


Mountain Song: A Hunter x Hunter Story

by kookiimonstr



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Bisexual Character, Enjoy!, Eventual Smut, Eventual time skip, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian Character, Lots of fluff in the beginning, Lots of platonic friendship, M/M, Mature just in case, Minor Character Deaths, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, World Travel, bi Canary, bi Killua, even Alluka gets a boo thang, lots of world travel, making up new destinations as i go, many original characters that come and go, medium burn i suppose, on again off again, planning on aging the characters as the story progresses, some blood mentions during action scenes, strap in for the ride, this story is going to be long af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 93,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiimonstr/pseuds/kookiimonstr
Summary: Killua has begun to grow suspicious of the people surrounding him and his little sister lately, which leads him to acknowledge the help of a butler.All copyright material belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.





	1. The Dutiful Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! After three years of beginning this passion project, I've decided to go back and do some serious editing! I took a year off for my pregnancy, and now that I'm back, I realize my story really needed it! Lol. I revised some plot holes in the earlier chapters and separated the dialogue from the paragraph form I had going on in the earlier chapters, so now they are much easier to read. I also corrected the dialogue punctuation and changed/rearranged some awkward sentences. When I began, I was still in school and had no clue I'd have so many people invested in the story, so I would post a barely edited draft and just keep going lol. I know better than to do that now. I'm going to try to make this story very fun and very easy to read for you. (: Since I've started, I've noticed I've really grown as a writer and as a person and I'm just really excited to see what comes next! Thank you for reading! (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ken (堅, Fortify) is the advanced version of the basic Ren and Ten techniques. Ken is a defensive technique where a Nen-user maintains a state of Ko over their entire body, allowing them to defend against attacks from any direction without the need to use Ryu.
> 
> *From Hunterpdia*

It was cold and drizzling as Canary stood guard at one of the far posts of the estate. Winter had reached its peak in Padokia which meant the cold was brisk enough to leave frostbite and the rain only made it worse. However, this did not disappoint Canary; she enjoyed the winter on the mountain that was so different from her old home. Her Ken* did well to protect her from the wetness, and she could only be grateful that her harsh training had prepared her for the freezing weather. Her En stayed activated as well, searching for intruders who would mistakenly believe she was just lollygagging.

Canary had become a thoroughly experienced Nen user during her time on Kukuroo mountain. In fact, if you asked any butler there they would say she was the strongest apprentice they had. However, even though Canary received constant praise from her fellow butlers, she remained humble and trained relentlessly day and night, for she knew for certain that she could not have gotten this far without Gotoh's help. Her En suddenly staggered and Canary found herself Nen-less in the dark. She gripped her cane tightly and huffed out a few ragged breaths in the freezing rain as she tried and failed to recollect herself. It never failed that whenever she thought of Gotoh, a pang of sadness would leave her totally defenseless. 

Her mind began to race and she began to think of how long it's been without him. Two years was surely much too long in her case. Canary was only seven years old when he scooped her up from that godawful pile of trash in Meteor City and now it's been eleven years she's served on this mountain. He practically raised her, and for that she kept pushing herself. 

'Snap out of it, Canary!' She scolded herself as extended her En to its limits again. 

It was always the worst when she let herself get distracted like this during night watch. She glanced down at the lacquered cane gripped tightly in her hands and tried to think of something to calm her. It wasn't long before a gentle smile was placed on her face. 'White Day.' 

It seemed Killua had developed a habit of gifting his favorite female butler. The first gift was more of a "thank you" for helping Alluka escape. She almost laughed at the thought of the large teddy bear stuffed in her room that was almost too big to fit through her doorway and became sentimental of the scribbled thank you note from Alluka tucked into its large ribbon. The second gift was more of a "yes I am still alive now stop worrying" consolation. It was a small photo of him and Alluka grinning from ear to ear in front of a large Buddha statue. On the back, there was a quick scribble that read "See you soon!" She kept it safe in one of her bedside drawers. She knew if his timing was right she'd be hearing from him sometime next month. That made her feel slightly calmer.

Thunder then began rolling gently through the night sky. 'No chance of lightning yet?' She thought. 

She couldn't even begin to answer how many times she's looked up at a stormy sky like tonight and waited for Killua to pass through. She sighed and let go of her whimsical thoughts. She noticed the other butlers on night watch were just beginning to roam towards the far east estate, signaling for her to begin patrolling her area, so she began to move. 

'It won't be too long befo - ' Canary paused mid-step. There was suddenly lightening, but one strike was not like the others..

Canary began moving swiftly through the trees. It wasn't too long before she realized something odd. 'I can't sense an aura at all' she admitted as she paused between some muddy trails. Canary could hear the water pattering down relentlessly on the tree leaves and sense a lone rabbit wiping the wetness from its whiskers beneath a bush, but not much of anything else. She relaxed her entire body and closed her eyes. If she was dealing with whom she thought, she would have to stop playing around. Having grown up in Meteor City, Canary was well attuned to the area surrounding her and could sense the smallest of changes. It developed from having to defend herself constantly, even in her sleep, in that place she once called home. Gotoh would often say she could spot a person quicker than even his Nen could.

Canary hadn't been walking very far when she sensed someone nearby. She stilled, sensing the area once more. Before long she pinpointed the suspect a few steps back and to the right in the foliage. 

"If you belonged here, you wouldn't need a reason to hide" she spoke calmly. 

"You're right" someone replied "too bad I don't." 

Canary turned towards the voice to be greeted by a boy with long white hair. She smiled politely "Welcome home, Killua sama." she greeted. She took a short bow and collected what little memory she could from her young master.

From a small child in pigtails, Canary was now an eighteen-year-old with those familiar braids now curling down her back. She wore her usual butler attire in the biting cold along with a black coat and gloves. Her cane never leaving her side as always. Killua was now sixteen with his usually messy hair now past his shoulders, and surprising to them both, he was now taller than her. He wore a very dark winter coat and black ear muffs, even though he didn't really need them. Killua knew their fun times together when they were young were very few and far in between due to their clashing responsibilities, but what little memory he could bring up, he remembered being very precious to him.

"It's very nice to see you again, Canary." He spoke. The smile he left her was enough to send palpitations through her chest, but she quickly recovered.

"As it is to see you." She replied.

That's when she saw it, the pained expression on her master's face that resulted when two people were forbidden from ever becoming friends. Canary made sure to hide that expression long ago. 'This is the life of a butler' Canary thought, 'your purpose is not to be his friend, but his servant. Try again.'

"Kil-"

"Cana-"

The two both stumbled over each other's words as they tried to break the silence. 

Killua silently signaled for her to have the first word. "Killua sama," she spoke carefully whilst her eyes sized him up in the darkness, noticing that his Nen was still hidden, "May I ask what brings you here so suddenly?" she asked. 

Canary's aura was noticeably cautious which immediately caught Killua's attention as the two old friends became serious.

"I need your help." He responded simply.

"Go on."

A gush of cold wind blew passed them which slightly interrupted their conversation.

"It's about Alluka."

Canary tensed under the idea that they were both being watched. 'Lie through your teeth' She warned through her eyes. 'As per usual' he responded.

Killua then passed a halfhearted laugh. "She's just getting lonely traveling around with her older brother all the time, you know, so I thought she may need more female company. I was wondering if you would join us."

Canary was speechless as she silently wondered what he was actually getting to but decided to play along. "I apologize, Killua sama, but my butler duties remain on Kukuroo Mountain, I would have to get permission first."

"Permission would have to come later." He added sternly which coincidentally threw the conversation off. Canary and Killua were both surprised at the urgency in his voice. He quickly covered it with a laugh, "it's just that I promised I'd take Alluka to the coast sometime soon."

"How early would we be moving?"

"As soon as possible."

Canary eyed the boy in the now slow moving drizzle. 'You're hiding something, and I'll be sure to find out.'

'Fine by me.'

"Understood. Just make it clear to Master Zeno the first chance you get."

Killua grinned at the idea of his plan pulling through. "Right this way then." He stated as he gestured towards the Testing Gates.

The two traveled in silence. When they arrived there, Mike was blocking their path. "Move, Mike." Killua easily commanded, but the large guard dog did not budge. Instead, Mike's dark beady eyes stared intently into Canary's. 

Over the years, Mike and Canary had grown a silent respect for the other just if one thing was understood: the minute you rebel against the family, you die. It seemed to her that he was trying to correctly assess the situation; Killua was a known rebel of the family and though he would never harm a hair on Killua's head, Canary was now his accomplice. He sized them up carefully before giving them a parting glance and walking away. He would have surely ended her life had the understanding not involved a member of the family he was sworn to protect. When he disappeared into the darkness, that chilling realization would not let Canary be.

"Master Killua, it's quite the surprise to see you here and gone so quickly, but then again you never do stay long nowadays." Zebro chuckled. "I'm sure you realize I will have to report this to the mistress."

"No problem, Zebro, you're just doing your job." Killua replied.

Zebro then simply tipped his head to Canary and gave some slight adherence: "You make sure to keep them safe."

Canary quickly replied, "Understood."

Canary and Zebro also had an understanding: It didn't matter which Zoldyck it was, you served them all.

"Alright, well let's go, Canary. I'll see you soon, Mike and Zebro." Killua stated.

He then placed a single hand on the smallest Testing Gate, and with an effortless shove, all seven released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to review! I'd really appreciate it!!!


	2. The Cost of Freedom

Kikyo wrung her bed sheets with great force as she sat up in bed. "How dare Kil come to visit without even saying one word to his mama, and he took a butler without permission too? How dare he!" 

Silva seemed to ignore his wife's theatrics as he rolled over in bed. "Don't worry, he'll be back soon. Did you happen to see that thing by any chance?"

"No, I did not. I was too worried about my Kil! He probably took precautions before coming here and stashed that thing somewhere!"

"Listen closely -" Silva interrupted "- I know there's something new about that thing that he doesn't want anyone to know about."

Kikyo grew silent. "Yes, I believe you're correct, but I cannot help but be somewhat proud at the same time."

Silva turned in bed once again. "I'll have Tsubone follow them as soon as possible. We don't want that thing to become too out of control."

Kikyo played back the instance repeatedly of Killua releasing all seven Testing Gates before freeze framing on her most favored son. "Yes, of course."

The two began on foot to a more rural area of the southeast Padokia region towards a small fur trapping town which was popular for its seasonal festivals that continued day and night. Killua explained to her that the town was a few miles away and didn't say much else after that. Padokia remained as a very mountainous region with deep valleys and rivers. In the late months, you could experience a true winter when every mountain peak and cranny becomes covered in snow and the land becomes covered in elk.

The rain never reached more than a drizzle and by now it had stopped altogether and left a thick fog all around them, leaving them gasping for air more than usual. The small amount of rain also left a thin layer of ice that made it difficult for them to run, but still they trekked on. It must've been a few miles before Killua signaled for them to stop. 

"This should be good. We're safe here."

Canary followed Killua as he walked off the dirt path and sat on one of the nearby flat boulders. She decided to get straight to the point. "What is the real reason that you've called upon my services, Killua sama?" She asked with a stern look in her eyes.

He knew Canary was anything but vapid. He was prepared for this, so he told her. "I need you to help me protect Alluka." He rushed.  
"I've noticed changes around us. People who were there a minute ago, only to disappear at once... Her powers are subdued, but there's no telling what someone has found out, or will do to her."

Canary noticed the strain in his tight balled up fists. "I'm constantly worrying for her safety. The only reason I didn't bring her to Kukuroo Mountain is because I fear more of what I know our family would do to her rather than fear some paranoid suspicion."

She watched the rapid breath clouds move between them before responding. "And why have I been chosen for this task?" she asked softly. Killua grinned and it seemed his anxiety was relieved if only for a minute, "She is a girl, you know."

She smiled in response. Canary noticed the large sigh that heaved from his chest just before he rose from the boulder. He held his hand out to her. "Now grab onto my back. No offense, but it'll be much faster if we travel this way."

Alluka wandered the streets of the small town with a goofy grin on her face. The street lights were still dazzling even under the thick fog and sparklers lit up the streets. It appeared the town was celebrating tonight with no chance of letting up. Excited children ran past her in the streets while food vendors handed out local delicacies to out of town visitors. There were games, live music, and dancers on every street corner it seemed. She noticed the liveliness from her and Killua's hideout on the outskirts of town and was surprised it extended well past midnight. Killua remained there with her for a while, but when she rested and awoke, he was gone. There was only a note he left behind: 'Don't worry. I'll be back soon!'

She realized he left Thundercrack behind and became slightly frustrated. 'Onii san has been so wound up lately.' She thought. She looked around the small shed and again at the note in her hands. Tonight, was special; it wasn't often that she could explore on her own, so she decided to take advantage of it. However, she was wary of the people noticing her, so she did not participate in as many activities as she wanted.

'It's nice to get out every once in a while,' she thought. 

"Step right up, everyone! Be amazed as your fortune guesses everything from your favorite color to what you will eat four months from now! Come on, be amazed!" 

Alluka was slightly interested in the fortune teller vendor and stopped within eyesight to see exactly how it worked. However, it seemed as though this vendor wasn't very popular considering only a young couple happened to stop by in the last few minutes. 

"Sir, ma'am, may I interest you in your fortune?" 

The young girl nodded giddily and handed over her money. "We're engaged! I was wondering if there was any good luck in our future!" 

The man furrowed his brow then immediately an idea popped into his head. "Of course, Then let me see your hand…" 

The lady then handed the man her hand where he falsely looked over her palm. 

"Oh, I see!" He exclaimed. "It seems as if you will have a wonderful life with many children!" 

The woman jumped excitedly ",and with lots of riches as well!" The man rolled his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me. Did we just spend $15 on a scam? I work at a fur trap business for goodness sake!" 

The woman snatched her hand away and swatted at her fiancé. "Don't be such a sourpuss!" 

"Young sir, there are only the purest of fortunes done here." Alluka began to grow tired of the scene and approached the quarrelling couple.

"Excuse me!"

The couple and the swindling man then stopped their bickering and looked over to the girl in the bulky pink winter coat. "May I see your hand?" She asked the woman. 

The woman was hesitant before she gave Alluka her hand. "Now, please tell me anything you want to know." 

The woman was caught off guard, but spoke her wish anyway. "I… would like to know if my fiancé is cheating on me." She gushed. 

There was a clarifying moment as the couple waited for Alluka's answer when Nanika appeared instead. "Yes." 

"You have got be kidding me!" The man answered. "How is a kid gonna know anything about our life! Incredible!" 

The woman was silent before gently taking away her hand. "She did not lie. I have been wondering for a few weeks now if you had been unfaithful when I found an unusual piece of jewelry stuffed between our mattress. At first I thought it was something of mine that I had just forgotten, but one day I followed you into the city and I saw you with her. You were holding hands and kissing her…" 

She then wrung off her engagement ring and flung it at the man's chest before fleeing. "Get lost, you deadbeat!" 

"Oh, come on!" He bellowed as he ran after her. By this time, quite a crowd arrived at the fortune teller vendor.

The swindler walked around from his booth and picked up the sparkling diamond ring which he quickly deposited in his front pocket. "Just in case she comes looking for it again, y'know?" He justified. 

Alluka remained silent as she simply stared at the man. 

"Now, are you gonna tell me how you did that? You've been watching them haven't you?" 

"No, and I'm sorry, but I must leave now!" She exclaimed as she tried to dodge away from the man, but the street was now packed with onlookers who stopped her in her tracks. 

"I want my fortune read! Please read my fortune!" The crowd called. 

Alluka was swamped trying to make sense out of everyone's requests as their words began to run over each other. "Will my grandma leave me her will? Will I ever be rich? How many girlfriends are in my foreseeable future?" 

"No, I'm sorry! I can only predict yes or no questions!" 

Just then, a small child made its way to the front of the crowd. "Excuse me, miss? My mom has been sick for a very long time now. I was wondering if she was ever going to feel okay again." 

Alluka's breathe began to hitch as she realized the weight of the boy's request. "Yes." Nanika spoke. 

The boy's once solemn face then brightened as he thanked her excitedly. "Thank you so much! She's been on this new medicine and I wasn't sure if it was working for her or not! Thank you so much, lady!" The boy ran off as Alluka stood amidst the crowd sheepishly.

"Okay, that's enough! Knock it off, knock it off! Can't you see the girl is tired!" The swindler called. "Shoo, get out of here! Find someone else to mob!" 

After a few moments the mob was finally vanished. 

"Thank you very much, sir! I could never repay you!" Alluka exclaimed as she watched everyone disappear down the street. 

The man smiled, "Oh, but you could. You say you can only predict yes or no questions? Well I think that's a lie. I've heard wind of a young girl who can give out wishes, that must be you, right?" 

Alluka was backed into a corner metaphorically as her forehead began to sweat feverishly. "No, you must be mistaken!" 

"There is no mistaking it. I know it's you and there's something that I want: you're going to be working for me now." Alluka became light headed as the man removed a switch-blade from his pocket.

Killua and Canary were nearly to the hideout when Killua froze. "She's not there." He stated flatly. Canary jumped from Killua's back. "What do you mean?"

"She's not there. I placed her somewhere she would be safe, somewhere near this town, but I'm not sensing her anywhere near it." He continued frantically.

"Killua sama, I'm sure she couldn't have gone too far." She calmed. Killua looked towards the town whose lights were now bright enough to look upon.

When Killua and Canary arrived to the town, they noticed a large panic from the people. "He's dead! Somebody please help! Somebody call for help! Where is the girl!" Throngs of people ran past them as they walked through the crowded streets. 

"She's evil! She'll kill us all! Everyone run for your lives!" The calls from the people were atrocious as they neared closer to the center of the town.

Once arrived, Killua and Canary were introduced to a scene they were not liable to ever forget: a frightened Alluka sat in the blood of a maimed man that lay beside her in the street. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" she kept muttering as the blood ran through her fingertips.


	3. A Hard Place

Killua was quick to pick up his sister and dash off in the opposite direction as Canary sat mesmerized in the same position, watching the blood slowly drip into the snow cobbled streets. 

"Wait a minute where are you going! That girl owes us some answers!" A small group called behind them.

Canary dashed in the same direction, and when she finally caught up with the two, Killua was walking slowly as Alluka was now sound asleep in his arms. 

"Killua sama…" 

"It's only recently gotten this way." He interrupted, seeming to know the worry that was on her mind. 

"I think Nanika makes death wishes on anyone that threatens Alluka," he finished. Canary dared not respond. 

"Nanika doesn't even acknowledge the agreement we made to stay put anymore. It's becoming troublesome." He mumbled under his breath. 

After a few miles, they arrived at an abandoned old shed near the center of the town's forest boundaries. Killua placed his palm in midair around the perimeter of the shed which dissipated his Hatsu that remained there. "We can't stay here long, unfortunately, but I know of a place near the coast which could serve as a temporary home. We should just try to get some rest before we leave in the morning." 

Canary bowed quickly. "Yes, Killua sama."

Killua walked into the shed, preparing to lay Alluka on one of the futons. "And don't even think about continuing night duty. Thundercrack will keep us safe tonight," he professed. 

Canary was confused before an electric web of Killua's Nen wrapped itself around the shed's perimeter again. "Any intruder that tries to go through that will suffer deadly lightning strikes for miles on end. They'll be running until their asses burn alive." 

Canary was thoroughly impressed, but knew either way that she would not be able to sleep. "Yes, Killua sama."

Alluka slept gently on the futon while Killua sat propped in the far corner of the room. She could tell he wasn't asleep though. As a trained assassin from birth, he was taught to stay awake at very odd hours of the night. Canary on the other hand, stayed awake because it was the only thing she knew. In Meteor City, the only difference between life and death would be how long your eyelids stayed shut. 

"I remember nights like this when we were kids." Killua admitted into the dark. "I would roam about and catch you up at ungodly hours and we'd look for fireflies. Those nights were the highlight of my miserable childhood, you know." He muttered.

Canary forced herself to remain neutral, although she did agree, those nights were very special to her. "Yes, it's a shame they had to end." She replied.

"Illumi and mother definitely made sure of that."

The room then grew quiet again as the pair listened to the gentle breeze of fresh snow outside.

"How long do you think before Tsubone confronts us?" he asked.

"Not very long." Canary answered rather bluntly.

"And what of Gotoh?" He asked.

Canary's breath hitched.

"I realized I hadn't seen or sensed him while I was on the mountain."

"Gotoh... Gotoh has been away quite often lately..." She responded carefully.

Killua was skeptical at first, but seemed to accept her response as he didn't ask any more questions. After all, Killua trusted Canary.

After a while, Killua made a fire for Alluka as it was only getting colder by the minute. When he was finished, he realized Canary's tense expression as she looked over Alluka in the dark. After a closer examination, he realized it was mostly pained than anything. 

"You don't have to be so worried over her," he consoled. 

"Funny for you to say," she replied. 

Killua fed the fire as he began speaking again. "This isn't the first time something like this has happened, you know." Canary watched the fire crackle and dissipate in the air as she listened closely.

"Me and Alluka have been all over the world, but we never really felt like we belonged anywhere until we came across this small village in the Yoton continent about a year ago. They clothed us and fed us, kept us as one of their own for weeks. Alluka especially grew attached to the old lady while we were there. Our main goal was to go see the largest mountain in the world, the Appalachian. We went to go see it and possibly climb it, but that old woman forbid us because the winter was too harsh. She threatened us with old stories and told us 'if we didn't come down before the next full moon phase, someone would die.' We ended up climbing the mountain anyway. It took us a whole month to complete, but according to her, it was too late. When we fully descended from the mountain, the entire village was wiped out, minus the old woman. It shocked us. She simply rocked in her chair and smoked from that godforsaken pipe. She said she'd never seen an entire village be killed due to the moon curse before and that's when she looked over at Alluka with her large glassy eyes… She blamed it on Alluka, no better yet, on Nanika. She somehow knew about Alluka's power and said it might have felt threatened by her story and wiped out the entire village. As for the moon curse, it barely took one life."

The air in the small shack had become suddenly chilled even due to the fire.

"It seems as though that old lady really knew what she was talking about. After that, we were banished for the rest of our lives."

Canary felt even more pain as she looked deeply into the crackling fire, "Why do you suppose the old lady survived?" She finally asked quietly. 

Killua sighed. "She has some power in that smoke of hers. A power that I've never seen before. That's the only explanation I can think of. Since then Alluka has become obsessed with controlling her power, but I just cannot find it in me to continue teaching her."

Canary looked longingly into the red embers.

After that, there wasn't much talking. When the first morning fog began drifting across the land, Killua and Canary simply raised from their positions and the trio disembarked.


	4. Minor Frustrations

It would be a while before the three would make it out of Padokia and make it towards the Gulf Coast of Sverth. If means of aircraft were used, they'd reach there in a matter of three days. However, Killua insisted that they travel on foot to make for easier diversions; that left them with weeks ahead of them. This confused Canary, but she decided not to ask.

They had been traveling in extremely reflective cloaks that hid them in the snow. She studied Killua's form in his as he ran through the thick snowfall. They seemed to almost make a person completely vanish. Alluka kept her pace right next to him. 

'This mission seems a lot more strenuous than I imagined…' She thought. She roughly closed her fists. 'But whatever Killua sama needs me for, I will do.'

They traveled tirelessly throughout the mountainside. Apparently they were traveling through the world's tallest mountain range, the Rakaposhi. There were very few paths which meant they had to make their own way most of the time. This meant lots of confusion for the three of them. If it weren't for their training they would have been severely lost, or even worse, dead by the time they had made it this far into the tundra. There were no signs of human life there; only the small hokoro, or small Shinto shrines, lining some broken pathways. They left an odd impression on Canary as they passed them.

It wasn't until Canary brought it to Killua's attention that they had been traveling for four days that he decided they deserved a good night's rest. It was obvious that he wasn't feeling himself. They chose a tightly packed area of trees where a nearby stream passed by to stay.

They all agreed to take upon their own tasks. Killua's job was to start and maintain the fire and perimeter, Alluka was to collect water and ruffage for the fire, while Canary was to fish for their dinner. They had all departed then forty minutes ago, so Canary had not heard from them in some time.

Canary wound up her spool and tightened it. In a way, she was lucky that Killua and Alluka always packed such adequate camping gear, otherwise she would have had to use her hands. She preferred it this way; the constant maintenance of the reel gave her time to think. Through their traveling, she couldn't help but to tense whenever Alluka came too near, or looked too long in her direction. She shivered at the thought of ever making contact with her. She realized it was a problem that could cause her to fail her mission, but she didn't quite know what to make of it. At the most basic level, she could say that she felt frightened. Her string lacked, so she quickly reeled it in.

Killua finished fanning the fire and was now scanning the perimeter. He spotted his younger sister quite a way out of his limit and had to force himself not to deviate from his position. 

'Give her space.' He calmed. 

She noticed him in the distance and waved him down with a bright smile. He attempted the same, but realized he might have looked forced. When she went off on her way again he cursed himself. He was sure Alluka had realized the very stark difference in how controlling he's been lately. But as far as he was concerned, at least Alluka had no idea of the dangers surrounding them. He alone carried that weight.

There were pro hunters that could leave them both in cold blood just for a bounty, but she didn't need to know that. She didn't need to know the life of murderers. She just needed to know for sure that her older brother would always be there to protect her. Eventually he began training Alluka because he was scared and needed to know that she could defend herself, but now he regretted it. Now he couldn't even bring himself to finish her training. Now his baby sister was a killer. Shortly after that, Nanika killed her first victim in years.

Killua attempted to divert his thoughts and switched perimeters, but his mind still raced at the possibilities. It wasn't until his eyes laid on Canary that the fog began to balance.

He sat on a nearby boulder as she stood. She had already gathered enough fish to last them through their next few meals, but Killua decided to disregard that. The sky had turned into a greyish blue in the horizon. Wild geese flew above them and honked unceremoniously while a couple of deer gently lapped at the edge of the water near them. It was Killua who broke the silence. 

"I know it can be a hard thing to stomach." He began. Canary stilled at his voice. Her reel shook in her hand from a new catch, but she still paid it no mind. 

"Nanika is not the best to be around when you know nothing of her." He finished. 

Canary slightly hesitated and balanced her reel. "Yes, it has left me quite defensive over the past few days."

"I won't tell you not to worry…" he spoke, "but one thing that should keep you company is that Nanika willfully takes commands from people who are kind to her, especially those who don't call her a 'thing.'" 

The two were silent as the smell of a roaring fire filled the air. The two both silently acknowledged Alluka approaching them, so Killua made the rest quick: 

"Not even my family knows of this, so keep it secret." He continued. "They would surely use it for their own selfish reasons."

"I smelled the fire was ready and came back as fast as I could!" Alluka exclaimed as she ran into the scenery with a handful of small twigs and pinecones. "It's been awhile since we've had anything to eat, right? Let's dig in!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting kinda tense.
> 
> Btw the Rakaposhi is only one mountain peak that's included in the Himalayas, but I decided to use it as an entire mountain range for the story. It's name means "Shining Wall."


	5. Awakening

Alluka lay awake that night in deep contemplation. She had left herself with one simple truth: if she wasn't sleeping then she was always searching for ways to get stronger. Killua thought for sure that Alluka was ignorant of the dangers around them, but he was wrong. She knew it in herself: she was the danger. She noticed the slight changes in the way her brother acted towards herself and Nanika, especially in how over protective he'd grown. He even asked Nanika not to appear as much anymore. Maybe he was protecting everyone else from her and Nanika, she thought. Then she thought of Canary and how apprehensive the butler in training was towards her. She had to be some sort of reinforcement to reign in her power, right? Alluka clenched her fists. She was only thirteen, but instead of bawling and feeling helpless, she instead resolved to control her power. She honestly just wanted her older brother to laugh with her like he used to.

A small crackle of snow then startled her in the night. Instinctively, Alluka used what basic training she already had and activated her In to stay hidden. She also applied her Gyo to be able to clearly see any attacks.

A few minutes passed when Alluka realized it must've just been her imagination; they did travel a very long way without getting any sleep. She began to drift again when a voice then woke her. "Hey" it called. 

Her body shot off the ground as she looked pitifully around the camp. She noticed Canary and Killua were still sound asleep. 'If Killua or Canary were aware of these things, they would have been acting the same, right?' She reasoned with herself. 

She slowly eased back into her futon as her realization proved her initial thought correct: she had gone way too many days without sleep and was just imagining things.

'Canary and Onii-san would definitely react if there was some sort of trouble, right?' She thought. 

She was nearly at rest again only for a bright blue light to startle her from across the camp. She sat up quickly and reactivated her Gyo. She looked closer and realized the light was an elderly man waving her on. The man was dressed in Buddhist monk attire and was manifested entirely out of leftover Nen, or Nen that stayed behind long after someone's death. 

'A spirit?' 

Alluka slowly rose from her futon and saw again that both Killua and Canary were still sound asleep. Most pressingly, her body was also left behind. The only thing that reflected her now was her Nen. Alluka was confused; however, she was not startled. Alluka hesitated before following the man into the forest.

The next morning, both Killua and Canary awoke in a slight confusion. It was weird enough that they had both slept a full night, but now they could vaguely remember what happened shortly after they finished dinner. What surprised them even further was Alluka – fresh faced and already making them breakfast. 

"Good morning, sleepy heads!" she called. 

"Good morning." Killua answered blankly. 

"Good morning, Alluka sama." Canary answered. The two sat in their futons, half-afraid to fully voice their confusion.

Canary couldn't even remember the last time she slept a full night's sleep in a bed rather alone on a futon. They had been traveling for half an hour now and still Canary couldn't get that idea out of her head. 

'Were we had by some Nen user?' She thought. 

What made it worse, was the constant looks Killua kept passing her. That's when she realized they were pressed over the same matter.

It appeared that Canary and Killua were so lost with their own thoughts that they hadn't even realized Alluka had been leading them this entire time. More pressingly, with each step they took it seemed the weather only got worse and worse. Killua feared a blizzard would appear soon. By midday, the sun had become completely bleary as the wind continually whipped passed them. Their lips were painfully scathed as they walked blindly in the snow. A nice shelter was the only thoughts either of them had in mind.

"I think there's a Buddhist temple near here!" Alluka called as she tightened the cloak around her face. "We could probably stay there for a few nights!" 

Killua was having a less harder time, but agreed that the wind was irritable. "You may be right considering how many hokoras we've been passing by! You think we should look for it?" 

"Yeah, I can even show the way!" She called back. Canary and Killua shared yet another look of confusion between them.

The two followed Alluka well into the evening time. During then, it had begun to blizzard quite aggressively. It made Canary and Killua question Alluka's directions even more. In the midst of the day, Killua would say they traveled for more than twenty miles. When Alluka was confronted with this she was wildly confused but did not let it show. 

"What? Oh, I apologize! I promise we're almost there!" She stated. Killua was wary, but decided to trust his sister's instincts. 

'How could that be?' She thought. 'When I was traveling with the monk last night it seemed a lot shorter than that. I even made it back before morning.'

It wasn't until a few more hours passed, that the three passed over several arches, introducing the entrance to a Buddhist Shinto shrine temple. 

"Hey, I guess you were right after all." Killua said in amazement. 

Most of the shrines and temples the trio passed were either slightly beat up or greatly damaged. This was most likely due to the Shinto and Buddhism Separation Order long before their time. Many of the buildings had been burnt down, including most of the seven halls. However, the tahōtō, or the pagoda, still stood slightly unscathed. Alluka noticed the Buddhist spirit standing at the entrance before disappearing with the wind. 

"We can stay in there!" She exclaimed as she pointed towards the pagoda. The other two agreed and they made their way to stow away for the night.

The three entered the shitenbashira, or Four Walls of Heaven, that created the four-corner room of the pagoda. There, a painted scroll and aged cremations became the forefront of the room. Alluka felt a slight chill pass through her. 

"Is it really okay to be staying here?" she asked. 

"Who knows, but thanks for finding us some shelter for the night." Killua replied as he readied his futon. 

Despite Alluka's worries, inside she knew there was nothing to fear. The pagoda even left a noticeable peacefulness over those who rested there she realized as she drifted off to sleep.

Canary refused to fall asleep this night. It seemed that Killua also had the same idea as she sensed him still awake from across the pagoda. She made sure before bed that she stuffed enough cold snow in her pockets to jolt her awake when needed, but it seemed that he was taking the simpler approach instead. Their En and Hatsu worked overnight to ensure no one would step foot near them. They stayed awake as if to threaten anyone to come strolling right in.

It had been a few hours of darkness before Canary noticed something odd in her En circle. It wasn't any aura she had ever encountered before; it wasn't threatening or trying to hide, instead it held a continually peaceful presence. She became increasingly interested in this strange aura as it crept further into her En circle, but she also suddenly began feeling very drowsy at the same time. She stuck her hands in her pockets as soon as she began drifting off to sleep.

Alluka awoke in one of the seven halls of the temple. However, rather than it being torn and damaged like before, it was pristine and new. Alluka looked around her and noticed a half circle of monks surrounding her. Little did she know, they all had their small quirks about each other.

The second monk was always serious and informative, the fourth was snippy, the fifth was too agreeable, and the third always questioned everything. The first was more suitable, yet was he very aloof. 

"Hello, Mahakala." The second monk spoke. Alluka was confused and further speechless as the other four monks began bowing and greeting her with a different name. Alluka raised her hands rather nervously. 

"Uh, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm not Mahakala," she answered. 

The fourth monk shook his head. "No, no, child. You only carry the deity Mahakala. You in other words are a yorimashi."

"Yorimashi?"

"A possessed person." The second monk continued. "You carry a spirit inside of you."

"Huh!"

"Shush, child! It's nothing to be scared of." The fourth monk hushed.

"I'm sorry, what am I doing here?" she asked frightenedly.

"If you may, we would like to hold a conference with Mahakala." The first monk spoke. "We've noticed they have been in some distress."

"Distress? Do you happen to mean Nanika?"

"Nanika? Who is this Nanika? We only wish to speak with Mahakala." The third monk continued as they all began to speak variously.

"Okay, okay! Just tell me what I have to do to summon this Mahakala." Alluka interrupted.

"You must let us use our Nen to open your mind and speak with the deity." The second explained.

"Yes, exactly." The fifth monk quipped.

"Okay, and would this in any way hurt me or Nanika?"

"Nanika? No, child you will remain fine. You are simply a vessel, you see." The fourth monk stated.

Alluka was slightly nervous, but her body and mind felt so relaxed that she decided not to argue against it.

"Okay, just be careful!"

"Do not worry. We are not hungry ghosts. Our whole bodies simply exist in another faraway location. We are simply here to help you." The first monk assured.

At this, Alluka felt her body growing limp as she drifted to sleep.

"Nanika? Hey, Nanika!" Alluka called into the dark. "I think it's you they want to see!"

Alluka strolled through the pitch-black room to finally find Nanika hunched on the ground weeping. "Oh, so now you finally come to visit me?" she sobbed.

"Oh, stop it, Nanika! Those monks said they can help us!"

"Why would they want to? Killua has already abandoned us."

"No, he hasn't! Just please reconsider. They seem to know what they're talking about!"

Nanika twiddled her fingers before nodding in agreement.

The figure that then appeared before the five monks was a figure they had only seen in scripture and sculpting. Mahakala stood before them with his three bulging eyes. At some moments, he could have up to six, but it seemed he only had two arms for now. His eyebrows were like small flames, and his beard made of hook-like shapes. [1]

Accordingly, out of Avalokiteshvara's eleven faces, ten are peaceful, but one is wrathful, representing Mahakala. The birth of Mahakala, the wrathful deity, was followed by an earthquake and with one voice the Buddha's in the heaven declared that he would have the power to grant all wishes if the wishes were honest and good. [2]

Though they appear demonic, wrathful deities are not personifications of evil or demonic forces. Rather they symbolize the violence that is a fundamental reality of the cosmos in general, and of the human mind in particular. In addition to destroying the passions of the mind, the purpose of gods is to protect the faithful. The wrathful deities, who symbolize the tremendous effort it takes to vanquish evil, especially perform this function. [3]

"Mahakala, we are honored to be in your presence." The first monk greeted.

When Mahakala spoke, it was a deep, gallant, and booming voice that shook the rafters; quite opposite the small voice of Nanika. "Mahakala? No, no they call me Nanika in the human world. You must now call me Nanika."

The five monks all consulted amongst each other before agreeing with the deity. "Yes, of course, great Nanika."

Nanika then looked pleased as he settled before them, this initially caused a small quake. "Now, tell me, why exactly have you summoned me from my yorimashi?"

"Great Nanika, we have noticed from some time now that you have been in some sort of distress." The first monk spoke.

"We are here to hear your displeasures and help you." The fifth monk included.

Nanika hummed. "Well, there have been a few things begging my attention. For instance, the one Killua does not wish for me to appear so suddenly. It saddens me greatly. I have grown quite attached to him through the feelings of the young girl."

The monks then began counseling between each other again.

"If I'm not able to grant wishes then I cannot possibly live peacefully." Nanika continued.

"Would perhaps the severity of your famous commands be too much a burden?" The third monk finally spoke.

"It appears so. Humans are mortal, of course, but it should not be my great burden to change!" Nanika boomed. His great voice caused the entire hall to jump three inches.

"Yes, great Nanika. We will help in any way we can." The monks all soothed.

Nanika harrumphed. "It is my job to protect the faithful and vanquish the evil. I think I have been doing tremendously well with my great powers!"

"Of course, great Nanika." The fifth spoke.

"Then may we suggest you tell this to the humans?" Suggested the third.

"Yes, it seems they do not even know your true spirit." Spoke the second.

"Hmm it's suddenly come to my knowledge that I have never shown my true self to these mortals. Very well then, I will."

At this, the monks began bowing in agreement. However, Nanika still remained irritated.

"UGHH! But that still does not change the fact that this yorimashi does not know how to subdue my strength! I can only withhold so much of it, yet I've only given her a fraction to handle! What more can I do! AHHHH!" Nanika roared as he began throwing a fit in the great hall. His great brows rose and scorched the ceiling and his romping caused a small earthquake which tore across the land.

This however did not seem to faze the monks. It was suddenly clear that they accepted Nanika's true temperament the best.

"It seems as if she needs a teacher." The first monk patiently provided after Nanika was settled.

"A great one! That Killua one could not handle the task and asked for me to lay low. He is impressive, but it is much too late for him to realize! They must be aware of their task!" Nanika continued to bellow again.

At this, Canary entered the damaged hall. In her line of sight, she only viewed a slumbering Alluka crumpled up in the middle of the floor. 'Sleepwalking through this night?' She thought. She slowly approached the girl.

The monks all studied Canary as she approached closer.

"Nanika's rage must've awoke her." The second spoke.

"I have a thought, why not the butler?" The third questioned.

"Yes, she already has a great duty to Alluka." The fifth confirmed.

"But she is only an apprentice!" The fourth rebutted.

"Hold on – "The first monk interrupted as he observed Canary.

"Yes, I agree." The fifth replied.

"Why have I only just noticed this?" The third monk speculated as they all witnessed something great hidden deep inside the apprentice butler.

Nanika then began growing tired of the monks. "It will be the girl then!" They rushed with fire in their eyes. "I will surely be able to live peacefully then!"

The monks all bowed in agreement before then vanishing into the night. Nanika also stepped back into Alluka's body.

"Alluka sama," Canary spoke as she kneeled above the girl, "Alluka sama, you must return to the pagoda."

Alluka awoke with a great start and peered at the woman above her. "Canary? What?" She muttered incoherently. 

It wasn't until she viewed the now damaged hall that her and Nanika's memory connected with her. Alluka then felt an immediate swelling in her chest.

"Canary!" She exclaimed happily as she then grabbed onto the apprentice butler's forearms in excitement. Canary flinched at her sudden movement.

"No, no Canary it's all okay now!" Alluka exclaimed with tears now in her eyes. "I promise, things are going to be so much better from now on!" she relented.

Canary was thoroughly shocked before Alluka's body then began to go limp. She forgot all fear and immediately caught the small girl in her arms.

Canary carried Alluka all the way to the pagoda and laid her gently on her futon. The only thing that brought her out of her mysterious sleep was the earthquake combined with the painful stinging of her hands stuffed deeply into her snow packed pockets. Killua, on the other hand, remained sleeping.

Canary couldn't help but to think fondly of the last words the bright and smiling girl gave her and smiled. She suddenly felt it all right to sleep in with her comrades tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hokora - or hokura is a miniature Shinto shrine either found on the precincts of a larger shrine and dedicated to folk kami, or on a street side, enshrining kami not under the jurisdiction of any large shrine. [1] Dōsojin, minor kami protecting travelers from evil spirits, can for example be enshrined in a hokora houses Yoshiro
> 
> Shinto and Buddhism Separation Order of 1868 – Order that called for the separation of Shinto and Buddhist religions. Resulted in destroying Buddhism-related buildings, for example its shichidō garan (a complete seven-building Buddhist temple compound), its tahōtō tower, and its midō enshrinement hall (of a Buddha
> 
> Shichidō garan - a Japanese Buddhist term indicating the seven halls composing the ideal Buddhist temple compound.
> 
> Tahōtō - (lit. many-jeweled pagoda?) is a form of Japanese pagoda found primarily at Esoteric Shingon and Tendai school Buddhist temples. It is unique among pagodas because it has an even number of stories.
> 
> Shitenbashira - forms a sanctuary where the main objects of worship (the gohonzon in Japan, [3] whether a statue or set of statues, a painted scroll, an ancestry Ihai (spirit tablet), deceased ashes, representing one's ancestors, an elemental substance used in a ceremony, or some other religious object that is venerated by the Buddhist faithful.) are enshrined.
> 
> Yorishiro - in Shinto terminology is an object capable of attracting spirits called kami, thus giving them a physical space to occupy [1] during religious ceremonies. Yorishiro are used during ceremonies to call the kami for worship. [2] The word itself literally means approach substitute. [1] Once a yorishiro actually houses a kami, it is called a shintai. Ropes called shimenawa decorated with paper streamers called shide often surround yorishiro to make their sacredness manifest. Persons can play the same role as a yorishiro, and in that case, are called yorimashi (lit. possessed person) or kamigakari (lit. kami possession?).
> 
> [1] [2] [3] in text: Wrathful Guardians of Buddhism - Aesthetics and Mythology - Nitin Kumar


	6. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some slight fluff just in case you thought I wasn't a complete and total fan girl lol

Killua didn't know too much at the moment. He did know however that he was asleep and now standing in a pitch-black room. 

'Am I dreaming?' he thought. 'It seems as if my plan was a complete bust.' He deduced as he began wandering the dark room. 

He wandered in no particular direction, looking for anything or anywhere, but there was nothing. The room was limitless and there was nowhere to go. It wasn't until he noticed a tiny glowing dot in the distance that it all started making sense.

At first Killua thought the glow was just a minor annoyance and didn't think much of it, but eventually that dot began to grow closer. At first, it barely penetrated Killua's mind to appear scared. However, he soon began wondering if he should start running when this odd glowing light began moving towards him.

He began at a brisk walk in the opposite direction before realizing the light was gaining on him. 

'A nightmare?' He questioned. 

He began to jog away as the light began to advance closer. Eventually he could no longer outrun the light. He began to panic and tried to lightening skip, but it failed. Instead, Killua forwarded himself and readied for impact. 

'If it's just a dream then nothing bad should happen.' He reasoned. 

He waited patiently and shut his eyes just as the dot was about to connect, but as a matter of fact, there was no impact as the bright glow halted right before him. In full view, the glow dot was nothing more than just the lone light of a very large train. The whole train seemed to even glow just like this light. Killua walked from in front of the train to the boarding area, but there were no visitors. He was beginning to become very confused before the train began to shake.

Killua watched as the roof and bottoms of the train began to misshape and form around a giant something. He almost couldn't believe his eyes before finally the something stopped struggling and emerged fully out of the bus. This something was none other than Nanika, unbeknownst to Killua.

He looked upon the something in a sort of remembrance then, yet he had never seen this form before. The something stood patiently before him.

"Who are you?" He called.

"I am Mahakala, Killua. Otherwise known to you and the girl, I am Nanika." they spoke carefully.

"A deity?" Killua questioned unbelievingly. "And you're possessing Alluka?"

"Of course!"

Killua looked rather troubled before finally speaking again. "And why have you met with me tonight?" He finally asked.

"I needed to set some things straight while also presenting you with a gift, if you would take it?"

Killua did not answer and only stayed looking ahead at the deity.

"Oh? Would you rather prefer if I was in a more familiar form?"

Nanika then transformed their body and became an exact replica of his sister Alluka, minus the pitch-black features. The voice then became more childlike and familiar.

"Nanika... you may continue," he answered.

"Very well," Nanika spoke.

"You see, I have been possessing your little sister for some time now, nearly her entire life, and I have come up with some big actualization: you do not like it when I am around."

"That can't be any further from the truth," Killua answered back defensively. "You are simply unaware of the dangers I know that continually search for us!"

Nanika tilted their head pensively. "Oh? Then why is it that you have asked me to stay shut? I am only my most peaceful and protective whenever I can grant wishes, Killua san. It certainly affects Alluka chan as well."

Killua was speechless as he listened to Nanika's words. It wasn't until his body stopped trembling that he answered. "I was only doing that to protect you and Alluka," he managed.

"Really? And from what?"

Killua sighed. "For a deity, even you can't understand?.. The Phantom Troupe. They want to take you and my sister. There's no telling what they'd do with you or her after they're done with you. They may try to separate you, kill you, or worse, sell you."

Nanika was quiet for a very long time.

"That is quite the reason that you have been hiding, Killua san. But do not worry; they can try to separate me, but I would never let anyone harm Alluka."

At this, large tears began forming on Killua's cheeks.

"You did all you could do and we know you have struggled, but you have also helped her in her quest more than you have realized. You feared her training, but you must know, training is the only way she can become stronger!" Nanika spoke as she began approaching him. "Let Alluka take on another teacher with no interference! She will be forever grateful to you if you do."

Killua seemed accepting of this as Nanika then held something out to him.

"Therefore, I'm presenting you with this gift for your weariness and your help: a peer into your future:"

Nanika handed Killua a ball of bursting light. He then slowly leaned himself into it until it fully engulfed him.

Killua stepped into a now white room with no clear directions in any corner. However, the light that he fell into now painted pictures above for him to see in the same dazzling light. It seemed to remain forever as his eyes lay transfixed on it. The first scene shown what Killua believed to be an older version of himself and another in a very loving embrace as they kissed softly. The other person's face was slightly blurred and the two seemed completely comfortable with the other. His fingers easily ran through his lover's hair and the other's hands clung tightly to him. The very sight of it caused his skin to burn and his palms to sweat. Killua never bothered himself much with romantic matters and deemed it something to pass him in this lifetime, but now seeing the possibility, he admitted that it interested him to no end.

As he was thinking this, the scene then changed to one of Killua and another sharing a grassy field together. It moved slightly faster than the other, yet it still hypnotized him. However, to his slight irritation, the other person's face was still unknown. Two people, the same age as the last, cuddled into each other's arms in the late sun. They gazed at each other, and Killua's hands caressed his lover's skin. If he wasn't mistaken, the other person reminded him vaguely of -

The next scenes flashed three times faster than the last without any signs of slowing down. "Hold on, wait, I swear I didn't recognize them!" He called, yet the visions never slowed. One was that of Alluka as a young twenty something, jumping and yelling goodbye with a large grin on her face as airplanes took off and landed in the background. His tears became fresh again. He didn't think he'd ever seen his baby sister so happy before.

The next were a lot more violent than the others. One was Killua, bloodied and beaten, and forced to kneel in front of an escalated throne. The look in his eyes were fierce, almost to say 'try me.' Another showed Killua's bloodied assassin's fist. His fingernails just as sharp as knives as they murdered yet another. The very last scene showed a story of Killua in a standoff. The moon lit the night just as brightly as the sun and shadows surrounded him.

The last three visions troubled him greatly; greatly, considering he hasn't assassinated anyone in nearly two years, but before he could process them all, the visions permanently closed and he was once again back in the pitch-black room with the light train. Killua slowly began to panic.

"Remember, Killua. No matter what I have shown you, you are in charge of your own future." Nanika reassured him.

Those were the last words Killua heard as the pitch-black background began to crumble at the edges and soon the light train world, along with Nanika, disappeared.

Killua awoke suddenly in a drenching sweat and everything dream-like seemingly forgotten. He looked about the two girls he was traveling with and tried to steady his breath. They were both sleeping soundly. He noticed birds were fluttering outside of the pagoda which meant sunrise would be soon. In the meantime, Killua sat there in the dark with a feeling that something very important was just lost.

Canary woke at sunrise to a surprisingly peaceful morning. 'There's something quite different about today..." She wondered. 

She looked around the dim-lit pagoda and noticed Killua was missing, yet Alluka still remained in her futon. 'He must have woken early to prepare,' she deduced as she began making her own morning plans. She decided to take advantage of the situation to stretch her limbs and train a bit before things got underway.

Like Killua, Nanika visited Canary last night, yet she also seemed to carry no memory of it. The things Nanika revealed told a lot about Canary's future as well, however the deity never said anything about them remembering afterwards. Nanika had faith that they'd choose the correct decisions, nonetheless.

Canary exited the pagoda and was surprised that the snow-covered courtyard was now fully revealed. 'Killua sama must have been quite restless this morning.' She surmised as she removed her coat and placed it on the pagoda railing. The blizzard and slight earthquake should have left quite the mess, but it looked as if someone had already cleaned up most of the dirty work. 'Very peculiar.'

She bounded the steps and quickly conjured her cane as she readied herself for some quick training.

When Killua awoke before daybreak, he decided to take a much-needed run and gather some necessities, but was stalled as he exited the pagoda and found the now visible stone courtyard. 'It's as if the blizzard never occurred…' he thought blankly.

It was still quite dark as he stepped out to run; owls still hooted and the ground was layered in a thick fog. He shed his thick winter clothes and only ran with his joggers and a light backpack to keep the fog from clinging to him. He ran leisurely for almost two hours. The morning was biting as usual, but also somewhat pleasant which enabled him to run uncovered for much longer. He either thought a lot, or not at all as he peered at the moving clouds ahead and kept running. The sunrise greeted him almost moments ago, and yet he still kept running. This part of the tundra seemed to have carried a lot of well-made paths that were easy to traverse, so he felt no need to stop. However, when it was half past sunrise, he decided to turn back. 'They should be awake by now.' He thought. He slowed to a stop just before spotting a small village in the distance.

"Canary, you think you can use one more?" Killua asked as he returned to the camp. 

He lightening skipped back from his run and was now carrying two large bags of rice across his shoulders. Canary paused her sparring to look towards the familiar voice and almost buckled under the sight. Though it was very cold out, Canary found that Killua was quite comfortable walking around shirtless. Canary herself had just rid herself of her coat and nothing else due to the heavy fog of the morning. She watched the heat rush off his body as he laid the heavy bad and backpack near the pagoda and came inching towards her.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, but I must decline, Master Killua!" She warned promptly before quickly diverting her eyes. 

He was now in direct eyesight with Canary which overwhelmed her immensely; if he looked close enough he could probably see her sweat, but it didn't seem to bother Killua. In fact, he seemed quite entertained by her reaction. Canary quickly got irritated after realizing Killua was enjoying this. She corrected herself before speaking again. She cleared her throat concisely and straightened her tie. 

"I'm sorry, Master Killua. What I mean is, I'm absolutely forbidden from threatening any Zoldyck, so I will have to decline." She answered curtly.

"Threaten? Someone's a bit cocky." He teased. "But what if I hit you first?" he questioned as he began circling her.

"What?"

"What if I struck you first, forcing you to defend yourself?"

Canary only smiled as she realized the game Killua was playing at.

"You're a conjurer, aren't you? Just add that to one of your limitations." He teased.

Canary conjured her cane away. "Then I guess that couldn't hurt much, could it?" she responded.

The two began circling each other before the pagoda. "Let me make this clear, I cannot use Nen against you. This will be a fair spar." Canary forewarned. 

Killua stretched out his legs and easily agreed. "Of course, nothing but the fairest." 

When the two finally decided to begin, it was an untimely mixture of fast hands and feet.

Canary couldn't even recall if one or the other was able to lay a definite blow so early into the match. There were many times that she had gotten close, but Killua was very quick as usual. She swiped a kick towards Killua's shins, but he easily jumped over and attempted a straightforward punch as soon as he could. He caught her forehead slightly, but Canary deviated from him and used the force from his own punch to sling him over her shoulder. It took major concentration for Killua to stay planted on his feet.

They stared each other down, having just a small glimpse of what the other was capable of. The two then charged each other again, ready to learn more. Killua attempted another punch, which Canary deflected in the same way however Killua had planned on that. He used his elbow to strike Canary between her shoulder blades and subdued her to her knees. This didn't stop Canary however as in one fluid motion she struck Killua's face and flung her back leg under Killua's, causing him to topple over. They lay heaving on the ground, eyeing the other. Killua, laid on his side and Canary heaved over, a small gash forming on her forehead. Killua smeared the blood that was traveling from his chin. The two then immediately jumped back from the other, weighing their chances again.

Their last stance never occurred.

Killua shook the spar from his body and broke the silence: "It looks like we're an even match!" He called.

Canary didn't answer, she only looked at that wicked smile that taunted her from across the courtyard.

Unbeknownst to them, Alluka had been spying on them the whole time. She ran out to where they stood. "That was amazing!" she called. "Canary, you have to teach me!" She pleaded as she gripped onto the apprentice butler's hand.

Canary thought the girl was merely behaving lightheartedly as always before recognizing the resolve in her eyes. This was not entirely foreign to Killua. Killua had shown Alluka many basic assassin and Nen techniques, but had become too preoccupied with the thought that her training was negatively affecting Nanika. This saddened Alluka as her only goal was to get stronger so she could better control her powers. But now, she found another way in Canary.

When Canary appeared slightly apprehensive, Alluka dropped to her knees and began pleading wholeheartedly. "Canary! Please teach me more about Nen so that I won't be a weakling anymore and so Nanika will behave! Please!" Canary was speechless. Killua made no attempt to stop Alluka as he seemed to also be waiting for an answer.

Canary's footsteps scuffed on the stone as she fully faced the girl. 'This seems too familiar.' She thought. 

"Just look at her resolve, Canary." Killua spoke. The two watched as blood began streaming from Alluka's fists as she dutifully bowed before her. "She obviously is not expecting any other answer."

Canary finally confronted the girl and looked atop her head. "Alluka sama, please stand." She spoke calmly. Alluka somehow managed to make eye contact with Canary and rose to her feet. The look in Canary's eyes was a mixture of pain and pride. Her aloof nature was now replaced with something much more serious. 

"When I was younger, your family took me in and gave me a job worth dying for. I trained for years in mixed assassin and strength training techniques. Later I would become proficient in Nen conjuration. Do you happen to know what my job is, Alluka sama?" Canary asked. Alluka nodded carefully. "My job is to make sure the Zoldycks stay alive." She continued.

"For that sole reason, I have placed limitations on my Hatsu that would best keep you alive. There are only three so far. The first limitation is also the most important: I can never use my Hatsu negatively on those I'm sworn to protect. My goal is to keep you safe, never to harm you. If I were to purposely inflict harm on you, the harm would double on me. The second limitation is this: I can only use my Hatsu for protection. Whether it's myself, or an ally, it cannot be used for selfish purposes. If it is used outside its purpose, my Nen will be temporarily subdued. However, if it's purpose is used to protect you or any other Zoldyck, the protection will become unbreakable. This leads to my third and last limitation: I can never use my Hatsu for revenge, or else I will die."

This caused Alluka to grip her fists even closer.

"Now I've told you things about me that could easily lead to my demise because I am trusting you, Alluka sama."

Alluka braced herself for Canary's answer. Canary's face never faulted as she then bowed before Alluka as she has bowed many times before her family.

"I hereby vow to teach and protect you and Nanika sama with my life, Alluka sama." Canary pledged.

Alluka began weeping at Canary's words. "I'm so happy, Canary Sensei! Nanika is happy too! We're both crying!" The young girl whined as she wiped her tears away with her kimono sleeves. Killua watched contently beside her. "Nanika said this would happen! You were chosen!"

At Alluka's choice words, Canary and Killua's faces both tensed as if recalling a forgotten memory.

Alluka shot into Canary's arms, hugging her tightly. Canary was slightly uncomfortable at the quickness of her hug before eventually embracing her back.

"I think that's enough excitement for today. We should take it easy and get something to eat." Killua suggested. "Of course, you're right!" Alluka exclaimed while still covered in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far! I'm having a lot of fun with this!


	7. Smoothing the Creases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should explain the cultures and customs of the characters considering we're getting deeper into the story. The actual HXH map is confusing and 99.999% of it hasn't even been mentioned or explored, so therefore I'll be mostly pulling cultural references from the real world while using name markers from the HXH map. I imagine that Killua's home is placed in southwest China/Nepal. However, on the HXH map it takes place in the Republic of Padokia.
> 
> Side note: As far as Killua's family is concerned, I believe they practice Baltic and Japanese customs, but are displaced.

Thanks to Alluka, Canary now remembered her small meeting with Nanika that night. They met in a dark room where Nanika appeared before her in the form of a menacing beast. It was later revealed that Nanika was actually an ancient deity using Alluka for a temporary dwelling. Canary remembers speaking with Nanika extensively, but could not get herself to remember the full context. She did however remember a vision Nanika must have gifted her. It passed quickly in her mind, she watched as her body double fell over in pain and her eyes turned a milky white.

She wrenched herself from her thoughts and continued to trail after Alluka and Killua. Killua informed the girls earlier that there was a village nearby that would feed them. It was quaint and farm oriented. He decided to stop by earlier to familiarize himself with the area.

It seemed they were all very kind and hardworking people in Killua's mind. Most of the villagers even awake at this time were farmers and some shop keepers preparing for work. Some offered him clothing and a place to stay, but Killua assured them he had both, despite his current appearance.

There was only a small selection of stores and only one tea house in the village, but that didn't seem to bother Killua. An elderly lady sat outside of the tea house selling a variety of carved jade stones. They seemed to be very popular in the area as most were placed in several store shop windows. She didn't say much to Killua as he passed through, however the tea shop owner did as he came bustling out of his shop.

"Hey, if you're gonna loiter, at least put some clothes on! It turns away business!" He yelled. 

Killua noticed his beet red turban and greying beard before the store owner flung something in Killua's arms which he realized to be two large bags of rice. It landed in Killua's chest with a heavy thump. 

"Damn vagrants." The man muttered as he turned away. "Always rummaging through town with no clothes on, begging for food..."

Killua didn't bother to correct the man as he slung the rice over his shoulders.

"Don't mind him." A young girl mentioned as she lounged on the open-door frame. She carried a plate with her that she continued wiping over and over. "Papa is always in a bad mood, but he means well."

Killua looked to the girl with minor interest.

"His name is Ansh, my name is Connie, and my mom is Ai. I work here for my family, sadly." She continued.

The girl must've been fourteen at the most. She had thick black hair and brown skin like her father, though she definitely wasn't balding. Her hair was thicker than Killua had ever seen. She wore a green sari dress and a magnificent golden nose chain which was more accustomed to the people more southern than them. It seemed an air of sarcasm followed her wherever she went.

"Uh thank you." He replied.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Killua." He answered. "I'm just passing through."

"Kil - lua..." She spoke slowly with an exaggerated accent. "I heard you came through the Rakaposhi. Only humans with a death wish pass through there." She mentioned.

Killua marveled at how quickly information passed through such a small village.

"If you come by later, I'll give you something on the house to make up for my father." She promised as she also seemed adamant on rubbing a small stain out of the plate.

She continued rubbing the plate intently until a loud crashing was heard from within.

"Great." She answered deflatedly. Killua watched as she finally placed the plate down and threw her arms down in defeat.

"Connie, get back in here!" Someone yelled from within.

The young girl then rolled her eyes vehemently. "Fine, I'll be right there!" She yelled back.

She sighed heavily and turned back towards Killua. "Don't worry, this is only temporary. I'm only waiting for my sister's circus to come and take me away from here forever." She admitted.

Connie then sighed and nearly walked back into the tea shop before addressing Killua again. "Well see ya later, stranger. I wish you luck with that haunted temple. Oh, and if you plan on staying there for long, you should know that weird stuff happens there sometimes." She mentioned as she returned inside.

Killua was short of speechless as the girl left him in the street. It seemed that information did indeed travel quickly here. He situated the rice on his shoulder and realized he obtained a lot more information than he thought he would on this run.

Killua tried to remain focused on the trail as he struggled with his own thoughts. However, they kept nagging at him no matter how hard he tried to push them away. This sudden anxiety rested solely on the fact that Killua finally remembered the important thing he thought he'd forgotten: his meeting with Nanika last night. Killua knew for certain that it was real now, especially considering Alluka's choice of words, but now he just couldn't believe it. He now remembered his talk with Nanika very well, but the only vision he seemed to keep was the one of him and another lazing in the grass together. He remembered the mystery person and how they had vaguely reminded him of Canary.

This caused Killua to stiffen as he began speculating that maybe Canary could read his own thoughts, though he knew she couldn't. 

'You have got to get it together.' He reasoned. 'There's no way that she knows! Also, Canary never changes out of her butler uniform anyway, so it couldn't have been her!' He decided. He feigned confidence in his answer, but still remained desperately confused on the inside.

They had managed to reach the village in forty-five minutes as they didn't take the extensive route Killua made beforehand. Many of the villagers were surprised that he arrived back so quickly, especially with clothes on this time.

When they arrived to the teahouse, a plump older Chinese lady greeted them at the door. 

"Right this way." She greeted with a smile. 

Killua assumed this was the angry man's wife and the bratty girl's mother, Ai. He shuddered as she led them to their table. He could only imagine how their other family members were like. 

"Here you are. Someone will be by to take your order soon." She stated sweetly. She left their table side and Alluka grinned widely as she practically melted into her seat. 

"She's soooo nice!" she fawned. Killua couldn't help but to laugh. His baby sister always had a gift for befriending older people, especially older women.

Killua sat across from Canary and Alluka sat beside him. He decided to take "the strange girl from earlier" up on her offer, though he only hoped she wouldn't mind the rest of his companions coming as well.

When the young girl saw Killua's table she skittered by. "Hey, Stranger! You didn't tell me there were more of you! There's no way I can pull off three free plates!" she whispered frantically.

"Connie!" Her father yelled.

"Coming!"

Killua rummaged in his pants pocket. "Uh okay, then what if I give you this?"

He pulled out a pure gold coin. Connie snatched it and looked at him in surprise. "I'll be right back." She said.

The next thing Killua and the rest of his table knew, Connie returned back to their table with her father now happily and eagerly in stow. 

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" The store owner greeted them with a huge smile and open arms. Alluka was impressed, however Killua knew his game. He smiled knowingly. 

"Thank you for having us." He replied smugly. The man then took a closer look at Killua and realized he was the young man from before.

"You're the vagrant!" He yelled. "What are you doing here holding so much cash?" He asked suspectedly.

Killua became irritated as he stood out of his seat. "I'm no vagrant!" He shouted into the man's face. He then sat back into his seat and calmed himself. He then gestured sharply towards Canary and Alluka. "This is my butler, Canary, and this is my sister, Alluka. We're simply passing through."

"Butler?" Connie asked.

Canary slightly bowed. "Pleased to meet you."

The angry store owner hummed in thought. "No matter. A paying customer is a paying customer..." He decided. "Connie! Tend to them!" He shouted before heading back to the kitchen

"Yeah, yeah." She replied. "So, are dumplings and vegetable soup alright? I can't imagine that you can spend your money's worth in just one day."

"That's fine. We'll just come back." He replied smartly.

Killua could overhear the store owner cursing in anger.

The three ate with good cheer and laughter, though Killua still couldn't get the previous thoughts out of his head. Meanwhile, Alluka was talking Canary's ear off about what she's learned so far. She talked extensively about her flexibility training and how well she worked with knives. She also mentioned her torture training which almost caused him to flinch. Killua could tell that Canary felt backed into a corner. He smirked before accidentally grazing his foot against hers. She looked up at him in confusion before smiling. Alluka didn't even seem to notice as her excited voice continued to flit through the air.

'I'm not even sure if I should bring up Nanika. What if it's supposed to stay secret?' Killua thought in the midst of their meal.

"Big Brother. Big Brother!" Alluka called.

Killua then snapped out of his thoughts as Alluka shook him.

"There you are! Can you let me out please? I really have to use the bathroom," she reasoned.

"Oh… yeah, sorry Alluka," he responded.

"It's no problem."

Killua slid out of his seat to let his sister out and sat back in his own. When Alluka was finally out of earshot, Canary spoke.

"Killua sama, I have something to tell you," she urged.

Killua felt his heart thumping against his chest.

"It's about Alluka sama. You see, I found her sleeping in one of the damaged halls after the earthquake last night. Does she happen to sleepwalk often?"

Killua was mildly confused. "There was an earthquake last night?" He questioned instead.

"Yes, I found it originating from the hall Alluka sama was sleeping in."

Killua thought back to what Connie mentioned when he first met her, "weird stuff happens there sometimes."

"That's odd. I have been missing large parts of my memory lately," he confessed.

"And that's not even the weirdest part," Canary continued. "Last night I noticed an odd presence of Nen, but it wasn't animal or human. Have you noticed things like that?" She questioned sternly.

"Yeah, and now that you mention it, something definitely lured me to sleep last night and the night before," he added.

They were both silent before the same realization shot through their heads, "Nanika."

"Nanika san, please, I'm trying to talk to Canary Sensei, so stop trying to come out and do things on your own all the time!" Alluka spoke crossly to herself.

"Oh? And what exactly do you mean by that, Alluka chan?" She replied. "It would also be a lot nicer if you would stop shutting me back in as well."

Alluka paused in shock. Since she's learned to keep Nanika locked away, she's never thought about how it would affect her. It's something she learned through her brief training that could only be accomplished when she was very calm. 

"I'm sorry, Nanika san. I'll be a lot nicer to you, I promise," she apologized.

Alluka then continued to fidget with her hands. "But what I meant was the blizzard last night and clearing the snow from the pagoda this morning? That's crazy! You've also made today much too pleasant! You can't just control the weather!" She argued.

"I have never heard anyone complain about a pleasant day, Alluka chan," Nanika answered.

"Well now you have, so – "

"Excuse me, who are you talking to?" Someone asked.

Alluka turned from the bathroom mirrors and waved her hands feverishly. "No one! No one at all!" She yelled.

Connie walked further into the bathroom to closely inspect the girl. "You're lying. I know you're hiding something," she said.

Alluka began to sweat drop as Nanika then appeared before the stranger.

Alluka slumped back to the table and took her seat next to Canary instead of originally by her brother. She leaned into the training butler with a large frown on her face. 'That girl is one big bully,' she thought.

"Alluka," Killua interrupted. Alluka then sat up attentively in her chair. "Yes?"

"Has Nanika been acting strange in any way lately?" he questioned.

Alluka then began kneading her fingers together as things began to grow serious. "Umm well…"

"We've been noticing some strange things happening lately, we just wanted to confirm them," Canary added.

At this, Nanika appeared. "Yes, I have been making some slight changes," she admitted.

"Changes?" Killua asked.

"Yes, you are also remembering correctly if I visited you last night, though it does seem that both of you are missing some heavy info. That would be the monks' doing."

"Tell us more about the monks," Canary pressed.

Alluka then appeared again and began speaking excitedly. "A monk spirit visited me and showed me the way to the temple a few days ago! I also met the other monks last night, which is why Canary found me in that hall. They must've been making you drowsy, so you wouldn't interfere!" She spewed.

"And it must've been messing with my memory," Killua speculated.

"That explains a lot," Canary voiced.

"And then Nanika san got angry and caused an earthquake, then she caused the blizzard to lead us here, but then she cleared the pagoda as a thank you, so don't be upset," Alluka continued. "She just wanted to help and so did the monks!"

Canary and Killua shot a look towards each other from across the table. It seemed Alluka had no knowledge of the actual gifts Nanika gave them according to her spiel.

Alluka's eyes then turned thoughtfully to her side as if she was listening to something closely until she spoke again, "Nanika san says she doesn't know when your memory might come back, but it shouldn't be anything to worry about," she confirmed.

Killua and Canary then felt the everyday tension begin to lessen as the story finally began to unfold.

'Nanika is getting more and more powerful,' Killua thought. 'Hopefully her new training will help.'

"Excuse me, young man!" The older lady outside of the tea shop called. The three finished their breakfast and were now making their way back to the pagoda. Canary and Alluka went on ahead of him as a fabric shop caught Alluka's attention.

"I couldn't help but to notice that you have some beautiful company traveling beside you. You know, White Day is coming up. Perhaps you would like to show how much you appreciate them with some jade jewelry."

Killua instantly looked disinterested.

"Green jade is also known as a stone of love, you know," she added.

Killua then looked towards his two female companions and realized she must have been speaking about Canary. "No, no, no, you've got the wrong idea!" He assured her. "She's just my butler. That's all."

The old lady sighed heavily. "What a shame. Kids these days have no clue what's right in front of them..." She mumbled.

Killua angrily slammed his hands into her craft table. "And what does that mean, old lady!"

The lady however didn't flinch as she simply picked up Killua's left hand. "Oh, you're a transmuter…with a very rare bloodline…" she muttered. Killua looked clearly into the lady's eyes and realized she was blind. He snatched his hand away. "Hey, how do you know that, lady. I'm not sensing any aura from you."

The older lady laughed cheekily. "You young fool!" She began. "When you get to be my age, you become an expert on these things!"

Killua was slightly impressed, but still however did not trust the lady. She somehow reminded him of someone... "Just keep your hands to yourself next ti-"

"I bet she's a conjurer, right? She's very patient and loyal, that's a very nice combination for you. Another transmuter would bring too much shaky ground, emitters are way too hot headed, and enhancers too selfish. A specialist would be too closed off and that's no fun, and manipulators will drive you crazy with their need to control everything! Ha!"

Killua's face began to burn up in embarrassment. "Listen here, old lady, stay out of my business!"

"Is that not good enough? I could tell you your blood types instead. I bet they're also compatible."

"Killua sama," a familiar voice called from behind.

It didn't take Killua long to notice that Canary and Alluka had interrupted them.

"Is there something the matter?" Canary asked as her hand touched his shoulder.

This caused a buzzing sensation to run through Killua's body. "Everything is fine! This old lady just doesn't know how to mind her business." He confessed.

Canary merely smiled in response.

"Did you carve all of these yourself?" Alluka asked the blind women. "They're very beautiful."

"Why thank you, and yes I did." She responded.

This caused a large surprise from all three of the travelers. "No way!"

She laughed. "It's only practice, children. I've never had the luxury of seeing, so it's quite normal."

Killua began to look through the women's wares with new interest, but decided to leave it for another day. 

"Well, I would say it was nice talking with you, but that would be a lie. I'll catch you later, granny." Killua sulked as he began walking away from her shop table. Canary and Alluka only looked back at the boy in mild shock.

The blind lady just laughed. "Don't worry about him. I've simply ruffled his feathers, that's all!"

Killua ended up leaving the town before the girls. They didn't arrive to the pagoda until fifteen minutes after he did.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Onii san!" Alluka called to him. "You can't just up and leave us whenever you want!" She argued.

Killua sighed and smoothed his little sister's hair. "I'm sorry, Alluka. I just got a little too wound up."

She then smiled, almost immediately forgetting all past irritations.

"Hey, I almost forgot, the old lady read our palms!" She continued.

"She mentioned we were one strange group to be traveling with each other." Canary mentioned.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"She said we each had a hidden potential, but it was secret and that she couldn't tell us anything more about it..." Alluka explained.

Killua was confused, but decided to entertain it once more. He looked towards Canary.

"And what did she tell you?" he asked her.

Canary looked thoughtful. "Nothing special. She did mention my blood type though."

"And?"

"It's AB."

Killua stiffened and his face turned red.

"Killua sama?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Ai means loving in Mandarin by the way. (:
> 
> For those of you unaware, Killua's blood type is A which is highly compatible with AB blood type. I'm really into personality types and often think of how different characters in the HXH universe would react with each other. In my opinion, emitter/enhancer, transmuter/conjurer, and specialist/manipulator get along the best with each other. *These are not concrete facts* any Nen type can form an amazing relationship with each other etc it's just fun.
> 
> Hisoka is the best character to test this theory out with considering he's interacted with mostly everyone. He's a transmuter and manipulators like Illumi tend to frighten him a bit (though I ship him and Illumi together LOL). Specialists like Chrollo annoy him with how well they dodge anything emotional or "too close" (quite literally if you've read the last few chapters of official HXH). I imagine any emitter would not put up with any of his shit. Fellow transmuters like Killua and Machi definitely do not take any of Hisoka's shit. Enhancers like Gon would not be able to catch up mentally and wouldn't see the point in their games. Kurapika is a conjurer and they seem to have the best understanding of the other. Just something interesting.


	8. Seeking Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I reference Nen of the Flame a lot, but don't worry because I included a short cheat sheet from Hunterpedia at the bottom of the page to help you understand. (:

Before Killua knew it, Alluka was dragging Canary out to the courtyard.

"Come on! Come on! Let's train, Canary Sensei!" She called.

Canary walked along patiently as the stones scuffed beneath her feet.

"I would appreciate it if you tested me really quick." The small girl spoke as she stopped in the middle of the yard and landed into a menacing pose before her. The fierceness in her eyes no longer surprised Canary.

Suddenly Alluka jumped off her feet and attempted to land a high kick towards her head. However, the apprentice butler was quicker and easily swiped her attack away.

"And I would appreciate it if you didn't attack me so suddenly, Alluka sama." She stated plainly.

Alluka looked very impressed before she realized her mistake. "Ah! I apologize, Canary sensei! I – "Alluka's words trailed off embarrassedly as Canary began walking further away from her. She watched as she conjured her cane and made a significant line in the ground.

Alluka was fairly confused, but even so refused to speak.

Canary stepped in front of the line. "Now, if you would like for me to test your true strength properly, simply try to make me step back over the line," she spoke.

Alluka eyed the small line behind Canary and then back to her opponent. "Osu," she muttered quietly before meeting Canary. Killua almost regretted teaching his little sister that line.

Initial Training

He had to admit, he was a bit nervous as he watched Alluka. He knew Canary was a force to be reckoned with and wouldn't be budged so easily. He watched as the wind tossed dead leaves between them. That's when Alluka struck. He swore he could hear the moment Alluka's small fists met Canary's shin, but however it was just Canary's cane blocking her attack. She used it whimsically as she continuously blocked the girl.

They continued this for hours. No matter what combination or diversion Alluka used, she just couldn't make Canary budge. Killua watched intensely as Alluka lay huffing on the ground. Her frustration seemed to pour out all over her.

Canary however, remained unbothered.

"Are you ready to give up?" she asked.

"No!" Alluka immediately called back.

"Well it sure looks as if you are very tired."

Alluka took a few moments to catch her breath before connecting with Canary's gaze.

Her breath hitched as she stared into those familiar eyes, the very same eyes that Gon had that day. She couldn't help but to smile.

"I am not tired!" The small girl called.

"Good! Then show me more."

They began at seven and wouldn't stop until noon.

When they did take a break, Killua made them a simple lunch with the rice they were given. As they ate, it was rather quiet, but not uncomfortable; it was simply filled with Alluka's resolve, something the two older fighters were much too familiar with.

The girl's hands were bloodied with how many times Canary had struck her knuckles and she was sure she had enough bruises to render any grown man useless. However, she knew she couldn't give up. Canary and Killua watched as she ate her bowl with trembling hands and an overflowing heart.

After lunch, they would begin the same routine and at dinner they would walk to the village. This would continue for a week.

When Alluka would arrive into the village, beaten and bruised, it would often leave the people in a hush. Though they had to note, though she looked broke, the spirit in her eyes said otherwise. Connie, the restaurant owner's daughter, would be amongst the few to recognize her intense stare and suddenly understand.

"My grandmother was a tough woman," Connie spoke between drying dishes, "when she realized my older sister and I could use Nen, she trained us relentlessly."

Alluka listened carefully as she helped the girl wash the dishes. Connie often called Alluka back to help her wash dishes. For whatever reason, Alluka had no idea, but she gladly took the kind gesture every time. For the most part she remained quiet.

"Apparently, she was a hunter long before hunters were even thought of. Unlucky for us though, instead of a cane, she had knives. We lived with her for years before coming to live with our parents again..."

Alluka continued to listen to the girl go on as the dishes clanked in the soapy sink.

"She passed away a few years ago, unfortunately and no one knew her true age. That's why I asked Nanika-sama to tell me her age that one day. Now I feel better knowing she lived for so long."

Things were then quiet between the girls as they passed dishes between each other, but Connie understood. When getting stronger was your only focus, you barely had time for anything else.

When all of the suds had vanished and the dishes were done, Connie used the drying rag to dry her own hands. "Well, thank you for helping me again. Let me know how your training goes tomorrow, okay?" She asked.

Alluka smiled weakly and nodded her head.

Connie looked pleased and the two girls clasped fists.

It wasn't until the seventh day that Canary decided Alluka was ready to go on.

It was a rather foggy and quiet morning. Just above the fog, you could see the light blue sky before it descended back into the grey clouds like a depressing watercolor smudge. Grey geese flew by in large "V" formations. They were most likely escaping the winter storm that was threatening them soon. Throughout the week, it had drizzled quite a bit and was now threatening them with on and off rain. Seemingly, tomorrow would be the day it would all start to pour. This day would be the backdrop to Alluka's clever plan.

According to Alluka's previous training, she was a Specialist with high compatibility with manipulator and conjuring abilities. Since then, she has loosely used these ideas to develop her Hatsu. Of course, it dawned on her early that she could probably use any tactic to make Canary move, but she never thought of implementing her Hatsu. She usually just went along with regular hand to hand combat with Ko* and Ryu* to protect her body (though this was a difficult combination, her Ken* was much too weak and therefore wasn't an option).

Alluka kept five very small knives tucked beneath her kimono which she used often when she fought. She made sure to gain some space between her and Canary before grabbing them in her hand. She crouched low to the ground while she held the knives in her sleeves. "Flying Dagger" she muttered before the knives all came whizzing towards Canary.

Canary had to admit that the knives were coming at a much higher than expected speed. She quickly conjured her cane and spun it around her in all directions to deflect the knives. When they all clattered to the ground and the threat was over, Canary had to admit that she couldn't sense Alluka's aura anymore.

The girl had fled from the courtyard and was now more than likely hiding in the foliage around them. Canary relaxed her body and recognized her crouching in the bushes and tall trees to her right. When the girl came flying towards her with a final knife in her hands, Canary quickly countered her and flung Alluka in front of her by the collar. She then delivered a strong kick to her chest as she floated mid-air, causing her to roll across the stone ground.

Alluka coughed heavily as she lay on her side as the breath had literally been knocked right out of her.

Killua had no other response than to sweat drop. 'She did want her as a teacher after all...'

"That was an interesting thing you did." Canary finally spoke through the cold of the morning. "I was only expecting that you were developing a Hatsu until now."

Alluka huffed as she crouched to her feet. "Yes, I used manipulation to be able to freely control those daggers. I swiped my blood across them, that way they're free for me to use."

Canary noticed the dried blood on the daggers at her feet.

Alluka then reached out her hand and one by one the daggers came floating back to her. Canary watched silently as the girl then carefully placed them back into her kimono.

Killua couldn't help but to become somewhat nostalgic. He remembered the day Alluka had grown fond of knives, it was after one of her most successful target practices. He remembered he had praised her endlessly on her marksmanship that night. They celebrated and ever since she's had a calling towards them.

"Though," Canary interrupted, "you have been able to show me some skill, you still weren't able to make me budge." She reminded her.

Alluka adjusted to her knees and bowed.

"However, you pass for now… We will continue on." She added.

Alluka's face immediately beamed at this. "Thank you, Canary Sensei!"

Canary smiled and walked in the opposite direction of the girl. "I suggest you take a break. We'll continue again after lunch!"

Alluka shot to her feet and began jumping into the air as she waved Canary goodbye. "Of course, Canary Sensei!"

Killua's mind flashed with a familiar vision of a much older Alluka behaving in the same way, but he was quick to forget it.

Alluka turned to him and said something about heading to the village which he blindly agreed to. It appeared as if him and the others had grown very safe in the small area they were staying in. Killua stood from the pagoda and then decided to follow Canary into the trees.

It appeared that Canary was heading to the small waterfall they bathed and collected water at. By the time Killua had reached this area, the apprentice was already in the process of stripping her clothes and laying them neatly over a nearby branch. When Killua noticed this, he quickly diverted his eyes, but not before noticing her bare skin.

"Well Killua sama, it's quite the coincidence to see you here." She stated calmly as she noticed him. She was currently in the process of finger combing through her long braids. Her bare chest lifted into the air as her arms moved about her head.

Killua's eyes remained downward as he spoke to her. "Yeah, well I could've sworn you knew I was coming," He mumbled beneath embarrassed breath. He reprimanded himself for teasing her before their spar only a few days ago, and guessed that this might've been the payback for it.

Canary continued to act nonchalant and simply walked into the cooling water. "Never mind that, I simply thought you knew what I was up to." She reasoned.

She continued her nonchalance, even despite Killua's noticeable quietness, and got comfortable in the water. "It does not have to be such a big deal, Killua sama. So, will you finally join me?" She asked in half frustration.

Killua listened to the sound of the water rinsing over her body before finally agreeing that maybe this wasn't payback after all. "Fine, but only if it's not a big deal."

Canary waited patiently as she listened to him shed his clothes and drift into the cold water.

Alluka walked into the village with a kind of pep in her step. She had every intention of going to the teahouse and telling Connie every last bit of her training. But when she arrived there, the girl shot out of the teahouse herself.

"Alluka! How did it go?" She called as she met her in the street.

Connie gripped Alluka's shoulder's excitedly while she gave her a dopey grin. "Canary Sensei said I passed! ~" She drawled.

Connie was ecstatic and so began shaking Alluka energetically. She continued to shake the girl enthusiastically until realizing that Alluka was all alone.

"Wait a minute, where are Killua san and Canary san?" She asked. "It's quite unusual for them not to be with you."

Alluka shrugged. "Well, my brother said it was alright, so I came anyway!"

Connie was concerned, but still played along with the girl. "Okay! Just to be safe, I'm walking you home tonight, okay? There's no telling what's out there!"

The butlers all happened to agree with two things while bathing on Kukuroo Mountain: 1. You're fine amongst comrades and 2. As a butler, privacy does not exist; it only exists for your masters. In fact, when you're chosen for the position, you practically lose all sense of privacy. This happens for the sole purpose that each of the butlers learn comradery and status apart from their master's. For example, the quarters she lived in back on Kukuroo Mountain had a shared bathing area to enforce this strictly platonic ideology. The butlers would also often bathe together during their longer excursions with their masters and this would be normal. She has bathed with men and women alike and has never felt uncomfortable. As a matter of fact, Canary often remembers bathing with Gotoh when she was younger on their longer travels. She also remembers Master Zeno joining them from time to time; it was simply an act to build camaraderie. So, when Killua joined her that morning, she saw nothing odd about it. Her young master, however, did.

He made sure to seat himself a safe distance away from Canary in order to give her some privacy. 'So, when was the last time you've bathed with a girl?' He asked himself as he sat in one of the naturally made wave pools. Visions of Killua bathing with his little sister passed through his mind, at least before she insisted they were much too old to bathe together. Killua dismissed that thought. 

'No, not a girl… Instead, a woman...' He decided. This made Killua's heart beat frantically in his chest. He looked carefully back towards Canary before springing back to the front. She was still just peacefully enjoying herself in the water. 

'How in the hell can she remain so calm!'

Canary watched her young master very carefully as she criticized him in the water. 'It serves no purpose whatsoever to behave as rigid as he does; all he has to do is simply relax.' She thought in irritation. Canary stood roughly from the shallow pool and decided to do something about it.

Killua was hyper aware as Canary began walking towards him. He felt goosebumps as she kneeled behind him and inhaled sharply as he felt her cooling hands lingered over his shoulders.

"It would be best if you would just calm down, Killua sama," she spoke softly.

Killua's head was becoming fuzzy as she touched him, yet he mostly blamed it on the fogginess of the day.

"Oh yeah, and how are you so calm?" He asked.

"Butlers have no privacy," she responded. "In fact, I've bathed with Gotoh and Master Zeno plenty of times."

At this, Killua's face immediately turned red, but he quickly played it off.

"And that's not embarrassing for you?"

"Of course not, my job is to keep you alive after all."

Killua felt his shoulders tense at realizing this and Canary released her hold on him. He sighed into the foggy air. 'That's right, that's all she can think of me as; a job,' he thought. He didn't shy away as she made herself more comfortable on the pool ledge slightly above him.

They listened to the waterfall gush more and more water before finally speaking to each other again. Surprisingly, the sun made its way through the fog and the foliage and lit up the water like sparkling stars.

Killua gazed over his shoulder at his loyal butler. The sparkling water bounced off her dark skin and imitated the night sky as she relaxed closed eyed in the pool. He tried to ignore the velvety skin that lay beneath her neck, but failed as soon as he decided. Her skin was rich and like velvet. He decided she was beautiful. He turned back in the water and let himself relax.

"You know, I never told you, but I appreciate you for training my sister," Killua admitted into the silence, "thank you."

He couldn't see her expression, but he knew she was smiling. "No problem, Killua sama."

He enjoyed the water and decided to never rid himself of beautiful moments like these again.

Connie and Alluka quickly ate and finished Connie's chores at the restaurant. They both had an idea, and it involved them both finally sparring together. Alluka was sure that Canary would want to see it too, so they hurried back to the pagoda after they were finished.

They took the trail back to the pagoda, but was interrupted as they nearly arrived there. Apparently, Connie witnessed it first. She squealed and quickly ran over to grasp Alluka by the shoulders. 

"Okay, listen," she spoke. "I know a lot of weird things have been happening, but I'm going to need you to be calm before I show you this." Alluka was confused, but decided to agree with her.

"Okay, but what –"

Alluka was cut off as Connie showed her what she was talking about. There right in front of Alluka was Killua and Canary enjoying an intimate moment together. Alluka's eyes grew as large as saucers as the two adolescents crept closer to the scene.

"It's so cold out here! Don't you think they'd get sick?" Connie whispered. 

Alluka grimaced at the thought of that. They often made her bathe in the cold just as they did, but she hadn't built as much immunity as they had so the biting water kind of hurt her. She wasn't looking forward to that later. 

"So," Connie continued after she received no answer, "how long do you think they've been in love with each other?" She whispered again as she watched Canary lean her ear very carefully to Killua's moving lips. 

They leaned into each other and he sat sideways to face the girl above him as they exchanged words. The boy seemed absolutely transfixed, his eyes never separating. The sun glistened off the water and illuminated their warm faces.

Alluka stepped back with mixed emotions before finally smiling. "I have no clue. But hey, we should hurry and get back!" She exclaimed. Connie stopped watching the two and instantly agreed "Mhm!"

Killua and Canary dressed together as they finally realized it was time to head back. But now instead of the awkwardness surrounding them, it was full of mutual comfort between the two. They were aware of Connie and Alluka's creeping aura earlier, but decided to ignore it as Killua was way too busy with current endeavors. He was almost glad they missed lunch.

Canary was the one who suggested that they meet the girls back at the camp. Their walk back together was quiet, but Killua would remember the silent smiles and glances they passed each other while reaching the pagoda. When they finally arrived there, Connie and Alluka were heavily engaged in a sparring match.

Connie deflected Alluka with her legs spinning in quick circles as she balanced on her hands. It seemed just as Alluka, Connie was very flexible. Next, Alluka easily moved away from the girl with a few consecutive back handsprings before connecting with her again. It seemed they were pretty well matched, though Connie obviously had some longer training. She would make a great rival for Alluka.

Connie repeatedly kicked high into the air as Alluka eventually lost her footing and stumbled backwards. By then, they had both noticed Killua and Canary enter the clearing. Alluka quickly readjusted herself before turning towards them. "Hey guys!" she called.

"That was very interesting to watch." Canary admitted. "You should come by more often, Connie san.

Connie froze as she realized she was being complimented. "O-oh, thank you, Canary san! I'll make sure to!" It wasn't every day that someone of Canary's stature complimented her, so Connie made sure to commit it to memory.

"Come on, Connie, I'll walk you home." Killua stated. "These two have some catching up to do." He finished as he winked playfully at Canary.

Connie was reluctant to go, but followed anyway. "Oh man, Canary san was just beginning to compliment me too…" she muttered.

Canary simply looked back at the pair as they disappeared down the path.

"Once a day, we will dedicate a large amount of our time to Ten meditation." Canary spoke as the two sat opposite each other before the pagoda. "That means we will take time to maintain and strengthen our freely surrounding Nen, our constricted Nen, and our released Nen. I've noticed you are already fluent in Gyo, Ryu, and Ko, but this will enable you to strengthen your Hatsu*, your Ken*, and your In* and En*. This is the basis of all Nen application. When I think you have done well, we will move onto the next lesson." She concluded.

Alluka absorbed the information from her teacher easily and began to rest her body as she drifted into her Nen state. "Now that you have begun to meditate, imagine your Nen slowly flowing around you, but never leaving your body."

Alluka did as she was told and Canary acknowledged her. "Good, now hold it there for the rest of the day."

Alluka was no stranger to Ten training. For days, it would seem that Killua would have her meditate nonstop just in an effort to become stronger. So, she hunkered in for the training that day and only imagined how long Canary would push her for.

She managed to last until evening and by then, Killua had long returned and decided to join them. It was said that those comfortable enough to mediate with each other held a strong bond and it was evident as the three sat around each other in a perfect calm. By noon, the sky began to turn into a blackish horizon, so the three headed back into the pagoda. It seemed as if the slight sunshine they got earlier was merely a fluke, so they waited the day away in patient meditation as the dark clouds lingered.

They finally ate together, and by nightfall, Killua's two female companions decided it was time to bathe for the night. Killua mentioned that he'd stay behind and bathe tomorrow as they both instead washed away the trials of the day's training. They eventually would head back to the pagoda in the slight drizzling rain and Alluka would drift off to sleep while Killua and Canary still tirelessly watched over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reference:
> 
> Nen of the Flame
> 
> Ten (点, Point): Focus the mind, reflect upon the self and determine the goal. (纏, Envelop; Shroud) is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having aura flow through and around the body rather than away from it
> 
> Zetsu (舌, Tongue): Put it into words. (絶, Suppress; Null) stops the flow of aura from their body altogether. By closing all of their aura nodes
> 
> Ren (錬, Temper): Intensify your will. (練, Refine; Enhance) is a direct application of Ten. Since a user is capable of keeping aura from leaking away from the body, it's also possible for them to produce more aura around themselves without having to worry about losing it
> 
> Hatsu (発, Release): Put it to action.[6] (発, Release; Act) is the release or transmission of one's aura so it can be projected to carry out a certain function.
> 
> Advanced Techniques
> 
> Gyo (凝, Focus) is an advanced application of Ren by which a Nen-user concentrates a larger than normal portion of their aura into one specific body part.
> 
> Ryu (流, Flow) is the term for real-time use of Gyo (the adjustment of aura concentration in various body parts) by a Nen-user in battle
> 
> Ko (硬, Temper) is an enhanced version of Gyo in which all of an individual's aura is concentrated into one particular body part.
> 
> In (隱, Conceal) is an advanced form of Zetsu used to almost completely conceal one's aura
> 
> En (圓, Circle) is an advanced application of Ren and Ten. In Ren, aura usually envelops only a small amount of space around the user's body. En is when one extends their Ren so that their aura extends further than normal, then uses Ten at the same time to give shape to the aura, usually a sphere. 50m – 300m for experts
> 
> Shu (周, Enfold) is an advanced application of Ten. Shu allows a user of Nen to extend their aura's envelopment onto an object, allowing them to use that object as if it were an extension of their own body
> 
> Ken (堅, Fortify) is the advanced version of the basic Ren and Ten techniques. Ken is a defensive technique where a Nen-user maintains a state of Ko over their entire body, allowing them to defend against attacks from any direction without the need to use Ryu.
> 
> *All Nen info taken from Hunterpedia*


	9. Keep Reaching Forward!

When Alluka awoke in the middle of the night, it felt as if the pagoda was practically shaking off the ground. Lightening filled her wide panicked eyes and the wind sounded strong enough to splinter wood. She frantically looked around, but noticed both Killua and Canary weren't the least bit upset. The two older fighters still sat disciplinal in their respective corners while maintaining their previous meditation.

Alluka paused then continued to let her mind morph to more meditation.

The previous night, Canary ensured Alluka that when they arrived back to the pagoda that she could either continue meditating, or simply rest. Of course, Alluka tried her best in the beginning to stay awake, but eventually she found herself falling asleep. It seems though that these two never went to sleep. She had a lot of time to make up for.

The three sat in silence until Killua eventually stood when the sun began to hit his eyes. He was usually the one to cook for them, since he insisted Alluka and Canary focus on their training instead. This hurt and confused Canary, so she heavily insisted she continue the job in his place, but he was stubborn. He still dutifully provided them food each day despite her worries. Eventually, Canary rolled over on this argument as it just simply meant she had more time to protect Alluka.

Killua prepared left over fish and let the rice finish boiling over as he left them to cook in the room's center fire pit. He placed a makeshift cover on the rice and stood once more as he approached the door. 

"I'm going to scope out the area, you two stay tight." He called over his shoulder as he shrugged on his large winter coat. It was yellow in color now that the reflective cover was removed. He fitted on his beanie, finally secured his coat, and secured the door behind him with a thud. Canary could still smell the piercing cold as the door shut.

Killua must have been gone for hours as his food had already turned cold and the weather began threatening with more freezing rain. Canary noticed the last bit of heat leaving his food and decided they would have to rewarm it for him.

She sat in silence and began thinking of the other evening and how Killua had looked at her, like he had rid any burden of responsibility long ago. It troubled her deeply; she would never have the luxury of being that carefree. She then noticed a disturbance in Alluka's direction, so she opened her eyes to see what was bothering the girl. Alluka sat with the most noticeable worry etching her usually undisturbed features.

Canary's face softened as she then realized what must've been bothering her. She decided to comfort her. 

"Killua sama will be okay. I can feel his aura even from here," she reassured her.

Alluka was slightly surprised as the pagoda had been quiet for some time now.

"U-uh, right!" She responded.

Moments passed between them before Alluka finally mentioned something else that had been bothering her.

"Um, Canary Sensei?" She uttered.

"Yes?"

"Do you… Do you care about my brother?" She asked timidly.

Canary noticed the nervousness shrouding the girl, yet decided to shrug it off.

"Of course, I do," she replied naturally.

Alluka's nervousness then suddenly began to multiply. "No, no not in that way," she mentioned as she waved her hands sporadically. "I mean 'care' for my – "

"Change the subject, Alluka sama." Canary answered sharply as she began meditating again.

"Yes, ma'am!" she answered.

"As I've said before, I have many responsibilities to look over…" Canary mentioned. "I don't have time for things like love."

Alluka then realized she may have overstepped a line, as she couldn't help but to blush embarrassedly.

"Alluka sama," Canary continued.

Alluka then perked back up again. "Yes!"

"If you would really like to know, it is forbidden for me to ever have a lover, nonetheless my own master. If I ever happened to call myself having one, even in secret, we would both be eliminated."

Alluka tensed under this new information. 'But they would never hurt my brother!'

"Elimina… But – "

"There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it, Alluka sama. That is simply the life of a butler; my life. Please respect it."

Alluka then quietly resigned the topic. "Is that so… Sorry, Canary Sensei."

"Ask me another question," Canary ensued.

Alluka peaked at her teacher and realized Canary still maintained her closed eyed meditation.

"Okay. Then Canary Sensei, do you think I'm a good student?" She asked perkily.

Canary opened her eyes and smiled gently at the young girl.

"You have a determination in you that I have only witnessed in one other person; the only person who's won against me by simply resisting. It's not simply that you're a good student, Alluka sama, but that you always persevere. That's your strength," she answered.

Alluka's ears felt hot enough to blow steam and she swore she could hear a tea kettle whistling underneath her visible embarrassment. Her face then fell into that goofy grin that Canary was soon becoming fond of.

"Thank you, Canary Sensei," she replied.

Just as the girls were beginning to fall into a warm sincerity, Killua came bursting through the pagoda door.

Alluka shrieked as she saw her older brother, icicles were forming on the tips of his hair and his nose was an incredible shade of red. Canary sat in bewilderment as she watched him in the doorway.

"Sorry for being gone so long, the village's main road was badly iced over and I was helping them a bit, but it seems they're iced in; no one can get in or out in this mess," he explained.

He shut the door behind him and walked over to his now cold meal. "I'm starving!" He exclaimed as he dug in ravenously.

Alluka and Canary then glanced at each other above Killua's mess and simply sighed.

It seemed by midafternoon that the ice wasn't going to be disappearing as they listened to the hammering down rain above them. They all looked about each other in a mutual understanding: they were definitely not leaving this place anytime soon.

On the second day, it was simple. The villagers surely weren't able to travel comfortably within the ice, but the three travelers were. However, they felt no need to resist their current predicament: it seemed to be the perfect backdrop for their meditation.

On the third day, Canary realized just how drastically the ice could hinder their hand to hand training. She realized she simply couldn't risk Alluka gaining an injury, so they stayed put. The pagoda frequently iced over and stopped them from maneuvering easily. It also completely froze the indoor entrance as soon as the door was opened, which was a high concern. It seemed the weather was freezing anything it touched. They opted to stay indoors that day and substituted an indoor bathroom made of simple pots they'd found. Killua kindly used his futon as a privacy wall and gathered hygiene paper for them which was actually just leaves he'd found that had been warmed by the fire. It would be a hard night for all of them. Canary always dismissed herself to the restroom with a strong bow as they all tried to ignore each other's bathroom habits.

The evening began to settle in and the howling of the wind began to grow stronger as they sat circled around each other. Besides that, the young girl who trained hard in the pagoda found it difficult to keep up with the other two who seemed could go on for days. Alluka just couldn't understand it. She knew her Ten meditation was extremely important, but she could never pinpoint her progress...

She realized she was tensing at this moment, so she devoted herself to complete relaxation. She focused on nothing and yet everything as she sensed her Nen free-flowing all around her. Her hands became numb, and so did her face and feet, until eventually her body was then completely numb and she could only sense herself existing on another plane. She allowed her body to go there as she left the others behind. It wasn't until she arrived there that she realized she was in the dark room once again with Nanika.

Nanika perked up from her slouched position, but she stayed kneeled on the ground. "Oh, and however did you get here, Alluka chan?" she asked.

Alluka looked about her in thoughtfulness before finally wondering, "I did this?"

"Why of course," Nanika answered. "I didn't summon you, after all."

Alluka's heart fluttered before presenting Nanika with a warm smile. It seemed her Ten meditation was working out after all.

Alluka then used her newfound skill to return back to her world. When she reopened her eyes, she realized Killua and Canary were already both transfixed on her in worry. Her aura must've startled them.

"It seems I've made some progress." She explained warmly.

Killua understood instantly and simply shared his smile with her. Canary in turn looked very proud.

After Alluka explained her situation to the two, the training butler insisted that they all rest for the night, but Alluka knew that would be impossible for her master. Canary also reminded Alluka that no matter how bad the weather was tomorrow, they would be continuing on in the morning. Alluka understood Canary loud and clear and cuddled into her warm futon to prepare for the long day ahead of her.

The next morning wasn't as vengeful as the last, as the three soon realized the ice was slowly melting away. It wasn't until they were completely interrupted during their breakfast, that they realized someone had been worrying over them.

They all looked towards the pagoda door as three large knocks interrupted them. When Alluka went to go answer it, a distraught Connie stood before them.

"Well there you are!" She exclaimed. "I was half worried that you three may have been dead!"

The companions each instantly felt calmed by this as they all smiled at the troublesome girl in the doorway.

As the day progressed and their meal was finished, Canary approached both the girls with the intent of training. It seemed that, just as they had been doing the other day, Canary wanted the girls to spar with each other.

The teacher insisted that they only use Ko and Ryu respectively against each other to test their abilities to their limits. This left many bruises for each of the girls as it was a very intricate practice that required a lot of attention to detail. Ko could only cover so much of their body, and Ryu was difficult to sense measurement during a fight. Considering this, for every inch of skin that wasn't covered, twice the blow would be delivered to each. Of course, if Ten would have been used this wouldn't be a problem, but neither of them could seemingly hold Ko over their entire body for very long. It wasn't until training entered the mid second day that the girls insisted on a demonstration.

"Please, Canary san," Connie began. "Please show us the proper way to use both of these techniques more fluently."

Canary wavered, but seemingly understood. The girls probably mulled this over during their recent sleepover; they wished for a demonstration. She looked over to the white-haired boy who was now doing sit ups on a nearby tree branch.

"It would really mean so much to us, Canary Sensei!" Alluka pleaded.

Canary sighed, but decided to go with the two girls' wishes. "Very well then. Killua sama!" She called.

He suddenly appeared beside her in the blink of an eye, but it didn't seem to surprise Canary like it did the other two. "Yes?" he asked.

"It seems the girls want a visual presentation of Ko and Ryu, would you like to help?" She asked coyly.

Killua then grinned wolfishly. "I thought you'd never ask."

Alluka and Connie each stuck their tongue out in mock distaste at the teenager's flirtations.

The two circled each other as they did the first day. Canary called to the two apprentice observers before continuing:

"Now, activate your Gyo; you wouldn't want to miss a thing," she warned.

Killua stretched his elbows across his chest and smirked smugly as he prepared to fight. When it began, Alluka could've swore that Canary was just as fast as her brother's lightning skip.

It seemed that their Ko was so quick that it never left them vulnerable, no matter how unpredictable their partner's attacks were. It seemed that even when they attacked a naked spot, they would barely even catch a grimace. At this point, Alluka had to wonder if they could sense pain at all.

They continued at a fast pace, fast enough that it was almost too hard to keep up. It lasted for a solid ten minutes before they would end. Killua finally stilled as he held Canary's wrist draped behind her back and Canary's fingers were pushed slightly into an immobilizing area in his collarbone as they faced each other and huffed for air in close proximity. Their eyes lingered, but they entangled from each other coolly enough and decided the demonstration was over.

"That was absolutely remarkable,"Connie stated unsarcastically as the two girls now seemed totally unaware of the frustration built between the two teenagers. "I could never dream of moving my Ko that fast."

Killua could only manage a stern look on his face as he watched Canary take slow breaths as he also caught his own.

Alluka on the other hand, only felt an intense passion to surpass that feeling.

The girls would continue using these same techniques for the past two days until she decided the girls were ready to begin training for all over Nen protection, otherwise known as Ken. Alluka wasn't very well versed in this Nen technique, but knew she would rather not be defeated by Connie in front of her older brother and her teacher.

"Now, I know you two may have some misgivings about Ken application, but it's honestly a technique that could very well save your life. And, with the past bulk of Ko training, you will be more prepared than you think," Canary spoke.

"Just as Ten and Zetsu can be used to recover from physical injuries, Ken can shelter your whole body like its own armor. It's actually become a specialization of mine, but we'll leave that for another day. In other words, if you girls wish to protect yourselves from this harsh wind that you hate so much, I would recommend you practice your Ken and fight."

Canary encouraged both girls to fight with all they had, but knew that when it was time for a break, it was time for a break. For this reason, the girl's Ken training only lasted half a day while they spent the rest doing as they pleased.

Alluka skipped rocks across a frozen lake as she listened to Connie's troubles during one of their half days.

"It seems I've grown to respect Canary san, almost as much as my older sister and we've only trained for five days," the girl quipped. "I now understand why you wanted her to notice you so badly."

Alluka agreed with Connie as she skipped yet another pebble.

The two had grown rather close to each other since Alluka's Initial Training when the trio first arrived in the area. At first, Alluka barely said much and only listened to Connie's short stories about her family as they washed dishes. Apparently, her older sister Esmerelda left their home as soon as she was able and joined a circus that employs Nen users from all over the world.

Connie one day dreams of leaving with her sister's circus. According to her, her sister's performance was said to be one of the most popular. Also, her father partially lost his hearing at a young age due to the fire bombings of his hometown, which is why he yells so much. His family was then driven to the larger country in the northwest where he met her mother.

During these times, Connie had given Alluka some good tips on wrapping her fists and Alluka had even grown close to Connie's father after helping around the teahouse. They were even inseparable during Ko and Ryu Training while Alluka often slept over at Connie's residence.

Their most recent half-days of Ken Training were mostly spent at the teahouse or the surrounding trails. Meanwhile, Canary and Killua often found some use helping the villager's recover the rice paddies after the recent ice storms. In a way, this place was strangely beginning to feel like home.

"My sister should be here later this week," Connie confessed, "then I suspect I should be leaving with her circus."

Suddenly all of Alluka's pebbles fell from her hand as she stared at Connie incredulously. "Don't worry! You can always come with me! I'm sure my sister will have room for more people than just me!"

Alluka looked hopeful before sighing and shaking her head. "No. Thanks, Connie, but it would be much too dangerous."

Connie was about to refute before remembering Alluka's struggles with containing Nanika. She realized she hadn't heard from the deity until she had made her first wish to know her grandmother's final resting age.

"I'm sure Nanika san will behave soon and then you can trust her!" She called.

"Oh, what do you know of our problems!" Alluka groaned in frustration, but she decided to put it away. "I understand you wanting to help, Connie, but this is a slow process that I must seek out."

Alluka calmed as she gazed over the river's edge. "You are my first true friend outside of my family and I appreciate you, Connie. I'm sure we will cross paths again."

Alluka held out her hand and Connie clasped it in high spirits.

"Of course, Alluka."

The girls practiced relentlessly for two days, but of course the excitement of their training could never replace the excitement they had for the circus coming to town tomorrow, which is why Canary promised if the girls went all out, they could have the entire day off. It also couldn't help that Alluka's birthday was coming up in the next few days.

Alluka stood apart from Connie as she has multiple times before and prepared herself.

Connie eyed Alluka warily as it seemed the girl had a new ace up her sleeve. Suddenly, Connie could feel Alluka's Ren seeping from her body. She stood silently as Alluka's entire strength came gushing out of her in an attempt to intimidate her. However, Connie stood strong to assure her it didn't.

Connie wasn't a fool. Alluka's Ren wasn't as strong as hers, but it certainly held more impact, which is why Connie never let her guard down or underestimated her friend even through her confidence. She was sure that if Alluka's Ren was allowed to grow to her level, it would be a force to be reckoned with.

"Now, I'm not holding back," Alluka assured her, "and I hope you won't either."

Connie barely had enough time to respond before the smaller girl was already pushing against her.

While Killua usually waited until Canary's training session was over to head over to the paddy fields, he decided to get a head start on her and visit the village early. He walked through the stone laid streets in search of a certain someone he wasn't too keen on meeting. It seemed that on top of the circus arriving tomorrow, it was also White Day. Now Killua thought it even more than ever to do something special for the ladies in his life.

'I wonder what Gon would do. He'd definitely know in this situation.' He thought.

Killua thought of the blind older lady who stopped him on their first day in the village. She mentioned something to him then that kept a hold on him.

He walked through the market courtyard in search of her. Usually she set up shop outside of the teahouse, but considering the circus was arriving tomorrow, the courtyard was now bustling with outsiders and travelers with the circus and her business was ripe for the picking. People bustled passed him with barrels and containers full of traded food goods such as fish, rice, and vegetables. There were also stalls selling different types of clothing, shoes, furniture, and jewelry – that's where he found her.

Numerous amount of people crowded around her table, seemingly fawning over her careful work. This seemed to be a rather busy day for the village as more outsiders continued to pour into the market in hopes of profiting off the circus tomorrow. Killua noticed many faces manning stalls he had never seen before. It seemed that the circus was really good for local business.

He pushed through the crowd of people and banged his hands on her ware table.

"Oho-ho! It seems you've returned!" She giggled.

"Just shut up and take my money, lady. Which one do I get?"

The old lady wagged her finger and tutted at him, but continued to help the young man. "Ohhh I suggest for the small one, a nice jade bracelet. They are most popular amongst young girls," she informed as she held out a singular bracelet to him.

The bracelet was finely polished and shown a light green color with creamy undertones. It was medium sized in width and surely not able to slip off her dainty hands. It was almost as if it was made just for her.

"How much for it?"

The lady then laughed again as if someone were tickling her sides. "Oh, you are such a funny young man! It's a gift! Take it!" She pleaded.

Killua hesitated before taking it from the women's careful hands.

"And I'm sure you're looking for something else, correct?" She teased as she stared at him knowingly.

Killua purposely held his answer before finally admitting to the lady. "Yes."

She chuckled in pleasure. "Then you are in for a treat!"

She held out a smooth, toki blade jade stone that was as dark as the finest emerald. It was triangular shaped and was bound many times by the smaller end. The stone had a defining energy about it and seemed no other like it graced her table. It was long enough to have laid just below Killua's chest. He inspected the twine further and realized small glimpses of gold caught in between the design which Killua suspected was very real.

"There's no way I can just take this." He spoke. "I can tell, this stone has higher value."

The lady just laughed, which seemed all she could do since Killua arrived.

"Of course, you can! Take it to your lady friend! I am sure it will be appreciated."

Killua eyed the stone and resolved to take it before something in him stopped him. He dug into his pocket and held onto a gold coin.

"Here, hold out your hand, lady," Killua ordered.

Surprisingly, the lady surrendered and held her wrinkling hand out to his. He left the coin into her palm before deciding to turn back.

"Thank you," he said.

The old lady tightened her hands around the coin and smiled warmly. "I wish you many luck, my young friend."

With the older lady's voice still ringing in his ears, Killua pocketed his two items and headed out of the crowded marketplace.


	10. New Blood

Later that night, the three travelers lounged over the hilly backyard of the monastery with their new friend as they faced the sky. Thanks to there being little to no trail lights, the stars were a perfect view tonight and every night. It looked entirely of stardust.

The two girls sat back to back as they stared off into the distance, glad to have earned a day off. Canary and Killua sat opposite each other, encircling the girls as if protective parents.

"There's supposed to be a full moon tomorrow." Connie spoke into the night.

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?" Alluka asked.

"Change."

Canary stared off into the night sky as the moonlight washed over her strong features. Her once innocent eyes were now hardened, yet still undeniably beautiful. Her cheeks that were once so childlike were now more defined and her poise held an elegance that was only once imitable. Killua wished just once that he would be able to fan his fingers through her long braided hair. He admitted he was transfixed on her like a moth to a flame. He held onto the presents still held in his pocket as he gazed at her.

Connie stared back at the young man and smiled fondly at his adoration. She yawned loudly.

"Well, it sure is getting late, me and Alluka should be heading back," she mentioned.

Killua suddenly perked up. "Would you want me to walk you back?" He asked.

Connie looked confidently towards the protective older brother. A powerful aura shrouded over her that was not dismissible. "No, I am sure we are more than capable of defending ourselves," she answered proudly.

Alluka looked over to her older brother with the same focused expression and agreed. "We can take care of ourselves, Big Brother."

Killua sat back shocked and somewhat amazed at the growth of the two young fighters. He had never heard his sister speak so surely. He realized this must've been the same reaction adults had towards him and Gon when they were much younger. Canary and Killua shared a mixed response before agreeing. 

"Go ahead. Just be safe," he answered.

Alluka nodded firmly before the girls began following each other onto the trail.

The wind was slightly chilly, but still bearable as the two left sat in silence. It was getting warmer, which meant more bugs were appearing with the coming spring. They listened to the grasshoppers chirp rhythmically in the dense grass. The stars twinkled and the moon somehow entranced Killua as they both moon bathed into the night.

It was Canary who broke the silence.

"It's so beautiful," she admitted into the cold night air. "There's not many things that can leave you so awestruck with beauty." She continued. Killua noticed the girl's eyes practically reflected the entire moon in her gaze.

"I agree," Killua responded quietly. Canary quickly shot her eyes towards Killua as she barely caught his response, yet she noticed he was already gazing back at her. She stared deeply into his eyes and realized he was not referencing the same open sky she was; he was talking about her.

He looked full of pain that has been suppressed, she decided, like he has been battling something for quite some time now.

They began questioning each other, 'Is this really happening? Is this okay?' She became overwhelmed by this, yet she knew the actual question of the night was: would she allow it, or would she just leave it to die? A feeling deep within Canary's heart began to grow warmly all around her and she cursed herself.

He was beautiful. His eyes were piercing and yet so vulnerable at the same time. The feelings that ushered from him to her was enough to make her body shudder. Did she want him back? She couldn't answer that question. She did not dare ask herself that question.

Killua began fantasizing about the beautiful girl beside him, finally ready to dodge all responsibility and take what he wanted. Canary on the other hand, did not dare move.

Almost instantly, an eerie feeling crept over them in the dark. They both stiffened and their eyes focused intently. It was not a second later that each of them had dashed off onto the trail.

"Alluka, that was so bad ass!" Connie shouted into the night. "I never would have thought they'd trust us by ourselves like this!"

Alluka smirked and tightened her fists as the excitement overflowed her. They really trusted her now.

"I bet we could challenge Canary san to an actual fight now! Wouldn't that be surprising?"

Alluka nodded as tears began to well in her eyes. "Yes, absolutely!"

The girls chattered amongst themselves in high spirits, highly unaware of the pair of eyes watching them in the shadows.

Their high voices died down as a throwing star was flung at their feet.

The two girls immediately joined back to back as they searched for their common enemy. Their breath rose and fell heavily as they circled around their surroundings, but no sense came from anywhere. It wasn't until a quarter of a rotation that a woman stood before them. She must've been about Canary's age. Her face was covered with a painted mask and her aura was well hidden so the girls wouldn't recognize her, yet Connie would not be fooled.

"Baby sister, "the young woman spoke, "it's been awhile."

Alluka assuredly knew this wasn't her sibling as she then looked at Connie in confusion. Alluka was no stranger to older sibling threats, but in no way, did Alluka imagine Esmeralda to be this hostile considering what high regard Connie put her in. She watched as Connie continued the lethal grip on her small knife.

Soon enough, multiple versions of Esmerelda began appearing around the two girls. Alluka was surprised, but Connie still remained focused on the original clone.

"It's time to test something."

However, before Esmerelda could take a next step, Canary and Killua arrived surrounding Connie's older sister from front to back. She stiffened as they seemed to completely bypass her clones and were instead immediately at her neck.

"Wow, I must say, I didn't even get a chance to sense you two," Esmerelda admitted nonchalantly. She seemed to have an unconcerned air about her.

"Well, we most definitely noticed you," Killua responded as he pointed a lightning charged finger at her nape. Canary stood in front of her, making sure her staff was neatly tucked underneath the girl's chin. "Now tell us what you want," he continued.

"Stop! Stop it!" Connie called as she pulled on Canary's uniform. "This is just my sister! It's how we greet each other!"

Killua was confused before the clones disappeared and the girl removed her mask. She held her hands up in surrender. "It's true – I only wanted to see how much stronger my little sister had grown."

The young woman had thick dark hair just as Connie, yet it was somehow more voluminous. She was an obvious beauty. She adorned a beautiful headpiece that lay jewels against her forehead and kept her hair out of her face. She only wore a single gold nose hoop which contrasted Connie's whose continued to connect to her ear by a beautiful chain. They noticed the girls both wore the same wrist jewelry which further confirmed their sibling likeness.

"Yeah," Connie agreed. "There weren't many people I could spar with before Alluka came along."

Canary and Killua then lowered their attacks.

"Well, a warning would've been nice. She was this close to being finished," Killua replied smartly.

Esmerelda ignored Killua's slight quip as she instead gazed at Canary who had mentioned nothing by now.

"Oh, and who are you?" She asked in peak interest.

"None of your business," Killua answered for her.

Esmerelda seemed to further ignore Killua as she then picked up one of Canary's elegant hands. "My name is Esmerelda," she greeted. "It's truly a pleasure to meet you," she continued as she then placed a delicate kiss along her knuckles.

Canary stiffened, but wouldn't admit the creeping blush already growing along her entire body. Alluka was surprised and yet Connie was irritated.

"Sister! Could you please take that somewhere else!" She commanded hotly.

"Oh Contessa, must you be so jealous all the time!" Esmerelda answered with her hands now on her hips.

"I am not jealous!" Contessa rebelled, though her pouting and crossed arms said otherwise.

Killua then realized he was soon bound to have quite the mess on his hands.

"It's getting dark. I should be heading home anyway," Esmerelda admitted. "It's been a long travel to get here and I need to rest up properly," she professed as she stretched her arms above her head and groaned loudly. She began walking away in the opposite direction before pausing in the middle of the trail.

"Well, baby sister, will you be joining me?" She asked.

The young girl nodded solemnly as she then followed her older sister into the dark.

Alluka stayed behind as the three companions watched the two sisters disappear into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint: Contessa and Esmerelda are of Punjabi and Chinese descent – Punjabi is more prevalent to them considering their father's mother raised them for most of their lives. Also, they both take a greater interest in women rather than men sexually/romantically. Esmerelda prefers women and men, but seems to only lean towards men for some kind of economic gain. Contessa plainly prefers women and has developed a crush on Canary.


	11. Rival Hearts

"I can't believe she took my friend away," Alluka whined as they finally reached the pagoda.

"Don't worry, friends never separate for long," Canary consoled as she headed into their temporary home.

Killua caressed his sister's hair as he agreed and also headed into the pagoda.

The next day was filled with a certain oddness as last night's events began to unfurl. It didn't leave Killua's mind that he not only made a move on Canary last night, but Contessa's older sister did as well. He grew increasingly irritated by this. Canary didn't seem to like Esmerelda's attention, but she surely didn't seem to refute her either. He clutched on tightly to Canary's present which still lay in his pocket as he dreaded in having some sort of love rival.

There was no mentioning of White Day as the trio headed into the village, only images of the circus finally arriving to the quaint village. Everything was a lot busier than usual, even for this time of day. It seemed that the circus would perform in four shifts: morning, noon, afternoon and night which left the non-preoccupied members of the circus selling small wares amongst the village. Everything was being held in the large courtyard which usually held the village's busy market.

They learned that Esmerelda wasn't meant to perform until late into the night which kept them busy during the day as they visited many merchant tents which ranged from food to clothing. They noticed the two sisters huddled at one particular tent which read: Full Moon Predictions. They headed over to the familiar faces just before the first showing would begin.

Many of their customers were young women but among them were also men seeking to hear stories of fame and fortune. Alluka watched her friend in amazement as she finally witnessed an accurate palm reading. Nanika begged to come out as she witnessed the wish granting similarity, yet Alluka had to continuously shut her back in.

As Contessa worked and Alluka observed, Esmerelda decided to make chit chat with Killua and Canary over a bottle of wine. She had an enormously flirtatious air about her concerning Canary which continued to irritate Killua to no end. Esmerelda would even go as far as to caress her slipper up Canary's calf which the butler surprisingly just ignored. The three spoke about Kukuroo mountain and their childhood, so Esmerelda told a few things about herself in exchange.

Apparently, their circus, the *Hiro Troupe was one of the largest Nen based circus' in the world. Clad in their red and gold attire, they traveled from continent to continent entertaining people with their Nen abilities. They usually only traveled to large cities and busy towns, but the circus director made an attempt to visit *Odayakana Village frequently since one of his most favored performers was from there. He agreed to visit there once a year to help the village thrive economically with guests from the circus just as long as Esmerelda performed every night.

"I don't necessarily go about gabbing to just anybody who would listen, but I must say, either the wine or simply Canary-chan's presence is making me go absolutely light headed," Esmerelda admitted as she finished her story and swirled her wine about whimsically. Her legs crossed daintily across her lap and her arms perched on the bench she sat on as she seemed to revel in the moment of teasing Canary. Killua made sure to always keep an eye on this overly playful person.

"My baby sister Contessa is very hot headed, but she's talkative and good. I don't think I can say the same for myself, however," she continued drunkenly. "I'm only interested in what people can do for me. In other words, using filthy men." Esmerelda spoke as she shot a nasty glare towards Killua. Killua decided that Esmerelda was one of the worst kind of people.

Killua and Canary had neither taken a sip, yet it seemed their companion was quite tipsy.

"I am quite sorry," Esmerelda drawled, "I simply cannot handle my drink. It just seems my natural flirtations grow stronger with each sip," she mentioned with a coy smile. "They do say though that Transmuters are some of the boldest seducers, I guess it's just not something I can contain," she mentioned as she began caressing Canary's hand.

Killua rolled his eyes dramatically at Esmerelda's bold claims, which did not go unnoticed by her. The way she touched Canary continued to eat away at Killua.

Canary finally reacted towards the flirtatious girl and grabbed her hand away roughly. "It does not matter what you do with those urges, just as long as they are not aimed towards me," she spoke.

Esmerelda shot back in surprise, though her smugness never completely left. She took her hand back and nursed it like a stray cat. "Well that's surprising, I have never been rejected before."

"Well I don't see how any of that is her problem." Killua responded smoothly. Esmerelda held a stern gaze on Killua, which he boldly returned. She then finally relaxed back into her seat as she suddenly began piecing the puzzle together. Her smirk only deepened. "I see, well as my grandmother used to say, you can't win them all," she answered as she then stood and waltzed over to begin working again.

The three companions left the sisters to work eventually as the first showing began. The first show was mainly based off of animal companionship. The animals came in many different variations as monkeys and even twin tigers. They seemed to trust their human counterparts with their lives. Canary noticed the animals didn't view the humans as their master's, but as their equals as they willfully played alongside their humans in complete sincerity instead of as a forced performance. There was no sign of abuse from either side. There was even a few instances where the animals could perform Nen as well, though it was only in instances of Shu or Ko as they interacted with the props on the stage.

The performances would last for two hours until an hour-long intermission which would then greet the noontime performance. The three ate at one of the many food stands during the intermission before making their way back into the circus tent. The second performance was based more on physical abilities as some performers hung in midair in intricate formations and others tested their skill on the tightrope. At one point, more than five people were stacked amongst each other on the thin string. Another performance showcased skilled contortionists as they danced around each other on the stage. Alluka watched in amazement as she could only dream to be that flexible.

The afternoon performance was none other than a large-scale play in which Esmerelda acted as a pair of lovesick twins who could never find love despite their many attempts. Killua groaned during the production. 'I wouldn't be surprised if she wrote this herself.' He thought grimly. The play seemed to also carry a lot of comedy as trap doors and body configurations could be made on the spot. Contessa joined the companions throughout the play as Esmerelda was her only help and her absence only thickened the line at their merchant tent. In the end, the twins ended up finding love with each other's suitors and decided to exchange them. Though the play may have left mixed reviews with Killua, Alluka now seemed to be awestruck with her friend's older sister.

The night performance wouldn't begin until seven that night which meant the three still had time to burn until then. Esmerelda invited them to eat at her parent's teahouse which surprisingly left them all in good cheer, even Killua, as the girl had exponentially eased back her interest in Canary.

Connie and Esmerelda's parents joined them for dinner as most of their usual guests were enjoying the circus instead. They sat at a large round table which was only reserved for their most rambunctious of guests. Alluka sat between Esmerelda and Connie, but seemed to be too wrapped into whatever Esmerelda was saying to pay attention to her friend. It seemed that Alluka finally found her first crush.

However, no matter how hard Alluka's heart seemed to jump outside her chest, she didn't dare mention one word to Esmerelda. However, when Esmerelda rose and announced her need to prepare for the next show, Alluka quickly shot up next to her. 

"Esmerelda san!" She called. This surprised Esmerelda, as well as the rest of the party, though she gave the girl her full attention. "When can we expect to see you again?" She asked with the most obvious look of admiration in her eyes. 

The older girl's eyes shown with pure power as she realized this young girl had suddenly been struck by her. She couldn't help but to shoot a haughty look towards Killua as he watched in irritation. 

Esmerelda slowly caressed Alluka's cheek. "You will soon see me as one of the final acts. Just make sure to get a good seat." She professed as she then slunk her way out of the teahouse.

Alluka insisted they leave early in order to get a decent seat, but Killua made sure to grab the girl before entering the tent. Contessa and Canary entered the tent before them as Killua gingerly laid his hands on his baby sister's shoulders.

"Listen, Alluka, I know you're getting older and more things are becoming less clear to you as you begin making your own way, but always remember, I will always be here to protect you," he confessed. He dug into his pocket and revealed Alluka's present which seemed to pair well with her fair skin. "I usually give you your White Day and birthday presents separately, but I've decided to give you this two days early. Happy birthday, baby sister." He continued as he then placed a kiss on his younger sister's forehead which immediately beget tears from her.

"Big Brother… you're the greatest big brother in the world!" She exclaimed through tears. She hugged tightly onto Killua as he calmly pet the weeping girl.

When the two finally made their way back into the main circus tent, they realized that both Canary and Contessa were holding their spots. Alluka rushed to sit next to Contessa as Killua sat between his little sister and Canary. The circus seats left for very little room as their legs were practically hugging each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please let me introduce the final portion of the night, 'What the Eyes Can't See.'" Spoke the circus director, Ahomana-san whose name respectively meant "Thunder". He was a large and muscly man who seemed to do without a shirt. His brown skin and many tattoos called to his island descent. He bowed a final time before disappearing right before their eyes as his hands joined in a clap of thunder. This garnered much applause from the audience. It seemed that tonight would mostly pull towards illusions.

The first half seemed to mesmerize the audience so much that besides the audible gasps heard from all over, there would mostly be a large hush surrounding them. One act showed one man as he seemed to have swallowed fifty-two swords only to bring them back up again. Another showed a contortionist who was very good at losing her head. The performances even excited Killua, even as he watched every showing with his Gyo activated. He could only assume that every able-bodied person who could use Nen would be doing the same.

He checked over to Alluka and Contessa and was somewhat proud that they had caught on so soon. Of course, he knew that Canary would be using it. He glanced over towards her and realized she was so lost in the showing that she was now at the edge of her seat. He grinned and only placed his hand gently over hers. This seemed to relax her grip under his touch as she eased back into her seat.

Killua didn't realize how long he had been holding Canary's hand, but knew it must've been long enough so as their palms began to grow sweaty underneath the hot circus tent. It left a funny feeling in Killua's stomach, but not in a bad way.

It wasn't until the next showing was announced that Canary slowly took her hand from his.

"The last show of the night features none other than the alluring Esmerelda in a social dance of her people." Spoke a different host. This new host seemed to be the director's son, Ahomana or "Storm" who performed earlier in the day with emitter abilities and wild hogs who could stack against each other and volley his attacks. He was muscly and shirtless just as his father, and was noticeably much larger, and much more handsome.

Instead of disappearing instantly like his father, Ahomana leapt back in a series of back flips and barrel rolls that eventually led him to disappear behind the stage. This immediately caused large applause from the audience as such a large man demonstrated his flexibility. Even Killua was impressed.

Esmerelda's performance began with smoke cascading over the stage. She rose slowly from an elevator from below in a glamorous red sari that was beaded and laced delicately in gold. She knew all eyes were on her and she smiled like a thief.

Before the music began, Esmerelda summoned two clones of herself which gained great murmurs and then applause from the audience. Suddenly she nodded and the stage became black with only three spotlights. The music began slowly.

A small wooden block tapped rhythmically as Esmerelda and her doubles began mimicking her ticking hips to the beat, which began to excite the crowd. A large drum then joined in and the dance waved over their bodies with the sound of the bass thrumming through them. The dance began to become more intricate as a flute and other instruments began to join in and liven the stage.

The performance seemed to go on forever as increasingly more clones began to appear on the stage. They all circled around each other and mesmerized the audience with their intricate belly dancing.

Killua didn't have to strain his eyes to realize which one was the original Esmerelda. He could just see it in the smarting look she gave him as if to say, "Either way, I won." Killua didn't have to look twice to realize his sister had become totally transfixed by now. Her eyes were almost greedy as multiple Esmerelda's appeared before her and danced around the stage. On the other hand, he looked towards Canary and realized she was only politely enjoying the performance.

Killua decided to do a little taunting of his own.

He caught Canary's hand again, but then intertwined their fingers which earned a jeer from Esmerelda on stage especially when he leaned into Canary's ear and began speaking softly into it. For all Esmerelda knew, Killua could've been speaking straight nonsense into her ear, but she knew better than that by Canary's expression. Esmerelda could only dream of leaving Canary so utterly flustered.

She decided not to torture herself anymore while she performed on stage as she mourned the first lover to slip from her fingertips, yet not before witnessing Killua nibble at the nape of Canary's neck. This called for a large amount of rage on Esmerelda's end as she dreamed of Killua's demise during her finale. The stage was now full of her body doubles as fireworks and confetti graced the stage in one last succession of dance, but it would go unnoticed as Killua's lips now lingered over the girl's beside him and he caressed her velvety skin. Esmerelda seethed. Their eyes were only engrossed with each other. When the performance was finished, her doubles returned back to her body and she bowed multiple times as cheers enveloped the circus tent and flowers and candies were thrown at Esmerelda's feet. He could tell her smile was forced.

He then leaned in slowly to finally seal his long awaited kiss, but suddenly the vibe changed and Canary was ripped from his grasp as she escaped the tent. He rose from his chair in surprise before realizing Esmerelda's now loud and mocking laughter erupting from behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiro – translates to "hero" in Japanese. I thought it was a very straightforward name considering the circus is full of WHOLESOME Nen users lol
> 
> Odayakana – translates to "peaceful" in Japanese. This is the first time I've mentioned the village name.
> 
> This chapter really shows how far Killua is willing to secure his bonds as Esmerelda threatens both his relationships with Alluka and Canary.


	12. Under the Moon

"Where in the hell are they going?" Contessa demanded as she watched Killua chase after Canary.

Alluka couldn't answer as she already knew too much. Her eyes swam between Esmerelda's performance and her older brother's ministrations with her teacher.

"Alluka chan. I swear if you know something, you better cough it up!"

"Well hello, my beautiful young ladies." A silky voice interrupted between the loud chattering of the audience evacuating the tent. It seemed that Esmerelda had successfully escaped her fans as she now stood before them.

She whipped out a bouquet of red roses before Alluka and multiplied them five times over with a snap of her fingers.

Alluka gasped as they were presented to her.

Esmerelda's voice was as sultry and sweet as possible as she spoke to the girl. "Alluka chan, I heard that it's your birthday in a few days, but I will be gone soon, so please accept these flowers in my place that day," she proposed.

Alluka's eyes began to water as she received the flowers from Esmerelda's hand.

"Thank you so much!" She professed through tears.

"Also," Esmerelda began, interrupting her weeping, "please take this card. Goodnight, love."

Alluka froze as she took the card in her hand. Although, Contessa could only roll her eyes at the scene.

It was no easy feat to catch up to Canary. She had led him nearly halfway to their hideout before he called out to her once more. "Canary! Please wait! Just listen to me!" He called. And to his surprise, she did stop.

She turned to him and only pure hurt could be seen in her eyes. "Are you two finally done using me in your game!" She seethed. "Is my life really that malleable to you?"

"No, Canary, please just listen to me."

"Then please start talking," she finished.

Killua held onto the jade stone in his pocket as he began his professing.

"You know better than anyone that I would never play with your life, Canary," he began.

"But you also realize I can never lead a normal life! You know that I can never find lo -! "

"Stop it!"

"But you know it's true. You know I will never be spared."

Killua's jaw and fists clenched so tightly that you could notice the amount of tact it took to keep his composure.

"The moment my mother, or any one of my family members touch you is the day they all die." He rumbled ferociously.

Canary remained mute, as she knew better than to call his bluff. In this moment, Killua was very serious.

He walked towards her which is when Canary realized he must've been concealing something. He revealed it from his pocket and presented it to her. The stone hummed marvelously under the full moon.

"What is this?" She asked, semi mesmerized by the deep emerald depths.

"It's White Day. I usually give you a gift, don't I?"

Canary only permitted herself to touch the stone as she admired its smooth texture.

"Killua sama…"

Before she could interject, he was placing the jade necklace over her neck.

"Please don't call me that anymore. Just Killua is fine."

Her necklace fell right between her chest, just as he expected. She picked up the stone to inspect it further, noticing the marks of great value.

"Killua, this is – "

She couldn't complete her sentence as the emotions between the two began overflowing.

Killua didn't need to hear Canary's voice as only her eyes called for him to kiss her.

Contessa walked quickly behind her friend as she followed her through the numerous sleeping quarters of the Hiro circus members. The tents were mostly empty due to the festivities of the night and terribly quiet, so the girls spoke mutedly. After the circus, the performers began celebrating with large bottles of liquor and booze and funny smelling smoke. Music also filled the air as they partied away into the night, so sleeping was way out of the question. Alluka would never guess that the village could get so lively.

After reading Esmerelda's simple birthday card, Alluka deemed now the perfect time to confess her undying love. Contessa on the other hand, tried her best to convince her otherwise.

"I am telling you, Alluka! My sister uses people! I've known my sister for my entire life and there is not one thing she has taken over me! She's prettier, stronger, and more mature... Every friendship I've had, always led to them liking her more!"

Alluka rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Contessa!"

"I'm just saying, there once was a time when she was really cool, but hear me out. I've known Esmerelda my entire life, and though I love my sister dearly, I know you shouldn't put too high of hopes on her! Plus, she's way older and more experienced than you! Do you have any idea how many people I've seen have heartbreak over Esmerelda?"

Alluka quit her fast pace and turned on Contessa. "I don't care!" She shouted.

Contessa paused in her place before continuing after her friend.

They arrived to Esmerelda's tent in silence as Contessa began untying the front.

"She's probably totally wasted by now. Give me a moment." She huffed before ducking underneath the tent entrance to retrieve her sister.

Alluka realized it was taking Contessa way too long to return back, so she peaked slightly through the tent flap. Contessa seemed to lecture at Esmerelda and the circus director's son, Ahomana was also present as he sipped leisurely on a beer and lounged on her sofa.

'What is…'

She noticed Contessa returning, so she quickly turned away.

"She said she'll be here soon, but you're not gonna like it," she warned.

"Es!" She called when she decided it was taking too long.

Suddenly, Esmerelda appeared outside the tent in a disheveled appearance. Her jewelry was no longer in her hair and her beautiful sari was misplaced as instead she held a loose-fitting robe over her body.

She looked over Alluka in surprise before kneeling in front of her. "Alluka chan… My dear Alluka chan…" She spoke softly as she shook her head in realization. Alluka could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

It was soon that Alluka also realized what was going on. Esmerelda smelled of liquor, plus Ahomana...

Esmerelda removed her tears before speaking to her sister. "Contessa, give us some privacy please."

Contessa did as she was told and headed behind the tent.

Esmerelda sighed. "This is why I know I am not a good person," she said. "Alluka chan, I know why you came here and for that reason I must politely reject you."

Alluka began to speak before Esmerelda finished for her. "I know I led you on and I take full responsibility for hurting you, but let me just say one thing, things will only keep getting better for you, Alluka chan. Do not lose hope."

Alluka began to feel overwhelmed as she felt fresh tears sting her face. "Contessa told me I'd get my heart broken, but you're wrong, Esmerelda! You're not a bad person!"

Esmerelda stroked the young girl's hair and smiled faintly. "Thank you. Now let me walk you home. It's very late."

"Sister! There's some weird guy coming up." Contessa warned as she rounded the tent.

Esmerelda rose and stared in confusion. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Killua couldn't decide what he enjoyed more: kissing Canary or staring deeply into her eyes. Her lips were sweet and tart like cherries, yet her eyes were like windows. One moment she was gazing into his soul and he was envisioning the rest of his life with her.

'This isn't quite what I remember.' Killua thought as they lay in the snow together on the backdrop of the monastery. What he was remembering was the vision of him and Canary in the grass. It resembled more of a serengeti rather a tundra. He was glad it was the one memory he was able to remember.

'If I ever doubted this before, I will never doubt it again.'

Canary felt within her a shining light that was bound to burst. She barely remembers the last time she got to be so selfish. Holding hands, soft kisses, and lingering eyes: these were all things she was never promised in this lifetime.

It felt unreservedly right feeling Killua's fingertips trace over her lips. She encoded it to memory, knowing that if she wasn't killed, she could at least keep these precious moments with her.

"Killua sama – "

"Please - don't call me that anymore." He urged softly. There was a certain burning in his eyes that Canary couldn't ignore as he held her gaze. "Alluka either. We don't need that anymore."

Canary was flushed before eventually falling back into his caress.

"Killua… Thank you."

He watched as she rested into his hand. This caused a warmth within himself that he hasn't felt in a long time.

Esmerelda thought of Killua and Canary as she walked Alluka and Contessa to the pagoda deep into the woods. She knew she would most likely be interrupting something very important between the two, but her most recent gut feeling urged her forward anyway.

It seemed someone very disturbing had met her outside her tent.

He had windswept red hair and a style Esmerelda couldn't quite put her finger on, but it did include upturned shoes and symbols from playing cards. He looked like a clown in her most honest assumption, but not any clown she had met from the circus.

When he appeared, the sounds of a dramatic Spanish guitar entered the area.

"My apologies, did I interrupt something?" He spoke.

"Yes, now what do you want?" Esmerelda answered.

Esmerelda and the unknown man locked eyes, but it did not seem he had any killing intent.

"I just wanted to introduce myself to the young girl who correctly predicted my wish."

'Wish?'

Esmerelda and the two younger girls were both confused. Esmerelda and Contessa made predictions, not wishes. Also, Alluka was the only one capable of granting wishes and Nanika hasn't made one in weeks.

The man crept towards Alluka and summoned her hand. Alluka took it hesitantly. She had never met him before, but his aura seemed familiar.

"Thank you, Alluka chan."

At this, Alluka suddenly snatched her hand away from his. It seemed a nasty aura was beginning to seep out of the stranger.

"Who are you?" Ahomana interrupted as he exited the tent. The disturbing aura seemed to have brought him out of his drunkenness.

The man, surprisingly not looking for a fight, instead smiled and walked off into the night.

"Es, take the girl home." Ahomana spoke as they watched the unusual stranger walk away.

Killua and Canary immediately noticed when Esmerelda was within their range. Expert level En would've detected her at 300 meters, but considering their limit was half of that, they were only given a two minute heads up.

Killua rose from his position and admired Canary still laying peacefully in the snow.

From his perspective, it seemed that moonlight made her beautiful dark skin turn blue. [1]

He helped her rise to her feet and felt tentative on releasing her hand.

"There they are." Contessa mentioned to her sister as they approached them. It dawned on them all that they were holding hands, yet it was Canary that would slip away first.

"What's going on?" Killua asked as he noticed Esmerelda's tense expression.

"Something unusual occurred," she began. "Someone approached Alluka and also knew her name though they had never met before."

Killua's chest began to tighten as he began expecting the worst. "What did he look like?" He asked wondering why his younger sister had become so mute all the sudden.

"Like one of those circus freaks."

"He looked like a clown." Contessa answered. "But no clown I've ever seen before."

Alluka was very quiet before finally answering. "He seemed familiar."

The look in Alluka's eyes when she mentioned this caused Killua's insides to turn.

"Because of this, I highly recommend you three depart with the circus tomorrow. We leave at the first break," Esmerelda mentioned.

"I'm sorry, but we could never risk the lives of the circus troupe or its followers," Killua answered, "We'll find our own way just fine."

Esmerelda found her hand on her hip as she began criticizing the young man who refused any help. "Don't underestimate the Hiro Circus Troupe. All of our Nen users can handle their own."

"But trust me, none are prepared for the threats that are bound to come in the next few days."

"Hey, just tell me exactly what's going on here!" Esmerelda exclaimed, suddenly growing in anger. "Don't tell me, Alluka chan is in danger?"

"Hey, don't talk about Alluka like she isn't right here!" Contessa piped.

"You know we can help," Esmerelda continued.

Killua's fists clenched as he seethed. "We can handle this on our own. Just go."

Esmerelda sighed as she looked sadly upon the troubled silhouette of the boy.

"Fine. But Canary chan, you make sure to visit me on my departure. I have a gift for you. Until then." She spoke as she slunk back towards the entrance.

Contessa's sniffles then filled the night. "If you three aren't there tomorrow, I will be very disappointed." She confessed through angry tears. Killua couldn't get the sight of her clenched trembling fists out of his head.

She then left after her sister and soon it was only Alluka looking back at them.

Her eyes were wide and melancholy under the full moon.

Killua approached his sister and enveloped her in a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] A reference to the movie Moonlight. It just won at the Oscars for Best Picture and I am so happy about it!


	13. Moving On

The next day was still; a stark reminder of the real reason they were all brought together.

Alluka almost forgot that no fun was supposed to be involved. She awoke slowly and sat in her sleeping bag. The view of her brother wrapping his fists did not leave her.

Canary warmed up in the dark morning. Soon the sun will be fully risen, but until now only a slight crack of light could be viewed from the horizon. She swung her cane expertly and felt angry at herself.

They would be leaving this morning as well. If there was any suspicion that someone was tracking them, then it would be best to leave as much space between Odayakana and themselves as possible.

They heard the circus would be traveling east, so they would be traveling south instead, finally entering Sverth. They were still located in Padokia and had lollygagged much too long already and would need to enter Sverth by the beginning of the next month.

'It took us a week to travel this far, we should at least make the borderline in three weeks.' Killua thought as he massaged his shoulders. 'My parents heard I was taking Alluka to the shore, they must've thought I was heading west. We have to use this to our advantage.'

They were now fully packed, and due to the sister's requests, they would say their goodbyes before making their way.

The walk to the village had never been so quiet.

"There you are! I was worried about you!" Esmerelda yelled as she waved outside her box car. It seemed the circus would be traveling by a train that didn't require railways and instead hovered slightly above the ground. Killua guessed it was the work of some experienced Nen user amongst them. Other workers seemed to still be loading their belongings, but the girls seemed to be packed away already. Ansh and Ai were located nearby, crying their eyes out as Contessa prepared to leave.

Canary approached her window and bowed. "Oh, come on, I think we know each other better than that," Esmerelda teased as she raised Canary's chin with her elegant finger. 

She left the cargo window for a while before returning with a stack of clothing secured in a light chiffon package. Suddenly her voice became lowered. "Here is my gift to you. It will surely come in handy when you have to blend in somewhere." Canary carefully took the package from Esmerelda's hands and smiled politely.

Meanwhile, Alluka and Contessa said their goodbyes in the next window over. Their little fingers held on tightly to each other.

"There is no one else like you, Alluka. I will definitely find you again," Contessa promised.

"And I'll find you. I promise!" Alluka responded.

"Whoever breaks this promise will have to swallow a thousand needles."

"Agreed!"

The girls then made their thumbs kiss as the floating Nen train began roaring awake.

"It seems that take off is soon. I will miss you!" Esmerelda shouted as she also waved down to her parents.

Contessa leaned out her window and bellowed at the top of her voice: "Canary-san! Killua-san! I will meet you again and beat you! This I swear!" She exclaimed. The staggering tears didn't go unnoticed by Canary as she smiled at the passionate young girl. 

"I will look forward to it," she responded. 

Killua smiled brightly. "Keep working hard." 

Contessa nodded and wiped her tears away. "I will! I promise!"

Ahomana then walked by to ensure everyone was present and secure. He marked on his checkboard that Contessa and Esmerelda were accounted for.

"And don't worry too much about me, my love," Esmerelda declaimed to Canary. "I'm sure the 'thunder' will keep me company." She continued flirtatiously as she referenced the director's son. He stopped in his tracks and gave Esmerelda a penalizing glare. His face then softened and was replaced with a warm smile. "You still have much to learn about the world… Esmerelda." He chided playfully as he continued down the line.

Es stuck her tongue out at him as he walked away.

Killua couldn't help but to sneer. "You always find a way to embarrass yourself. I even have half a mind to believe your clones are fakes," he uttered.

Esmerelda simply giggled. "I assure you they are as real as the real thing, Ahomana can be a testament to that."

In response, the responsible young man simply waved his hand in fake annoyance as he continued his duties.

Esmerelda winked at Killua and he could only manage to frown.

A large booming voice from the train intercom then directed all passengers to prepare for travel.

Esmerelda was beginning to shut her window before shouting once again: "Oh yeah, Killua kohai! Before I go, I read your palm without you knowing. Everything's going to be fine, so lighten up, you idiot!" She shouted before shutting her window.

Killua seethed.

"You come out here and say that to my face! You think I'm going to ever call you senpai? You're crazy!" He shouted.

Esmerelda only laughed as the train began to pull away.

Alluka, Ansh, and Ai ran alongside the train before wishing the two girls good luck.

The three companions then departed almost immediately after the train. During, Killua couldn't decide if the colorful villagers were cheering harder for their goodbye, or for the circus' instead.

They entered a forested path before eventually trekking into a large valley. Now that the Rakaposhi mountain range was behind them, their travels were mostly met with scattered mountains and easier traversing. Another upside was that the snow was beginning to melt and the natural foliage would provide more camouflage than the snow ever could.

Rhododendron flowers in all colors began to become more common as they headed further south. The forest's climate also began to change and musk deer began appearing in small numbers. Killua imagined this is what Odayakana would've resembled if they stayed during spring. The mountains and flourishing lakes in the background of the greening vegetation was a comfort to him. Alluka felt calmed by watching the cloud of cranes fly above them.

They must've traveled five hours before they decided to rest. They weren't tried, however, Killua decided if someone really was on their tracks, they would have approached them by now. It bothered not only him, but Canary as well. They enjoyed the cooling weather, but not without a sense of danger also lurking.

Canary decided to rummage through her gift from Esmerelda and picked up a small jewelry box which was actually noted to Alluka. It was lacquered in a rich dark wood and hand painted carefully with rhododendron flowers. Obviously, something crafted locally. Canary handed it to Alluka who then took it in confusion. There was a small note slipped into the opening which she read aloud: "Only open when in immediate harm." This caused goosebumps to form all over her body. She only hoped she would never have to use it.

Killua eyed the jewelry box and the note carefully. "What else is in there, Canary?" He asked.

Canary then held up a magenta bandeau top. "If you really want to blend in, you should change your outfit. (;" She read aloud from her own note. She viewed her butler uniform and realized she would have to change sometime soon, but maybe into something much more weather suitable. Killua on the other hand turned beet red at the thought of Canary in a midriff.

They ate quickly and silently as they thought over their gifts. Killua knew that Esmerelda was only trying to help and this caused a newfound respect for her.

He was just beginning to pack their cooking supplies when him and Canary noticed something quick approaching them.

'Two minutes?'

'No, less and creeping.' They communicated.

It was very important that they only used eye contact, so they wouldn't upset Alluka. Because for all they knew, it could've just been a traveler.

It was however when the aura grew closer that they realized it's killing intent.

Canary and Killua shot up at the drop of a dime.

"Yoo-hoo!" Someone called from afar.

Suddenly, the sound of a fast Spanish guitar filled their ears as they beheld the demon clown perched above a gathering of large stone.

"Hisoka. Damn." Killua cursed.

The clown smiled wickedly.

Canary's insides began to turn violently as she stared into his face. She wanted nothing more than to mutilate him right on the spot.

"Alluka," she whispered.

Somehow the girl heard her and quickly opened the jewelry box. All the sudden, Alluka was whisked away to its contents.

"Ohhh, that really puts a damper on my plans…" The clown whined.

Alluka inspected her surroundings, and through the darkness she noticed she sat upon a sea of jewelry. She could still hear the conversation as it progressed outside.

"Shut up. What do you want with my sister!" Killua growled.

"Ohoho! You really have grown so well ~"

"Shut up!"

"Well, do you want me to shut up, or to explain myself, Killua kun?"

Killua began to lose patience. If Hisoka didn't approach him, soon enough he would have to use 'that' technique.

Hisoka stood and looked him over once more. "That's a very good expression, but your friend there, they seem to want me more." He mentioned as he then began laughing maniacally.

At this, Killua turned to Canary and noticed her quivering hands gripping onto her cane. Her face was turned downwards, but the blood lust spilling from her was enough to guess her true feelings.

"If you so much as touch Alluka sama, I will be at your neck ten times over." She spat venomously. Suddenly Canary plummeted into the ground with such force that Killua assumed it must've been some attack. She could only manage a kneeling bow as some invisible force seemed to weigh her down. She gritted her teeth in irritation. It must've been a part of her Nen limitations, Killua surmised as she only sunk deeper into the ground the more her killing intent rose, but whatever triggered it, he did not know. "It seems I cannot fight for revenge, Killua sama, but I will happily defend you with my life."

Hisoka then jumped from the large stones. 'Sama? Then that would mean…' He grinned widely as he landed on the ground. 'That means she is a butler, the same as that man I beheaded...'

The mischievousness on Hisoka's face only made Killua grow more uncomfortable. "What do you want from my sister?"

"Oh, nothing much. I originally traveled here to follow the Hiro Troupe. They have been a favorite of mine since I was very young…"

'Shit, that makes sense.'

"However, I noticed something very interesting… I noticed that thing is here..."

Killua flinched at Hisoka mentioning his sister out of name.

"Now, granted I have no other ties with Illumi to capture that thing, but I do have other prey that have an interest in that thing. Maybe I can save them the trouble of capturing it and they'll come straight to me instead..."

Killua gritted his teeth and his eyes wanted murder.

The Phantom Troupe. He was going to use Alluka to summon the Phantom Troupe.

"Over my dead body," Killua spat.

"Now we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Hisoka responded cheekily.

Suddenly Hisoka's eyes shifted to Canary who was still permeated to the ground. Her body shook all over with rage. It must've been pure willpower to stay so seated.

"That girl – do you have any clue as to why she's so angry?" He asked, though knowing exactly why she was so upset.

Killua didn't answer, he knew Hisoka was always the one for tricks.

"Stop. It." Canary bit out.

This sparked Hisoka's interest as Killua stilled his stance in confusion.

"Oh, could it be that he doesn't know yet? Will I be the first to tell him? This is quite the honor..." He dramatized as his grin began to grow larger and larger.

"Stop it!" Canary shouted.

"It's because –"

Killua could feel his palms beginning to sweat over.

Canary struggled with wanting to end Hisoka's life right then and there.

"I killed Gotoh."

This caused an abnormal deep beating in Killua's chest as time began to still. His memories of Gotoh began flooding his memory as he remembered the only caring hand in his childhood. The man that wouldn't rat him out if he stayed up too late. The man that would try to make him laugh instead of trying to constantly measure his worth. The man that would always be there when he needed a friend. And Hisoka was telling him he murdered him. He was saying that Canary knew.

Suddenly, Canary rose and ricocheted Hisoka's head off the bottom of her cane with a slight twirling of her wrist.

This move easily sent Hisoka soaring through the sky. Killua also didn't wait to rebound as he lightening skipped towards Hisoka and revved up a lightning fist that shot him straight through the earth.

Steam and heat rose up from the area Hisoka was knocked down into, but through Killua and Canary's rage, they didn't have enough time to avoid Hisoka's bungee gum securely held onto them. Hisoka wound it tightly, slowly making the gum taught as he lay in the dirt. His laugh was muffled.

"I thought you couldn't fight for revenge?" Hisoka taunted. "Doesn't it feel so sweet?"

"That wasn't revenge," Canary uttered assuredly, "You hurt Killua sama and it's my job to protect him."

"Oh?"

At this, Hisoka roughly tugged on his bungee gum and sent the two flying towards him, though they were already expecting this. This caused a fascination to creep into Hisoka and his face became frighteningly excited as he howled with glee. 'Yes! Yes! Show me all you've got!'

Canary and Killua worked in undisputed teamwork as they worked Hisoka over. Alone, they most likely would have never got so far, but together, they were giving him a run for his money. He seemed to enjoy it.

Canary feinted a sweep under Hisoka's legs which he jumped over before being met with Killua's fist. The bungee gum kept them in close distance and they used this to their advantage. Hisoka seemed to bungee from left to right as they each dealt their blows.

'Hohohoho! Yes! Show me more!'

It was evident that Hisoka was holding back, but this didn't stop their administrations. Canary channeled her rage through defending Killua and Killua channeled his rage through his fists. If Hisoka decided to cling on for too long, he would surely be in a tight spot. He realized this and released his bungee gum which caused him to ricochet backwards at a safe distance.

"Get back here and let me kill you with my fists, you bastard!" Killua bellowed, yet he knew this would only excite his enemy.

Hisoka only laughed. "You have no idea how much you two have turned me on! But alas, I cannot let you kill me… yet."

"Bastard!"

"Are you just going to run away!" Canary called.

"Of course not, you will be seeing me," he flirted as he turned to leave, though Killua wouldn't let him get away so easily.

Suddenly, a strong wave of wind overwhelmed the area which not only halted Canary but Hisoka as well. Canary watched in somber amazement at Killua's power; he was in a full rage. A web of static electricity began snapping all around him as he was illuminated by its intense light. The wind surrounding the area began to pick up even more rapidly as he was slightly lifted into the air and the static clung to his body. Slowly, he pulled his hands away from each other as more static gathered between them. Storm clouds began to gather above them, which caused Hisoka to turn in half shock and wonder. When the entire sky had turned a dreary grey and lightning could be seen dancing in the clouds like snakes, he shut his palms together forcefully. "Thundercrack," he muttered.

A loud rumbling could be heard above them, before in the near distance, a continuous line of lightning strikes began to strike the earth one by one and head straight for Hisoka. His face then only showed pure focus as he realized his predicament. Before the lightning was directly on his toes, Hisoka had already disappeared into the valley.

When Killua finally released this power, he fell to the ground, though by his demeanor, Canary could tell he didn't want any help. He was hurt. Not by the sheer power he just displayed, but by the things she chose not to say. The lightning strikes still continued even after his Nen had been released. Seemingly, this technique would have Hisoka running for his life for days. He finally stood and Canary realized his entire body was trembling. He didn't dare look at her.

"The next time you decide to withhold information for my sake, don't." He stated simply as their eyes finally met. Canary could see the depth of the hurt etched into his eyes. She knew this wouldn't be easily fixed. The only thing she could manage was a single bow, though it would nearly go unnoticed as he was already heading back to check on Alluka.

The next few days of traveling would be unbelievably quiet. On her birthday, Alluka did spend some quality time with the two other travelers, but rarely if ever together. In the meantime, Canary taught Alluka a trick to heal injuries faster and Killua entertained her late into the night with balls of sparks in his hands. It would be another day before Alluka would hear any conversation between the two, though it was brusque and simply about their supplies. It made her heart ache knowing their feelings could be fleeting from each other. Alluka was now fourteen, and yet she knew no amount of age or experience could give her the tact to repair a situation quite like this one.

It would be five days after leaving Odayakana behind that they would notice a battered village in the distance. The charring of the ground was noticeable even from their perch. Multiple buildings were also damaged from above and missing large masses of roof, some buildings even completely torn apart. A battered sign read Ochikonde at the village's entrance. The people living there seemed to scramble left and right trying to rebuild their home to what it once was. It didn't take the traveling companions long to realize that this must've been the work of a certain lightning type Nen. Canary didn't try to stop Killua as he headed straight into the saddened scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ochikonde - translates to "depressed" in Japanese. The opposite of Odayakana lol
> 
> Hi! Thanks for reading! If you'd like please leave a review or just a comment! I've been caught up with school and some comments would be some nice motivation!


	14. The Depressed Town

She didn't know what to say, so she just kept trailing after him. Alluka was beside her, just as shocked as she was. She looked forward at Killua and knew there had to be a limit to the amount of hurt one person could withstand.

'Hey, Alluka chan!'

Alluka suddenly snapped out of her gloominess.

'Nanika san? Please, now is not the time…' She recalled as she attempted to shut the deity away.

'No! Let me help! Please! I could help him!' Nanika pleaded.

Alluka sighed and stared after her older brother. His eyes were hardened and she could tell he was trying to be strong. He was always trying to be strong.

'I'm sorry, Nanika san. Some things just need to be done on your own...'

'No, wait – '

'Please just stay shut until this is all over with,' Alluka ended as Nanika's room slowly began to disappear.

Alluka did this quickly and with little to no thought, but did not know that one day she would regret shutting Nanika away so often.

When they reached the town, they couldn't help but be distracted by its eeriness. The destroyed buildings and constant overcast made the atmosphere even worse. There were no children playing in the street and only occasional wailing from behind locked doors. The many workers traveling the town afoot even looked near to collapsing. In the end, it kind've reminded the travelers of a ghost town. The regular townspeople didn't fare that well either. Despite living in such a flourishing area, the townspeople's cheeks were hollow and their skin was pale. Killua noticed the people lived in a basin of some sort and that the clouds naturally directed above it, thus creating the never-ending gloominess. He began to wonder when was the last time any of them must've seen the sun.

He decided to question some of the workers to see where he could offer the most help, as it seemed that three men even struggled to carry one piece of lumber. He stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey, you three, where can I find the person in charge?"

The men all looked at Killua in a way that made him question whether they even heard him or not. It wasn't until one of them grunted and pointed towards a large clock tower that he knew they understood. He thanked them quickly and tried not to worry over them so much.

When they arrived at the building, they read it was labeled "Mayor Shibito's Office." Underneath the building's title was the town's fitting name, "Ochikande Town [1] – Where Centuries of History Remain." Killua couldn't help but to grimace.

They entered the building and noticed a plump man stationed at the main desk. He had wispy white hair and a stomach that ballooned all around him. He was sleeping even as they approached him. Killua noticed a nameplate on his desk that read Mayor Shibito [2]. 

'Dead Man? Doesn't seem dead to me…' He thought. 

"Hey," Killua called as he kicked his desk. "Hey!" He called louder to finally rouse the man out of his deep sleep. 

Eventually the mayor awoke in a large guffaw and nearly fell out of his chair. "Yes! Yes! What can I help you with?"

Alluka tried to hold in a giggle as the man's thinning hair whipped back and revealed his bald spot.

"Where do you need me to start?" Killua asked gruffly.

The mayor frantically grabbed for his glasses before carefully placing them on his face.

"E-Excuse me?"

"The town. It's been destroyed. Tell me where to start."

"Us as well," Canary piped as she bowed. Alluka also joined her.

The mayor looked flabbergasted and made a noise that was similar to one choking. "Absolutely no women or children working the construction," he attested, "never, ever."

Killua scoffed, "This woman could end you with a blade of grass and this child is just as lethal."

"And you?"

"You don't want to know about me." He answered truthfully. "The point of the matter is, can we help until the town is rebuilt?"

The mayor hesitated and wiped his brow with his handkerchief before responding, "Yes, but only if the child will be able to carry her own weight."

Alluka smiled coyly before approaching the mayor's desk. The mayor was questioning, but there was no warning as she then flipped around herself and directed a heel kick straight into the desk's surface with enough force that crumpled it in two. The mayor guffawed and rolled about as the entire contents of his desk spilled out and left him baffled on the floor amongst the dust and various desk clutter as he adjusted his glasses yet again.

"Your men can't even carry one piece of lumber amongst themselves. I'll be just fine," Alluka answered.

"Well, yes, I see… then you will make a wonderful part of our team – all of you."

The young girl couldn't help but to flash a bright smile.

"Well, well, well, I did not mean to miss out on our guests. Mayor Shibito, would you mind introducing me?" A tall, thin man rang as he descended the building's back staircase.

"Oh, yes, of course," the mayor announced as he stood and wiped himself of the dust. "Guests, this is my assistant, Kuroru [3]."

The thin man paused. "Why, you haven't even gathered their names, Mayor Shibito?"

"Well, the thing is that they came so suddenly and things got out of hand!" The mayor raced. "Just look at this mess!"

Kuroru simply chuckled deeply. "Why, mayor, where are your manners?"

The mayor seemed to have lost his top as suddenly his face turned red and he began speaking utter gibberish.

Red?

Alluka did a double take and further inspected the differences between the mayor and the mayor's assistant.

The mayor looked distinctly different compared to the rest of the townspeople. In contrast, the mayor was plump, animated, and definitely did not have depressed eyes and hollow cheeks like the rest of the town. His assistant however was very thin, grey looking, and seemed very sarcastic and dry like everyone else.

'What is going on here?'

"We would like to help repair the town," Killua spoke once more.

"Oh, and your name?" Mister Kuroru asked.

"It's Killua. This is my little sister Alluka and this is –" Killua paused for a moment, as if rethinking the next traveler's title. "And this is our friend, Canary."

Kuroru looked pleased, yet inspected Canary's suit a bit dubiously. He was no stranger to fine detailed suits and Canary's definitely did not refer to anything as lackadaisical as just "friend." He decided to get to the bottom of it, but not as of yet.

"Nice to meet you, Killua, you can find the most damage in the district behind the clock tower," he responded coldly.

The mayor squabbled at Kuroru for taking over his mayorly duties, yet the assistant looked unappeased.

Killua on the other hand looked carefully into the piercing eyes of the mayor's assistant and knew he saw something there he didn't like.

The trio then left the mayor's office with new information about the town. It was generally divided into five districts: north, south, east, west, and central Ochikande. The mayor's office was located in central Ochikande meanwhile north, east, and parts of central and south Ochikande delivered the most damage. Most of the town then either shacked in their still manageable houses in those districts, or crowded themselves in the still habitable west district.

They walked through the damaged streets and felt the emptiness, but yet could still sense the townspeople's eyes on their backs.

"This must be it," Killua mummed once they must've reached the heart of the north district.

What lay before them could never be considered truly fair.

The mayor hadn't told them about any casualties, but by the looks of it, a few of the town's residents had been rendered handicapped. Killua wouldn't have been surprised if there were some casualties amongst them as people lumbered passed them wearing eyepatches and some wore casts and crutches, yet they still tried to repair their town. Apparently, there was a work crew in each area on repairs. Killua didn't want to imagine the type of shape they were in.

He wordlessly began to approach the nearest workstation when a bicker to his left caught his attention. He walked towards it and realized it was a group of the town's people arguing. It seemed one of the residence's houses was too damaged for repair, so they would have to use demolition work in order to collapse it. Most of the crowd agreed with this tactic, while the others argued whether they should consult with an actual expert. This was when Killua emerged from the crowd and stood before the house.

It looked fine, apart from the completely torn roof and gigantic crack down it's back wall. He noticed it sway slightly and knew they would have to tear it down soon. He laid his hand on one of the more sturdier walls.

"Hey! Someone get that kid out of there! It's dangerous!" Someone called.

Killua realized the townspeople were then whispering about him, but he didn't mind. With one simple push, the walls of the house came crumbling down.

"No way, did you see that?"

"It was bound to come down anyway, he probably barely pushed it!"

"I don't like the idea of outsiders coming here to help…"

Killua heard it all from within the crowd and couldn't help but to become impatient.

He searched for his Hunter's License, which he almost forgot existed from time to time, and flashed it towards the crowd. "I am a Hunter, and I'm here to help, so either believe in what you saw, or leave the rebuilding all to yourself."

He could then hear and see the crowd growing excited, but decided not to speak any further. He came to work after all.

It wasn't long before the town came to accept Killua's help and urged them all to help rebuild their town. The three worked tirelessly, yet easily moved supplies from station to station which could've taken the townspeople weeks to accomplish. It seemed Canary also had a basic instruction on architect as a necessity to becoming a butler. Well, a butler of her stature anyway. However, no matter how much they got done, there seemed to be a large part of the town that didn't want them welcomed there. They avoided them and sneered their way as the travelers completed each project.

When the sun was a striking, brazen orange and hung ever so closely to the cloudy horizon, one townsperson called from the streets below where Killua and Canary had repaired just one more roof. "I can't believe it! The Northern District! It's nearly recovered!" They shouted in half puzzlement and amazement.

"It took us one whole day just to finish two houses – just to patch it up and make the foundation stand – but they've repaired several blocks! I cannot believe this!"

Canary watched as Killua nearly shook at the townspeople's words. The town wasn't that very large to begin with, each district consisted of five blocks with at least 2,000 buildings made up of town shops and housing. The town shops were located more towards the center of the town, though they also doubled as housing, whereas the town homes were spread on the outskirts of the town. The damage streaked straight through the middle of North District, leaving behind damage to at least half of the homes and businesses. There was so much damage, that they could only quickly pull off whole repairing while leaving out the minor details. There had to be only 3,000 people in all, but Killua shook at how just one of his actions could render them useless.

Canary placed a warm hand on his shoulder to soothe his trembling.

They worked well into evening and it must've taken all of Alluka's strength to convince her brother to stop when they noticed the dark clouds above were beginning to rain. At the end of the working shift, they stood aside and nodded politely as each townsperson thanked them for their hard work, though Killua could not find it in him to even look them in the eyes. It seems that thanks to them, the townspeople would have enough repairs to leave the district at half functionality. Killua's face was unreadable in the dark.

"U-uh, excuse me!" A familiar voice called from across them. The person was shrouded in the darkness of the shadowed walls of the unfinished housing and the drizzling rain, but as the figure grew closer and stepped into the still working street lamps, they recognized the mayor. They realized him watching them all throughout the day, despite skipping out on his much-needed naps, but they decided not to spend too much attention on him. However, it seemed that as of now, he seemed bent on panicking.

"P-please, I must ask of your assistance once more!" He sputtered. "I have seen your great strength and I need it! Please!" It seemed he chose the perfect time to approach them, as nearly each townsperson was out of earshot. "My life is in grave danger!"

He looked around paranoidly. "But not here, please meet me back in my offices later tonight!" He shouted before dashing away from them in his strange half wobble half run. Killua found it suspicious that he was just noticing Mister Kuroru following behind him with an umbrella.

The three travelers headed back to their supplies as the rain began to pick up. They left their belongings on a trail strategically placed beside a small lake and began changing their clothes; so much soot and cement dust lingered on them that they were nearly too stiff to move around in. Canary glanced at her disheveled Butler suit and knew it would take a lot more than a lake bath to get the stains out of the fine suede. If she continued to work in them, they would be beyond repair. Thankfully, Killua noticed her disappointment and reached into his travel bag. He brought out a comfortable grey t-shirt along with some jeans and some old boots that were just her size. Her face lit up, though Killua still couldn't afford to make eye contact.

They decided to bathe in the morning as the rain wasn't letting up anytime soon and would see what the Mayor was so wound up about instead. They traveled back in silence as they all wondered what could make such a jolly man fear for his life. When they arrived at the mayor's office, they noticed a stark eeriness surrounding them that they just could not shake. The lights were all turned off and the pattering of heavy rain on the windows hid their footsteps. They spotted Mr. Kuroru standing at the mouth of the stairs with a lone, burning candle as he ushered them forward.

It seemed the mayor lived above his office in a full one-bedroom condominium. They were immediately opened to a lavish living area with plush seating. The mayor sat in the corner of the room in the largest chair. His large cheeks were noticeably wet and jumping up and down as he heaved in the dark.

Killua could feel the hairs on the back of his neck raise.

"Oh, boy am I glad you three came," he swallowed. Killua almost found it hard to watch the mayor gather his breath as he prepared his next spill. "I fear that I may have an assassin at my neck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ochikande – translates to depressed which is why Killua seemed displeased with their slogan.
> 
> Killua: 'Who wants to live in an eternally depressed town? Tch.'
> 
> [2] Shibito – translates to "dead man" in Japanese (;
> 
> [3] Kuroru – translates to "crawl" in Japanese hmm


	15. More Trouble

Killua stepped forward. "An assassin? Are you sure?" He spoke mutedly. He could sense Alluka at his side with a much tenser aura than usual, but it was most likely not one of theirs; a Zoldyck would never leave a presence.

Mayor Shibito's round cheeks began to bounce as he nodded vigorously. "Yes, of course!"

"And how are you sure?"

Mayor Shibito's eyes shifted from left to right.

"Well, there is something you must know about these townspeople… they are quite the wrathful bunch," he uttered gravelly.

The mayors shifting eyes were giving Alluka the creeps. She moved uncomfortably until she backed into what could only have been Canary's frontside. She felt Canary's hand comfort her shoulder.

"This town has been haunted by a curse for centuries," he continued. "Intermittently, natural disasters or unknown illnesses would drive our population into the ground and cause a grave depression. It also doesn't help that every night precarious amounts of rainfall strike us. Sometimes it continues raining for weeks on end with no sun in sight."

"But, that is beside the point, the main point here is that the townspeople believe the mayor is the cause for all of their suffering and so at the end of each mayoral term, they make the mayor their sacrifice."

This was the cause of an overall silence as the information sunk in.

"It didn't always used to be this way, however. This used to be an honorable position that my family has held for years... There are even family texts that speak of happier times here in Ochikande Town, but not now. Not with so much disaster. I even remember my father and his father before him in office. They never deserved to die in such ways…"

Killua listened to the thunder rumbling above before interjecting.

"When does your term end, mayor?"

"Not until next March, but the way my term has been looking, it may be a lot sooner... Just six months ago we had a giant sinkhole that covered most of the southern district…"

During this, Mayor Shibito's face began to contort until surely enough he was weeping into his beefy hand.

Alluka was nearly at a loss for words. "But natural disasters can't possibly be your fault! You have to fight it!"

"Try telling it to those murderers then!" Mayor Shibito shot back. He wept heavily and sagged even lower into his lounge chair. "I'm afraid after this latest occurrence that I may not have much time left… That is, until you three arrived... If you are truly a Hunter, then please help me."

Killua was distant, but he knew he had a certain obligation to this town. The thunder rumbled outside the triple paneled window and the lightning lit up his solemn face in the dark room. "Fine. I will do it. But only because I know the truth behind the town's damage."

The mayor looked confused and even Mister Kuroru looked interested.

"It's because I'm the one who destroyed the town."

"Impossible." Mayor Shibito muttered. "It was a freak lightning atta-"

At this, Killua released his Nen to the wall just above the mayor. He couldn't see it, but Mayor Shibito definitely felt a surge of energy leave the boy and suddenly strike right above his head. He was incredibly stiff as his head turned robotically towards the singed smell of his premium wallpaper that he just had freshly laid a few months prior.

"This town is always overcast and storming so it only makes sense that my lightning strikes were attracted to it… You can believe me or not, but this place was never my actual target and now I'm here to pay my dues."

The mayor was quiet as he inspected the back wall. There was a distinct outline of a lightning bolt spreading up and towards the ceiling like a branching off of veins. He looked back towards Killua and cleared his throat.

"Well thank you. Not for, uh, destroying the town but finding the courage to return and pay your dues..." The mayor spoke as he laboriously rose from his armchair. "Now if you'll excuse me, it is very late and I must prepare for bed. I will leave you and, uh, your assistants to discuss the best course for my protection." He ended with a tight-lipped smile as he bowed shortly and waddled out of the room.

Mister Kuroru was eerily silent as he simply backed away and headed down the staircase to his living quarters.

It wasn't difficult for Canary to deduce that Killua would insist on taking the first watch alone. She felt so distant from him, yet still knew his every move. However, she was still very blinded whenever it came to him and her.

Alluka took her brothers hand and caressed it softly. "Big Brother, I know you must do this, but don't forget that you are not alone..." She spoke reassuringly before releasing his hand and heading down the stairs without waiting for an answer.

Canary stood with Killua in the dark room and tried to gauge the look in his eyes. They were intense as usual with a distinct stubbornness still lingering there. She could only hope that her expression didn't seem so useless in comparison. She knew he had every right to still be upset at her, but at that very moment, all she could think about was wanting his happiness. She wanted the Killua that would laugh unabashedly with his baby sister and prank her routinely like when they were kids. The lightning flickered across both of their faces and in one instant Canary saw his expression soften. It wasn't too vulnerable but it was enough: 'I'll be okay, just take care of Alluka' it said.

Canary didn't like it one bit, but she smiled softly, gave a quick nod, and exited the room.

On their way to the campsite, Alluka made a point of holding Canary's hand the entire way.

Sleep did not come so easily to Alluka and she was afraid it was becoming more frequent. Soon enough, she would become practically sleepless like Canary and her overworn big brother. She quivered at imagining this. She peeked outside of her covers and surely enough, Canary was still posting guard at the edge of their tarp tent. The rain sounded harsh against the plastic covering, yet at least there was no sign of any lightning. She assumed they must've had a lot of nightmares to want to avoid sleeping so much. She sighed defeatedly and tried to get some sleep, yet just as with the older travelers, pressing thoughts kept coming back to haunt her.

She wondered constantly about Hisoka, the Phantom Troupe… and Gotoh. Since that day, Killua nor Canary had spoken anything about it and suddenly their relationship was changed. She only remembers Gotoh from her childhood briefly before she was shut away. He was always kind. Wary, but kind, and he always gave her and Killua choco robos whenever they played together. He had this game with disappearing coins that Alluka could never guess right and Killua would get mad over, but she could still tell he was having fun. She could see why his death would hurt Killua immensely. He must've been his lifeline when he was all alone.

She didn't understand Hisoka or the Phantom Troupe. However, she now remembered Hisoka as the despicable person who tried to kidnap her along with her older brother before she could heal Gon-san, but nothing of this troupe. Alluka's stomach tightened at the thought of Illumi. She didn't understand why her family hated her and Nanika-san so. They only wanted to be loved. This immediately caused Alluka's mind to drift as she found herself traversing worlds in her Ten state.

Alluka stepped warily into Nanika's space, unaware of where she might be hiding. "Uh, Nanika san? Where are you?" She called into the vast darkness.

Suddenly, Nanika appeared before Alluka in the space before her. For the first time in a long time, she wasn't crying, but something else was there...

"Where were you?" Alluka asked.

"Nowhere. And everywhere. I was blending into the darkness, Alluka chan," she answered.

Alluka instantly became disturbed by this, but for whatever reason, she couldn't really find. "You shouldn't do that! You should try to stay in the light, maybe take away some of this darkness, so you could be happier!" She rebutted.

Nanika shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I see whatever you see anyway. And more."

Alluka huffed as she knew she wouldn't be getting anywhere with the deity anytime soon.

"I came here to ask you a question."

"Then ask."

Alluka pursed her lips and looked skeptically. "I was wondering what you knew about the Phantom Troupe."

Nanika smiled her ghostly smile. "I will tell you everything I know, but surely you must have something for me?"

Alluka stood her ground, yet her heart pulsed and her palms sweated. She knew there would have to be an exchange, it was only a matter of time now before Nanika got truely upset at being caged in.

"Okay," She spoke softly as her voice trembled, "just tell me what you want."

Nanika's smile somehow grew wider. "In exchange for this information, you will let me give a command to the mayor."

Alluka's heart raced even faster, but she spoke evenly. "We're supposed to be protecting the mayor, not putting his life in danger."

"I do not see the problems you mortals have with my powers, Alluka chan. You explained that I should try to be happier, and this is how I will reach happiness."

The emptiness was quieter than usual as Alluka assessed her situation. It seemed Nanika had quite the streak for revenge since Alluka forbid her to help her brother in any way.

"Why the mayor?" She asked quietly.

"Do you want this information or not?" Nanika countered.

"Y-yes." She answered with trembling lips. "I'll allow it."

Nanika's smile grew ten times larger. "I am glad to hear it."

Alluka felt her stomach turning over and over, but she knew it would be difficult to get this information from her brother. Nanika, however, had her ways.

"Usually, I am able to travel to the Spirit Realm to gather information of which you do not know. There, I have met the victims of the Phantom Troupe and have learned through Killua-san that they lust for our power."

"The troupe is made up of thirteen members of Class A Bounty Hunters, but not legally of course. They will see no moral end to what they will steal or how, whether it be precious jewelry… or rare and beautiful eyes. Killua has met them when he was younger and they do have immense and frightening power that even he can't fend off alone… It seems that their leader, Chrollo Lucilfer has an eye for our wish granting... There is no telling how they will try to use us."

Alluka's breath grew dangerously shallow as she listened carefully to Nanika's words.

"If you wish to locate a member of the Phantom Troupe, all you have to do is identify the twelve-legged spider tattooed on their body. On some, you cannot miss it."

Alluka tried to control her ragged breathing as she managed to ask one more question.

"And do you know any of the other members by name?" She asked.

"Of course, but one seems to stand out a lot more than the others…"

Alluka was confused before Nanika finally spoke again.

"Kalluto Zoldyck."

When hearing this, Alluka felt her chest tighten as if a large spear had run through it. 'Impossible… Impossible!' She thought as she clutched at her chest. Her legs trembled to the point of her collapsing to her knees. 'How can I possibly tell my brother!'

Nanika witnessed Alluka's struggling and attempted something she hasn't offered in centuries; comfort. "I would not let this information upset you, Alluka chan…" Nanika reassured her. "In fact, this puts us at an advantage. Just know that I will always do whatever it takes to protect you."

Alluka felt surprised at the sudden tenderness in Nanika's voice. She knew she was serious.

She felt the uneasiness and the trembling in her body disappear. "Yes, Nanika san…" She replied.

Nanika then quietly began drifting into the darkness of the vast space. "Now please… rest."

Alluka arrived back in her own world in a much calmer state, but still sleep would not come so easy. She thought of Kalluto, the Phantom Troupe, and the village Nanika vanished only a year ago.

Canary rose from her position. She surely knew that Alluka was walking between worlds again as she noticed a large dip in her aura just a few moments ago. Also, just earlier she was trembling, but now as she looked over to her futon, she was amazingly still. She knew she couldn't sleep. Canary's heart beat sadly for Alluka, for the sadness that keeps her awake at night just as it does her. She walked over to the girl and gently removed the covers from her face. She wasn't surprised to see her cheeks stained with tears.

"Please tell me what is wrong, Alluka." Canary consoled.

Alluka looked up at Canary with solemn eyes. She knew she could trust her.

She blinked away the last few tears in her eyes that she didn't even notice coming before. "Me and my brother… we've been traveling together for almost three years now, but somewhere along the way he started to change and now I know that it's because of the Phantom Troupe…"

"Do they scare you?" Canary asked.

Alluka nodded slowly.

Canary then sat comfortably near Alluka's head and gently stroked her long dark hair.

"I thought you came along with us to help subdue me and Nanik san's power, but I was wrong." Alluka mummed.

Canary brushed the hair out of her eyes. "You shouldn't worry yourself with such things. Your brother and I will make sure nothing ever harms you. You have Nanika san as well. You have more help than you think."

"But that's not even the worst part – Kalluto is in the Phantom Troupe. Nanika san told me."

Canary abruptly stopped brushing through Alluka's hair. "Well, that's not too surprising. Your family has always had ties with the Phantom Troupe. The real question is, will you be telling your brother this news?"

Alluka couldn't answer as instead she listened to the rain now gently tap on their tent.

"Take it from someone who has already broken your brother's heart with keeping secrets, the sooner the better."

Alluka could feel herself slowly drifting off to sleep.

"You, my brother, Es, Connie, and even Nanika san are my family now. I will never break your hearts," she confessed.

Canary smiled gently at the young girl as she also felt sleep overtake her.


	16. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it really has been such a long time! I've recently moved halfway across the US and I'm still adjusting, but count on getting some updates from time to time! I am super determined on finishing this story, but don't worry, we still have a long ways to go!
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading my story, it really means a lot!
> 
> I expected to upload a second chapter along with this one, but stuff happens guys and life gets hard lol. I hope you enjoy! (:

The next morning was just as gloomy as the last. The familiar geese honked overhead and the smell of the dewy grass filled the air. Canary awoke next to Alluka who still slept with her small legs wrapped into her chest. A small smile covered her face as she glanced at the girl, but quickly disappeared as she noticed someone's Nen.

It was here one moment and then gone in an instant. She rose and looked over her shoulder quickly only to notice her freshly pressed butler uniform hanging inside the tent.

Their work in the northern district was looking a lot more fulfilling considering most of the damage was easily handled by Canary and Killua's more than capable hands. They were proficient in patching roofs and securing building foundations while Alluka faired just as well as they did. The sun was always hidden, but they could still feel the humidity beat down on them as Canary assisted Killua with repairing yet another roof. He was quiet and his brows were knitted as he worked through hammering while Canary held the board in place. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, but sadly their current circumstances left their personal problems on the backburner.

She was spacing out as she felt the board vibrate beneath her grip when she noticed him pause his work. She thought that perhaps he was taking a short break and watched as he laid his hammer to rest.

She could tell there was a lot going on in his mind as his fingers twitched nervously. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were just as unsteady. "There are a lot of things I can forgive you for, Canary." He muttered with a trembling voice. "In fact, I've already forgiven you a thousand times over, but I just can't seem to forgive myself for what I've done."

Killua refused to make eye contact with her and Canary was not about to force him. She was too glad that he was finally saying something.

She could see the trembling travel all over his body and how he tried to restrain it. "I vowed to protect lives and to never go back to being an assassin, but now look at me – these people barely have anywhere to live now thanks to me. That's got to be close to the monster I once was..."

Canary could see the dark shadows beneath his eyes. She wondered just how many days he'd gone without sleep. Maybe too long, even for a former assassin. More than anything, she just wanted to reach out and hold him.

"I'm here for you no matter what, Killua," she confessed.

His head lifted quickly at his name and he looked deeply into her eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever. It was almost too much for him. Her grey eyes were shining so intently that he felt too compelled to hang onto her.

"I will always be by your side."

Killua barely processed what she said before he was kissing her. It was passionate and needy and just enough to make her body shudder as he held onto her neck. Canary felt no inkling to fight it as she already felt herself getting dizzy. Her hands froze and she barely had enough time to react before Killua's lips gently parted. She practically swooned as his eyes lay transfixed into hers and she could tell he wanted to kiss her again, but it was quickly interrupted as he was already standing to leave.

"I'll work on another project." He told her as he avoided more eye contact and was already preparing to leave. "I want to finish this district by tomorrow morning." He said before reaching the edge of the roof and jumping off the ledge.

Alluka watched giddily from the shadows below them and was just about to continue her project, but not before glimpsing the fleeting shadow of someone else who was watching.

Later that night, as the first few droplets of rain began settling and everyone began packing up for the night, Alluka was adamant on staying at the mayor's house with Killua.

"I don't understand why you're not budging, Alluka. You could get seriously hurt," Killua tried to reason.

"You don't understand? I am your baby sister! It is my job to protect you! Plus, it's a learning experience just passing me by!" She reasoned.

Canary tried to hide her smile, but she had to admit, Alluka did carry a few valid points. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll also be coming along," she included.

Killua's eyes flicked up towards the reliable butler. "Fine. I have the first watch."

Alluka was the first to enter the mayor's office and although she did have ulterior motives, what she said before was the truth; she was truly intending to learn more from her brother. However, she also had an interest in the mayor's assistant and his affinity to creep about.

She eyed Mr. Kuroru's living quarters which were just below the main office as they were all greeted merrily inside by the mayor.

"Now, excuse the mess here, but some could gladly take the couch cushions in this office while the others sleep upstairs. I'm afraid Mister Kuroru's quarters are not to be inhabited," the mayor explained, "he likes his privacy."

Killua looked arrogantly towards the mayor before replying. "The best and only position would be in your quarters in case of a close attack, mayor. Don't worry too much and try to get some sleep." He answered as he ascended the staircase.

The set up included Alluka taking a couch for her own as Canary took a cushion on the couch opposite of her and Killua paced the room. It had been nearly an hour and Canary was certain that Alluka was nearly asleep. The only thing driving her crazy was Killua's inability to relax.

"Killua, if you do not sit, I will make you," she warned as he paced for the thousandth time.

He finally paused which was followed by a loud huff in the darkness as he reluctantly sat beside her. She watched as he ran his fingers through his hair exasperatedly. The dark circles beneath his eyes were growing even darker just from the stress of the passed day.

"If you lay your head in my lap, I will help you get some rest," she offered softly.

He turned to her half embarrassed and half confused, yet it didn't stop her from pulling him down anyway.

"You've been working far too hard, Killua," she whispered into his ear as she played in his wispy white hair.

"I'm fine, Canary," he answered bluntly, though he could already feel himself succumbing. He admitted that she was much too calming and she smelled just as good.

"Don't lie to me. You trained assassins can stay awake for days but even I know that takes a toll on you."

He grunted in defiance, yet he was secretly enjoying her fingers in his hair.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "So, sleep."

Killua turned in Canary's lap until he was facing the dark-skinned beauty. Her usually sharp eyes were soft and her breath was slow. He couldn't resist to simply stroke her cheek before falling asleep.

Alluka was sure she got the jump on both her brother and Canary. She opened her eyes from her fake slumber and watched as they both slept soundly with Killua's head nestled into Canary's lap. She couldn't help but to smile at her resilience and their cuteness.

She crept from the couch carefully and tiptoed across the mayor's condominium towards the stairs. She expertly descended the staircase without even a creak, but the hard part was entering Mr. Kuroru's quarters. She held the doorknob firmly and steadied her breathing before entering the room and closing the door quietly behind her in one swift movement.

The first thing she noticed about the quarters was how terribly cold and damp it was. The constant rain outdoors must've damaged his living space quite terribly. She was almost sure that he had a rampaging mold problem down here by the smell as well. She continued further and investigated his kitchen which she noticed was dubiously clean with not even a crumb of food in his pantry or fridge. She then headed to his living room where she quickly compared the mayor's price of living to his assistant who only owned a shoddy couch, a lamp, and a worn-down bookcase.

She crept further down his hallway and noticed each of his doors were shut tight and pitch black, yet one emitted an ultraviolet light from the cracks in the doorway. Her breath hitched in her throat and she froze, yet she willed herself to keep moving. She inched nearer and nearer down the hall towards the shining doorway until she was right outside it. She dared not move in front of the door in case her shadow could be seen from beneath, so instead she stalked beside it.

She listened intently to the other side of the door, yet all she could muster was the quiet mutterings of what she assumed to be Mister Kuroru. She was surprised to not be able to sense any Nen coming from behind the door as the mysterious light seemed to be emitting a strong aura.

Instead of continuing to strain her ears, Alluka crept to the floor and peeped through the door space near the floor. What she saw on the other side was even more quizzical, Mister Kuroru seemed to be adding the bright light into a cauldron and occasionally sipping on the liquid which made his usually grey and sunken skin turn a dazzling white before returning to normal.

It wasn't soon after that that Alluka decided it was her time to leave. She quickly and quietly removed herself from the dusty floor and exited the basement condominium.

"What are you doing?" A voice in the darkness asked raspily as they stood firmly below the staircase.

Alluka froze in her steps, but it was much to her relief to find it was only Canary.

"I – uh – I was –"

"No, most importantly…" Canary began as her voice dropped even lower, "What did you find?"

Alluka placed her forefinger to her lips as she then grabbed Canary's hand and led her up the stairs.

"I've been suspecting Mr. Kuroru was up to no good, so I decided to spy on him."

"Alluka!" Canary nearly shouted loud enough to wake the mayor. "Do you not realize how dangerous that could've been!"

"Yes! But he's been acting odd and he's the only one that lives here that's living comfortably despite the mayor being too scared to sleep in his own house!"

Canary's eyes focused, but eventually a knowing smile played on her lips which Alluka knew very well. "Good, I've also been doing some snooping."

Canary led Alluka to the coffee table which was stacked with old photo albums the mayor kept in his freshly polished bookcase. The older girl began flipping through the pages and pointed to significant people in each photo, each featuring Mr. Kuroru in annual town photos spanning many decades.

"But how is that possible…" Alluka questioned as she witnessed Mr. Kuroru never aging a bit, even near the town's beginnings, but deep down she knew the reason and she finally told Canary what she saw behind his bedroom door.

"So, when do you think we should tell Killua?" Alluka asked.

"Well, we can always tell him tomorrow, your brother really needs his sleep." She replied.

Alluka couldn't help but to laugh at this as Killua was already wide awake, poised with a smile and extreme bedhead, as he absorbed every word that was said.

Surprisingly, the next morning was a lot quieter, even for this ghostly town. The trio wandered into the northern district, sensing majority of the townspeople crowding there and a dreadful eeriness. When they arrived, eyes like daggers stabbed into them.

"Assassin! Murderer! Town Killer!" All of this and more were shouted from the townspeople as Killua came into their view.

"We don't want you here!"

"What makes you think you can repay your sins!"

"You're disgusting to even look at!" Was shouted at him from every angle as the crowd split apart the further they continued walking. Killua tried to hold a cold front, but Canary could tell he was tearing at the seams.

That's when she grabbed his forearm and paused in the middle of the crowd. Suddenly, a gentle pulse knocked each townsperson back a few steps as Canary's Ren disturbed them.

They seemed to know where the strange power was coming from, yet not exactly how, as most were cast into a deep shock as they were forced to listen.

"It seems that my friend here has a deep attachment to save this town, but don't think for one second that I will be so passive." Canary announced calmly. "If any of this belligerence continues, I won't hesitate to kill you all."

This surely caused the town to hush.

"So, they are assassins!"

"Hush now, everyone! What is the meaning of this?" The mayor questioned as he finally arrived at the scene.

This immediately caused the crowd to uproar again as their anger was now directed at the mayor.

"You let these killers stay here!"

"Tell them to leave!"

"You deserve to die, mayor!"

All of this was hurled at Mayor Shibito who only pitifully wailed as he tried to quiet the crowd.

"Now, now! I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding!"

"Misunderstanding, my ass!"

"You brought them here!"

"Now who has told you all these lies!" The mayor proclaimed.

The townspeople couldn't seem to answer this question as then Mister Kuroru appeared from the head of the crowd.

"I don't understand, mayor, does my information seem incorrect? I clearly overheard this young man saying he was an assassin and you have also asked these mysterious people for help." Mister Kuroru answered flawlessly.

"Enough," Killua interjected. He removed himself from Canary and stepped closer to the source of the problem. "I was an assassin, but I'm not anymore, it's as simple as that. You can choose to believe me or not, but that still won't change the fact that I'm here to help this town."

"You're a liar! I can't believe this!" The crowd began to grow rowdy again only to be hushed by a middle-aged man who was known for his handy expertise in clothing.

"I believe him! Yeah, he has a bad attitude and he woke me up in the middle of the night to do some laundry for goodness sake, but at least he's trying to right his wrongs! Also, I haven't seen a single person in this town able to fix a house quicker than these three, so either pipe down or stay miserable!"

This seemed to catch the respect of the crowd and they listened more to what the white haired former assassin had to say.

"It's like he says, I'm trying to right my wrongs…" Killua paused as he was obviously preparing to say something of more weight. "So, in that case, I will take the eastern district on my own. You won't have to work with me, or even look at me, but I'm going to finish this. You can count on my name as a Hunter."

This caused murmuring amongst the crowd as the eastern district was known as the most damaged one with little to no progress made.

"You can expect it finished by the end of the day tomorrow." He finished as he walked away from the crowd to continue in the eastern district.

Canary quickly realized that Killua was quite serious about doing the work alone. When they tried to follow him to the east district he made it very clear that only he could do this. In the meantime, Canary trained Alluka at their makeshift campsite.

"It seems you have been quick to master Ten and it's especially helped that you've been practicing it daily, and your Zetsu is already above average but with still a lot of room for improvement... for now I want to focus on your Ren technique and add that to your daily practice. It also wouldn't hurt to practice your Zetsu everyday as well."

"As for the advanced techniques, your Gyo, Ryu, and Ko all saw immense improvement with Connie. We will continue that when you are able to make me budge, but for now your job is to deflect me and focus on your full body defense."

As soon as Alluka processed all of this, Canary was already flying towards her with her cane readied.

The two young girls fought for half the day and the rest was used to practice Ren. Canary found that Alluka could sustain her Ren for quite a while, but as usual, there was always room for improvement. When the familiar scent of rain began to overlap them, they discontinued their training and peered expectantly towards the eastern district.

Admittedly, even training couldn't keep their minds from Killua's progress. All throughout the day, they noticed his lightening skip enclosing the entire district. He never slowed down, even to take a break. Canary worried the most about his physical state and not much about the training.

They trudged into the town just as the beginning rainfall was plopping on their foreheads. They entered the mayor's office and passed Mayor Shibito's sleeping figure without greeting and instead hurried up the stair case to check on the weary Killua. Canary kept a close eye on his aura throughout the day and even she had to admit she's never witnessed it so exhausted.

When the two found their way up the stairs, they also found Killua stretched out on the couch in the most miserable state they've ever seen him in.

"Big Brother!" Alluka shouted as she hurried towards him. His clothes were drenched in sweat and his hands were red and blistered. He gathered his Nen to try to speed up his healing, but he still found trouble even keeping his head up.

"I finished it," were the only words to escape his mouth as Canary stood above him, "I finished the entire district."

However, no matter how impressive, Canary was not amused.

"You need a bath. And to get out of these clothes." She answered sternly.

Silently, Alluka assisted Canary with carrying Killua to the mayor's bathroom. It was much more elegant than any other bathroom they've used in the past few months and they were almost too scared to sully it. The bathtub stood on its own and was so large and accommodating that Alluka automatically thought of the large mayor taking a soak in it. They sat Killua on the toilet seat while Alluka went off to start the bath.

"I don't know what to say, Canary. I had to do this," he spoke wearily.

Canary began inspecting Killua's body for any major injuries while she gathered anything of importance to say. "Yes, but you could've also looked after yourself in the meantime," she answered softly as she inspected his palms, "we worried about you constantly."

"The bath is done," Alluka interrupted hurriedly. "Now, I will leave you two to it now if you don't mind. I kind've need some time alone." She added hotly before slamming the door behind her.

Killua looked after his little sister with a mixed feeling of guilt and sadness. He didn't remember the last time she was upset at him. This actually may have been the first.

"She has every right to be upset at you, you know," Canary answered instinctively, "she said she'd be there for you and you refused her."

Killua sighed heavily as Canary began undressing him. "How can I possibly make it up to the two women I need the most."

Canary paused at this confession yet continued to remove Killua's soaked shirt. "Well first, it would be nice if you took our offers for help more seriously instead of bearing all of this weight on your own." She said while moving to remove his boots. She hesitated and instead of untying his second shoe, she found herself kneeling in front of him, unable to rid herself of her worry ridden expression. "We absolutely meant it when we said you're not alone, Killua."

He then untied his boot himself and lumbered towards the tub where he removed his jeans and undergarments. "I'm sorry for making you worry. And I'm sorry for not listening to you. I'm a stubborn jerk." He sulked as he eased himself into the tub. He winced as he eased in, but immediately felt comforted by the warm water. He leaned his head against the curved, elongated back and rested his eyes.

Canary smiled. "You're gonna have to redo that sorry for Alluka," she reminded. 

This caused his cracked lips to smirk. "And even then, it might not be good enough," he added. This caused Canary to also give a weak laugh. She stood from the toilet and instead sat near the tub to gaze at the boy. She looked at his resting face quizzically before finally asking what has been eating away at her for weeks now.

"Killua..." she began pensively as she studied his resting face, "Why Sverth?" This caused Killua's eyes to flash open and his chest heaved. "Why are you taking us there?" Killua was awfully quiet as it seemed even he barely knew the answer. Canary waited patiently as he didn't speak for several moments before he finally sighed heavily and found the confidence he needed to look into her eyes. His eyes bore into hers, but yet she could still sense his uneasiness as his fingers pulled at the edge of the tub.

"The dark continent. I have intel that an unmarked ship is making its way there despite the heavy bylaws. I was hoping maybe we could escape." Canary was confused with his clipped speech before a new, more heated emotion began to surface. With each question she felt her tone growing fiercer. 

"The dark continent?.. Why would we be going there? Do you think maybe we could go there and leave all of our problems behind? What are you thinking?"

Canary was about to boil over and Killua sensed it immediately as he leaned forward to reason with her. "Canary, I had no other options. I knew I could trust you and I can't stop the Phantom Troupe on my own."

"No, but you have friends who would be more than glad to help you."

"I could never rest knowing I dragged them into this!"

"And so, what, it was okay to do that to me?" This struck Killua deeply and he had no answer.

"While we were supposed to be protecting Alluka, what were you doing? You were fighting over me and trying to seduce me with Esmerelda. Why exactly am I here, Killua?"

His voice was solemn and he could barely keep eye contact with her as he leaned back into the tub. "Because I trust you... because it felt right... I could go on and on about the many reasons why you're here. We don't even have to go to Sverth. We can just travel the world like we've been doing, but that would never rid us of the danger we're in... Not even running away to the dark continent will do that. I admit my plan was not very solid, but I realized I needed you, Canary. And after realizing that, I refused to let you go."

Canary maintained eye contact with Killua as his words resonated with her. She had no idea where the line was between master and servant anymore. The line had become blurred long ago and she could tell it was the same with him. She then began shedding her clothes as she felt her intensity drifting away. He sat immensely still as her bare skin became visible to him once more and she finally removed her last garments. He remained motionless as she sat in the tub behind him and wrapped her arms across his sudsy chest.

He instinctively moved his hand over hers. "It doesn't matter how much I need you, does it?" He asked. Canary only held onto him stronger in response.

They were confined to the rules of Killua's parents, Canary's masters, but it was moments like these that they'd be able to carry with them forever. Moments where there were no prying eyes or threats of anguish. Moments where Killua could finally relax and Canary could finally love. She eased into the warm water and cradled her face into his neck.

"There is a way to escape this pain we're in and it's only to get stronger, but to do that we need our friends, Killua," she explained calmly.

"I will ask for their help then. I promise." He whispered as he stroked her hand. In her opinion, his promise sounded a lot more like 'I love you.' She sighed softly and watched the suds wash over Killua's arms and wondered just how far from platonic their baths were becoming only to be reminded of something important.

"That reminds me, Alluka has something very important that she wants to tell you. It seems Nanika san can peer into the spirit realm."

This moved Killua, but not entirely as he came to terms with just how much stronger his younger sister was becoming. After a while of enjoying each other's silence, the two emerged from the tub and got dressed in fresh clothes Canary packed, only to be interrupted by a commotion down below.

"Killua san is injured, how far do you expect to take this, Alluka chan?" A hollowed voice asked in the darkness. Alluka sat in the mayor's living room with a vacant expression.

"We cannot interfere, Nanika san. My brother would not approve."

"But he is in pain."

Alluka clenched her fists. "Don't you think I know that? But if I have learned anything from my training, I've learned that pain helps you get stronger."

Nanika was then uneasily quiet. "You have forced me to do this, Alluka chan. Give me full control, or I will force it from you."

Alluka immediately became panicked at this. "No! I won't let you! I'm not even in danger!"

"But Killua san is. You are not being very responsible right now, Alluka chan. I must take control."

Alluka rose to her feet in a panic. "I said no, Nanika san!"

"Either way, you have promised me a command to the mayor, have you not?" Nanika answered smoothly.

Alluka's breath became very shallow as she realized this.

"I have decided to implement 'that' tonight."

Alluka could feel tears stinging her eyes. "How could you, Nanika san? I wish I was still ignorant to your torture!" She revealed as she could feel her anger welling up inside her.

"Do not try to fight against me, you will only be hurting yourself," Nanika reasoned.

Alluka's felt her eyelids growing heavy and soon enough, Nanika's conscious took over. It was always effortless controlling Alluka's body. She rose from the mayor's plush velvet couch easily and descended the stair case.

Nanika was tired of being shut away all the time. She wanted a chance to be free, to be the complete deity she was meant to be. She wanted to be in command. She entered the mayor's office quietly, but she realized there was little need as the mayor always slept heavily at his desk chair. It seemed he dozed off in the middle of some documents confirming the towns building and some ink had stained his cheek. Nanika simply used her voice to wake him. Though it was quiet, it carried a mysterious aura that awoke the mayor instantly. He awoke in confusion before noticing the small girl before him.

"Uh, excuse me, does there seem to be a prob -" The mayor was speechless as he noticed Alluka's face greatly changed.

"Wh-wh-why what happened to your face? It's all -"

"Mayor, do you believe in wish granting?" She asked.

"Wish granting? Well, I suppose so..."

"What if I told you that if you follow everything I say, you could be free from this town's wrath?"

The mayor's eyes instantly lit up. "You could do that for me? Oh absolutely, I will -"

"Fine. Then just do as I say... Give me your heart."

"E-Excuse me?"

Nanika slowly revealed her palms. "Give me your heart and I will grant your wish."

The mayor was nearly in hysterics. "Absolutely not! How can I even be sure you can do these things!"

Suddenly, Nanika turned her wrist once and a polished human skull appeared in her palm. She turned her wrist once more and it disappeared.

"I-I can't believe it! Well if you can already do these things, why do you need my heart!"

"I am simply trying to help those in need. You humans need to understand that there comes pain within large success."

"H-how can you help me if I'm dead!" The mayor sputtered. Nanika only smiled.

"Your heart now, mayor, or I will kill you."

The mayor's eyes began to bulge out of his head. He scanned his desk for any sort of sharp object, but all he could find was his fountain pen. He knew this girl, this thing, was serious. He quickly snatched it into his hand and plunged it deeply into his chest.

"GAH!"

The mayor quickly plunged backward and fell into his bookcase. As he fell, millions of books came tumbling down upon him and the pen was lodged even deeper.

"AHH!"

"What is going on here?" Killua asked as he came into view in the darkness with Canary right at his side. Yet, he already knew the answer. He looked into Nanika's pitch black eyes and could only have one horrid truth.

"Nanika..."

"And what has happened here..." A gravelly voice spoke which sent chills through Killua's spine. As of yet, he still could not sense Mr. Kuroru's aura. "Are we yet villains after all..." He trailed off as he viewed Alluka's now pitch-black features. Even to him, Nanika seemed frightening. "What is that thing?" He spoke slowly with a wrinkled and long finger towards Nanika.

"Never mind her, isn't this what you wanted, Kuroru." Killua spoke. "We know you've been plotting to kill the mayor."

In return, Mister Kuroru only sighed. He shrugged his gangly shoulders. "It is what I have done for centuries."

Canary couldn't believe his boldness. "So, you admit it!"

"I do, but I am not ashamed. I am only functioning as I was made as a Nen vampire. I can only survive by feasting on numerous souls, but they have to be weak so as to not defy me first. It just so happens that the mayor's lineage has the most abundant life source to keep me alive for decades."

"You disgust me. You should have been dead a long time ago."

"I am only functioning as I was made, just as that thing does over there." He answered calmly as he pointed yet again towards Nanika. "I did not urge these people to follow me to this continent. Their ancestors willfully followed me here from such a smoggy and overpopulated city such as Lonshire. They wanted a way out. They wanted freedom. As for this body, well, it has been dead for a very long time now."

"Yeah, but they sure didn't get their freedom. You're basically feeding off of everyone here like some hoarder. These townspeople are like your cattle." Killua seethed. "And your body. No wonder why you smell so bad and I can never sense you."

Mister Kuroru truly looked offended. "Well, I'd never! I have never been so rude as to comment on your smell!"

Canary conjured her staff and then pointed it roughly at Kuroru's neck. "No, but you've had the indecency of taking the lives away from these people."

"K-kill it! Kill them both!" Mayor Shibito struggled. "Save me!"

For a moment, Killua could sense Nanika's senses failing and Alluka's emerging, but only for a moment. The next instance was shocking enough for Killua to doubt how much he really knew about Nanika's powers. She held her hands out gingerly and stood securely in front of Mr. Kuroru. "Give me your spine."

Everyone was so quiet that you could only hear the rain pattering on the window in the humid room. Even the mayor's labored breathing had ceased.

"What now?"

"Your spine."

"My spine?" Nanika then offered her palms once more.

Mr. Kuroru burst out into hearty laughter. Killua had never even seen the man smile before but now his spit was flying from his mouth as he laughed openly and his disgusting breath filled the air.

"My spine!? You have the gall! Do you not know who I am?" He asked, yet Nanika was unperturbed.

He then realized who he was messing with as he grew serious.

"I cannot possibly give it to you! My body is dead, but I need it after all!"

After still more silence, Mister Kuroru began to grow even more panicked.

"Really!? I could never! No. No! I will not let you! You can burn in hell, you strange thing!"

Nanika's expression was still only blank which threw Mister Kuroru into even deeper hysterics.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He babbled as he began stumbling backwards before falling to the floor.

The more he resisted, the more impatient Nanika grew. The only thing Mister Kuroru could see now was her depthless black eyes. Somewhere in those eyes, he knew her answer.

"NO, YOU POSSIBLY CAN'T!" He bellowed in the midst of his shrieks. Then, in a shower of decayed body parts and black sludge, Mister Kuroru burst in midair. The room was speechless as they were splattered, yet it quickly disappeared. Alluka's features then turned to normal and Killua went to catch his dear sister.

"Alluka - Alluka!" He called.

Her eyelids were heavy, yet he knew she was still conscious.

"Big Brother, are you proud of me?" She asked weakly.

"Yes, I am always proud of you, Alluka," he answered.

"Big Brother..."

"Don't strain yourself."

"But I have to tell you... Kalluto... he is in the Phantom Troupe."

Killua's hold on his sister tensed at this information.

"And the Phantom Troupe... they want my power."

Killua's eyes began to sting at the realization of this betrayal. Their own sibling was working against them. With his sibling history, he shouldn't be as surprised as he was, but it still consumed him. Alluka, who never even had the chance to meet their youngest brother, was being hunted by him.

"Please, just rest for now Alluka. I will tell you everything you want to know in the morning, but please, rest."

Alluka's eyes finally shut and a small smile appeared on her face. "Thank you, Big Brother."

Killua now allowed the fresh tears to stain his cheeks. "She can redirect Nanika's victims now. She really has grown so strong..."

"Enough of that!" The mayor bellowed. "I'm dying over here!"

Killua could feel his brow twitch. "Oh, shut up, you stupid mayor! It's barely even a scratch!" He yelled.

"What did you say!?"

Killua awoke the next morning with a sense of peace. He didn't feel overburdened with gloominess nor did the sky look a baleful grey. They decided to stay the night at the mayor's place due to both Killua's and Alluka's exhaustion as he now stared at the ceiling from the couch he lay on. He heard the girls waking from the couch across from him and he shifted his gaze. Alluka looked tired, functioning, but tired. Canary looked ethereal as always and he felt slightly jealous that she didn't want to share the couch with him instead. Alluka rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat on the edge of the couch and Canary milled about packing their belongings.

"So, is there anything you want to know, anything at all?" He asked his sister.

Alluka appeared alert and Canary made a point to stop packing and listen.

"Uh, well…"

Killua rose and sat properly on the couch, "anything."

Alluka's face then turned bright red, but she quickly chased that thought away. "No, no, no, no… Um… Big Brother?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know it's the Phantom Troupe that's tracking us?"

Killua was tense, but quickly relaxed and smiled easily at the thought of Kurapika. "A dear friend of mine who is always tracking them leaked me this information. His intentions are to kill each and every Phantom Troupe member for wiping out his clan. When he's angry, his eyes turn a scarlet red which the Troupe was looking to sell on the black market. He's even managed to kill one and has recovered some eyes that they've sold."

Alluka's breath was then slightly labored as she caught only a glimpse of what the Phantom Troupe did to their victims. She would be torn apart and sold.

"And they want my powers?"

Killua nodded solemnly.

Alluka could feel her hands trembling, yet she found the courage to still them and continue her questions.

"And our brother?"

"He is most likely infiltrating the Troupe under mama and papa's orders. They must've heard of the Troupes plans to find you and must want to ward them off, for their own selfish needs, of course."

Alluka nodded in complete understanding.

"And finally, why are we headed to Sverth?" She asked as she looked both to Killua and Canary.

Killua looked troubled on this question and looked to Canary for inspiration before returning to his sister.

"Honestly, Alluka, I was being a coward. I was running away from our problems so we could disappear to the Dark Continent."

This riled Alluka. "Impossible! You can't possibly be a coward, Big Brother! You saved me from Kukuroo Mountain!"

This caused Killua to laugh. "Yeah, and I had a lot of help doing it!" He admitted. Eventually he became serious again and reassured his sister. "We're going to continue to live how we've been living, but I refuse to do it in fear. That's why we have friends to help us."

This brightened Alluka considerably and she gave him that wide mouth smile they all loved with tears shining in her eyes. "You're right!"

However, Alluka's whole hearted nature was short lived as she immediately became mischievous. "So, you did say any question. Right, Big Brother?" She asked as she peered at him.

Killua, unaware of the danger he was in, immediately took the bait. "Sure."

"Okay…well then… are you and Canary sensei dating!" She spat out.

Killua sputtered. His face grew very red and his head became overheated much like his over energetic green friend. "What! W-when? I-I guess we'd have to actually go on a date to be dating! I'd like to! Uh, I don't know…"

Canary simply giggled at Killua's frustration, but her dagger eyes towards Alluka did not go unnoticed by her young subordinate.

It didn't take long for the three travelers to pack their bags as eventually they emerged from the mayor's office in high spirits. As they were headed towards their main camp ground, it was impossible to not notice the large group of people surrounding the clinic entrance. When they approached, they realized the townspeople were surprisingly engrossed with whatever the mayor was saying.

"We will have a fresh start and complete freedom! We'll bathe in the sun each day and - oh! I see they've finally arrived! Please, come quickly! Come quickly!" He urged from his seat at the front of the crowd where a heavy bandage covered his chest. "These are the three that helped us escape Mister Kuroru's clutches! We owe everything to them!"

Killua, Alluka, and Canary stood at the front of the townspeople and for the first time, they were washed in heavy applause. They were even surprised to see that some color had arrived to most of the townspeople's faces!

"We owe everything to you!"

"Thank you!"

"Your sin is paid in full!" They cheered.

This filled Killua with a warmth deep inside his chest, but all he could manage was a sheepish smile. "Well, actually, the true hero is my sister here, Alluka!" He called as he pushed her towards the front. "She was the one to stop Mr. Ugly!"

"ALLUKA!" They all applauded.

Alluka appeared dumbfounded, but she quickly took their praise. "Uh, uh – thank you, everyone! I'm just happy that everyone is safe! Thank you all so much!"

This caused Killua to smile wider than he has in weeks.

"Thanks to your help, the townspeople and I have decided to return to Lonshire to recover our lost home and to find some of our relatives! We've lived here for so long that we honestly believe that this is our home as well, but even I'm excited to reclaim some distant relatives of my own!" The mayor expressed as the townspeople cheered once again. "We'll continue to build this place up and regain our strength before we choose to depart!"

"You lot are free to go! Many of us are already regaining our strength! Never will we forget the kindness you've bestowed upon us! Now go! Go and follow whatever dream lays ahead of you!" He ended with an enormous smile.

Killua had never seen a happier town, and even then, the sun was shining brightly through the once covered skies.


	17. To The Town of Fire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some fluff and some paternal/maternal teenagers! You deserve it.
> 
> Also, small mention of self harm. Just wanted to warn ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know it’s been awhile, but I had a baby! That’s right, I am officially a mom to a beautiful baby girl!!!!! If you’re still around reading this, I love you and many blessings to you! We still have quiet a long way to go! <3 
> 
> Another reason this took so long to update is because I lost an entire chapter I wanted to upload due to an accidental deletion during my pregnancy and I was not feeling up to rewriting all of that! Lol Also the first few months my baby girl was here made it nearly impossible to write. So! Here it is after being long overdue. Enjoy (:

The trio continued to travel south through the Padokian Plains. They traveled for five continuous days, and now that they’ve put the cloudy skies of Ochikande behind them, they were able to fully enjoy the spring scenery. They made camp next to a small lake which was partly covered by mountainside and in the vast hillside beside them, wild yak grazed peacefully. Musk deer peaked out of the forest line, hesitant on whether they should make their acquaintance with the humans or not while wild geese drifted through the warm pink sky. It was late April, so most of the snow and ice have melted, yet a lingering chill also hung around them, which was normal for the weather in Padokia. Alluka sat by the lakeside as she diligently carved her knives against her whetstone. The honking geese were meditative for her as she also hummed along. 

“Alluka.”

The young girl scraped her finger at the sudden intrusion, yet as the blood dripped down her hand, she did not budge.  
“Nanika,” she replied cooly. “What brings you here out of my subconscious?...”

“I want to apologize to you.” 

Alluka’s throat tightened and she felt the stinging tears threatening to fall down her cheek as she listened closely. “I should have never forced you to do what you didn’t want to do. I am ashamed.” 

This caused Alluka's body to tremble as she finally released the racking sob she'd been holding in. “Oh, Nanika, I’m so sorry too! Please forgive me!” She bellowed as snot and tears began to pour freely. “I didn’t want to keep you caged in, I was just so scared!”  
Alluka then felt a warm presence graze her shoulder and her injured finger. She didn’t have to look twice to know that it was Canary and her brother consoling her with their always watchful eyes. 

“I know, Alluka. Let’s continue to work together instead of fighting.” 

“Yes, Nanika!”

Canary gingerly held Alluka's shoulder as Killua began stitching her wound carefully. He worked in silence until Alluka's sniffling slowly subsided.

“I know I’ve been caught up in my own problems, Alluka,” he began carefully, “but if you ever need anything, you know that I’m always here for you no matter what.” He spoke between stitches. “You too, Nanika. I want you to know that you are family.” He gave Alluka a warm smile, which effectively melted her cold heart and made Nanika blush. 

“Okay Big Brother.”

“Yes.”

“That reminds me,” Canary began as she crouched in front of the girl, “I have a gift for you that I’ve been meaning to share. It’s a bit off course and definitely not for the faint at heart, but it’s definitely worth it.” 

Alluka's eyes lit up at this news and she began to feel more determined than she had in weeks.

“Bring it on!”

Canary wasn’t joking when she mentioned this trek wasn’t for the faint at heart. Esania was a fairly diverse continent with vast mountain ranges and forests in the Padokian region; however, Canary was taking them south into uncharted territory in the region just next door to Sverth which was known for its unforgivable deserts. The temperate was immensely dry and the sand was difficult to traverse even for Killua and Canary, though they each refused the camel transportation at a small town just off the Padokian border; they all agreed it would be best to leave as little of a trail as possible. The days were spent in immense heat and the nights were shivering to the bone. One night while Killua allowed the cold desert breeze to lull him to sleep, he dreamt of his eyes feral and his hands bloodied and sharpened. He woke up with a start and found it much too hard to go back to sleep that night.

It took them two weeks to finally reach their destination, though it confused Alluka greatly. If it hadn’t been for the sign, she would have thought they were lost. They arrived at a barren desert village with not a single person in sight. The tumbleweeds surrounding them were more common than even people it seemed. The town sign creaked in the wind; Hi No Mura, The Village Made of Fire. The trio walked slowly through the village and as they passed, Alluka could sense the auras of people hiding behind their doors. Killua noticed peering eyes behind windows and doors creaking slowly shut, though Canary continued to lead them confidently towards the beginning of a canyon at the edge of the village. She approached a large rock at the canyon’s edge and rounded it. It seemed hidden an elevator was hidden in the rock which she easily boarded.

“Well, are you going to join me?” She asked. Despite both of their wariness, the two siblings joined their butler, and braced themselves for anything. 

“Graphite tester number 568911 reporting for inspection, along with two guests.” Canary spoke suddenly. There was a silence before the elevator beeped and brought them into the canyon. 

As they descended into the canyon, they noticed a veil diminishing around them as they were introduced to a hidden side of the canyon. The once empty canyon was now bustling with noise and people. Scientists in white coats and miners alike bunched together in the canyon, making it a mess to traverse. On one end Alluka witnessed miner emerging from deep caverns covered in red soot and on the other, the clean scientists assessing the black substance which they dug up. Most of the miners were men, hardened from working in the mines so often, minus one exception…

“Hey, are you guys lost or something?” Someone called for them in the midst of all the bustle. It was a boy around Alluka’s age with a serious bowl cut, carrying a near empty wagon of the strange black rock. He was covered in head to toe in the red canyon dirt and had a scowl that could beat the best of them. “Because if you are, you’re really in the way.”

“Excuse me?” Alluka asked befuddled. Since being with Canary and Killua for so long, she really lost any acquaintance for rudeness. “Is that really any way to talk to us with no introduction?” 

The boy scoffed. “Beats me, princess, it’s not like you cut my check or anything. Now if you want to stand there all lost and slack jawed it’s not any of my business, but some people here are trying to work.”

“What was that, brat?” Killua asked in a cool menacing tone. The boy shuddered as if just noticing him and began to mumble. “Uhh –“

“Tadaki!” 

The boy shot up and looked in the direction of his name being called. “Quit lollygaggin’ and get to work! If you wanna be here so badly, you have to pull your own weight!”

“Yessir!” He called back as he went running off in the opposite direction.

“Ha!” Alluka called back after him, “serves you right! And next time you better introduce yourself properly! Stupid bowl cut!”

“Yeah!” Killua also shouted after him. 

“Um, Canary san,” the siblings were distracted by the newcomer who approached them. “It’s Mahiro Takahashi at your service again. It’s a pleasure to have you here. Are you still happy with my graphene perhaps?”

Canary gave him a polite smile and bowed. “Takahashi san, of course. I am actually here to introduce you to someone who is also interested in your graphene.” 

The sunlight reflected from his glasses as he straightened up in interest. “Oh!”

Takahashi led them to a laboratory carved right into the canyon. The high-tech door even needed his eye print to open and after that another door prompted for his thumb print and a code. When they finally reached the inside of the lab, they were met with a disturbing contrast form the heat of the canyon. The lab was cold, dimly lit, and was floored with black tile. The walls were stark white, and cameras dangled from the ceiling; watching them a little too closely for Killua’s liking. Takahashi grinned the entire way to his work station and chattered their heads off with news of his graphene reaching worldwide recognition. The material was only a single thin layer of carbon but was 200 times stronger and was highly effective at deflecting bullets. Because of this, his graphene was widely sought after from warring countries and bad-men alike, though this didn’t seem to bother him so much; he was only interested in his precious invention which could only be constructed on an atomic level. He continued to lead them further into the lab until he reached his specific work area, which also required another code before entering.

“So, this is where all the fun happens! Now, I would love to get started on your gear, but I have to tell you beforehand that you’re going to have to mine it yourself. My graphene is highly sought after and we’re already working ourselves to the bone on a two-ton shipment for the first prince of the Kakin Empire, Prince Benjamin Hui Guo Rou. It’s due in less than a week and you do not want to see him angry, I’ll tell you that much!”

“That sounds fair enough, Takahashi san, thank you,” Canary mentioned politely. “And now I’m only going to mention this because I’m so grateful for the work you’ve done with my cane, Takahashi san, but why don’t we help with your shipment? We’d be more than happy to help,” she ended with a smile.

This drove Takahashi into a fit of giggles. “Ohohohoho! Canary san, as always you are a delight to have around! You are almost as generous as Gotoh and Zeno san!” He grabbed Canary’s hand and bowed deeply. “Thank you, thank you!” 

Killua rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yeah, yeah, just let us know how much needs to be done already!”

This startled Takahashi and he dropped her hand. “Oh yes! Well we still have half a ton that needs to be mined and for your – daggers you say? – I will need a pound mined for each. If you can have that before the deadline, that would be perfect!”

“What! Half a ton? What have you guys been doing? Sitting on your asses!”

Takahashi shivered. “Well, uh, the miners, they have just been dropping like flies! We got this news just a month ago and yet they are sick from exhaustion! It’s tiring work. I can easily create the graphene sheets with this handy atomizer I’ve constructed, but between you and me, they could really use a boost in morale.”

Killua noted the coolness and ease of working in the laboratory that must’ve been a striking difference to what the mining work was like and felt a pang in the pit of his stomach that confirmed his dislike for the weaselly scientist.

“Yeah, whatever, we’ll have it done. Canary, I’ll be outside.” Killua muttered as he was already exiting the sliding door. 

Canary could only smile politely as Takahashi laughed uneasily at Killua’s blatant rudeness. 

When Alluka and Canary finally met Killua outside, she sighed heavily. “Takahashi san,” she began, which instantly caught his attention, “is an acquaintance of mine through Zeno sama. I was brought me to him a few years ago to upgrade my cane and since then I’ve been indebted to him. I know what you’re thinking, but without his graphene, I wouldn’t have been able to develop my Hatsu so easily. Also, his Nen ability, Disappearing Act, is what keeps this place so well hidden. He’s very powerful and not an easy enemy. Your family… they’ve had ties with him for decades… and it’s how I’ve gotten stronger.” 

Killua stood from his leaning position on the red canyon rock and faced Canary. “As far as I’m concerned, Canary, you don’t owe anything to anyone. You’ve gotten this strong all on your own.” Canary’s pulse quickened and yet the fast figures that were once surrounding her seemed to disappear or stop all at once. Canary had no clue if it was a new technique Killua had been working on or not, but it felt as if she was under a deep Hatsu, nonetheless. “These chains you have yourself tied in, I’ll take my entire lifetime to break them for you if I have to. Just wait for me.” He gritted. Canary was so transfixed in Killua’s gaze that she forgot how to respond. It wasn’t until a burly, squat man came and interrupted them that she was able to look away.

“I got a message that we have three new miners here," He muttered gruffly, "well, follow me then.”

It was slow walking to their next destination as Harou, as he so easily put it, led them to the mining center. He supplied them with hard hats and extra clothing as he explained the mining work. 

“This here is the mine,” he drawled. “You come in, pick your tool, and get to work. No one is left past nine and no one enters before five. No digging where there’s red tape and if you smell something funny, drop down and haul ass quick.” Harou paused and grumbled as if he wasn’t used to talking so much. “As for you, little missy, we don’t have any clothing that may fit you. I’ll get my daughter Tamaki to fetch some clothes for you, so don’t go too far.”

Harou grumbled one last time and sighed. “Now that’s it. It’s hard work, so go get some rest before tomorrow. This order isn’t going to make itself…” He trailed off as he left them to their own devices and disappeared down the dark tunnel.

The trio looked after him as they all wondered where they should even rest for the night.

The canyon was already much too busy to get any type of privacy, and after all, Alluka was still intent on training. They headed first to the seemingly deserted village and was met with an even colder silence than before. Doors were slammed in their faces and shutters opened with wandering eyes. They seemed to be in luck when a door creaked open and a raspy voice called out to them, "Hey, you three, over here!"

Alluka peered into the cracked doorway and even though she could barely see them, she could tell a hunched older woman lived behind the door. 

"You're one of them, aren't ya? Why don't you three go live in the canyon?”

"No, we’re not," Alluka answered. "Plus, it's too crowded in the canyon. We just want a quiet place to stay where we can train. Also, we're very quiet and we take care of ourselves, ma'am!" She rushed with closed palms and a deep bow.

The older woman grunted. "Well you seem polite enough, but I can't possibly take you in. Though I do know of an abandoned house whose previous owner wouldn't mind if you stayed there."

"Really? Truly?"

"Yes, it's in an old village not too far from here. It's the only house with red shutters. The well should still work fairly enough."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Pah. Ain't any use thanking me. Thank the old coot who looks after the place." She answered before finally shutting the door. 

The three surmised it was up to them to find the place on their own, so they took the same elevator down into the canyon and began asking around. They soon found it was a small vacant village a few miles away from the excavation site.

The houses were similar to the clay homes in Netsu no Machi only more ancient. The red clay of the houses blended in seamlessly with the canyon rock as if they were carved right out of its side. A well-worn trail divided the housing right down the middle. 

It was fairly easy to find the home the hunched lady spoke about. When they found it, they easily entered and found just how ancient the home was. There were no modern accommodations to speak of minus some very simple sink plumbing that connected to two handmade basins for cleaning in the kitchen and bathroom and also a handcrafted tub. Other than that, there was only a very simple compost toilet and a fire pit in the center of the room. When they entered, the first thing they noticed was how cool the clay walls kept the inside of the house and they instantly felt relief from the sweltering heat outside. The natural insulation must also work just as well for the cold nights, they speculated. 

They unpacked and decided to inspect some of the other homes as well, which they quickly realized had none of the modern accommodations their temporary dwelling had. They found the plumbing led to a small community garden which was flourishing with corn, beans, and squash, as well as some mammoth sunflowers and a handful of medicinal herbs.

"It seems that someone is living here," Alluka noted. 

"Yup and it seems they like to keep to themselves, so we won't bother them," Killua added as he walked over to the well. 

Surprisingly, the well worked effortlessly when Killua used the pump and clear, pristine water came gushing through. 

"Whoa!"

"Looks like we hit the jackpot!"

"I wonder where the source is..."

The trio became giddy at the sight of the clear water when they quickly noticed someone approaching them. It appeared to be the boy from earlier carrying a set of work clothes in his hand.

Killua was the first to intervene. "Ah! It's the bowl cut brat from earlier! Was it chaki... taki..." 

"It's Tadaki!" He shot back. 

Killua smiled back mischievously as his catlike taunting surfaced. "Oh, my bad... brat." 

Tadaki huffed in frustration before shoving the clothing into Alluka's hand.

"Here are your stupid clothes! It took long enough to find you. I didn't expect newcomers to come stay here."

"Why? Is it special?" 

"It's the original Hi No Mura. The clowns in the canyon pretty much kicked us out of our homes and now they use us as a cover-up. My dad and I are the only ones who stayed. And that water comes from our sacred spring, so don't waste it!" He shouted as he stalked off. 

Alluka failed to feign her annoyance as she yelled after him. "Hey! It's rude not to give us a chance to introduce ourselves, you know!"

"Well it's not like I want to be your friend or anything anyway!"

Alluka practically growled and threw her mining clothes on the ground. “You butt face! Stupid bowl cut, butt face!”

“Yeah, yeah, save your energy for the mining tomorrow, princess! That is, if you can manage!”

Alluka eyed her pink kimono and shot daggers at Tadaki. “Yeah, well I’ll show you!” She easily stuck her tongue at him and Killua did the same. “Blehhhh! You punk!”

Tadaki waved at them without losing his stride as he exited the village and Canary knocked some sense into her two childish companions.  


Later that night, as they sat in front of the fire pit and finished their dinner, Alluka was disturbed with a recent memory of her day. ‘I’ll get my daughter Tamaki to fetch some clothes for you, so don’t go too far.’ Alluka nearly dropped her entire plate as the realization caught up to her and she couldn’t help but to smile. 

Day One  
Alluka sat patiently as Canary braided her long hair back and secured it in twin buns. She left two single braids in the front and secured that in each bun as well, so it created a looped look.

“There! Now your hair is functional and cute.” Canary exclaimed as she finished. Alluka giggled happily and Killua blushed at the fact that it was his first time hearing the butler in training mention something was cute.

“How do I look Onii san?” Alluka asked cheekily. 

Killua easily pinched her cheek and smirked. “Adorable.” 

Their walk to the mining center was slow and dark. It was barely four in the morning, but neither of the travelers minded; they were each accustomed to arduous hours and hard work and made it a point to arrive to work early. When the first few miners began crawling in, Harou merely grunted at them. Tadaki gave each of them a pointed stare as his father unlocked the mine. 

The work was much easier than Alluka expected. She merely applied the Shu she would use on her daggers and applied it to the mining supplies she used. Such a small girl working enough for ten men caused quite an excitement at first, and even Tadaki was slightly impressed, or jealous, though he’d never show it. Between the three of them, Harou expected the mine to be cleaned out by tomorrow.  
During their lunch, Killua and Canary stayed close while Alluka went prowling for trouble. When she found it, she smiled devilishly. 

“So, how impressed are you by lil old me?” She asked as Tadaki broke his back digging into a fresh wall. He stopped mid swing and pierced his gaze at her. 

“I’m pretty impressed,” he admitted. “You mind telling me how you did it?” He asked as he stepped forward. 

Alluka, oblivious to his sudden mood change, easily took out one of her daggers and twirled it around her fingers expertly. “It’s nothing a girl can’t handle.” 

“No.” Tadaki interjected. “I’m serious. I need to know how you did it.”

Alluka ended her smug twirling and eyed the usually boisterous boy. “I want… I want to impress my father. But with this body, I -"

Alluka grabbed Tadaki's arm and searched for his eyes now trailing the ground.

“Hey, you and I aren’t so different, you know...” She answered.

Tadaki raised his eyes to Alluka once more in surprise, instantly knowing what she hinted at. 

“And there’s nothing wrong with you.” 

Tadaki shrugged his arm from her hold and sighed.

“Try telling that to my father...” 

“I’d be glad to. And anyway, it’s not my body that makes me work this way. It’s Nen.” 

“Nen?”

“It’s complicated, but essentially it’s your aura, and depending on your bias, you can make it do amazing things like double your strength or even control other people.”

“Is that why I can see you then?”

Alluka paused. “What do you mean?”

“Well, when I touch someone, I can see their weakness. I call it Third Eye. My father, he thinks it makes me an even bigger disappointment…” 

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Tadaki! Look!” Alluka shouted as she opened her nearby flask. “Just stick your finger in and focus on your aura. Depending on how the water changes, I can tell if you can use Nen or not!” 

Tadaki was hesitant, but dipped his finger in the water. In an instant, purple smoke began pouring from the flask, surrounding their feet in large billows. 

“Whoa!”

“See, Tadaki! I knew you could do it! By the looks of it, you’re a specialist like me!” Alluka grinned proudly as Tadaki shied away. He removed his finger from the water and looked away. 

“I-I don’t know what this means.”

“It means that you’re special! And you’re not alone!” 

At Alluka's words, Tadaki felt his heart growing larger than ever. 

Killua nuzzled his lips into his new girlfriend’s neck, despite many of the onlookers, as she ate pensively.

“I wonder what Alluka is up to.” She finally mused. 

“She said she wanted to get to work early. Why, is something the matter?” He questioned with a smile playing on his face.

Canary sighed. “It’s nothing. I’m just used to her being around now, I suppose.”

Killua ended his nuzzling and leaned into Canary. A familiar teasing began prodding her. “And what’s this? Is my Canary jealous?”

Canary, clearly ruffled either at Killua ensuing my Canary, or guessing at her jealousy, denied it instantly. “No, I just… I’m just used to having her around."

Killua ran his fingers through his mid length hair and sighed with a small smile. “No, you’re jealous.” 

Canary tossed her food aside and easily pinned Killua to the ground. “I told you, I am not.” 

Killua stared into Canary’s eyes in shock before cracking a wide grin. “I let you pin me.” 

Day One Continued  
As the working hours began to dwindle past, Killua noticed with special interest that Alluka and young mister bowl cut were beginning to grow extra chummy. At one point, Killua even heard her giggle which caused him to drop his pickaxe entirely. He stared in shock as Tadaki showed her a few gemstones he found and Alluka seemed far too interested. Canary noticed as well and couldn’t help but to whisper in his ear, “jealous.” 

Killua couldn’t help but to crack a grin and dig into Canary's side with his fingers. He may not have gotten a laugh, but he surely got a good wiggle out of it. He stared thoughtfully back towards his baby sister and smiled even warmer. All he wanted for Alluka was for her to be free and happy and it seemed like she was finally getting somewhere. 

Around seven pm, the mining crew was shocked to hear Harou's latest announcement: “Uh, excuse me, listen up…” He began, as the front hall looked finally filled to the brim. “Now as you all know, we have some newcomers among us.” At this, there were a few claps and shouts and hollers as even Tadaki cheered. Alluka looked embarrassed as she was jostled playfully by the fellow miners. “And thanks to them, we have reached a brand new record, we’ve easily mind 487 pounds of coal in just one day!” At this, there was a resounding roar. 

“Thanks to them, we can have our freedom back and quit this slavery! After this, we take back our canyon and Hi No Mura!” The miners began cheering wildly as Killua shared a knowing look towards Canary. 

“It looks like we have ourselves caught in the middle of a rebellion.” Killua mentioned to Canary as they headed back to the original Hi No Mura. 

Canary shuffled along as she glanced ahead at Tadaki and Alluka leading the trail. “She couldn’t help but to smile. “Good.” 

Tadaki and Alluka walked together easily in the dark as they lead their way to the village carved in rock. Harou and the rest of the miners decided to stay behind and have an early celebration, which Killua and Canary both had to turn down considering they couldn’t get inebriated anyway due to their toxin training. And besides, they had a feeling that Alluka needed a watchful eye... 

“So, how long has this been a plan?” Alluka asked after some silence.

“You mean the rebellion? For some time now and it’s not the first time. My older brother… he was actually killed during the first attempt.”

Alluka felt a lump in her throat as Tadaki confessed. 

“I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah. I was only four at the time. I looked up to him a lot.” 

Alluka wondered how her life would have turned out if she didn’t have Killua around and she felt a large pain in her chest. She grabbed Tadaki's hand who only looked at her in astonishment. 

“You and I are not so different after all…” Alluka confessed for the second time that day. Tadaki didn’t bother to question her meaning as they neared closer to the empty village. 

“You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Tadaki began.

“What’s that?” 

“Well, your weakness… I can’t help but to see it and it… confuses me.”

Alluka stopped in her tracks. Something stirred in the pit of her stomach as she was afraid of what could be seen happen next. 

“It’s… another you?” 

“W-what do you mean?” 

“It says, ‘the me that only a few can see.’ What does that mean?” 

Alluka’s palms began to get sweaty and surprisingly she began to stammer.

“W-well, I, you see-" 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.” Tadaki intervened. “I’m just happy that I’ve gotten to meet someone like you.”

Alluka was surprised yet again as Tadaki flashed her a genuine smile.

“Hey, Bowl Cut -,” Killua called as their momentary stillness caused the two older teens to catch up, “It seems to me that your papa is going to be coming back pretty late, so you can either crash with us, or be all alone. If I were you I’d answer quickly considering I’m rarely so generous.” He teased.

Tadaki stammered unexpectedly. “Yeah, I'd love to crash with you! Uh, I mean, sure.” He ended cooly.

“Great, so now I can keep a closer eye on you, brat.” Killua muttered, and if Tadaki wasn’t mistaken, he also caught a glimpse of a swishy cat tail. Canary bonked Killua on the head and bowed deeply. “We'd be honored to have you.”

Tadaki smiled for the second time that night, something he was sure he hadn’t done in years.

Killua and Canary stayed up and watched the young lovebirds drift to sleep. They stayed up until the wee hours whispering to each other in the dark until one of them, obviously Tadaki, fell asleep, and Alluka followed suit. They were now cuddled face to face on their mats and Killua couldn’t help but to feel a strange attachment to the young boy. 

Killua laid with his head gingerly in Canary's lap as she played with his silver white hair in the moonlight. 

“Cute kid.” He muttered as he felt himself also succumbing to sleep. It was nearly midnight and Killua couldn’t remember the last time he felt exhausted this early.

“Yeah,” Canary easily agreed, “It seems we have a knack for collecting them.” 

Killua grinned at this statement and reached up to grab a small kiss from the dark haired beauty. 

“Did you feel that?” He asked suddenly.

Canary merely nodded as not even a second later, a drunk Harou came stumbling into their temporary home. 

“Where the hell is my daughter?” He drooled.

“He's safe. Take a look for yourself.” Killua answered without rising. 

Harou grumbled and scanned lazily across the room at his son. When he spotted him, he felt angry for some reason. “Why I oughta-"

“Take yourself back to your home,” Killua interjected. “Before you regret it.” 

Harou noticed an odd aura begin emitting from Killua that made him seriously rethink dragging his son out with him. He stumbled slightly back before waving his hand and barreling out drunkenly. 

Killua also couldn’t help but to notice the young pair's breathing becoming lighter. 

The next morning, Tadaki practically cornered Killua. 

“I saw you last night, I felt it! How did you do that!” He shouted as he excitedly grabbed Killua's forearm. 

Killua tensed throughout his whole body as Tadaki felt that familiar feeling now aimed towards him. “You keep your hands to yourself, Bowl Cut." 

Tadaki immediately removed his grasp, but couldn’t help asking, “Who is he?” in a hoarse whisper. 

“Someone who wouldn’t even think twice in killing you. Now do you see why privacy is so important?” He asked with a feign smile.

“I’m not scared.” Tadaki rebutted. “Alluka told me everything about your family; what they do, and how they call her a thing. I’m not scared of them.”

Killua leaned closer to Tadaki and shot his sister a questioning look. Knowing immediately what this asked, she shook her head solemnly. No, everything except for Nanika.  
“I see,” he gathered while rising, “Well Tadaki, I just have to mention, if you ever bring up my family's history or, our history to anyone else, I wouldn’t mind coming out of retirement.” He mentioned with a ghostly smile.

Tadaki felt his whole body shudder and Alluka stamped her foot. “Onii san, that is not funny!”

“It is a little bit.” Canary mentioned lightly as she ruffled Tadaki's hair and went to exit the clay home. “He’s joking… I think.” 

Killua laughed as he also ruffled Tadaki’s hair and followed his girlfriend out the door. “Maybe... maybe not.” 

Tadaki’s blood was still running pretty cold when all Alluka could manage was a whispered, “I am so sorry.”


	18. New Ends and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *******I edited the last chapter, since I didn't make it obvious enough, but no, Tadaki does not know about Nanika!******
> 
> This chapter also includes violence towards children and some cursing, so heads up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alluka's new hairstyle is definitely a shout out to Mei from FMA. I love that brat. She also reminds me a bit of the girl from Kickass too, just thought I should note haha.
> 
> I noticed I haven't really been using their Hatsu names, so I'm correcting that now. There will also be more fight scenes in the future.
> 
> Harou's accent is thanks to my husband playing Red Dead Redemption 2 so often. Shout out to Arthur.
> 
> Remember, Tadaki can see anyone's weakness just by touching them, so when he touched Killua, he saw hewhomustnotbenamed hahahaha.
> 
> I'm also changing Onii san to Big Brother just for mere preference. I may or may not go back and edit all of the Onii sans! Onii san. And Onii sans… to Big Brother instead but most likely not anytime soon lol.
> 
> Thanks for listening to my ramblings now enjoy (:

Day Two

The work leftover from yesterday was easily done and though Killua didn't expect the same liveliness as last night due to most of the worker's raging hangovers, he at least expected some form of giddiness, yet only a heavy feeling covered him as he worked. He wasn't the only one who noticed, as Canary gave him a knowing look.

They managed to pass most of the day without running into the mining chief which Killua thought was either pure luck, or due to the intense fear he sent through the man last night. However, the answer was quickly answered as the day's work was finished and Killua, Canary, and Alluka found themselves cornered by most of the worker's with the mining chief at its center. It seemed he had a burning question to ask…

"No." Killua answered flatly. "Whatever it is that you want, the answer is no."

The mining chief hardened, "Look son, I know it's pretty rough here and we don't have much to offer, but if you'd here us out, you'd know it's for a good cause."

The rest of the miners gave big cheers as they agreed with their soot covered chief.

Killua eyed the chief sternly, "Don't care. Anything that's bound to get a lot of attention, we want nothing apart of. The only reason we're helping now is to get what we want and leave. We suspect enough that Prince Benjamin's shipment will be kept quiet enough as it is, so the rest we have no interest in."

Harou grit his teeth and forgot instantly that he was asking a very dangerous teenager for a favor. "Not if we don't spill it, the fact that you were here that is."

"What." Killua practically spat.

"For some reason, you folks don't want to be found out, well if you don't want to help, then I guess there's no trouble in rattin' you out." Harou answered smugly which earned him a few hoots and jostles from the miners. "

Killua's stern look turned into a glare which quickly reminded the chief miner who he was speaking to and the other workers fell quiet. Harou felt a distinct grip around his throat and the boy's small smile did nothing to alleviate it.

"You have guts to threaten me. The last person who did is missing a lot more than just his pride…" Killua interjected flippantly as his eyes flickered to the desperate and scared faces surrounding him. He sighed deflatedly. "Fine. Just leave us to our own business with Takahashi san for the next two days and then you can tell us your plan," Killua paused and his eyes hardened as he chose his next words carefully, "but no fighting. If you expect us to fight, then there's no deal, no matter what you choose to do with us."

Harou growled beneath his thick moustache. "Fine. We'll give ya your measly two days. Just be thankful I'm a forgiving man."

Killua made no mistake in brushing passed Harou as he cooly left the mine with Alluka and Canary also in tow. He stopped momentarily at the entrance and looked behind him. "So Bowl Cut, are you coming or what?" He called behind him.

Tadaki froze where he stood as he felt everyone's eyes on him as well as Alluka's.

"No," he answered simply after a small wait, "I think I'll stay here." This earned him a few agreements and pats on the back from his father as well as the other workers.

Killua merely shrugged and kept walking. "Suit yourself then."

The next morning, Killua couldn't help but notice the dejected state his sister was in. She looked as if she easily overdone her limit for sleeplessness. He lifted her chin carefully by his finger and inspected her eyes.

"You know, Alluka, it seems to me that you could use a prescription of – TICKLES!" He shouted as he dug his fingers into the little girl's side. Alluka was nearly in hysterics as she was easily tackled to the ground in a laughing mess.

"Not this again." Canary bemoaned as she watched them from the doorway. Killua's eyes sparkled tauntingly as he watched her. "Don't worry, you can always be next, Canary."

The butler in training instantly knelt into a fighting position at any mention of her being tickle attacked. "I think not."

The rest of the morning was spent visiting Takahashi san so he could convert Alluka's coal into the seemingly indestructible graphene. She easily placed one pound of coal onto the scientist's work station which he seemed confused by.

"Just one pound? You wouldn't like anything else converted?"

"No, Takahashi san. You see, I'm a conjurer, I just need to be familiar with the object once and then I can have as many as I want!"

"Oh, precisely! Other Nen types just seem to confuse me more than anything... Alright this will do…" He muttered as he headed towards the converter. Killua and his sister playfully exchanged a wink as the converter began roaring to life. Only a few people knew about Nanika, so claiming to be a Conjurer instead saved them a lot of time.

They peeked over the scientist's shoulder as he began switching levers and pressing numerous button combinations to finally get the preferred number of copies and once he was finished he folded his arms behind his back and smiled grandly.

"Okay, with this amount, the conversion should be finished within twenty four hours. I'll give you a call when it's finished, so please stay close by."

Canary eyed the machine impressively as she inquired about the wait time, "This is impressive, Takahashi san! Just a few years ago, my wait time was a few weeks at best! I wonder how you got it to work so well…"

Takahashi blushed hard as he began waving his hands frantically. "Well you see, that's a secret! I couldn't possibly tell you, Canary san! I will say however that the size of the object being converted does matter quite a bit! Ohoho, oh my!"

Canary, though feeling slightly uncomfortable, merely smiled politely while Killua eyed him suspiciously.

"Well alright, I guess that's it then. We'll be outside… Takahashi san." He interjected, making a point to drape his arm across her shoulders as they stepped out.

Later that day, Alluka finally received what she's been practically begging for, a look into Canary's Hatsu. The three travelers found themselves in a deserted part of the canyon with Alluka and Canary facing each other.

"Seriously, Canary sensei! You're really going to show me?"

"Of course, Alluka, you've been so well behaved recently, so why not?"

"Kickass!"

Killua roared with laughter, as Canary was left confused.

"Uh, sorry, it's just something I picked up from Tadaki…" She explained sheepishly. "So, show me! Where is your special Hatsu!"

Canary spread her arms around her excitedly, "Well, it's already here! What do you think?"

Alluka was confused before activating her Gyo vision and noticed suddenly a large cage surrounding her sensei.

"Whoa."

The net like cage surrounding Canary could easily fit fifteen well built people and was seven feet tall at its highest point. Alluka had no clue so far if it moved wherever her sensei went or of it could possibly become smaller, but for now she was amazed.

Killua walked up to the netting and touched it carefully with a playful smile on his face. "So this is what you've been hiding from me, eh?" He continued to smooth the Hatsu between his palm before his boyish charm seemed to disappear altogether and he gave Canary a challenging glance. "You mind if I test it?"

Canary seemed well used to this behavior as she simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Sure, go for it, if you think you can handle it." She teased back.

Killua smiled, "Thunder Palm."

A surge of electric Nen began streaming through Killua's fingers, covering the cage entirely. The surges were no longer as small as they were just two years ago and would definitely do more permanent damage than a simple stun would have done before. Canary watched him smugly behind her cage as not even his Nen could pass through. He discontinued his attack and placed his hands in his pockets in amusement. 

"Impressive. I always knew you had a few tricks up your sleeves."

"Yes, and if I know you as well as I believe I do, I'd know you still have many more secrets to reveal…" She answered slyly which earned a fond smirk in Killua's response. If Alluka didn't know any better, she would have thought they were flirting… in their own weird way?

"Aaanyway," Alluka dragged out behind an eye roll and a smile, "how does it work, Canary sensei? I'm practically dying to know!"

Canary seemed stunned to be shook from her… daydream. "Oh! Well you see, Alluka I was able to develop my Hatsu strongly enough to develop it into a Conjurer-Specialist category. I took my original Hatsu and perfected it, to put it simply. Barrage Shell is Nen proof, bulletproof… and shockproof, but that only means the limitations for it are only much more strenuous for me… For instance I can only use it to its full capacity when any Zoldyck is within its fourteen feet parameters, it requires nearly fifty percent of my Nen to complete it, it can only be used for two hour periods in which I can only use it again when my Nen is back at full power, and I'm unable to attack whilst inside it. Also, and this is the most important, if I use it for any second longer than the max capacity, I will most likely die."

Killua stroked his chin thoughtfully as he eyed Canary's Barrage Shell. "You can't attack while inside it, so does that mean an ally can move in and out as they like?"

"Yes, but there is a one second gap between letting the shell down and implementing it again which any experienced Nen user will try to take advantage of."

Killua grinned. "I think my Godspeed has us covered there. Man, my girlfriend is -"

"Kickass!" They heard a familiar voice shout from behind them. Killua's eye twitched irritatingly as Tadaki came bounding towards them. "I was gonna say bad ass, you little twerp! What are you even doing here!"

Tadaki grinned. "I've been looking around for you guys all day! After your meeting with Takashashi san, I started looking for you. Man, you guys are tough to find!"

Killua crossed his arms. "Yeah, no shit."

Suddenly, there was a loud ringing noise emitting from Killua's pocket. He reached in and pulled out his Hunter device, which he used so infrequently, even he forgot what it sounded like. When he saw who was calling him, his jaw became taut.

"Who is it, Big Brother?" Alluka asked timidly.

He pressed accept and in a flash, a small holographic figure appeared on the pad.

"Grandfather, I see you've finally returned home to find the letter I left for you."

There was a long silence on the other side of the line and Canary immediately went alert and deactivated her Hatsu, as if her master was right there with them. "Yes, I have, my last mission kept me away for many months, and I finally come back to find my most loyal butler in training has left with my grandson. 'I will be taking her now, don't worry' is really the most you could have informed me of your situation?"

Canary rolled her eyes at the supposed letter that was supposed to explain everything and Killua didn't have to look twice to notice her annoyance.

"My bad, Grandfather, I was in a hurry at the time."

Zeno then gave another pause before continuing. "I suppose you've found out the secret about Gotoh san and are still cavorting around with that thing… Is Canary san there with you?"

"Yes, and Alluka is a girl, Grandfather, not a thing."

"Canary san,"

"Yes, Zeno sama!" Canary answered immediately.

"Make sure that thing is closely looked after."

"Yes, Zeno sama, Alluka is safe with me."

This caused an even longer pause by Zeno as he seemed to be gathering bits and pieces of their current situation. He looked pensive before he addressed his grandson again.

"Killua, I will say without fail that you are my most favorite and talented grandchild and because of that, I will refrain from passing any judgement unto you, and only expect that you continue to use your own moral compass to decide what is right and wrong in whatever situation you may find yourself in, and yes I am aware of most of them. I have no intention in bringing my favorite butler back, or checking in on you for whatever means, I just hope that you are safe and try not to make any large waves with Takahashi san while you're at it, considering he is a very worthwhile ally. Don't be alarmed by my knowing either, considering he immediately telephoned me upon your arrival, just beware that your family may also be watching you, though I doubt they can manage to find you ninety-nine percent of the time. I will give you praise in saying you have hid yourself well and you even gave me a hard time for awhile, though it did not last for long... And as for your mother, though she may try, she still fails at trying to track my communications, so there's no need to worry on that front either. All I ask is that you are safe."

Feeling a little pleased with himself, Killua's jaw finally relaxed as his grandfather finally finished talking. "Yes, Grandfather. I will follow your advice."

"And also, Kil," his grandfather interjected once more, "I am aware that you know of our butler's rules well. They, your family, do not know about it yet and I have no intention of 'firing' my favorite butler, but if I were you, it would be something I would be preparing myself for. You too, Canary san."

"Yes, Zeno sama." Canary answered faithfully.

Killua's grip on his Hunter device tightened and his hand began to tremble as rage flowed through him. His eyes pierced through the screen as if he could detonate it. He answered through clenched teeth before his grandfather bowed away, "Thank you, Grandfather. I am aware." The device in his hand cracked easily as soon as his grandfather was saying goodbye.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Tadaki asked through the suffocating silence.

Killua merely flung his Hunter device and stretched in silence as his death glare had no intention of leaving. "If they even mention Canary's name, they're dead."

Tadaki backed away only for Canary to place her hand on his shoulder and smile at Alluka and him both. "Why don't the two of you go for a walk?" Canary ensued politely. Tadaki seemed happy to find any excuse to get out of there, yet Alluka seemed troubled.

"Will Big Brother be okay, Canary sensei?"

Canary smiled softly. "I think so, Alluka. Just give us a few minutes alone."

Tadaki's face went red at just the thought of what she could be hinting at and Canary whacked his head.

Alluka grabbed Canary's hand and felt comforted by her touch. "I trust you. Now come on, Tadaki, let's go find some strange things to get into!" And before Canary could ask to elaborate on 'strange things' Alluka already grabbed the boy by the hand and whisked him through the canyon. Canary looked after them in half worry before deciding it couldn't be that troublesome and turned back to Killua. He finished stretching and was now facing the horizon in deep thought. When Canary approached him, his voice was stern, "I need to blow off some steam."

Canary stood before Killua and activated Barrage Shell just like before, leaving him just outside of the barrier. She didn't move or prepare anything else, as she simply stood there and crossed her arms in disapproval. "Ready whenever you are." She called.

Killua looked determined as he revved his Ren and aimed it to an exact point at the Barrage Shell. "Thunderbolt." He stated lowly as even the clouds above began to swell and bolt after bolt hit Canary's Hatsu. She seemed unfazed as she watch him from the inside; her perfect shield never withholding. He kept going for nearly fifteen minutes before Canary noticed his Nen was quickly depleting. 

"Knock it off! Are you trying to hurt yourself? You're putting way too much into each attack!"

"Get off my back, Canary! Didn't you say you wanted to help!"

"Yes, but not like this! If you don't stop now, I'll release my Hatsu without telling you and force you to strike me!"

Killua instantly stopped at hearing this and knelt to the ground. "Evil woman." He muttered as he caught his breath.

Canary walked over to Killua and knelt in front of him. "Cloak." She uttered, and once again her Hatsu activated all around her, yet this time, Killua noticed something very different.

"Yes, its still Barrage Shell, only this time I've conjured reflective material on the outside. We can see out, but no one can see in. I can only hold this for forty minutes, and it's also sound proof, so do whatever you have to. Cry, yell, curse your family; do anything but hurt yourself. I'll be -"

Canary was surprised when Killua brought her into him. "How can you be so calm during all of this?"

"I'm not. I just hide it better than you do." She answered back reluctantly. She gingerly unraveled Killua's arms from around her and looked into his eyes. "I'm a butler. I'm not allowed to have my own opinion about this, remember?"

"Bullshit. How do you think I would've turned out if I just accepted being an assassin? If I just continued to let Illumi control me and have me murder thousands of people? Alluka wouldn't be free, that's for sure. You wouldn't be -"

Killua stopped at Canary's solemn face. "But that's just the thing, I'm not free," she answered. "My life has never been my own. Not once."

Killua stroked Canary's long braids from her face. "I guess we have that in common," Killua replied, "but I can help you find a way out."

"How? By being on the run our entire lives? Your life is barely even your own, Killua sam-"

Canary bit the inside of her cheek while realizing her mistake while Killua couldn't hide the fact that it felt like a slap to the face.

The recoil burned at his heart. "No matter what, I suppose you're only ever going to see me as your master, huh?"

Canary didn't dare reply, as if her lips had been cemented shut.

"My point is, Canary, your life is your own. You can make it out to be whatever you want. If it takes being on the run our whole lives, then so be it, if it means I can only love you from afar -"

Canary's breath hitched in her throat as he admitted it. That one word that can make oblivion feel like hope and despair feel like angel's breath. She was just as surprised as Killua to feel tears streaming down her face.

"I don't remember the last time I've cried." She said. The tears trailed quickly and left a pool on her mining clothes. It seemed an overflowing well wouldn't let the tears stop and she felt no need to wipe them.

"I mean it, Canary. I would do anything for you."

Canary's voice was warbled and soft, which he could barely hear. Killua gripped Canary's hands as she wept. "Tell me what you want, and I'll do it for you."

Canary's tears finally seemed to slow to a slow trickle. She lifted her eyes to meet Killua's and she mustered as much strength as she could gather. "This whole thing between us, Killua it has to stop. If I'm going to make it out alive, it just has to. I don't know what the future will bring, but I know when this is all over, I will go back to Kukuroo Mountain, and I can't do that if I'm dead."

Killua was speechless and he tried his best to hide his shock behind a sad smile. "I did say I'd do anything for you, but I suppose that also means I don't have to like it."

Canary wrapped her hand around his and squeezed tightly. "But if that's what you want, then that's what I'll do," he ended. Canary reached to grasp his silver hair and pulled him into a kiss neither of them were likely to forget. Time stood still and both had it in their minds that this would be the last kiss for them in any lifetime. 

When they parted, Killua smiled. "I promise to keep my distance, but I don't know for how long if you keep doing that." Canary laughed genuinely through her tears and her Hatsu fell around them.

Alluka dragged Tadaki back to Hi No Mura, quite literally, as by the time they reached the red canyon rock housing he was nearly out of breath.

"Are you trying to kill me!" He huffed.

Alluka laughed fitfully. "Oh, come on! For a trained Nen user like me, that was a slow jog at best!"

"Well, I'm not one, so take it easy on me!"

"Fine, fine…" Alluka trailed off as she waltzed towards the garden, making sure to catch Tadaki's eye. "You could be though."

"No way. Really?"

"Yes, and then you wouldn't have to worry about being weak all the time. The last person who suspected I was weak, ended up with his desk split in two."

Tadaki's mouth was nearly agape as he pictured the seemingly frail Alluka splitting solid wood.

"You have to teach me then. With that power, I'm sure my father wouldn't look down on me like he does now!"

Alluka paused in her tracks and eyed the young boy. "Tadaki, even if I were to teach you, sometimes great power frightens the ones you love… I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's true."

"I couldn't even imagine that." He answered quickly. "You don't frighten me at all, Alluka."

Alluka smiled sheepishly with a blush that could kindle the sun and continued walking to their destination in a hurry. "Yeah, well! There's a lot you don't know about me yet, Tadaki…"

"Then teach me! I want to know all there is to know about you!"

Alluka stroked the petals of one of the larger sunflowers and tried to hide her stunned face behind its shadow. "R-really… I've never had someone say that to me before." Oh crap does that mean I have to tell him about Nanika too!?

Tadaki stepped closer to the embarrassed girl and gently moved the sunflower out of her face. "Well, I really mean it. We were fated to meet, Alluka."

Alluka stared bright eyed at the overconfidence flowing from Tadaki. He was rough around the edges, foul mouthed , and exceedingly proud even now with his chin held high, red cheeks, and smug grin. He seemed her opposite in every way, yet he fit into her life so easily that she wondered if only for a moment…

Alluka was brought out of her daydream when suddenly Tadaki leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"What did you do that for!" She squealed while her face turned beet red.

"Hey, you kids! What are you doing in the garden!"

Tadaki looked frantic as he grabbed Alluka's arm. "Run!" He issued as he began leading them out the back fence, both of them in a mess of giggles.

When the couple were found again, Alluka was found with her work jeans rolled up, splashing in the sacred spring while Tadaki watched and laughed along.

"Tamaki!" A booming voice called.

"Tamaki" shot up with a doomed expression. "F-father! Look, earlier, that was just a joke!"

"I don't care about any joke, what I want to know now is why is that thing playing in the spring!"

Alluka froze in her spot, mainly just listening to the new dispute with a lowered brow.

"What are you talking about!" Tadaki roared, red now creeping up his neck in the late sun. "We're just hanging out! There's nothing wrong with her!"

"Sure there aint nothin' wrong with her!" He yelled with a sardonic tone biting at the end. "If you keep it up, she just might end up poisoning the water! Look, I know what you two have been up to, and it ain't right! Don't think I didn't notice, or anyone else round here for that matter!"

"Notice what? That's she's just like me and – and I'm not ashamed of who I am!"

This ruffled Harou's feathers greatly and he practically steamed as he rolled his sleeves and began taking menacing steps towards them. "I'll show you, I didn't raise you to be no damn freak."

"Call him Tadaki."

Harou suddenly stopped in his tracks as the young girl finally spoke, but it was something else about her that made him freeze.

"Call him Tadaki."

Harou's lips trembled as he stared into the endless depths of Nanika's eye pits. "Why should I?" He grumbled in a soft way that was inches away from fear.

"Or I take your spleen." Nanika easily replied. Harou nearly shivered at the coldness of her smile.

"Tamaki, what kind of sick game are you playing here?" He quivered .

Tadaki was frozen as well as he merely stared at Nanika. "I-I'm not. Its not a game."

Harou rushed towards Tadaki and smacked him, leaving a trail of blood trickling down his lip. "You tell me now what kind of sick game this is." Tadaki refused to fight back as he was roughly grabbed around his collar and it made an impact in Nanika that this was not the first time his father has done this. "You tell me!"

"Stop!" Alluka gained control over Nanika and now stood crouched and ready with three small daggers planted between her knuckles.

"You lay another hand on Tadaki and I cut you, old man," she remarked grimly.

Harou flung Tadaki to the ground as he now grinned at the small girl. "You'll do wha-"

Before he could finish, Alluka whipped into a circle and carved three straight lines across Harou's stomach. She then leapt into his chest, causing him to crash to the ground. She held the daggers dangerously close to his throat as his eyes trembled from the sudden attack.

"Make one false move and I bring my other friend back. She wouldn't mind killing you right here and now."

"Kickass…" She heard Tadaki remark barely above a whisper behind her.

Suddenly a wisp of lightning overcame Harou and now holding him roughly by the neck was Killua. His assassin's hand caressed Harou's thick neck as tiny droplets of blood began to form and his legs swayed pitifully in the air.

"You chose the wrong time to try me, asshole." He spat. "It's sick fucks like you that make it hard for me to stay in retirement."

Harou trembled as Canary approached them as well and aided Tadaki with his swollen lip.

"Hey, Big Brother, I noticed you watching for awhile now; why didn't you intervene earlier?" Alluka asked whimsically.

Killua shot his baby sister a bright smile in which he only reserved for her as he still held tightly to Harou's neck. "Oh! About that, Canary insisted we watch to see how you'd react! You did really well, your training is going flawlessly, Alluka!"

Alluka fist pumped and jumped into the air. "Alright! My first test and I passed!"

"I'm so proud of you!" He congratulated as he now only held Harou by four fingers. "Now what are we going to do with you…"

"Please leave him!" Tadaki called from behind him. "I know he's a wreck, but please, he's my father…"

Killua shrugged and let Harou fall to the ground. "If you say so. Its not like I was going to kill him, or anything…"

Harou immediately began hacking for air as he grabbed around his throat. "You guys are a bunch of psychos." He choked out.

"Say what you want, but I'm not the one throttling little kids... You can kiss our deal goodbye. Rot in hell, old man."

"But the rest of the village -"

"Wait -" Canary intervened, "I may have a plan."

Killua smirked as he thought, 'I already like the sound of it.'


	19. Reconciliation! Until We Meet Again, Father!

Alluka and Tadaki sat around the unlit fire pit inside the clay home while the two older teenagers met with the miners and other residents of the new Hi No Mura just outside. It took a lot of convincing on Harou's part to get them to come so deep into the canyon, but subtle intimidation surely got the job done and now they were only putting the finishing touches on how to gain their original village back. The sun was setting deep on the horizon and spread its' rich warm colors across the sky, truly complimenting the red canyon. The sun crept through the open shutters and shown on their faces, Tadaki's now showing signs of bruising. Alluka held a cold rag to his face and watched as he winced under the touch.

"I guess it's a lot worse than I expected…" She said as he finally began to ease under her touch. She spoke slowly and carefully as if her voice could somehow heal his wound.

"Yeah, he doesn't really hold back…" He replied as he once again winced as Alluka slightly moved her position.

"Oh, Tadaki… Even I was kept prisoner by my own family, but it never came to this… of course they were too terrified to ever touch me, but…"

"Is it because of that other you?"

Alluka was silent before deciding to answer again. "Yes. She doesn't really like it when I'm threatened…"

"What is it?" Tadaki asked underneath wondering eyes.

"Nanika… is an ancient deity taking refuge in my body. She has many forms and can grant you any wish under very strict conditions… some which may kill you before your wish is even granted."

"Sounds harsh."

"It can be… but if she likes you and you're kind to her, the conditions are very simple. For instance, my Big Brother can ask Nanika anything without a single dangerous condition."

"Really?"

"Yes, but even he is careful with Nanika… We are still learning much about her power… I don't need to remind you to never mention her to anyone, do I?" She rushed.

Tadaki jumped under the sudden change in tone. "Of course not! It's not like I go around spewing about the weaknesses I can see! I can keep a secret. And Alluka," Alluka peered up from inspecting Tadaki's wound and saw how serious his gaze seemed in the disappearing light, "I'm still not scared of you."

These simple words filled Alluka with a golden warmth that caused her eyes to spill. "I'm so glad to hear that."

Tadaki scrunched his eyebrows in meditation before continuing their conversation. "You know when you mentioned great power can make the people you love scared of you?"

Alluka simply nodded in response as he continued.

"Well, I kind of know what you mean now… My father… I saw his weakness for the first time… and it was me. I haven't had these powers for long, but I know it's because he blames me for what happened to mom and he wishes his 'real' son were here instead of me."

Alluka completely paused dabbing Tadaki's cheek as her eyes lit up with intensity. "Come away with us!"

"What?"

"We never stay in one place for long and we get to see the world! Come away with us, Tadaki!"

"But, your brother…"

"Tadaki, if my brother didn't like you, he wouldn't let you an inch near me. You have got to trust me on that one." She responded cheekily.

Tadaki rubbed his hand over his smooth hair and chuckled in response. "Yeah, I guess you're right… I would do anything to leave here, Alluka. I love Hi No Mura and I'd do anything to see the village reclaimed, but my dream is to be a world famous treasure Hunter. I'd collect gems from all over the world and uncover ancient secrets… I can't do this here, or with him for that matter…"

"All the more reason to come with us!"

"I suppose so, but how would I ask?"

At this, Canary and Killua entered the small abode just as the sun was finished peeking over the horizon. Canary heaved a deep sigh as she exited the barrage of questions and cool night air while Killua approached the two beside the fire pit.

"We leave tomorrow as soon as Takahashi san takes the bait, so you're either coming or staying, Bowl Cut."

Tadaki was shocked as he sat gaping his mouth open and closed like a goldfish. Killua sighed in desperation and tried a more serious approach as he met Tadaki's eye with more sincerity. "Look, I'm inviting you to come travel with us. We meet some real weirdos and its not always safe, but it's better than keeping you here with that dickwad, so make your decision quick."

Tadaki's face lit up at the news as he rose to shake Killua's hand. He shook him with such ferocity that his cheeks began to shake as well. "Yes! Of course I'll come! I never thought this would happen to me in my entire life! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Killua stilled the vigilant boy with a firm pat on the head and the rest of the night was spent with them all in high spirits.

The next morning was brimming with excitement. Tadaki barely rested that night and soon found out that it was perfectly normal for his new comrades to skip a few days in between sleeping and to also wake up extremely early. He woke up to breakfast already being eaten and a new travel bag laid beside his head.

"You'll definitely slow us down for a few weeks, but don't worry, I have an amazing alarm clock." Killua spoke as he placed a Nen charged finger on the top of Tadaki's head and shot a weak wave of static through him.

"AH! Are you kidding me! What was that!" Tadaki asked frantically as he shot off his mat.

Killua laughed aloud while Alluka and Canary tried to stifle their laughter as Tadaki's hair shot up from the static pulse. "Yeah, you still have a long ways to go, Bowl Cut!"

When Tadaki finally finished breakfast, the new quad company left the comfortable abode and headed for Takahashi san's lab. Tadaki made sure to keep his head low as he passed through his old home which was now full of the old residents of Hi No Mura. Killua noticed Tadaki's hesitancy and spoke casually to him as they strode through the worn path.

"I promised them their land back if they returned to the original Hi No Mura the next day. I had to make sure they were as far away from the labs as possible when we made the deal with Takahashi san, just in case a fight broke out." He explained.

"Which won't happen." Canary reconciled as she noticed Tadaki's tense expression. "I know him well enough that he values the Zoldyck's business too much for that to happen."

Tadaki looked relieved, but still scanned the village expectantly. "And what about my father?"

"Don't worry about him. He wouldn't dare approach us now. Just make sure when you get big and strong that you come back and give him one of these." Killua mentioned with a wide grin as he held up a balled fist. This surprisingly eased Tadaki's spirits as he smiled giddily. "Right!"

When they entered Takahashi san's lab, he eagerly presented Alluka's lone blade. She practically snatched it from its casing and twirled it expertly around her fingers. 

"Its perfect, Takahashi san! I love it!" She called with a wide smile. This caused Takahashi to laugh and blush harder than any of them have ever seen before.

"Ohoho! Well you see, anything for the valued Zoldyck customers! Ohoho!"

"Anything?" Killua pursued.

"Well, uh -"

"Because you see, we actually came here to make another deal with you as well."

Takahashi straightened his glasses as he suddenly sensed the seriousness of the conversation.

"May I ask what you're proposing?"

"We want you to relocate your lab and give the mine over to the village residents." Killua demanded bluntly. "There should be more mining opportunities in this area than just here and I'll make it worth your while."

"Well, that's a very hard bargain, Killua san. It would take a few billion Jenny just to move this lab alone…"

At this, Killua revealed a Hunter contact card and handed it to Takahashi san. He took it reluctantly and eyed the Hunter contact name; KNOV stared back at him in large, bold letters. "Call this person. They should easily be able to move your lab around this desert. Just don't pay attention to his hat and everything should be fine."

"And should I offer your name as reference?"

"There's no need. I contacted him last night and he should be expecting you. Just leave his payment to me."

"I see… and what of my miners? We've also easily mined this area for nearly a decade because it produces the highest rated coal in the world. Do you really expect me to just abandon it, Killua san?"

Killua gave a sense of confidence to the short bespectacled man as someone who thoroughly did his homework. "I have a very reliable source that says this desert is just one of many hotspots for coal and other rare gems. I'd be willing to send you the information if you're willing to leave, other than that, it's triple star classified." Killua almost gave his bluff while admitting this considering Ging is only a two star Hunter (with full capabilities to become a triple star Hunter if it weren't for his laziness and shyness), just like Takahashi san, and Kite was the one who gave Killua this information from his former sensei in the first place. 

"As for your workers, I have contact with a group of Chimera Ants who are willing to reform in exchange for honest work. They can use Nen and would be of greater use in mining large quantities than non Nen users. I'm also sure your Hatsu would easily be able to hide anywhere without the need of a village cover-up in the first place as well and the extra Nen users would also come in handy."

Takahashi brimmed at this news, as his glasses shown ominously in the lab's low light. "Marvelous, Killua san! I believe you have a deal!"

Killua smirked at his achievement and grasped the scientist's hand. "As always, it's a pleasure to do business with the Zoldyck's! As usual, there's no payment needed; just having your name associated with my product brings me more customers than I know to do with! Thank you, Killua san!"

"And also, Takahashi san," Killua noted with a knowing gaze, "could you also keep this information between us? I wouldn't want this information falling into the wrong hands."

"Of course," Takahashi answered with another knowing nod, "I would be glad to practice the utmost customer discretion during this transaction."

Killua smiled as he prepared to leave the lab. "I'm glad to hear it. We'll most likely be using your services in the future, but this is goodbye for now."

"Goodbye, and take care." Takahashi responded as he bowed gratefully and the majority of the group departed. Canary stayed slightly behind and bowed to Takahashi as well. "It's great doing business with you once again, Takahashi san. We'll be seeing you in the future." She said with a smile. He bowed again to the faithful butler and smiled. "As with you, Canary san, take care."

When they exited the cold lab and were met with the hot desert sun, Killua stretched his arms above his head gratefully and cheered. "Amazing! The plan was a success, as expected, thanks to Canary. Everyone thank her."

Tadaki bowed sheepishly and answered, "Thank you, Canary san."

"Yeah! Thanks, Canary sensei! You're awesome!"

Canary eyed the two with a warm smile while Killua returned back to Hi No Mura to deliver the news, leaving her with a wink.

When Killua returned from delivering the news, the company of four rode the canyon elevator for the last time and were just passing the now abandoned village when a familiar voice called to them.

"Hey!"

They all paused to witness Harou hurrying after them. He held a package in his hand which he handed to Tadaki. The young boy stared at it hesitantly before Killua gave him a reassuring nudge, "Go for it. I don't sense any malice from here."

Tadaki then gingerly took the package, but before he opened it, Harou was already turning to leave. Inside was a note scribbled to him, 'To my one and only breathing son, this was your late brother's. Take care, Tadaki. Your father, Harou.' Tadaki held the pickaxe in his hand as tears began streaming down his face. "Thank you, father…. THANK YOU!" He yelled. The tears sprang furiously from his eyes as Alluka supported his shuddering shoulders and they left the village.

Later that night as the travelers prepared for rest, Tadaki gazed at the pickaxe his father gave him beneath the low firefight of their camp.

"It looks as though it's been reinforced with Graphene, " Canary interjected as she also eyed the tool, "It probably took your father a pretty penny to have it made. It should last you for many years. You should be grateful."

Tadaki grazed the silver and faintly smiled, "I am. I am very grateful… and Canary san?" Canary lifted her brows awaiting his question. "May I see your cane? If I'm going to learn how to use Nen, I'd like to see a proper weapon… Alluka said yours is very unique."

Canary accepted immediately and quickly conjured her cane, but instead of handing it to him, she placed it carefully on the ground in front. "Here you are. You can pick it up if you'd like," she motioned. Killua eyed them sneakily as Tadaki tried and failed to lift the cane after many attempts. 

"Holy crap! This thing must weigh a ton!" He exclaimed. 

Killua laughed freely while Canary smiled to herself. "Canary sensei's tool easily weighs twenty tons while mine merely weighs five. You should be lucky she's never used it on you; it sucks being hit with that thing during Ryu training..." Alluka groaned. 

Canary and Killua both laughed at this as Tadaki sat stunned, before his eyes turned to the fire in excitement. "I've made my decision then! If I'm ever going to keep up with you guys, I'm going to master the Nen of the Flame!"

The original trio stared astonished at Tadaki before smiling in mixed pride, acceptance, and empathy towards their new comrade. It was going to be a long journey, and they'd be glad to take another along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so easy to write when you're having fun! :D
> 
> Where will they go next, I wonder? (;
> 
> Until next time! Please feel free to review, I love hearing from you guys!


	20. The Spirit of Hot-Blooded Youth!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it’s time to end their suffering. For now at least. (:
> 
> *****Tag Warning body dysphoria******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! After three years of beginning this passion project, I've decided to go back and do some serious editing! I took a year off for my pregnancy, and now that I'm back, I realize my story really needed it! Lol. I revised some plot holes in the earlier chapters and separated the dialogue from the paragraph form I had going on in the earlier chapters, so now they are much easier to read. I also corrected the dialogue punctuation and changed/rearranged some awkward sentences. When I began, I was still in school and had no clue I'd have so many people invested in the story, so I would post a barely edited draft and just keep going lol. I know better than to do that now. I'm going to try to make this story very fun and very easy to read for you. (: Since I've started, I've noticed I've really grown as a writer and as a person and I'm just really excited to see what comes next! Thank you for reading! (:

Two days passed since the travelers left Hi No Mura, and they were making much slower time than usual managing through the harsh desert considering their newest companion. They were now traveling east, and though it wasn’t their main objective any longer, they decided to still make it to Sverth in time for the summer festivities in a port town near the gulf. If Tadaki hadn’t decided to join the group, they would’ve made it halfway by now at least, and some were taking it a lot easier than others…

“Wake up, Bowl Cut!” Killua called.

Tadaki awoke once again by a shock of static running through his body, and if he hadn’t known any better, he would have thought it was only getting stronger and stronger each day.

“Will you cut that out!” He bellowed, “It’s hard enough just trying to keep up with you three each day let alone your shock treatment!”

Killua reclined on a nearby boulder with a smug look on his face. “It’s not my fault you’re a weakling…” The white-haired trouble maker then eyed his sister and gir- butler training in the distance and he poked the fatigued boy in the side with an idea forming in his head.

“Hey… it seems you’ve got a little bit of muscle… can you at least fight?” He asked.

Tadaki rubbed at his eyes. “Yeah, a little bit, but nothing compared to Alluka and Canary san. What’s it to ya?”

“Well, you talk mighty big about mastering the Nen of the Flame, yet you don’t even have a teacher yet. Don’t you want one?”

“Of course, I do, Shock head!” He rebutted.

“Hey! That’s no way to yell at your teacher! Now stand up!” Killua yelled.

Tadaki was astonished before rustling off his mat and clambering up in excitement. “No way, no way, no way! You’ll train me?”

Killua picked his ear in boredom before agreeing and standing also. “Yeah, yeah, but it’s not going to be easy, and it’s mostly because I’m tired of carrying the dead weight. Now, come at me.”

Tadaki blinked back before smiling mischievously and readying himself. “Oh, I’ve waited a long time for this one…” He muttered before running towards Killua with a mighty yell. “YAHHH!”

Killua simply stepped out of the way and tripped the boy as he passed him. “Whoops.” He answered flatly.

Tadaki quite literally ate dirt and glared at Killua from the ground. “Hey! I thought you said to come at you!”

“Yeah, but I never said I’d let you hit me,” Killua answered with a laugh. “Only a dumbass would make that mistake.”

Tadaki gathered himself from the ground and began dusting himself off. “Oh, I’ll show you…”

When Canary and Alluka were finished training, they stopped to witness Killua’s relentless taunting and how a very sweaty, and very angry, Tadaki kept chasing after him with punch after weak punch. It would’ve been entertaining had it not been so hot.

“Big Brother!” Alluka called. “What exactly are you doing to Tadaki! He can get heat stroke!”

Killua laughed weakly and urged the boy to stop with a simple flat palm against his head. “Well, you see, I only wanted to see what he had in him. I suppose he wouldn’t be too worthless to train...”

Alluka brightened at this news. “You plan on training him, Big Brother? OHMYGOSH I’M SO HAPPY!!!” She cheered as she grabbed hold of Tadaki’s tired hands and turned him in circles.

“I think I’m gonna barf…”

Canary eyed Killua suspiciously with crossed arms. His creeping blush was definitely not from the sun as she leaned closer into him. “I see… Well, that’s very kind of you, Killua,” she mentioned. He grinned nervously while Tadaki and Alluka looked on in amusement.

Two days later and Killua had made full of his promise and was now training the spirited young boy. The scenery wasn’t the most ideal to train, but considering Tadaki was used to the desert climate, and had some physical training while working in the mines, it wasn’t that hard on his body. Killua was teaching him the most basic of the basics, which didn’t even include Nen at all, but martial arts instead.

They trained day and night, heat or cold, while Killua instructed him on proper stance, breath control, and impact. It was taxing, but not as hard as his new teacher’s affinity for shock treatment during every single move he did wrong. Tadaki felt the growing pressure to become stronger every day, so even though his teacher was tough, deep down inside he was grateful. And the only reason Killua continued the training now was because he knew it.

One day while the two young teenagers finished their lesson, Killua called Canary over to show Tadaki how a real high intensity fight looked. It was almost too fast for him to keep up, and if he thought they were powerful before, he had no clue how he was supposed to keep up with them now. Killua was just as fast as his lightning and Canary was an unbeatable wall. He continued to watch in amazement as the brawl finally finished and Canary clearly had Killua pinned on the red ground.

Killua and Canary evened out their heaving breaths with much effort. “I let you pin me.” He admitted cheekily with a wide grin.

Canary simply rose from the ground and walked off with only a glimmer of a smile while Killua lay his head in the dirt in frustration.

“Hey, Alluka,” Tadaki whispered one night when he was sure the other two weren’t listening. The young fighter turned over on her mat and looked over at the boy, sensing his secrecy. “What’s up with them?” He finally asked.

Alluka sighed and looked visibly upset. “I have no clue… they were finally warming up to each other, but since Hi No Mura, they’ve been really distant, and worst of all, Canary sensei refuses to talk about it… Their relationship is a lot more complicated than you think,” she explained.

Tadaki’s brows strained as he gathered the news. “Do you think it has anything to do with that old guy?” He asked.

“My grandfather?” She responded. Alluka sighed heavily, “Yes. I do. I think it has everything to do with that.”

“Then how can we help them?” Tadaki asked. Alluka’s brows raised in astonishment at his willingness to help his anything but agreeable new teacher, which he quickly countered. “I mean, maybe he’ll get off my back more and stop stinging me once they get back together.”

Alluka laughed at Tadaki’s hidden tenderness, but quickly began forming a plan. “Hmm, I may know of a place slightly north of here, but it’s going to take some convincing and I may need your help to do it.”

Tadaki seemed ready and willing to try any plan to help. “Okay, then what is it?”

Alluka brightened before leaning closer to his ear, “I’m calling it ‘Operation Cuteness.’”

“Puhleaaaase, Big Brother! We need some kind of rest! It seems we’ve been on the move since Ochikande town and I have calluses the size of mountains on my feet! Please, please, please, I will never ask anything of you ever again if you just say yes!”

The emotions on Killua's face showed a vast array of love, sympathy, and compassion that he would definitely only let show around his baby sister. If you looked close enough, you could probably even spot a tear. He covered his face with his hands like a mask and bellowed, “AHH I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! Canary, you try.”

Alluka shot Canary down with a doleful expression that went straight through her chest. She even staggered slightly as she gripped onto her heart. “I-I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

“YEAH!” Alluka cheered as she punched the air. Tadaki watched in bewilderment at the now happy dancing young girl and was forever grateful that he didn’t have to participate.

“Nice going, Canary.” Killua teased with a soft whisper.

It took the group an additional ten days to reach their destination, but they could safely say they finally made it to the country of Sverth, just barely, as their temporary lodgings would have them teetering on the official country line and that of the uncharted territory of southwest Esania. The Rakaposhi mountain range trailed across the entirety of central Esania from east to west, which left the travelers to climb more northeast in their hiking than the previously planned southeast towards the gulf. They were slightly closer to central Esania at this point where the mountains proved the coldest due to the constant fierce northern winds pushing against the Rakaposhi's northern side. Southern Esania was drastically warmer than the north considering the Rakaposhi protected most of the frigidness to the south. Most of the travelers were accustomed to this climate, yet the newcomer was seeing snow for the first time in their life.

“I am so freakin' freezin'.” Tadaki mumbled as his teeth chattered in the snow they trekked through. “We went from desert to complete snowfall in a matter of days and I am so pissed.”

Alluka laughed sheepishly as she realized her fault in this. “My bad, Tadaki. I keep forgetting you can’t use Nen to keep you warm like we do. Here, hold my hand."

Suddenly Tadaki felt Alluka's warmth creep over him which he only suspected was because of her Nen. “Wow, thanks Alluka!” The young Nen user smiled graciously while her older brother grumbled to himself; something about the brat having someone’s hand to hold, and yet he doesn’t.

The trail was nearly invisible and was only easily trekked through due to the more experienced Nen users’ keen sense. They walked mostly through thick pinewood forests which was layered in snow and spotted with animal tracks. Alluka even spotted a moose once they climbed high enough on the trail, which only briefly took notice of them as it continued to chew on its cud. They reached well over the northern side of the mountain range and now they stopped to admire their rest spot over a cliff, The Rakaposhi Inn.

The inn was a lavish hot spot for the mega rich and included everything from expensive facials, skiing, and entertainment, to natural hot springs. It was rumored that the Zoldycks vacationed there after their more strenuous missions and even Killua remembers Illumi taking him to snowboard on the mountains once or twice when he was younger, yet it was apparent to Killua that that tradition was long forgotten. Alluka, having never been invited to one of these trips, felt now more than ever that she at least wanted to know what it looked like. Now, even as the sun disappeared over the horizon hours ago, she couldn’t keep her eyes away as she admired the scenic wooden cabins with their warm low lights and buildings nestled neatly into the mountainside just barely buried underneath the snow. It was all new and seemed like magic to her.

When the travelers finally made it down the cliff, they entered the main check in building and definitely caught the eye of the inn receptionist, who only just a few moments ago was noisily popping her gum behind the desk.

“Hel – whoa.” She flummoxed as the new guests entered the building. Killua could only imagine how entirely disheveled and muddy they each appeared, though as usual, he couldn’t care less. He could’ve sworn he saw her call for someone as they each made themselves comfortable in the lounge area, while Killua approached the check in desk alone.

“Give me the most expensive room here for four people and open a tab.” Killua demanded as he reached the front desk. He looked absolutely bored and over the receptionist’s gawking, which he just decided to ignore. “Place it under the name ‘Roger Connery’ and don’t ask any unnecessary questions."

“Okay, sir… may I receive the deposit for the room then? It will be 500,000 jenny for the High Mountain Suite.” Killua noticed the tone in the receptionist's voice which was really asking, ‘can you actually afford this, you dirty looking bum?’

Killua sucked air through his teeth as he rummaged through his wallet and offered a small golden nugget, “This should cover the deposit along with many others in the future. Just keep the tab open.” He offered smoothly just in time for the inn's manager to come as called. She must've noticed the stark white hair, or maybe the look in his eyes, because she immediately bowed lowly and refused any other eye contact.

“Sir, it is a great blessing to have you as one of our honored guests!” She praised as she forced the receptionist to bow as well. She grabbed the key cards and handed it to him. “I hope you and the rest of your company enjoy your stay!”

Killua simply huffed as he grabbed the key cards and walked away. “Yeah, whatever. Guys, I got us a room.” He called flippantly as he led the way. Tadaki rushed forward with a quick ‘thanks!’ while Canary bowed gratefully as they passed. Alluka did the same along with a soft smile and a wave as the inn workers refused to budge, except a little after when they arrived at the elevators that Killua could tell the receptionist was getting an earful.

The High Mountain Suite was actually an entire floor reserved for six people. It was complete with one master bedroom loft area and two bedrooms split across the living room each with two single beds. It came with a full kitchen and laundry area, as well as a balcony with a heated saltwater pool. A waterfall fell freely in the center of the room while two full bathrooms were situated next to each lower guest room. Tadaki and Alluka stood in the center of the living room in awe.

“Wow! I can’t believe how big this place is!” Tadaki yelled.

“It’s huge!” Alluka admired.

“It's also a place for relaxing, so let's try to keep it down,” Canary added sweetly with a finger placed on her lip.

Tadaki seemed flummoxed as he hunched his shoulders. “Oh, right…”

Killua suddenly dropped his heavy gear and began rotating his aching shoulders, “Speaking of relaxing, I’m going to visit the bath house on the lower floor. Your card keys are in my bag, which you need for practically everything, so try not to lose them. Anyway, everything is on a tab, so just let loose, guys,” he added as he began to exit the floor suite.

“Wait… a bath house?” Tadaki questioned. “But there are two bathrooms right here!”

Killua scoffed. “Suit yourself, but nothing heals sore muscles better than a hot spring bath, Bowl Cut. See ya later,” he concluded as the door closed with a click.

Tadaki’s eyes widened in realization before a creeping red enveloped his face.

“Alluka, what am I supposed to do?” Tadaki whispered frantically as they neared the bath house. Unlike Killua, the small group left behind decided to unpack what little they had before making their way downstairs. They even did Killua the favor of unpacking for him.

Alluka hummed merrily at just the thought of a bath house to soothe her tired legs and seemed unaware of Tadaki's seemingly big problem. “Hm? What do you mean Tadaki?”

Somehow the sick look on his face made Alluka understand completely. His eyes were practically whirring like a whirlpool. “Ohhh! Well, just go where you feel the most comfortable! I'm sure my brother will look after you.”

Tadaki's anxiety seemed to be skyrocketing as they neared the bath house and it split down two separate corridors according to sex. He stopped and his eyes seemed to be completely swimming. “I can’t do it, guys, you go on ahead.”

Alluka and Canary both paused as they tried to relax the high-strung boy.

“It’s okay, Tadaki! It’s also pretty late, so I doubt many people are here,” Alluka soothed.

“You’re always welcome to join us, as well,” Canary added, trying to be of as much help as possible, but most likely faiing.

“T-thanks, guys, but you go ahead. I’ll figure it out on my own.”

Alluka sighed and gave Tadaki a reassuring shoulder rub. “Okayy, but I’m going to come back out to check on you while I finish getting undressed.”

Canary left Tadaki a reassuring smile as they then entered the women's side.

Tadaki’s nerves seemed constantly on edge as he thought of the possibilities, _‘I can’t possibly go on the men's side! What if there are perverts? I can’t go on the women's side either because then I’d be the pervert! How do I do this?’_

Alluka then came out shortly to witness her new friend’s turmoil. She was wrapped completely in a towel and looked genuinely worried. “Hey, are you feeling any better?”

Tadaki stuttered before noticing Alluka's towel. “I don’t mean to be rude, but do you just wear a towel the entire time?”

Alluka immediately perked up. “Yeah! It makes things so much simpler.”

Tadaki then looked slightly relieved as he drew in a large breath. “Okay, I think I can do it then.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I’ll just wear a towel too, it’s no big deal!”

“Okay, if you say so. We’re just on the other side if you need us… Also, I know my big brother has been a big butt lately, but he'll look after you, I promise,” she added tenderly.

“Thanks, Alluka. I feel much better now,” he sighed as his shoulders began to relax.

Alluka left him with a firm shoulder grab and a bright smile as she then began to skip away and sing, “The hot springs, the hot springs ~”

Tadaki sucked in one long breath before finally entering the men's side.

Killua continued to relax in one of the smaller pools as he noticed an anxiety ridden aura approach him. He continued to keep his eyes closed as they slipped into the same pool a safe distance away and remained completely mute. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know it was Tadaki. There were only them two and four other oddballs in the hot spring during this time of night and they were playing shogi in one of the bigger pools. Besides, it was well known that Tadaki had no clue how to relax.

Killua peeped an eye at the nervous boy. The heat from the pools created enough steam, so that he was barely visible, but even Killua could tell how uncomfortable he seemed.

“You know, a part of being a great Nen user is knowing when and how to relax,” he mentioned, “you can’t do that if you’re tense all the time...” Tadaki refused to respond as he just simmered in the water. Saying this also immediately reminded Killua of his very angry friend Leorio and how he put his anger into practically every attack he made. ‘Okay, maybe not…’

Killua sighed in the water and thought of ways to relax the boy. He thought of Alluka and how vastly different the two seemed with this situation. At first, she happily bathed with Killua wherever they went, but as she grew older, she insisted on bathing on the women's side where she belonged. There was one instance where Alluka entered without a towel and one grouchy lady made her cry for being different. It took a lot of restraint on Killua's part to refrain from slitting her throat that day.

Killua raked his brain for an answer before clearing his throat in the thick fog. “If you can find some way to relax, I promise we'll begun Nen training once we leave this spa resort.”

“Really?” Tadaki asked excitedly as he shot up in his seat, effectively losing his towel. “Oh cr - ah!”

A white light suddenly shrouded Tadaki's body and surprised him. He had no clue what to do as he simply waited for the event to be over. When the light was gone, Tadaki noticed he felt… different. He looked over his body and noticed something there that was definitely not there a second ago.

“WAAAAAH!!!” He bellowed in the nearly empty bath house. He practically jumped out of the pool and ran straight for the changing rooms, despite the lingering stares.

Killua merely rolled his eyes as he could spot the aura from anywhere.

‘Nanika.’

Tadaki stared at himself in the men's changing room mirror, absolutely transfixed.

“This cannot be possible…” He muttered to himself over and over.

Soon, Tadaki noticed a quick pattering of feet as an equally bewildered Alluka appeared in the men's changing room. Her face was unusually red as she was still wrapped tightly in a towel.

“Tadaki….” She mentioned hurriedly and slightly out of breath, “just what are you doing in my body!?”

“What!” Tadaki shouted as he flipped towards her. This caused Alluka to blush even harder.

“Just look!” Alluka whimpered as she uncovered her towel.

Tadaki's nose nearly gushed as he witnessed Alluka's naked body before realization set in. “Hey! That’s my bod – gmrfmfm!” He muffled as Alluka suddenly covered his mouth.

“I have no clue why this happened, but I think it may have been -"

“THE TWIN FLAME!” Nanika bellowed as she suddenly appeared. “The same soul in two bodies, destined to meet in every lifetime to then come together in complete love and harmony! Not quite this way though, but I thought it was quite fitting…”

“W-what are you talking about?” Tadaki warbled.

“You and Alluka, my dear Tadaki san. I noticed your anxiety, so I decided to put an end to your long suffering. It was very easy considering you and Alluka have the same soul, just in two different bodies. I simply switched them. I wish the same could be said for the other two, but just because you have the same soul doesn’t mean it’s supposed to come easy…”

“So, this is what this is all about,” Killua mentioned cooly as he leaned against the doorway fully toweled, “You can’t just go around doing whatever you please, Nanika.”

“But I like doing as I please!” Nanika whined as they then disappeared from Alluka and then appeared on Tadaki’s features.

Even Killua admittedly felt surprised by this, “Whoa! Nanika, what are you doing!”

Nanika only smiled. “I told you, Alluka chan and Tadaki san share the same soul, so now I’m able to be with both of them! They still have their separate Nen capabilities and techniques and I’m very limited attached to Tadaki san’s soul, but it’s generally the same.”

Canary, who had also been listening very carefully from the opposite doorway, finally made her appearance, “Even I admit that you have gone way too far, Nanika!”

“But -"

“Wait!” Alluka interrupted. “…I’m okay with it if Tadaki is too.”

Nanika disappeared from Tadaki and he clenched his fists. “I'm okay with it, Alluka.”

The girl then sighed with heavy relief before smiling and placing a towel back around her. “Just give us a heads-up next time, Nanika… This is a touchy subject, after all...”

“I thought I did have your consent? Both of your thoughts are always swimming with this idea…”

“Gah! That’s enough of this! I’m going back to the room!” Tadaki shouted as he marched out naked and fuming. Killua and Canary had to hide their amusement as he only ran back in moments later to collect his towel and stalk back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dah! The latest chapter!
> 
> I don’t know about you, but naked angry butts are hilarious to me lol my life is my inspiration. 
> 
> Killua and Canary are only worried about Nanika using consent btw. Alluka and Tadaki are still yong and must always be protected. (No, I didn’t misspell young lol)
> 
> I don’t remember if it’s just a head canon or complete canon that Alluka is a transgender person, but I totally agree with it! 
> 
> I was thinking a lot about transgender people in the HXH universe and I came to the conclusion that Nen users can easily switch their sex with Nen; something similar to what Cutie Beauty and Biscuit use to transform themselves. I just wish it was this easy for people in the real world!
> 
> As for the whole body switch, I believe Alluka is very comfortable with herself and is comfortable with whatever sex she has. She may even want her original body back in the future, but as for Tadaki, I have no intention of switching him back.
> 
> I fully support transgender people and whatever spectrum they fall into whether it’s being okay with the body they have, or wanting to change it. I give my full Love to transgender people and the heart aches most of them have to face. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! Feel free to review (:


	21. Overindulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **********A body dysphoria warning. Kay.*********
> 
> And now for a treat, a glimpse into Killua's thoughts (;
> 
> Fluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff
> 
> There's a reason why this chapter is called "Overindulgence" it's long and it's sugary sweet and super fluffy (at times) (:
> 
> Here we go.

Killua lay in bed, half asleep, yet his mind was racing. Everything from Nanika, the Phantom Troupe, and his family continued to blare in his head like an alarm that refused to be disabled. He could only be grateful for the distractions during the day that kept his mind away from more pressing matters, but as always, the night had a way of dragging certain demons out of him. For instance, he didn't know for how much longer he'd be able to maintain this whole lifestyle of living on the run with Canary. His sister seemed happy enough, but now he was in charge of yet another kid, and he didn't know for how long…

'It's not like either of them are major handfuls…' He thought as he glimpsed over towards Tadaki's sleeping silhouette in the extra twin bed. His mind then reminded him of the Phantom Troupe and Nanika's antics and he quickly disregarded that thought.

'And Canary…' He tried to quickly dash that thought away, but not before images of her every shade and emotion began popping into his head. His head felt nearly ready to pop as he saw her smiling face, her mixed emotions, seeing her cry… She was everywhere. She engulfed him completely until it felt like he couldn't breathe. He strangely liked it; however, the rest was literally enough to kill him.

He couldn't help but to laugh at himself. This whole journey had been an adventure and he had no clue when it would end. It was supposed to be exciting. 'Yeah, maybe it's best to think of it that way…' He thought as his mind now drifted heavily into slumber.

Tadaki arose well before the first sign of morning, which was beginning to become more natural to him the more time he spent playing catch up with his other travel companions. He sat up in bed and looked at his hands, his  _new_  hands. They were slightly bigger than his previous body, and there was a distinct mole on his right thumb. He examined his chest and torso and noticed yet another mole on his ribcage. His feet were much larger, but slender as well. All of Alluka's previous physical abilities left with her new body, so he still felt as strong as he did before... There was only one problem…

'How am I going to  _pee?_ '

"Tadaki san,"

"Huh!"

"Don't worry, it's only me, Nanika."

Tadaki then felt more at ease, but not entirely. "And what do you want?" He asked skeptically.

"Alluka chan said this in case you had to use the bathroom, 'just hold it down.'"

Tadaki's face then burned bright red as he chased Nanika off. "Alright, alright! Bug off already, ya creep!"

Nanika simply giggled as she disappeared into his subconscious.

Tadaki sighed deeply. First, he left his home, then he found a Nen teacher, and now he's met someone who changed his life forever… He didn't know how much more his fourteen-year old lifespan could take.

Just then, Tadaki heard a brief knock on the door as it simultaneously opened just slightly. "Hey, if you're done touching yourself, then come eat. The food is almost gone," a voice called and Tadaki didn't have to strain to know exactly who it was.

He felt himself bubbling over with rage as he threw a pillow at the door. "Ugh! Get out of here, Shock head!"

The next thing he heard was the door clicking shut and the sound of Killua laughing to himself.

After a filling breakfast, which Killua thankfully called room service for early, the quartet decided to train. Canary never actually expected to be training during this trip, but due to Alluka's sudden… change, the young girl found it more imperative than ever to get adjusted to her new body. Although, she never realized how little of that was true, as every little technique she knew before came just as fluently now.

Canary watched as Alluka bounded through the air in several leaps, turns, and flips. It was as if her new body had been hers all along and there was no need for any new adjustments. Alluka giggled to herself as she maneuvered several back handsprings. As she landed properly again, she then whirled around, "Flying Daggers!" She called as the daggers followed the movement of her hands and hit every target, she situated for herself.

She smiled proudly to herself as Canary slowly clapped behind her. Instead of wearing her usual butler uniform, she now wore a dark turtleneck sweater and dark wash jeans. She ultimately found it more comfortable to continue wearing her usual boots. "Good show, Alluka, I can't wait to see you actually do that in a real fight."

"Really!?" The young girl rebounded. "I'm so amazed at what my new body can do! I'm also kind've impressed that my chest is nearly the same size as it was before…"

"Hey!" Tadaki shouted offendedly from his training area with Killua.

Alluka merely smiled cheekily and stuck her tongue out in response. Meanwhile, Killua kept reciting the same thing over and over in his head, 'Thank God I brought Canary, thank God I brought Canary, thank God I brought Canary…'

The rest of the day was filled with… nothing, which excited the quartet more than anything. After two months filled with constant action, it was nice to take a much-deserved break. Alluka and Tadaki filled their day with whatever caught their attention first, which happened to be snowboarding all day apparently. Killua admitted it was nice to see them act like kids for once. After all, it wasn't every day that a group of murderous thieves were after you...

Canary decided to spend the rest of her morning tending to her tight muscles in a whirlpool tub followed by some cryotherapy treatment. It was an instant success, considering now she couldn't even feel half her face. She decided that for tomorrow she would convince Alluka to do the same, considering she has been working herself overtime for nearly two months straight with no breaks.

When she finally reached the suite floor after three hours of therapy, she opened the main door only to be shocked by a napping Killua lounging on the couch surrounded by an alarming amount of choco-robos. She shut the door quietly and waded through the empty chocolate containers to check his pulse.

'He's still alive at least, but I have no clue for how long…'

Suddenly, one of Killua's eyes popped open and he was dragging her onto the couch with him. Canary yelped embarrassedly as he pinned her between the couch and his body.

"Killua!" She screamed, trying desperately to cover her laughter.

"Canary!" He yelled back which made her positive she wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer. "Why are you so cold?" He asked.

"It's from cryotherapy. Unlike you, I'm spending this time to rejuvenate my body."

"Rejuvenate your body? There's no need, just stay here and cuddle with me," he joked. Hopefully. "I'll keep you warm."

"Cuddle with you? And are you sure that's what friends with death wishes do with each other?" Canary asked coyly.

"Of course, I cuddle with all of my friends."

"I think I'll have to call Gon kun to clarify."

Killua fidgeted to keep Canary from reaching for his Hunter device as they wrestled on the couch.

"You can't call him, he's with his dad!"

"I'll call Leorio then!"

"You can't, he's saving people and stuff!"

"Kurapika!"

"He's… on a mission. I've actually spoken to him about the Phantom Troupe recently."

Canary stilled as Killua caught her in a compromising position as soon as the suite door opened. Alluka and Tadaki peered into the living room innocently before shutting the door once more. Canary took this opportunity to pin Killua.

"And… what did he have to say about the Troupe?"

"It looks like they don't need our help! Maybe we should just leave them alone!" Tadaki whispered hoarsely in the suite corridor.

"Of course, they need our help! One minute they can be like this and the next back to square one!" Alluka whispered back. She opened the door again for them to peer inside only to see Canary now atop of Killua. They quickly closed the door once more.

"It looks like she's already taken the initiative, they don't need our help!" Tadaki confirmed.

"But we can still invite them, there's no harm in that!" Alluka ended as the door now opened on its own and Killua stood in the doorway.

"Well, well, well, what are you two plotting?" He asked cheekily.

Alluka's cheeks flushed as she instinctively hid her hands inside her kimono sleeves. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

Tadaki rolled his eyes while Killua grinned smugly as it was already well known how terrible a liar Alluka was.

It seemed what the two younger teenagers wanted, was to desperately go skiing with their sensei. Canary saw no harm in it, yet Killua was instinctively keeping his eyes peeled for any mischievous actions.

The four travelers made it down from the fifteenth floor and continued to trek through deep snow to the skiing lodge far across the property. They passed through the Inn's main plaza to get there which also held a few highly select stores for clothing and jewelry, specialty shops for skiing, some local wares, and a road leading up a neighboring mountain to a fine dining establishment situated across a dine-in theatre. There were only a few people out and about, considering it was still spring and the high season had just died down, which Killua couldn't help but to appreciate.

When they arrived at the skiing lodge, Alluka and Tadaki easily gathered their gear which they had on hold for them during the day, while Canary and Alluka searched through the snowsuits they didn't need. As the two younger teens geared up and promised to meet them on the slopes, Killua whispered to Canary while he inconspicuously chose an outfit, "I think they're up to something, Canary."

"You think so? I thought they were just being cute…"

"Alluka maybe, but not my brat. We'll just see how cute they get," he remarked as he winked playfully at her and headed towards the counter.

When they all met up on the skiing slopes, Alluka immediately pointed up to the ski lift. "Canary sensei, let's go on the ski lift together!"

Canary, who was furiously caught in Alluka's charm like a moth to a flame smiled warmly, "Sure, Alluka, sounds fun!"

Killua watched as they happily ascended the slopes to the ski lift, leaving him with his short-tempered pupil.

"So, uh, you have any plans…"

"This was  _not_ my idea," Tadaki huffed instead.

Killua noticed the young boy's pouting lip when an idea came to him, "I have a much more fun idea."

Killua situated himself and Tadaki on the outskirts of the ski lift landing where many people would be dropped off to ski down the slippery slope. He gathered as many snow balls as possible with lightning speed and crouched low to hide in the thick lower branches of the pine trees they were underneath.

"Now when you see someone coming down the slope, you blast them with one of these," Killua instructed devilishly as he held up a snowball, "Especially if it's Alluka or Canary."

Tadaki looked fired up as he held a snowball as well and readied his throwing arm. "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

Canary and Alluka easily boarded the ski lift in high spirits as they talked leisurely about new Nen techniques and fighting styles. The conversation sounded odd to anyone listening around them, but to them it was just a way of life. When they began to rise higher in the sky, Alluka looked around them and noticed something peculiar.

"I don't see my big brother or Tadaki anywhere…" She mused as she looked below her feet, "Oh well!" She finalized as she began to swing her feet happily.

Canary had the opposite reaction as she noticed she couldn't sense their Nen either. Something strange was definitely about to occur…

Alluka and Canary waited patiently as the last couple to depart was quite awhile ago. When it was finally their turn, they hopped off with fresh adrenaline. They naturally chose the highest slope they could take and when they came barreling down, that's when Killua and Tadaki came after them.

Canary spotted the first two snowballs coming fast and she activated her Hatsu, "Barrage Shell!"

Alluka suddenly became aware as they each splattered easily on Canary's Nen barrier. "No fair! Way to fight dirty!" Alluka yelled at the area the snowballs came from.

Not surprisingly, this didn't cause the snowballs to end, as one came trailing right for Alluka's torso. Canary, not seeing any real threat, let down her Hatsu just as soon as it came in contact with the young girl.

She laughed loudly as she continued to ski down the slopes, "Sorry, Alluka!"

Alluka feined injury as it felt like a Nen kick to the chest, "Oh, I'm totally getting payback!"

Killua and Tadaki raced on the outskirts pelting the two girls with snowball after snowball as they ran with nothing but glee on their faces.

"Canary san noticed us too quickly!"

"Yeah, but it looks like she won't continue to put up a fight!"

The snowballs were relentless while Canary and Alluka did their best to avoid contact. They were nearly halfway down the slope, when Canary hatched a plan.

"Alluka!" She called as secretively as she could. The long haired Nen user turned to hear her sensei's voice as they continued to be pelted. "In a few seconds, I want you to jump the cliff that's coming up and join me in the opposite outskirts of the slope!"

Alluka nodded with an intensity burning in her goggled eyes.

Killua abruptly stopped Tadaki as he noticed his two female companions disappear from the slope. "Wait, it looks like they're trying to plan something…" He surmised as their Nen also disappeared.

"Keep your eyes – uhf!" Killua and Tadaki both recoiled as the snow thrown at them quickly began to trickle down their necks as Alluka and Canary suddenly appeared behind them.

"I guess you aren't too happy to see us…" Canary teased as Alluka handed her yet another snowball.

Killua smiled wickedly as his free hand began to gather more snow behind him, "On the contrary, I'm glad we got the chance to meet up like this… You mind telling me how you managed to sneak by us?"

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve…" Canary mentioned as she eyed his newly formed snowball carefully, "I can move freely with my Barrage Cloak, if you want to know. It only lasts a few minutes, but it's pretty handy…"

"Good to  _know_!" Killua yelled as he threw the first punch, ensuing in an all-out snowball brawl.

It was no holds barred as snow was stuffed in snowsuits, hair was caked in snow, and goggles were blinded with the cold powder. Tadaki even made the mistake of timidly avoiding Canary which ended in him being ambushed by her and his own sensei from head to toe. Soon enough, it was every Nen user for themselves.

Tadaki and Alluka held their own against each other and both of their sensei for a while when they noticed a gradual shift in the two older teens just targeting each other. They seemed to be lost in their own world of flung powder and high-pitched laughter, so much so, that they didn't notice when their two students gave a weak excuse to walk away.

"Uh, yeah, we're just going to go dry off and uh… so, yeah, whatever, bye!" Alluka scrambled as she dashed away while clutching Tadaki.

Killua continued to toss powder over Canary's head as it fell over deaf ears. She tried desperately to stop him as laughter rang all across the slopes and more play fighting ensued.

"I thought you liked cryotherapy, Canary! I'm only trying to help you!" Killua bellowed.

"Stuffing snow down my pants isn't cryotherapy! I'll show you what cryotherapy is!" She challenged as she pushed Killua against a nearby tree. He managed to take her along with him and they stood there catching their breath as the snow continued to melt along their bodies.

Canary noticed their hands were tightly clasped in front of each other as their breath easily tickled the other in their closeness. It seemed all the noise in the valley suffocated in the snow beneath their feet and the only sound was their quickening pulse. She looked hesitantly into Killua's eyes and wished partly that she hadn't; what she found there was a fire she wasn't expecting.

She looked away timidly as her voice hitched, "Don't –"

"I'm not going to," he answered firmly, "not unless you want me to..."

Canary quickly turned back to him and noticed the fire still in his eyes, yet what was also there was a seriousness she's only noticed in him a few times before.

"So, what happened to only doing  _this_  from afar?" She questioned.

Killua laughed as she expertly dodged the word he used before.

"What can I say, I lied, Canary. It wouldn't be the first time. Besides, you're the one using every trick in the book just to touch me."

Canary pulled her hands away from the sneaky Nen user in mock anger as she walked away with a smile playing on her lips. She understood him to his core. She knew this would be a lot harder than either of them could possibly understand at the moment and she knew he was an expert at playing around with his own feelings. Even she had trouble keeping her distance, even despite her strong stubbornness…

"Is that so…" she managed casually as he began following her, "so am I just doomed to be teased for the rest of my life?" She asked.

Killua smiled wickedly, "It's not teasing if I'm offering."

Canary shoved him playfully and he returned with a charged finger pointed into her side.

After skiing, Canary and Killua ventured back to their floor suite to find Alluka and Tadaki sprawled across two of the three separate couches as they slept deeply. They seemed to have already eaten and changed into warm clothes as they also found their lunch the two younger ones ordered for them earlier sitting on the coffee table. It was still slightly warm to the touch when they dug in, which they both greatly appreciated. When they were finished, they couldn't help but to also fall into a deep sleep on the couch they shared.

"Have you ever seen them so relaxed?" Tadaki asked barely above a whisper.

"My brother, yes, Canary sensei, not one bit…"

"I think our plan may be working!" Tadaki enthused.

"Oh, it's _our plan_  now?" Alluka asked. "Why the change of heart?"

"Maybe it's because he's actually really cool when he's not moping over Canary san…"

"Yeah, I just wish it wasn't so difficult for them…"

"Yeah… Hey, do you want to go to the arcade downstairs!"

"Definitely!" Alluka agreed as they both bounded out the door.

Killua couldn't help but to crack a smile as he continued to hear them before they entered the elevator.

They must've napped for an hour before Canary began to stir in her sleep. She noticed she was very warm and extremely comfortable in her groggy state and as she awakened fully, she realized why; she somehow fell partially asleep on Killua as she napped and now peeked up at him as he lazily flipped through the television selections. She shot up in embarrassment, but in true Canary fashion, she decided to play it off.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just cosplaying as your pillow for the day. You can sleep with me tonight too if you want," Killua added cheekily as he now grinned at her.

Canary threw a pillow at his face to shut him up as she thought of how hard meeting their conditions was going to be.

Alluka and Tadaki spent the entire day together getting into any and all sorts of shenanigans that they were tired before the sub had even set. They've been on the go for so long, that they now began to feel worn over and it was barely even evening time. They decided now more than ever was the time to take a dip in the baths.

They noticed Canary and Killua's auras in each respective bath and figured it was the perfect moment to join them. Tadaki spotted Killua in the larger pool this time, and as there was no one else around, he decided to have some fun and cannonball in the semi deep water. Killua barely lifted one eye as the atmosphere suddenly went from serene to 'big problem' in a matter of seconds.

Alluka's approach was a lot gentler and more appreciated as she simply slinked in beside her teacher and enjoyed the healing water. The two enjoyed companionable silence before Canary spoke with a surprising question.

"Alluka,"

"Yes, Canary sensei?"

"Would you think I was crazy if I fell in love with your brother?"

Alluka peeped at Canary through the fog and noticed her relaxed expression before smiling to herself contentedly. Getting her sensei to talk about her feelings was almost like pulling teeth, without Nen, so to be able to be rewarded with little to no work involved was immensely satisfying.

"Of course not," Alluka answered serenely, "anyone who's ever been in love is crazy anyway, so it wouldn't even matter what I thought."

Canary smiled softly. "Wise words from someone so young… I suppose you also think love is something worth dying for?"

Alluka sunk lower into the water while a goofy wide grin overlapped her face. "Absoluuuutely," she drawled.

Canary snickered before playfully splashing water at the girl causing her to recoil with a bright smile.

Tadaki practically stared daggers into his sensei as he sat near him in the vast pool. He looked so peaceful, but he knew underneath that calm exterior was a man about to lose it.

"So, how are you and Canary sensei?" He asked abruptly.

"I don't know, how are you and my baby sister?" Killua asked without missing a beat.

This caused Tadaki's entire face to swelter as he then decided to shelve the problem altogether and sink down deeper into the water.

When everyone's baths were finished, they headed back to their reserved floor and spent more time lounging about. They ate dinner, watched _"Rocky Horror"_  together, talked about their Nen abilities, and effectually went to bed. Canary was finally able to convince Alluka to take a resting day tomorrow as she felt herself slowly drifting to sleep.

The night was dreary and the dreams for Canary that night did not come easily. She dreamt of Nanika visiting her again and showing her… everything. She remembered again in vivid detail like her writhing in pain with glassy white eyes, amongst other things she eventually forgot when Nanika visited her the first time… 'A gnarled and furious bear grasping for her neck, a group of wolves surrounding her limp form, an empty throne, two pairs of dark-skinned hands clutching her shoulders, and worst of all, a man who reminded her greatly of Killua, chained with cuts and bruises littering his skin.'

When Canary desperately asked Nanika what these visions met, she only received a simple answer, "You have to wake up!"

And that she did, as she flung herself upright in bed, gulping for air like a suffocating goldfish.

Killua awoke in a cold sweat that drenched him from head to toe. He felt completely vulnerable, cracked open, yet completely relieved as well because he remembered everything now, he remembered everything Nanika shown him the first time. He could almost cry in instant relief knowing for certain now that it  _was_  Canary in his visions. He'd grown so accustomed to the way she moved, the way she kissed, the way she smiled, that it was almost undeniable now. He could care less about his more gruesome visions because he knew one thing, she was alive. He watched his hands tremble in the moonlight and couldn't believe it, she was alive…

The next day began again with a quick breakfast, though unlike the previous morning, there was a certain tense feeling in the air. For one, Killua was staring at Canary like she was his only reason for living, meanwhile, Canary never stared at him at all.

"I told you," Alluka muttered under her breath to her partner in crime, " _sweet_  and sour."

Canary and Alluka spent the entire day with spa trips and acupuncture, while also effectively dodging Killua. If Alluka thought it was hard before to reach her sensei's feelings, now it felt downright impossible. Her teacher turned colder on her than a cryotherapy tub and completely overnight at that.

"Tadakiiiii," Killua moaned as he sat upside down on the center couch, watching his young pupil play and lose at " _Crash Bandicoot_ " for the thousandth time, "I'm in love."

"What! Huh? With who?" Tadaki jumped as he was once again blown to bits in his game.

"With Canary, you brat, don't act so oblivious," Killua answered.

Tadaki then paused his game for a moment and turned to stare at the maladjusted teen. "Then  _tell_  her. What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could turn me down forever and leave it at that."

Tadaki scoffed. "Come on, does that even  _sound_  like something Canary san would do?"

"She would without a second thought. She hasn't even looked at me once today and I don't know why."

Tadaki rose from his spot on the floor and begun tugging viciously on Killua's ear. "I am so tired of your moodiness! If you and Alluka have taught me anything, it's that love is definitely worth fighting for! So, either you tell her, or I do and that's that!" He shouted.

Killua easily let the boy drag him around which said a lot about his mood. "Alright, alright! Just let go of me…"

He sat upright on the couch as Tadaki released his grip and released a long sigh which earned him a death glare from the temperamental boy.

After being spit up and chewed out by his subordinate, Killua began wandering the building until he found himself on the first floor. The same receptionist that checked them in the first night was still present and she called him over in a way that was completely different from before.

"Oh yoo-hoo, Mr. Connery!" She called as she waved him down.

He almost kept walking, as he completely forgot his alias name, but not as he realized he was the only other person there.

"Oh, uh, what's up," he answered dully as he slouched over.

She was way too bubbly at the moment, which was the exact opposite of Killua's mood. She kept moving her gum around, tossing her hair, and blinking her eyelashes at him. He wondered how anyone could fidget around so much and not feel absolutely exhausted afterwards. As for her difference in mood, he suspected a simple bath could do wonders for anyone.

"So," she began in a voice that Killua decided was way too clipped, "the resort has year round events that go on, even in the slow months, and I was just told that there's an event coming up tomorrow night at the ice skating pavilion just passed the ski road on Lakebury, and I was wondering if you and your guests would like to go, so I snagged four tickets for you."

Killua eyed the tickets in her hand carefully before pocketing them, "Uh, thanks, I guess."

"Yeah, no problem," she smiled, "also, since I work here, I can pretty much get in for free, so I guess I'll see you there," she ended with a sly smile.

Killua remained completely unamused as his eyes were as dull as his voice, "Uh huh."

"Great! Oh, hey you two, welcome back!" She called as Alluka and Canary entered the reception area. Canary simply kept walking with a murderous glint in her eye while Alluka smiled sheepishly.

"Wow, tough crowd…" she muttered before returning back to Killua with a bright smile once they passed.

"So, I guess I'll see you then…" She ended yet again as she moved from her desk and entered the back room. Killua suspected there was also something wrong with her eye as she did so. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he was left alone in the lobby and tried to breath. The rest of the day, he spent avoiding the shared floor space and trained instead.

Night came quickly, and as Killua silently slipped in the reserved room, he found most of them had gone to bed. Everyone, except Canary. He found her sitting on the edge of the balcony, fifteen floors high, in the freezing cold. He knew she wasn't trying to harm herself, just that sometimes being up high enough made it better to think, as if the higher atmosphere cleared your mind and helped you breath. The colder also the better. He knew, because it's what he'd been similarly up to until now.

He slowly undressed on the edge of the pool and dove in with barely a splash. The mixture of warmth and cold bit at his uncovered skin and he felt an odd relief by it. Water is said to be a pool of healing which sucks up volatile emotions within its depths and leaves them feeling fresh and renewed. Killua sensed this deep within his soul and knew he would find instant comfort there.

"I knew I would find you here," he spoke up as he swam to the edge nearest her. His voice cut through the cold silence and danced in Canary's ears, "I've been wanting to talk to you."

Canary refused to answer or seemed completely unable to as her mouth remained shut.

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me," he placed bluntly.

Canary flinched as if her heart had been badly scorn, "Killua…"

"It's Nanika, isn't it?" He hurried. "What did she show you?"

Canary turned quickly to stare at Killua as tears were beginning to brim on her lower lids. She slowly blinked, releasing a few tears as she began to speak, "It was terrible. I saw my future and it was terrible…"

Her voice cracked and something instinctively in Killua begged to try to piece it back together with his own hands.

"How was it terrible, Canary?" He managed slightly above a whisper as his voice was beginning to turn deep and husky.

"I-I saw my future and there was not one good thing about it..." she managed through tears, "I saw you and you were chained up as if you'd been tortured, Killua!"

Killua couldn't help but to laugh at this as he smoothed his hand over his soaked hair, "The only way I'd ever be tortured is if I let them torture me," he reminded her. "Besides, Nanika showed me a few things too and they weren't all bad… you were in them, Canary."

Her ears perked at this and she stared at him wide eyed. The moon and stars reflected in the pool and shown off Killua as if he was one and the same with them. Her voice faltered in the night air and it stung her teeth.

"You have no clue how happy I was to see you… We were together, Canary… We were together in a way that no one would be able to tear us apart..."

"Nanika said the future isn't always set in stone…"

"Then we'll work for that future!" He yelled. Killua stumbled on his next point as it came rushing to the forefront of his mind," A wise…  _kid_  once told me that love is worth fighting for… and I believe it's worth dying for too. I'm willing to try if you are."

Canary's eyes sparkled as tears glimmered there once more. She stood from the balcony railing and began shedding her outer clothing before also jumping in the pool to join Killua. The saltwater mingled with her tears and washed them away as she resurfaced. Killua detached himself from the edge to meet her and watched as the moon washed around her like a halo of light against the water, effectively cleansing all of her doubts and fears.

"I am," she answered confidently.

Killua approached Canary in the water and felt her arms, numb with cold. He trailed his fingers lightly towards her neck and cupped her face gingerly in his hands and then he kissed her, without fear, or doubt, or worry in his mind, for as long as he liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killua is a cancer also known as a moon baby/water baby, that's why I involve the moon and water so much with him lol I headcanon Canary as a Virgo and Alluka as a Pisces (:
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to review.


	22. Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Fluff town! Remember to enjoy it while you still can lol

Canary awoke to a familiar warmness surrounding her as she clung to it instinctively. It wrapped its arms around her, and she snuggled deeper into its chest.

“Well good morning to you too,” a raspy voice called to her, “did you sleep well?”

Canary looked into the eyes of the warmth which held her, and she smiled. She nodded softly, “I thought last night was a dream.”

Killua gently stroked her jawline, “No, that was very real, also as real as me carrying you up here with me last night,” he added cheekily. 

Canary then rose slowly in bed and noticed they were in the loft room. The window to her left showed a soft flurry of snow and a sky that threatened for more throughout the day. The plaza was neatly covered in powder and the pine forest which stretched for miles and miles in each direction was sprinkled in it like sifted flour.

“How do I know this isn’t a dream?”

Killua reached over and kissed her deeply, knocking the breath out of her chest, and curling her toes. When he released her, he chuckled lightly, “Did that feel fake to you?”

Canary laughed gently at herself before pulling him into another kiss, “No, it didn’t.”

Alluka awoke stealthily and peered outside her bedroom door. It appeared that her teacher never came to bed that night, yet she could sense her nearby. She peeked into the living room and kitchen, and after seeing no one present, she left the room and checked the balcony. The only evidence left that night were her brother and sensei's clothing, which she took as a good, albeit also gross, sign. She tiptoed across the living room to then peer into Tadaki's bedroom to see if he was awake yet. When she opened his door, she noticed he was sprawled across his twin bed with his mouth hung open.

“Tadaki… Tadaki!” She whispered as she shook him. He woke up in perfect shock as he quickly searched the room.

“What! What!”

“Shhh!”

“What!?” He whispered hoarsely.

“I think last night was a success!” She cheered.

“But how? I swore I heard them yelling at each other last night...”

“Yeah, but you don’t know what for! Don’t you ever talk to Nanika?”

Tadaki looked thoughtful before finally answering, “She’s… we’re working things out.”

Alluka rolled her eyes in amusement, “Well, if you haaad, you’d know she recovered their lost memories about the visions she gave them months ago!”

“Visions? What visions?”

“Geez, I really have to fill you in, don’t I? Well, I’ll leave that for another day! For now, just know that Nanika gave them a look into their future as a gift before, but they forgot them, but now they remember!”

“Ohh… Man, Nanika is really powerful, huh?”

“Never mind that, Tadaki! Just know the real reason Canary sensei was so sad yesterday was because Nanika gave her scary visions about her future! They must’ve made up somehow… Nanika, why didn’t you give Canary sensei any good visions in the first place!?”

“She simply is not ready. She must grow and accept total freedom before she will ever be ready to witness her full potential!” Nanika answered directly into each young person's subconscious.

Alluka sighed while Tadaki simply shrugged his shoulders. “So, what? Shock head must’ve got some good memories about them and they made up?”

“Precisely,” Nanika answered.

Alluka squealed delightedly at the idea of them being together forever, and ever, and ever…

“So,” Tadaki began as he did a once over around his room and leaned in closer, “You think they did it?”

“Did what?” Alluka asked obviously before realization set in and her ears began fuming. “I do not want to think about it!” She chirped embarrassedly.

“Nanika?” Tadaki asked smugly as the deity prepared to answer.

“It is none of our business, but no, they did not.”

Alluka released the breath she had seemingly been holding in while Tadaki laughed giddily. It wasn’t until they quieted their own commotion that they noticed shuffling around in the kitchen. They popped their door open and also noticed the kitchen radio playing softly, but just loud enough for them to hear clearly:

‘ _Afrukaan_ ’ by ‘ _Dodo_ ’  
_“- As they grow restless, longing for some solitary company_  
_I know that I must do what's right_  
_As sure as ‘Kukuroo’ rises like Olympus above the Serengeti_  
_I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become_  
_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_  
_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_  
_I bless the rains down in ‘Afrukaan'_  
_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had…”_

They then leaned their heads further out the door and noticed Killua and Canary intertwined with each other, kissing softly and sweetly as if no world except their own ever existed or mattered. Alluka shut the door softly and quickly. She felt her heart hammering out of her chest as she gripped onto it tightly.

"Owwh that is so cute!“ She squealed.

Meanwhile, Tadaki nodded numbly as he felt his head about to explode.

The rest of the day leading up to the ice-skating event was filled with two teenagers who absolutely could not keep their hands to themselves and two other younger teens who wanted absolutely nothing to do with it. Alluka and Tadaki managed to avoid them most of the day but couldn't avoid the teasing during breakfast. They were practically attached by the hip as they mixed pancake batter, bordering on merging into one being as Killua clung to Canary while she flipped the pancakes, and too painstakingly sweet as they shared a plate with each other.

“I preferred them from before,” Tadaki hissed to Alluka as they sat across from them at the dining room table and Killua fed Canary from his fork.

The skating event couldn’t come quickly enough as evening brought a layer of purple hazing darkness to the area and the resort's lights began to awaken. The resort used lighting only when necessary, so it was still possible to see a full sky of stars once darkness really set in. They set off in pairs to the faraway skating rink which was semi hid in the forest line. Surprisingly, there were many people already there renting skates and partaking in hot cider as they arrived. Alluka stared out into the ice in mystery and awe before she was interrupted.

“Come on, Alluka, come skate with me,” Killua offered brightly as he held out his hand.

Alluka brightened at the offer and easily took Killua's hand. “Yeah!”

Canary waved the two siblings away as they sat in line for skates while Tadaki's mind began to melt. ‘Oh no, I’m alone with Canary san, what do I do? If I say or do the wrong thing Shock head will definitely kill me! `

“So, I guess it’s only us two now,” Canary added casually as she sensed the boy's nervousness, “I suppose you don’t want to skate, Tadaki kun?”

Tadaki blushed at the thought of skating with Canary as he looked down at his feet. “I don’t know, I’ve never skated before.”

“That’s okay, it can always come later. Would you like some hot cider for now?” She asked warmly instead.

This lit Tadaki's face immeasurably as he smiled, “Yeah!”

After grabbing their hot drinks, and two pairs of skates which they were reluctant to use, the two then leaned against the skating rink fence and watched the other skaters; or more realistically, watched the small crowd form around Killua and Alluka as he spun her around by the ankles and lifted her into the air. Canary chuckled at the happy scene while Tadaki merely rolled his eyes.

“Has he always been such a butthead?” He asked lowly as he took a drink from his hot beverage. The cinnamon burned his throat and nostrils, but it was comforting, nonetheless.

“Yes,” Canary answered simply. This caused Tadaki to nearly spit out his drink in laughter.

“Believe it or not, he was an even bigger handful when he was around your age, more arrogant too… He stabbed his mother and one of his older brother’s when he was only twelve years old and ran away from home…” Canary then smiled thoughtfully as she reminisced over her next words, “but then he made a friend which changed him for the better; Gon kun.”

“Gon kun? But weren’t you Shoc – I mean, sensei's first friend?”

“No, I was forbidden from being Killua's friend, no matter how well we got along… His family thought friendship would deter him from being the assassin he was raised to be and as they were – are my employer, I had to obey, or otherwise be killed… But Gon kun…” Canary smiled brightly once more at the thought of the simple and earnest boy, “he’s practically Killua’s opposite; he has a bright magnetism that seems to draw anyone into liking him and he didn’t care about those rules at all.”

Tadaki was thoughtful at the idea of Killua being able to make a single friend, let alone have a girlfriend as kind as Canary. “Alluka… she’s my first friend,” he answered after a short silence, “and I think it would be cool if we were friends also, Canary san, o-or whatever, you don’t have to...” He blushed as he turned away.

Canary smiled at the young boy, “We already are friends, Tadaki.”

His smile lit up once more before noticing their other two companions join them from the ice.

“I hope you’re not getting too chummy with my girlfriend, Bowl Cut,” Killua jokingly warned as he gripped onto the skating rink railing, “that would only mean certain death for you during Nen training.”

Tadaki whined and groaned all in the same instance, “Ugh! What’s the big idea with my training anyway? It’s been a month and I’m already in fighting shape, so when will I learn Nen?”

Killua sighed, “One, I never had formal combat training; I only picked up a few things so I could properly teach Alluka, so be grateful, brat; and second, you learn Nen when you can show me you can relax, which is the opposite of what you’re doing right now.”

Tadaki sucked in a deep breath and pushed it out slowly as he took his teacher's words to heart. “Whatever, sensei…” He spoke as quietly as he could muster.

“What was that?” Killua probed amusingly.

“I said, ‘Whatever, sensei!’ Damn! I’m going skating!” He huffed as he slipped out onto the ice and very nearly broke his tailbone in half had it not been for Alluka catching the back of his shirt.

“Be careful now!” Alluka sang sweetly as she smiled at the boy bent in half like a pretzel.

“Whatever…” He pouted as she continued to carry him as she merrily drifted onto the ice.

“That was the first time he called me sensei!” Killua noted in smug surprise as they reached out of ear shot.

Canary shook her head in amused wonder, “Gee, I wonder why…”

Killua then leaned further into the railing to meet Canary face to face. “So, you gonna come skate with me or what?”

Canary rolled her eyes whimsically as she calculated her options, “I don’t know… I’ve never been ice skating before…”

Killua scoffed. “Come on, Canary. I watched you beat up a group of armed men with ease when you were only seven years old. You even beat a pro Hunter and you’re telling me you’re afraid to skate?”

Canary puffed her lips in annoyance, “Fighting is easy where I come from, I imagine it’s pretty hard to skate on piles of garbage.”

Killua laughed freely at this, but eventually got her to walk out on the ice. “Even Tadaki is doing it and just look at him -"

Canary looked over to Tadaki and noticed he was struggling to reach Alluka who was waiting patiently with her arms wide open. He looked like an octopus with skates and Canary couldn't help but to snicker.

“Okay, but only if you don’t let me look like him.”

“Easy,” Killua promised cooly. He offered his hand and took her hand in his. He gently eased her onto the ice, making sure to carry most of her weight as they began to glide forward together.

“How are you so good at this?” Canary asked in surprise after they drifted for awhile.

Killua faltered as he pondered the subject of her asking, and after deciding she was referring to his skating and not his romantic prowess, he decided to play it humble, "I had a pretty decent childhood, despite having killed my first person at the age of four, you know... skateboarding helped also... and my supplemental assassin training on ice," he finished quickly as he flexed his free hand stiffly, desperately wanting to forget Illumi's training on 'what to do if your target escapes on thin ice.'  

“Oh right, you did have a skateboard..." Canary pieced together languidly as she dreamily watched their skates carve into the ice. Instead of feeling hurt at her lack of attention, Killua thought she was super cute while admiring the ice and gazing at it as if she wanted to bend down and hold it to her fingertips as they skated along.

“Yeah, and a yo-yo, but I figured I outgrew them now,” He mentioned as he laced electricity around his left index finger, effectively bringing her attention back to his adoring gaze.  

They continued to skate together in comfortable conversation as the other skaters drifted by them in happy throngs. Alluka and Tadaki remained in the middle part of the rink while Killua and Canary remained in the outer. Killua held Canary securely about the waist as they skated, so that her blades barely touched the ice and she was able to lean into him.

“So, what did you two talk about?” Killua finally asked as they began to round the bend of the oval rink. “What finally got Bowl Cut to call me sensei?”

Canary smiled thoughtfully as she clung onto his hand. “Oh, I don’t know… I mentioned how Gon kun was your first friend and reminded him that you have a heart…”

“Gon huh… you hit a soft spot there…” He confessed solemnly before he perked back up in retaliation. “You tell him you could’ve been my first friend, but you shot me down?”

Canary sputtered at this as his memory was digging up some unfair ones for her. “I mentioned I was employed to your family and could’ve been _killed_ if I accepted, if that’s what you mean, Killua.”

“Tch, I was only five years old, Canary, you could've at least thrown me a bone,” he joked. “Instead, we were both left friendless for years and my only playmates were an uptight butler and my baby sister!”

Canary couldn't help but to laugh at this as he hoisted her up and twirled her in a small circle.

The operation, “Get Tadaki to Skate" mission, was a much bumpier ride than Alluka expected, so instead of having him skate on his own, they stuck to him creeping along the railing while Alluka showed off her backwards skating beside him. His face was in full view as she skated with ease.

“My big brother taught me how to skate a few years ago when he rescued me from Kukuroo Mountain, if you’re wondering how I’m so good and all,” she mentioned without any prompting, “After all, there’s not much skating to be done in a bedroom for seven years…”

Tadaki's attention was immediately called forth, as he clung to the icy railing for dear life, "Man, I suppose sensei isn’t all too bad…” he muttered as he tried to match the pace of the still backwards skating girl.

Alluka perked at the idea of hearing Tadaki mention her big brother in a way other than ‘Shockhead.’ “Yeah, and Canary sensei isn’t bad at all either!” She added perkily. “She helped my brother free me all those years ago, and now, I couldn’t imagine being without her…”

Tadaki paused in his struggling and eyed the pensive looking girl. She looked pleased with herself, like a strong light was emanating and warming her from within. He smiled to himself and agreed, “Yeah, she’s pretty cool, Alluka…”

Killua and Canary spotted the two younger teens struggling on the railing and couldn’t help but to laugh. Alluka once again tried to lead Tadaki away, but his face showed he was having none of that at the moment.

“You think we should tell them about the Phantom Troupe?” Canary asked between giggles as she clung onto Killua just as Tadaki did the railing.

Killua sucked in a deep breath, “No. Let’s just let them forget about _that_ for a while…”

Canary agreed as Tadaki finally left the railing only to fall flat on his butt, leaving Alluka in a laughing mess.

When they decided to finally leave the skating rink for the night, the stars were glinting happily, and everyone’s hearts were in complete resonance; in perfect peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is originally Africa by Toto, but yeah, I figured you all knew that because who hasn’t seen the vine with the tap-dancing doge??? I thought I was being funny, but the lyrics actually fit their dynamic lol (all copyright material belongs to Toto) 
> 
> I was honestly embarrassed writing this chapter because I am but a fair maiden… LOL it’s just a bit cheesy, even for me, that's all 
> 
> I started rewatching HXH 2011 with my husband on Crunchyroll (because he has NEVER seen it and I refuse to let him read this until he does LOL) and it inspired the reminiscence.
> 
> I also realized while rewatching that I took some creative liberties with Esmerelda's Hatsu, (joking that her clones are as real as the real thing) but I may play it off as her bluffing later on (because believe me we have no seen the last of her!) It was during Hisoka’s fight with Kastro during the Heaven's Arena arc that it mentioned clones were more up conjurer's ally than any other category and Esmeralda is a Transmuter. Oh well I’ll find some way around it especially with how creative the Nen abilities have gotten in the latest chapters, like anything is possible. I love it lol 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it feel free to review!


	23. Together Forever and Never Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Valentine’s Day! I hope you enjoyed that day with the ones you love (; 
> 
> ****This chapter will include music, so I added some cues in the story for when to play it. It’s your choice if you want to listen to it or not but it would really help with the mood of the story. It’s not completely synchronized but the mood fits perfectly. It’s what I listen to while writing most of the time. I dedicated the last song to Canary and Killua’s relationship (; I included the titles in order of appearance so they can be searched and played alongside on YouTube: 
> 
> 1\. Joe Hisaishi - The Rain  
> 2\. Spirited Away (2001) - The Name of Life (Instrumental piano) Inochi No Namae いのちの名前  
> 3\. [OST] 千と千尋の神隠し : 六番目の駅
> 
> **All copyright material belongs to Studio Ghibli and Joe Hisaishi
> 
> Also, this chapter is rated M for violence (:

It was no secret now that the white-haired prince of the mountain was infatuated with the mysterious beauty he arrived here with. They practically went everywhere together and held hands like giddy school children as they did. If you watched them closely enough, you could even spot them stealing quick kisses through the fresh falling snow. Not surprisingly, the _friendly_ receptionist seemed to back off altogether after seeing them at the skating event the other night and decided to play her game with _much easier_ fish instead… She even threw in a couple's night event ticket and left it on their door knob because hey, it’s not like she was the jealous type; more power to them.

‘The beautiful people always seem to find each other…’ she thought solemnly as she boarded the elevator and made her way back to the lobby.

Alluka sensed the receptionist disappearing behind the door and quickly grabbed the tickets before anyone else could notice her. She hid them close to her and stared at them, first in awe, then in deviousness, as a great plan came to mind.

“I think we can all agree that neither of us are used to relaxing for extended periods of time, so today, we’re going to focus on training,” Killua mentioned as he spoke to the irritable boy. They awoke at the crack of dawn as always and found themselves feeling more pent up than usual compared to their other companions.

“First, I want you to start by closing your eyes and relaxing yourself completely.”

Tadaki eyed Killua in a way that warned of a slew of complaints, but surprisingly all that was delivered was an eye roll and some slight mutterings as he did as he was told. ‘Whatever you say, _sensei_ …’

A few moments passed with no noticeable changes before Killua began to notice Tadaki’s aura slowly creeping through and his breathing becoming more leveled. It was fairly strong, even comparable to his at Tadaki’s age, and it was very steady.

“Alright, you pass,” Killua announced flatly.

Tadaki blinked his eyes open, simultaneously disrupting his Ten state. “What are you talking about; all I did was relax and breathe,” Tadaki pointed out semi-crossly.

“Precisely, but it’s what was happening while you were relaxing and breathing. Try it again with your eyes open now in a more aware state and tell me how you feel.”

Killua watched as Tadaki drew in a deep breath before standing mutedly. “Do you notice anything different about yourself?” Killua asked as he watched his eyes wander about in silent confusion as his aura once again began to envelop his body.

“Yeah… it’s like there’s a thick blanket covering me…” Tadaki answered. “What is this?”

“That’s Ten; your life force,” Killua answered. “It’s also the first application when learning Nen of the Flame. It seeps out from your Aura Nodes and covers you in a shroud. You can sense it when you’re able to _focus_ and _relax._ When you’re a newcomer, it can be hard to do this, which is why I was emphasizing for you to _relax,_ Tadaki.”

Tadaki beamed, yet quickly tried to cover his excitement as his sensei _finally_ used his first name correctly. “Really? Well that wasn’t too hard!”

“No, it wasn’t... It looks like you won’t need a full initiation after all. Which is fine by me considering it can be pretty dangerous.”

“Dangerous? What’s the initiation?”

“It’s when an experienced Nen user forces an un-awakened or half awakened person’s Aura Nodes fully open in order to awaken their Nen abilities. I’ll have to push a small amount of my aura through your body to fully open your nodes, but it looks like many are already active. Unlucky people have been awakened with full force that can lead to serious permanent damage and even death. It’s a casual greeting for naïve fighters before entering the 200th floor at the Heaven’s Arena. Just be lucky I’ve agreed to teach you before something like that could happen.”

Tadaki’s eyes began racing as he remembered all the times Killua has zapped him and everything began piecing together, “Oi, you’ve been doing that all along!”

The sly sensei simply shrugged, “Maybe.”

Killua then began instructing Tadaki on the Nen of the Flame in full detail. When he reached the information about Nen categories, Tadaki’s ears shot up.

“A Specialist,” he interrupted. “Alluka already helped me with my Nen classification and I’m a Specialist. I don’t know how I did it at the time because I wasn’t in control of my Nen then, but it instinctively reacted to the water and made it smoke up.”

“Ah, that would explain a lot considering you’re able to use Third Eye and share Nanika with my sister... It seems you’ve been acting in a half-awakened state this whole time. At any rate, Conjurer and Manipulator abilities are going to be your best bet in developing your Hatsu more, so we’re going to stick with Ten, Ren, and Zetsu until I believe you’re ready to develop your own... You ready?” Killua asked expectantly as he directed his aura in the palm of his hand.

Tadaki prepared his best game face and tightened his fists, “Osu!”

The training lasted for four hours and the initiation alone was enough of a body shock to weaken Tadaki considerably throughout the day. He never took the relaxation opportunities seriously while they stayed at the resort, but now he figured more than ever that he needed some TLC. Luckily, Alluka offered to join him for a Reiki session (body therapy in which aura is directed on tense body parts), along with some other agenda hidden up her sleeve…

“I think we should set them up on a date!” Alluka finally admitted as she revealed the theatre tickets. “We could buy them some nice clothes, order a driver, and send them on their way!”

“No way, you think they’ll actually fall for that?” Tadaki speculated as he rolled out his shoulders. The Reiki treatment was a surprising success and he was already regretting not using the full stay to rejuvenate. “They don’t seem like the dating type…”

“Which is why we have to be sneaky!” Alluka projected. “We'll set it up as if each of them invited the other out without them knowing, and then voila! They’re on a date!”

Tadaki eyed the excitable girl in reluctance before giving in to her smiling face. “Alright, whatever makes you happy, Alluka…”

Canary arrived in her bedroom in the early evening after an eventful day of group yoga. She was feeling very relaxed from the hot stone massage and hot sauna treatment she followed it up with afterwards and was in an even better mood after remembering Tadaki stumble around during the morning session.

Killua was nearly nonexistent during her treatments, which she understood; you don’t grow up with childhoods like they had and suddenly become relaxed with a stranger's touch, no matter what the setting is. She let him off the hook easily considering the only idea keeping her coming back to treatment was the list of benefits each would give her; she was secretly a health nut, meanwhile Killua could go for days binge eating on sweets and see nothing wrong about it.

She noticed from the doorway that there was something mysterious sitting on her bed. She meandered towards it and realized it was a long, elegant evening gown coated in silver and dripping in black diamonds around the neckline, falling towards the waist. The neckline dropped a quarter of the way down while the back of the dress dropped even further. Canary had to admit, whoever picked it out for her had impeccable taste, but she had no clue where she’d be wearing it to.

She then spotted the jewelry box containing a string of black pearls and a pair of dangling diamond earrings with a note attached to it for the Sonata Orchestra playing that same night.

Canary sat in front of her bedroom’s long mirror and stared dreamily into her own eyes before admiring her hair. It was Gotoh who helped Canary style her hair when she was younger. Her hair was kinky, coily, large, and much too much for Gotoh to handle; but being the perfectionist, he was, he was determined to find a hairstyle to fit the young curly haired girl. His determination is what gave birth to her signature pigtails, though now that she was older and able to style her own hair, she decided to change it up for once. Changing her hairstyle was hard the first time, considering how much those six pigtails reminded her of her ‘savior’, but eventually it got easier, as Canary expected all things to. Rough in the beginning and smooth sailing in the end.

“Nen Styler,” she spoke softly and suddenly her aura began manipulating her braided hair strands to come together in one elegant fishtail braid forming down her back. It was styled with a deep part down the middle with the sides of her hair falling alongside the sides of her face like soft ribbons of water. She looked at herself in the mirror again and clutched her jade necklace that was buried beneath her clothing.

When she emerged from her bedroom, fully dressed in a black fur coat waiting for her behind the door, Tadaki and Alluka shot up in unison.

“Oh my gosh you look so beautiful, you’re like a beautiful fairy queen,” Alluka muttered deftly as she stood staring wide eyed at her sensei.

Tadaki could only manage as much as a nod and a singular, “Yup.”

Canary smiled softly, grateful that her rich complexion could hide her blush. “Thank you… May I ask where Killua has gone?”

The duo quickly pointed towards the front doorway, “He’s in the lobby waiting for you!” They ushered quickly.

Canary couldn’t help but to laugh again as she mentioned a quick thank you before leaving the floor suite.

Killua could remember the last time he’d worn a suit, he was twelve years old and he was sitting in the largest auction house in the world with his best friend Gon in Yorknew City. Everyone around them was much older and richer, but they didn’t care. That was the richness of being a kid in a large city. Their worries lied only in buying a rare video game and dodging the dangerous Phantom Troupe, the former being considered easy now, while the latter was still very difficult.  

He smoothed his hair back, but to no avail, considering it still shot out in all directions anyway, which was mostly due to his Nen being static charged nowadays. He sighed heavily as he loitered around the resort lobby. The last thing he was expecting to see today was a white tie tuxedo waiting for him on his bed, but then again, the last thing he was feeling was upset by it. In fact, he felt absolutely anxious at the thought of having his first date with Canary so suddenly. Unlike his friend who was used to courting women of various ages since the age of _nine_ , he had no clue what to expect. He didn’t even choose the _venue_ and he thought that was something the _man_ was supposed to do in this situation. Now Killua was far from upholding any staunch gender roles, especially considering he was barely considered _straight_ (also Canary for what it was worth) but he supposed freaking out about a first date would happen to just about anyone.

He was expertly dodging the receptionist’s gaze when he began thinking that seeing Canary in formal wear would be worth the minor anxieties. She was already so serene, charming, and aloof; having her as his first date would hardly be a… Killua noticed then that a graceful silhouette began approaching the lobby from the elevator doors. There was a certain rhythm in the footsteps that warned Killua of her presence. She came into full view and suddenly felt his throat tighten as if the air he was once breathing decided to immediately vacate the area.

‘…Problem,’ he added as he finally finished his previous thought. “Holy shit…” He mumbled beneath shortened breath as Canary closed the gap between them. The receptionist stood just as bleary eyed as him and when deciding to either A) stand and stare in awe or B) leave as soon as possible, Killua was forever grateful that she chose B.

“I… our car is waiting outside.” Killua was finally able to utter as she smiled sweetly. She smoothed the collars of his tuxedo suit and planted a kiss as soft as a feather on his cheek before leaning in for a whisper.

“You look very good as well, Killua…” She spoke as she let his name roll off her tongue like honey dripping from her fingertip before leaning away and sauntering towards the door.

They stepped outside the hotel into the frigid night air where a valet was waiting to usher them into the backseat of a matte black Bentley. Their car ride was a thirty-minute drive up the sloped hill which immediately stood out to the left of the plaza and while the windows were tinted and easily blended into the night, they could still see the flurry of snow whipping across them as they ascended up the hill.

Killua sat far away from Canary in the backseat, even with the privacy screen, as he clung to his chin in deep silence and stared out his window at the snow. Anyone else would consider his actions to be rude, but Canary knew better. She could read him easily from behind a locked door while double blind folded for all she knew. He was arrogant, blunt, and sometimes rude on the outside, but she knew inside he was deeply caring with a great sense to only want to love and be loved in return. She knew inside that his arrogance was just a show for how vulnerable he actually felt. She reached for his balled-up hand and he immediately melted under her touch as he accepted her warmth in their intertwined fingers as they winded up the road.

When they arrived at the theatre, Killua noticed many formal clad couples approaching the building from their valets as well while they draped themselves over each other through the cold. Killua exited the car himself and offered Canary a hand to help her out as well. She glimpsed his eyes as she made it out into the night air and noticed they were steely, focused, and with an edge that sent a shiver up her spine. He continued to hold her eye contact as she fully escaped from the vehicle and he couldn’t help but to grin at her.

“Are you cold?” He asked jokingly as he noticed her shiver when he stared at her.

Canary noticed this and smacked his arm playfully as the valet shut the door behind them.

The inside of the theatre was just as grand as expected with a large foyer where most of the guests gathered before the stage opening. Canary held onto Killua’s arm before he offered to take her coat and take it to the coat room. When he held it out for her, he noticed her dark jade pendant hanging from her long string of pearls. He touched it softly before departing a short way away.

“So, I suppose you know more than I do about what’s to transpire tonight...” Killua whispered into Canary’s ear as they were now permitted to enter the theatre room. A doorman handed them a number which led them to their designated seating prepared with a small clothed dining table layered with flowers.

“No, I thought you did…” Canary responded as they sat at their table.

Killua finished pushing in Canary’s chair as he stuck his tongue into his cheek and laughed knowingly. “I think we’ve been set up.” He answered.

Canary placed her fingers to her bottom lip in careful speculation as Killua sat before her. “But I’m glad we were.”

She looked up at him in mild surprise before breaking into a smile as their waiter arrived.

They ate mostly in silence as they soaked in the vibe of the room. There were tables placed adjacently to them which they both thought were too close for comfort, but other than that, it was satisfying. There was floorspace in the middle of the room reserved for dancing, but little to no one joined in just yet as most of the patrons were just finishing their meals. The Sonata Orchestra played softly as mostly background music before they were given the signal that most of the dinners had been finished and the lights began to dim.

Killua and Canary sat comfortably as the music played around them. More and more couples began to stand to dance while they gazed at each other in the dim light.

(Begin Music)

“Have you ever been a fan of classical music?” Killua asked beneath the lulling sound of the piano and violin.

“I have,” Canary answered as the sound drifted around them like velvet ribbons. Their hands neared each other on the tabletop, yet neither moved to hold the other, as if they were playing a game that neither of them could identify.

“Gotoh san would play it for me to help me sleep when I was younger…” She ended as her hand recoiled as if she said too much... Killua reached for her hand anyway and held it gently and watched as it slowly began to unfurl once more. He stroked her innocently as if to say, ‘It’s okay…’

“My father would synchronize some of my assassin techniques to classical music, so to this day, I have no clue what would set me off...” He added lightly.

Canary noticed the lightness in this and laughed as he smiled to himself. Just then, a tall but rounded man approached their table and leaned in towards Canary. His fingers were decorated in gaudy gold jewelry as he held onto the back of her chair and a large gold tooth shined in his mouth as he grinned widely at her. His skin was an out of place red, as if he had spent too much time in the spa resort’s tanning beds, and his hair was nearly nonexistent.

“Hey little lady, I couldn’t help but to notice that your date isn’t offering to dance with you, would you mind coming with me instead?” He asked behind a brick wall of teeth.

Canary sat bone straight and stiffened under the man’s gaze as she spoke tartly. “No thank you, I’m fine where I am, thanks.”

The man shuffled and looked about him as if he wasn’t used to being cold shouldered. Killua noticed behind him that his own date was sitting miserably alone as she chucked the last of her champagne down her throat. When he refused to leave, Killua decided to give him one last nudge.

“I think it would be best if you leave.” He spoke coolly. His eyes bore into the gaudy man’s eyes, yet he was still reluctant to move. Killua didn’t ignore the idea that the man probably thought he was just an ordinary kid blowing his parent’s money in some act of rebellion. When Killua didn’t budge, he finally scoffed and turned back to gather his date, while Killua tried his best to force calmness to return to his chilling heart.

Canary noticed his mood and tried her best to warm him once more. “Hey,” She spoke up as she watched her date battle with himself. He looked towards her quickly as if she just interrupted a long hypnosis. “Let’s go dance.”

They waited until the last song ended before making it to the dance floor where many couples were twirling around each other like pinwheels in a soft soothing breeze. It ended in light applause before the next song began with a few light touches of a single piano.

(Next song)

Killua led Canary carefully onto the dancefloor and held her in his arms. His hand rested on her lower back and her hand held his heart steady as they moved simply across the room to the slow cascading music. Their eyes met, and soon enough, Killua felt his cares from earlier easily drifting away with the music. Canary noticed his heartbeat growing steadier, longer, as his forehead then rested against hers.

The piano danced in their ears lightly as it told a simple story as they swayed in the darkness. The music seemed to resonate with them in its light, yet somber attitude. It reminded them of how life seemed to only grant them the happiness they desired in the depths of great sadness as well. They listened closely with aching hearts as the music seemed to say all that they couldn’t. The indecisive turns of the piano spoke to the inner thoughts of the dancing couple; of what could easily happen and what they were avoiding, how life was easily changeable. The sound then became melancholy and Canary couldn’t help but to feel overwhelmed somehow, as she felt tears threaten to sting her eyes. She refused for them to fall as they continued to turn.

They seemed to dance in silence before Killua noticed her change and stopped them. He looked carefully into her eyes and witnessed his own sadness reflected in them as well. He caressed her jawline with his thumb, unaware and uncaring of anyone dancing around them, and he kissed her sweetly and lightly at first before their emotions began to swell together and they were kissing each other deeply with a familiar heat that radiated through their entire bodies. The music then began to grow slower and more romantic with a sweetness as light as air as their breaths hitched around each other. Killua leaned into Canary’s ear as he felt the rhythm of her breath against his neck.

“You look beautiful tonight.” He whispered simply as he began to move them again.

“I never thought in my entire life that I’d be able to experience anything as beautiful as this night,” she responded as her head nestled into his chest. His heartbeat soothed her more than anything else could and she eased herself. “I don’t want it to end. I want to be with you forever, Killua,” she confessed.

He held her tighter and planted a kiss top her head. “And we will be. I promise,” he whispered back.

They continued to dance until the song ended with a light applause and the next song began as the piano played sensually with the moaning violins.

(Next song)

Killua eased them carefully through the crowd as they lost themselves in the music. It was as if in that moment, no one existed but them. Words would have been lost on the intense feeling that was emitting from just a small touch, a quickened breath, a glance. Canary willfully let him guide her through the horned thickets of her emotions. The violins seemed to mimic the emotion from her eyes as she looked at him deeper than she ever had before. His piercing blue eyes which were so used to disguising his every emotion were now pouring sweet desire into her and it made her throat tight.

Their lives were forever changed by each other. Every inaction and action reverberated waves through their souls and intertwined them so delicately with each other. Every movement Canary made interested Killua to no end and every word he spoke left her sitting on the edge. They felt fated to know each other, to have fallen into such an easy remembrance after so long spent apart. There was a familiarity in the way they kissed, they way they held hands; it was as if they had known each other all along in this lifetime and in the last. They were transfixed by each other in a web they were both glad to be tangled in. Killua was happy enough to just be able to gaze into her eyes all night, to soak in the familiarity of forever.

Suddenly, their time was interrupted as someone bumped into Killua. He shook himself from his daze before noticing it was the man from before who met his eyes with a sneer. Canary noticed his uneasiness before placing her hand on his cheek and redirecting his attention.

“It’s okay, just leave it be,” she consoled. “Wait for me here while I go to the restroom...” She ended as she released herself from him and disappeared from the dancefloor.

Killua didn’t like the idea of being separated for one moment. He decided that he was just being clingy and she could easily handle herself, but there was something in the gaudy man’s eyes from earlier that told Killua he was bad news. He didn’t doubt that Canary sensed it as well; the bloodlust he had directed towards her. He decided to stand guard outside the woman’s restroom just in case he decided to follow her there, and lo and behold, he arrived not a second later with the ugliness mug Killua had ever seen this side of the mountain.

He didn’t bother to turn back to the theatre room when he noticed him standing guard, which Killua decided was a huge mistake on his part. The man approached him with no invitation with a wicked grin draped across his face.

“I suppose you call yourself waiting for your little _girlfriend,”_ he teased as he hid his hands inside his pockets. He withdrew a knife which glinted in the front foyers lights and he held it delicately to Killua’s chin. “I don’t suppose you would, _crack_ –“

Killua bent the man’s wrist in an odd angle which emitted a loud noise and a yelp in pain from the childish man. His knife clattered to the floor which Killua easily kicked to the side as he let him fall to his knees. His wrist flopped lazily to the side as he whimpered in pain.

“I have no interest in what you were about to say, but if you touch her, you’re _dead_.”

The man continued to whimper as he held his wrist and managed to sputter, “Y-you broke it! Do you have any idea who I am? I’ll take you and your girlfriend! I’ll take your whole - _AH_!”

Killua applied more pressure to his wrist as he dragged the man backwards across the wide floor and threw him inside an empty supply closet. He locked the door behind him and sighed in dismay. “I suppose you’re not going to listen to reason the easy way, so I’m going to have to leave you with a long reminder,” he warned. Killua sighed once again as he noticed Canary waiting patiently on the other side of the door. “Forgive me, Canary…”

He sat on the man’s pudgy chest and roughly held up his broken wrist. “I don’t know what your deal is to make you think you can go around threatening ex assassins, but I’m going to have to teach you a lesson,” Killua continued. He shook his head in disbelief at the man’s rudeness as he truly regretted what the man forced him to do.

“Now hold still; the longer you stay still, the easier this works for both of us…” The supply closet’s light shown in the man’s eyes as it cast a shadow over Killua’s bent form. “If you make a noise, I’ll only pull more. And if you tell anyone I did this, I’ll murder you and your entire family, but I suppose you already know the specifics –“

“Wait, wait! _Pull?.._ YAAH!”

Killua easily dislodged the man’s large thumbnail and held it up for him to see. “See? I’m only going to pull three of them, so just do as you’re told…”

“You just pulled off my thumbnail!”

_CRACK_

_“AHHHH!”_

“And that was your other wrist. If you continue to disobey me, I’ll pull all of your fingernails and dislocate your other joints too, but only if you want me to...”

“I don’t want you to!”

Canary waited patiently outside in the foyer as the man’s muffled screams wafted in her ears. It was a sound she was all too familiar with to the point that it no longer bothered her. The only worry she had was whether it would take too long.

After a few long minutes and silenced crying, Killua emerged from the room with a disgruntled frown that threatened to remove his dinner from earlier.

“You could have let me handle it, you know. I sensed he was coming and I wouldn’t have been so nice to him like you were,” Canary included with a sly glance.

Killua walked towards her and kissed her lightly. The only thing he was grateful for in the last ten minutes was seeing her again and being able to wash his hands in the janitor’s closet. “I couldn’t help it, I’d feel bad if I let you ruin your dress,” he replied.

She noticed immediately that he didn’t include a drop of blood on his tuxedo or hands and she smiled. ‘It seems some things never change…’

Canary smiled into his kiss as the crying grew quieter and the music drifted in from the double doors.

They continued to dance for the remainder of the event, and as they exited the theatre and began walking towards their waiting valet at the end of the night, Killua noticed something stalking them in the distance. A sharp pang shot through his chest as if he’d been shot and he looked quickly off into the dark and ominous trees before noticing on a near hidden cliff that Tsubone and Amane were spying on them. He held his stare, even as the valet held the door open for them and Canary stood before him. Tsubone stared in equal intensity, yet did not budge from her position.

“It seems I’ve been spotted, Kikyo sama,” Tsubone muttered as she continued watching through her binoculars.

“Oh, that Kil! He’s grown so _perceptive_ and _feral_ ever since papa let him go outside! Oh, he’s grown so well!” She nearly shrieked as she spied through Tsubone’s binoculars as well with her manipulative Nen and was thoroughly impressed as his aura cracked the lense.

“I don’t believe I’ll be able to reach him in his current state, Kikyo sama," Tsubone clarified as she identified the broken binoculars and lowered them. "It took me this long just to find him and that was only doable by retracing the family’s old haunts. In other words, he’s much too strong for me to apprehend now.”

“I understand, Tsubone,” Kikyo affirmed as she zoomed into Killua’s glare through the cracked glass and watched as Canary’s head ducked carefully into the Bentley. “Return home as soon as possible, we wouldn’t want a fight to ensue. I just had to know how my little boy was doing…”

“Yes, Kikyo sama,” Tsubone answered as her and Amane then turned to leave.

Amane shook with rage, (or was it jealousy?) as she witnessed Canary and Killua on their _date_. She didn’t know who to be more jealous of, Canary being so close to Master Killua, _or_ Master Killua being so close to Canary. She knew deep down now that she would never be her master’s favorite, and above all, that Canary was now _too far_ out of her reach to even be noticed as a _simple rival_ let alone _more_... Amane shivered having just witnessed a glimpse into Canary’s power, the power she had sworn to surpass, or even just become _equal_ to because she knew that would be the only way she would be able to get her to even _look_ her way…

“Amane,” she was suddenly thrown out of her thoughts as Tsubone interrupted her, “Get ready, I’m about to transform.”

“Yes, grandmother…” She answered solemnly. Her grandmother thought nothing of her granddaughter’s new mood. She simply thought, ‘Simple Amane, always doing as she’s told…’ as she transformed into a Nen Snowmobile and dashed away with her in tow.

“How was that _thing_?” Silva finally questioned as he noticed his wife’s Nen settling again.

“ _Barely_ recognizable!” She answered. “Worst yet, my dear Kil has become nearly _feral_ since you’ve let him loose! He’s tied some kind of aura to that _thing_ so it’s even more impossible for us to be near it!” She admitted frantically. “And that’s not all! His bloodlust for his dear mama is nearly capsized, I could barely handle it through my Nen Binoculars… Oh papa I’m so proud…” She huffed as tears were nearing the horizon.

Silva chuckled darkly as his wife continued to sniffle and dab at her… eye.

“And what are we to make out of that assistant _butler_?” Kikyo added in disgust. “Surely, we can get rid of her, papa… She is not nearly good enough for our Kil!”

“Don’t even joke about that, _woman_!” Silva spat as he stood and advanced upon her. “If you do that, I can guarantee you her parents will begin a war that this family will never be able to forget, or do you not remember!” He seethed as he then turned to sit once more.

“No… her family will definitely have something to say about this… For now, we do nothing. We wait,” he continued as he stared darkly in the pitch-black room.

Kikyo began to frantically fan herself as the worst-case scenario began repeating in her mind’s eye. “No… you’re right, papa, how foolish of me… We wait,” she agreed. Her nerves continued to become even more frayed as she feared once again what the future would hold for herself and her beloved son… Killua.

When Killua finally entered the car, he noticed Canary transfixed on something in the distance while she mindlessly caressed her oval pendant.

“They didn’t seem to want much; it’s most likely because of my mama's nerves that they came here tonight,” he answered as he shut the door behind him. He smoothed his hair back in a minor huff as she still continued to watch out the window.

“Hm. I’m just glad you’ve been working on a new technique with Alluka, now they’ll never be able to reach her.”

Killua turned Canary’s attention towards him with a gentle turn of her chin. “They’ll never be able to reach us at all.”

She smiled adoringly as they kissed once more in the backseat of the car.


	24. Teenage Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is definitely heavily influenced by the large amount of Downton Abbey I’ve been watching, but oh well, you’ll get over it lol
> 
> May I remind you this is rated M? (;

The path back down the road was tricky, considering all of the theatre guests decided to leave all at once during what appeared to be the beginning of a snow storm. It was nearly night and days were famously shorter on the northern side of the mountain as a cover of darkness seemed to already surround them. Canary sat nearer to Killua for… comfort, as they whispered leisurely about their next move.

“Do you think it would be okay for us to leave him here?” Canary asked quietly as she hinted at their valet who seemed much too anxious at this point as the snow whipped passed their nearly immovable car at alarming speeds.

“We’d risk drawing too much attention to ourselves by walking away, I think we’d better stay put for now,” Killua whispered back. And he was right; though the storm seemed nothing to them, for most of the non Nen users in the traffic pile up, the storm seemed like misery. If they were to suddenly disappear from the backseat of their rental car only to return at the resort unscathed, it would cause too much gossip for a couple trying to keep an extremely low profile. 

Canary sighed into the crook of Killua's arm that she leaned on and drew lazy circles into his calf with her bare foot. It wasn’t often that she felt bored and confined, but now was one of those times. She wished she was in their floor suite by now, cuddled into the couch without a care in the world, but Killua had other plans… 

‘Think, Killua, think! When is the next time you’re going to be alone together like this…?’ The white haired boy eyed the partition separating their valet and the backseat and thought of Tadaki and Alluka staying up late to play video games in their suite when the idea struck him that it definitely wasn’t going to be any time soon. 

‘You have to take full advantage of the situation! Act now!’ He thought. He noisily cleared his throat and settled ever so slightly into Canary's side. She easily adjusted to him as he played with the thin fabric carefully placed over her knee and whispered into her ear: 

“You know, we could be up here for hours…” He mentioned as his voice fell as soft as silk. “We would have to find some way to spend the time…”

Canary’s small circles became more drawn out as she quickly caught the innuendo in his tone. “Oh? And how do you suppose we do that?” She answered back. 

The sudden boldness and sultry under meaning stemming from his usually aloof partner surprised him for a moment before he grinned into her neck and led a trail of weak static from her collar bone down the length of her bare chest with his fingertips.

“I can think of a few ways…” He breathed into her neck as he watched her clasp her eyes shut and writhe under his touch. 

She welcomed him with soft moans and fluttering eyelids as he began to feel more in control with each passing touch that he left lightly caressing up and down her sternum. He glanced at her to gauge her reaction and was happy to find her already watching him wantonly as her chest rose and fell heavily with each pass before grabbing his hand and directing it beneath her collar to caress the soft flesh there.   
He held her gingerly and massaged her breast before rubbing his thumb across her taut bud. She shuddered as he touched her there for the first time and he rolled her between his fingertips while watching her closely. Her eyelids fluttered like a bird's wings in a shallow bath and she melded completely into the back seat as he watched her. She began to call his name softly and he maintained eye contact as he watched her breath grow higher, and higher, and slowly her back arched away from the car seat as he pinched her hard nipple and she flung her head back as a low moan rippled all around them. He blinked back in surprise, yet continued to massage her breast as her breathing quickly evolved into panting and she was gripping at his hand. He took that opportunity to kiss her parted lips as she surprised him once more by thrusting her tongue with his.

Killua's tongue busily glided over Canary's and his own moans began to fill the backseat of the car while his hand played underneath her now hitched up dress. It could’ve been hours from the concert, but neither would have been none the wiser, as the heat from their kissing clouded their judgement and the car windows. Canary gripped the back of Killua's hair tightly and felt her heart nearly beating out of her chest as she couldn't decide when she was ever so reckless before now. She just knew that now in this moment that Killua made her feel more alive than ever and that was worth more than playing her entire life in some safe bet. 

She noticed the fire between her legs growing dangerously wilder as she wrapped her legs around him and pressed herself firmly into his lap in one teasing motion, yet if he were to ask her later, she would undoubtedly deny it. She unmistakably felt him buck back into her and she moaned freely as they began to rock against each other in the now hot and muggy back seat. The kisses became messier as he directed his attention to practically biting and slurping her neck as she tossed her head upward, giving him full admittance as his hands gripped onto her hips. They grinded into each other with a slow and natural rhythm as Canary's moans rang freely like a bell in his ears. Killua's head also rolled back and his own moans comingled with Canary's as they fell captivated in their shared heat. She gripped onto his tuxedo coat as she unabashedly rode him into the all black leather.

Just then, a jerking motion nearly sent Canary flying backwards as they were prematurely interrupted and noticed their vehicle moving along with the traffic. Canary clung to the backseat to keep from flying off as Killua held onto her torso with each tossing movement. He noticed just outside their window, that the resort was nearly ten minutes away and the threatening flurry from earlier had seemingly died off.   
“Pardon me for interrupting, but the resort is nearly in full sight. We’ve made it through the worst of the storm, so please excuse the jagged traffic from here on out. Thank you.” The valet spoke over the intercom as one of the two lustful passengers listened in irritation. 

“What a waste of breath, I should just kill him…” Killua grumbled as Canary took the opportunity to catch her own breath and lean against her partner in crime. 

“That was interesting…” She managed to get out as she still remained sitting on Killua's lap, her body still trembling in excitement.

“That was more than interesting… I’ve never seen that side of you before,” he replied with heightened curiosity.   
Canary looked at him sharply, a tinge of her earlier desire still lingering in her eyes, and she kissed him softly.

“You’re not getting off that easily. Show me again,” he demanded hotly with a stern look in his eyes as he stopped the kiss abruptly. 

Canary then reached simultaneously for each side of the car with one hand and one foot as she rolled the windows down fully, effectively ignoring his command.

“Ahh doesn't that breeze feel nice, Killua? It’s nice to get some fresh air...” She mused as the frigid air cooled the lust from their loins.

“ _Bite_ me,” he snarled instead.

Canary had no problem processing that double request as she leaned forward and took his skin between her teeth. 

The next morning, the young teens found each of their sensei's draped across each other on one of the couches as they slept deeply beneath a thick blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horny teenagers will do horny teenager things. Oh well…
> 
> Whoever hasn’t enjoyed a backseat romp is missing out (shout out to my husband, he’s a real one)
> 
> Anyway this chapter is short and sweet and dedicated to these sexy songs:
> 
> Ball and Biscuit x The White Stripes  
> Sex on Fire x Kings of Leon   
> I Want You x Kings of Leon 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Lord knows I was blushing like mad just writing it LOL think you for reading
> 
> "Last night, you were unhinged! You were like some desperate, howling demon. You frightened me. Do it again." - Morticia Addams (and Killua apparently)


	25. New Shores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile! I had to get those writing gears turning again! (:
> 
> I really appreciate all of the reviews! You guys are awesome!!!!!

Killua was the last to awake as the sound of laughter drifted in from the kitchen. He noticed he was sleeping alone on the large designer couch and sat up slowly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and face. The sun was barely peeking over the east mountains and a blanket of thick fog swept over them like a small waterfall that collected in the snowy valley just outside their window. The surrounding area was silent and still as the pine forest began to stir awake just as he did and the birds were just beginning to chitter.

He pressed he bridge of his nose and let his mind wander, mostly towards his relationship with Canary and how fast it had grown, how soon enough, it would be enough to consume him and cover him just as thickly as the fog covered the mountain. It already felt that much as it was. He looked at his palms in silent reflection while noticing a large black smudge crossing both of them. He frowned and looked at his reflection in the television screen before groaning loudly at his marked face while the laughter from the kitchen only grew louder.

The four companions decided to leave the resort that morning, as well as the enigmatic Roger Connery and his oddball entourage behind, just as the sun began to brighten the valley. They suspected they were caught because they decided to stay at an old rendezvous point of the family’s, which was their first mistake, though Alluka didn’t take it too hard on herself.

“I knew my big brother would be there in an instant to stop them if anything happened!” Alluka recalled to Canary as the butler in training asked if she knew she was spotted. “I noticed a real nasty aura, but it was gone as soon as I sensed it; plus, I wasn’t worried, I knew you’d have my back too, Canary sensei.” She noted as she flashed her a confident smile.

Canary pinched her cheek affectionately. “That’s good, Alluka, because if you hadn’t noticed a thing, we would’ve been back to square one!” She teased as she returned the smile.

“Is it really that easy to spot someone who’s using In?” Tadaki asked Killua as they shifted through their supplies. They traveled for four hours up the mountain and were nearing the halfway point when they decided to change clothing for the pouring weather which was surely to hit them as they crossed over. The northern side was mostly frost and snow, but the southern side was an entirely different story. They could spot the grey storm wall of angry, pouring clouds even before they began hiking up the mountain and found it necessary to prepare early.

“It depends on the Nen user,” he replied. “For us, it’s not as challenging because of our family backgrounds, and it’s one reason why I trusted Canary above all to come with us, but it’s still not one hundred percent; there are still Nen users who are stronger than us. That’s why if you truly want to be a strong Hunter, you have to focus on advancing _all_ of your Nen techniques, then you wouldn’t have to worry about being _hunted_.”

Tadaki hung his head as he contemplated the previous night. “I could barely notice a thing,” he admitted softly.

Killua observed the solemn look in Tadaki’s eyes and instantly knew how he felt, because he often felt the same way, and day after day it became an instant reminder: _I’m not strong enough to protect Alluka_.

He passively ruffled Tadaki’s hair before quickly retying his boots, “Don’t worry, we’ll get you there in no time.”

In another eight hours, the group was finally over the mountain. What usually would have taken an average mountain hiker an average of two days, felt like a breeze for them in less than one, which showed just how efficient their five-day resort stay was. Even Tadaki was keeping up with the group under the humid weather and barreling rain that greeted them as they ran through the slippery grass.

It was very dark on the opposite side of the mountain as the clouds still hung angry and grey, though it was only early evening. They had no intention of stopping beforehand, but they figured they would stop to dry their clothing under the harsh weather conditions. Nen was an efficient way to protect their body from nature’s physical effects (numbing from cold, hypothermia, clammy hands, heat stroke, etc) but the rain was still pelting heavy on them and one of them was still only a newcomer.

Killua and Canary hung a tarp over some lower tree branches to serve as a temporary dwelling while they stretched and allowed Tadaki to warm his body. Luckily, he was able to buy better hiking gear once they settled at the resort and now his feet weren’t in any great danger from the constant wetness and temperature changes. He admired the lack of gear his other companions needed and felt an even stronger urge to get stronger, to be able to even _stand_ at their level, let alone _compete_. He focused his Nen as he watched the rain droplets drip from the tarp in a steady, meditating motion, as he formed his resolve.

Meanwhile, Canary couldn’t help but to notice Killua eyeing her more frequently lately. She finally decided to force contact and confront him, but there was no need as he approached her himself and stood staunchly in front of her.

“I know it was you.” He spoke resolutely under a binding gaze.

Canary feigned indifference as she looked away casually. “I have no clue what you mean, Killua.”

He suddenly revealed a large black marker and held it in front of her. A grin was threatening to eat away at her face, but luckily, she had years of practice, and her facade never cracked.

“I found this in your bag.”

She side eyed the marker and just as easily looked away. “It doesn’t seem familiar.”

Killua didn’t lose a step as he instantly threw the marker to the side and began digging into Canary’s ribs.

“I’ll show you what’s familiar!” He yelled as her laughter filled the air.

The trio then traveled for a month straight through southern Esania. They traveled through rushing rivers, smelly bogs, breezy plains, and thick forests to finally reach their destination on the coast of Sverth. The coast smelled thickly of sea water, which Alluka happily took in as it drifted around her. It had been much too long since she was last at a beach and she wanted to soak in every moment as her toes dug into the warm sand. It was midday when they arrived at the bustling coastal town; the streets were thick with people and vendors of all sorts as mischievous monkeys and seagulls darted in and out of their legs, and music streamed all around them. Beach goers relaxed in the sun, or spent their time surfing the waves, as the warm energy of the place seemed to entrance everyone around them.

Tadaki never imagined a place like Okinami before now. He stood beside Alluka and looked out into the ocean with large and wondering eyes. Sure, sometimes the villagers of Hi No Mura would be entertained with stories from faraway places from some of the foreigners that would occupy the canyon from time to time, but to see the places that were once only spoken about in person inspired a deep sense of adventure within him. He noticed a heavy hand patting his shoulder, and as he turned around, he noticed his messy haired sensei standing above him.

“I know what its like to leave home for the first time, just don’t let anything freak you out, and remember your training if it gets too overwhelming,” he condoned.

Tadaki nodded numbly as he gathered his aura around his now finely trained body. “Osu.”

Killua would definitely not be called an easy sensei by any means; he trained Tadaki daily in Ten, Ren, and Zetsu as a means to amplify his power in only a short amount of time. He knew the risks of asking the young kid to travel with them, and because of that, he would make sure to leave him in the best shape possible so he could defend himself. It was a fast start, even considering how quickly his training began, but Tadaki never seemed to complain once they left the mountain. If anything, he seemed fueled by his inexperience and his desire to be better. Each time he was knocked down, he only got up three times faster.

Canary stood in the breeze, happy to be in anything beyond a butler uniform, and outstretched her hands as her braided hair gently fell all around her. Her bare sleeved tunic whipped around her waist and her feet neatly accepted the gritty sand as she closed her eyes and welcomed the sea air. She was free and happy. The last seventeen years of her life had been filled with murder, aggressiveness, and constant control, but now more than anything, she was happy to be free. Even if only for a little while.

A young girl, not far from Alluka’s age, noticed the four travelers marveling at the ocean, and dropped her strawberry cone in surprise. Her eyes took them in excitedly as a smile quickly spread across her face.  

“I can’t believe it!” Connie called towards them as one by one, their heads whipped towards her. “I really can’t believe it!”

Alluka’s eyes lit up as she noticed her best friend on the sidewalk. “Connie!”

“Alluka!”

The two girls ran towards each other at warp speed as they finally collided into a strong hug as they whirled around and around in the hot sand.

“I thought it would be a lot longer before I ever saw you again, Alluka!”

“No way! This can’t be happening! This can be happening!” The second girl continued to mutter as they finally stopped and looked at each other. They held their smiling faces before yet again squealing in excitement and hugging again.

“Is this going to be trouble?” Tadaki whispered to his sensei.

Killua smirked while admiring his baby sister with her first friend. “You have no idea.”

“Canary sensei, Canary sensei, Canary sensei!” Connie revved excitedly as she bulldozed herself beside the aloof teacher. “You won’t believe how strong my Hatsu has gotten in just two months! I think you’ll be proud of what I’ve accomplished with the Nen circus! I can’t wait for you to see it! I -”

Connie continued to talk Canary’s ear off as the older girl only smiled politely in response. Killua on the other hand, paused and looked further into the crowded streets.

“I smell a rat,” he noted simply as a familiar person began to emerge from the crowd.

Esmerelda, in all her brown skinned glory, approached them with a devious smile playing on her lips. She seemed to ignore everyone but Canary as she walked towards her and planted a small kiss on her hand.

“Beautiful, as always, my Canary chan,” she spoke fluidly. Her voice was as slippery as silk and as deadly as a snake. “What brings you here?”

Connie simply rolled her eyes as Killua instantly became ticked off.

“ _My_? _My!?_ ” Killua questioned vehemently as he stepped in between Canary and the flirtatious Esmerelda. “I think you have things confused, as always, _rat_.”

Esmerelda visibly recoiled as she held her hand as if it was bitten. “My dear kouhai, what have I done to receive such treatment?”

“I’ll never call you senpai, you _demon_!”

Tadaki held back his teacher as he became confused at the situation arising. “Cut it out, sensei, you’re embarrassing me!” He spoke between clenched teeth. “At least act like a decent human for once!”

“Oh, and who might this be?” Esmerelda questioned.

Tadaki somewhat froze as he recognized the question was aimed towards him. He looked Esmerelda unfearfully in the eyes as he answered her. “It’s Tadaki. I’m training with Killua sensei.”

Esmerelda brightened at this before surely losing interest. “Oh! Too bad I have no interest in little boys…” She continued as she scanned the area before noticing Alluka and brightened again.

“Oh, Alluka chan, my darling! How wonderful it is to see you again! You’re so beautiful!” She fawned as she cupped the young girl’s face in her hands and squealed.

Alluka became putty for Esmeralda as she smiled wobbly. “Hiiiii, Es san.”

Tadaki then glanced at his fuming sensei and suddenly understood his reaction from earlier a _lot_ better.

“So, you never answered my question,” Esmerelda began as she crossed her arms. The many bangles on her wrists clattered like music as she shifted them. “What brings you to Okinami?”

Killua sensed this question was aimed at him considering her very annoyed look, so he answered with twice as much sass. “It’s none of your business if we want to come to the beach, snake woman." Killua bit out. “It’s not like you own the whole continent.”

Esmerelda grinded her teeth. “ _Well_ , I assume you came here on your own free will then, _but_ you should know the Hiro Troupe will be stationed here for the next two weeks… and I also assume Alluka chan's little problem is _still_ at large." She challenged as her eyes bore into him.

“Cut it out, you two!” Alluka pleaded as she stood between them. “We haven’t had much trouble… yet.” She answered half assuredly as Esmerelda continued to challenge the short-tempered sensei. It was obvious what was eating away at the slightly older clone user, she wanted to know what was after Alluka, and fast. Killua however refused to budge.

“That’s none of her business either...” Killua mumbled as he grabbed Canary's hand and began to lead her away from the group. Tadaki followed leisurely while Alluka hesitated before solemnly following after them before they were called back.

“Wait! You can stay with the troupe!” Connie called just as soon as their party was departing. “Its full of Nen users, so regular people can’t tell the difference, which means it’s safe. Plus, we travel so frequently and without warning, so it’s kind’ve hard to track us! The only people who know where we'll be and when we'll leave are fellow troupe members _and_ you’ll have a free place to sleep!”

Connie paused as she noticed the mixture of hopeful and speculative faces. “Just say you’ll think about it.” She added sullenly. “I don’t know who’s after you exactly, but I do know that Alluka is my best friend, and I’d do anything to help her. We both would.”

The breath was knocked out of Killua’s chest as he noticed the determination in Connie’s eyes, which he was only too familiar with; they were the eyes of someone who would risk their life for their friends. Without a second thought. Without notice. Without even an ounce of regret. He knew nothing he could say after witnessing that stare could ever change her mind. Canary noticed Killua’s reaction as well and knew it just as well as he did.

He tried yet failed to hide the smile creeping on his once frowning face. More and more he was noticing his baby sister following in his own footsteps; gathering as many friends as she could along the way to finding herself and freeing herself from within. He thought it only a matter of time before she would want to break away for her own adventure.

“I think that sounds like a great idea, Connie chan,” he finally answered.

“This will be your cabin.” Connie instructed as she opened the windows of the dusty train cabin. “Ahohaka san's wife, Momomi san uses Nen to operate the separate cabins as a train, so just make sure to be aboard when we’re traveling. As for food, we usually eat together at five, noon, and eight o’clock. A lot of people also just cook in their rooms. A small bathroom is in each one and we have a community bathing and laundry room… I hope that doesn’t bother you, but it’s actually not so bad. I’ll show you those cabins later, as for now, welcome home!” Connie enthused as she crossed her arms proudly.

Killua entered the humble space and noticed two sets of bunk beds with a small room set to the side for the toilet and sink. Other than that, it was intricately decorated with dangling lights, tapestries, warm rugs, and colorful blankets. He instantly felt homey in the small space as he left his bag sitting on the surprisingly large dresser.

“I love iiiiit ~” Alluka drawled as she entered the room with a goofy grin.

“I’ll take this top bunk, Alluka!” Tadaki shot excitedly as he barreled into the room and flung his bag on the bed.

“Okayyyy ~” She answered easily as she climbed the ladder and face planted into the soft mattress of the opposite top bunk.

“You guys must be pretty tired, right?” Connie asked as Alluka began to kick off her pointed shoes she bought way back in Odayakana and watched as she snuggled deeply into her pillow.

“Yeah, for the past two days we’ve been on the move. We’ve been roughing it for a month now.” Killua answered as he stretched his arms above him with a loud groan. Canary stretched her arm across her chest as she rolled her neck out and Connie got the point that she should let them rest.

“Well, there’s no rush for joining the rest of us. Just take your time. I’ll just see you guys later…” She ended mutedly as she slowly shut the door and snickered at Alluka’s drooling puddle.

Canary continued to stretch her back as Killua watched her lazily from below Tadaki's bunk bed. Tadaki and Alluka both took the time to tuck in for the evening while taking full advantage of the privacy curtains while Killua found himself fighting sleep just to watch his girlfriend settle in. She finally stretched one last time with both of her arms outstretched above her while giving a stifled moan.

“Come here already.” Killua groaned as he rubbed at his eyes. Canary eyed him suspiciously as he reached out for her with a sleepy grin. He was barefoot and shirtless, which caught her interest more quickly than she’d ever admit to. She easily took the bait as he instantly wrapped her in his arms when she was near enough and tossed her in the bed space beside him.

“Gotcha.” He murmured as he hovered above her with a wicked grin. She smiled back lazily as her fingers found themselves interlacing in his hair.

“I let you pin me.” She whispered demurely as she pulled him into a tired kiss.

Esmerelda was not a smart choice to play games with. Sure, she loved to play games with other people and use and manipulate whoever she wanted at the time, but as soon as the games were turned on her, things got ugly.

In the days before she found the Nen circus, she used to be involved with a real heavy hitter at Heaven’s Arena, Viktor Boucher. He was an emitter type and was as stupid as he was hot headed, so she figured he’d be easy to handle. She was only eighteen at the time and he was surely old enough to be her father, but he was a floor master and wasn’t afraid to show her off, so she let it go even further. They became an item and everywhere they went, he showered her in compliments, jewelry, and fine food. He treated her like a queen and her eyes were opened to a world quite different from the poor village she grew up in. She thought she was in love. That was until she found out he was married.

Paula Boucher was one of the finest jewelry Hunters in Varys and after hearing rumors that her husband was once again cavorting with some young girl while she was away studying the latest fashions in Frugue, she finally came to confront him and put an end to their relationship.

Esmerelda stood outside Viktor’s luxurious condominium in the Heaven’s Arena with trembling breath and watery eyes as she listened to the estranged couple fight it out behind the locked door. Her heart felt heavy and she mourned fitfully, but not for Viktor, for herself. It turned out he was a terrible liar, the most horrible kind of trickster, and she would never get back the six months he took away from her. Who knows, maybe he was also seeing someone else besides her? Was everything he told her a lie? A million questions tore at her as jagged breaths filled the hall. Her heart was heavy, yes, but not for love, it was for revenge. Esmerelda wanted the closest thing to murder for Viktor, but she had no clue how she would get it.

It seemed Paula truly had the upper hand and came prepared with divorce papers and a lawyer to visit the unfaithful Viktor. Her departure was also not a quiet one as Viktor truly threw a fit and Esmerelda could hear dishes being broken amongst other things as the door finally opened. Paula stood outside the doorway, graceful and composed as she noticed the mourning Esmerelda. Her face didn’t show any anger towards the girl, though there did seem to be something sad there.

“So, he lied to you too, I suppose?” Paula spoke with true sympathy dripping from her tongue as an unknown accent twisted all around her. “Figures.”

Esmerelda wiped the tears from her eyes as she took in the regal lady before her as she adjusted the large shades on her face. Her wavy red hair was pinned back to reveal the most beautiful white jewel she had ever seen. Her hands were gloved to her elbow and her skirt flattered every inch of her legs before revealing a striking pair of heels. She was the most high-class lady Esmerelda had ever seen, someone definitely too good for someone like Viktor.

“I-I just know I can never get back the time I wasted on him… I feel pitiful.” Esmerelda croaked as Paula stood in silence. “I thought I loved him, but now I _hate_ him with all my being… I want to get him back somehow.”

Paula lowered her shades as she took in the young girl yet again, as if noticing her in a new light before now. “Well, I think I know the best revenge for you, but it would take quite a bit of travelling from you.”

Esmerelda looked at Paula questioningly as a large smile spread across her face.

After their fateful meeting, Esmerelda spent the next year traveling to places like Varys, Frugue, and Perona with the mystifying Paula. They emptied Viktor’s bank account and never went a day with any worry as they lived everyday like it was the last. Esmerelda found herself intertwining with Paula’s life as she rubbed elbows with models, fashion designers, and designer Hunters alike, and even found some modeling work of her own with the help of the talented Paula. She completely forgot about Viktor and found herself falling in love with Paula instead. She taught her how to be strong, how to demand the best from people, and most importantly how to love openly and freely.

Their relationship always remained open and non-suffocating, and even though they both found themselves with different lovers during and after their time together, they always came back to each other. To this day, Paula is the only person who can demand anything from Esmerelda and have her answer without any complaint or worry. She feels completely indebted to her, after all, she is the one who introduced her to the Hiro Troupe.

Esmerelda thought fondly of Paula as she suddenly remembered her latest affair which was irritating her to the seams. Alluka and Canary always sparked a certain interest in her, and for Killua to keep them for himself ticked her off, though she also knew one was not quite ripe yet… Most irritating of all, Esmerelda’s two new favorites seemed to be holding the two things she hated the most, _secrets and lies_. She would get to the bottom of it during the time they spent together and she thought she’d have a lot of fun with it as well. She imagined Killua finally breaking his cool and cackled to herself.

_If you don’t want to share, I’ll play my own little games as well, kouhai…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I experimented a bit with this chapter, so let me know what you think!
> 
> I just love how *clenches fist* diabolical Esmerelda is lol


	26. It's A Start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, just because ya'll are awesome (:

Esmerelda peeked into the traveler’s cabin and nearly threw the door off its hinges at what lay before her, the privacy curtain on one of the bottom bunks was slightly open, revealing a very cozy Killua snoozing on Canary’s chest. She played in his hair as they faced each other in the dim room and nothing else but the prying belly dancer disturbed them.

“Go away,” Killua muttered roughly as he refused to budge.

Esmerelda scoffed and folded her arms in the doorway. “Excuse me, I had no intention of breaking up your little _love fest_ ,” she began hotly before changing her tone to a more playful measure as she smoothed her hair, “I was just wondering if Canary chan needed some help finding the bathing cabin. I was asked to help.”

“Connie chan came already to help Alluka and Bowl Cut, we don’t need your help. Now, _go_.” He demanded once again.

“You seriously think I was going to help Canary chan _and_ _you?”_ She jeered. “I’d rather hang myself…” she mumbled as she picked at her fingernails in the doorway and watched as they lay unperturbed. She decided at the last minute to play it as cool as possible, if that’s the way they wanted to play it.

“ _Fine_. I’ll be waiting for you later, Canary chan…” She ended loosely as she slowly shut the door.

“I really think you should try to be kinder to Esmerelda san.” Canary advised as she listened to the door click shut and her lips drifted across his forehead. “She may not always show it, but she genuinely cares for us.”

Killua grumbled as he cuddled deeper into her chest and pulled her leg tighter over his waist. “I would if she would stop trying to get in your pants, even I haven’t -"

“Killua!” Canary laughed as he began tickling her neck with kisses.

“Fine. I think the pervert is still outside, so I’ll sit tight. Just give me one last kiss…”

Esmerelda half listened outside their cabin door as she sat on their doorstep and filed her nails with a very noticeable frown. She became even more annoyed when Killua flung the door open, instead of who she'd been hoping for.

“Listen, snake woman,” he began as he glared down at her, “don’t try anything funny with my girlfriend, or else.”

Esmerelda smirked as she rose from her seat. _Gotcha._ “You have no need to worry, kouhai, I’ll just leave everything to Canary chan and her very capable hands… I did have this spot I’ve been _dying_ to scratch…”

Killua’s mood took a turn for the worst as he raised one hand towards the scheming girl and activated his Nen. “I’m assuming you can see this,” he began as his aura began to take an electric type form. “If you so much as mistakenly touch her, I won’t hesitate to give you nine million volts straight to your spine.”

Esmerelda flinched noticeably before Canary appeared in the doorway and gave Killua a cold stare. “That’s enough.” She bit out as he deactivated his Nen and slipped his hand into his pocket. “I’m leaving now.”

The suddenly cold girl gave her boyfriend one last glance before walking aimlessly into the nippy early morning breeze. Esmerelda couldn’t help but to gloat at Killua’s guilt ridden face before sticking her tongue out at him and disappearing after her.

Esmerelda led Canary to two separate cabins for men and women bathing. The cabin came included with three showers and one deep tub for soaking. Esmerelda assumed Canary would want to use the tub, so she had it pre adjusted with soothing hot water while she watched her undress.

“Do you mind if I join you?” The flirty Nen user asked as Canary began to climb into the tub. It could fit four slender people easily, but it would still be close quarters. Canary surely noticed this, but if it bothered her, she didn’t let it show.

“Of course not, help yourself.” She answered listlessly as she slipped happily into the water with a comfortable sigh.

Esmerelda took no time to do just that as she removed her sari and jewelry and eased herself into the water. She surprisingly kept an easy distance from Canary as they both let the hot water melt their tired muscles. Canary seemed completely content and even activated her Ten to add more to her comfort. Esmerelda watched her from a side glance as she hung to the side of the tub and made ripples in the water.

“So, it seems that you and lover boy are actually quite serious…” she began nonchalantly. “How long do you plan on keeping that up?”

Esmerelda was surprised to even get an answer as Canary spoke slowly and solemnly. “For as long as we can…”

Something in Canary's tone somehow irritated Esmerelda and she turned to face the aloof beauty. “What is it with you guys?” She asked irrationally. “You act as if every day will be your last together! Just what is it that makes you such a solemn bunch?”

Canary turned her head speculatively as she carefully chose her next words. “They are all very dear to me, Esmerelda san, and if I had to… I would gladly risk my life for all of them. In a heartbeat.” She answered as she held her gaze with the curious girl. There was something hidden in her gaze that made Esmerelda question just how much she knew about the cane user, and the answer was _not_ _that_ _much_.

“Killua is very important to me.” She continued as she lowered her stare. “We are both risking our lives every day by just being with each other, so please, just let us have our peace for now…”

Esmerelda was speechless as she simply returned to her side of the tub. She wondered just how much she knew about her little sister's friends in that moment. Killua and Canary both showed her an inner strength that was very rarely seen and she didn’t know much about Alluka's training, but she did know the girl had only grown stronger in the short time they had been apart… immensely stronger. It seemed that they were much more acquainted to combat than she realized and it only took so little to trigger it. She concluded that she knew nothing at all about them and wondered what gave her the right to try to separate them in the first place?

After Connie collected Alluka and her new friend _,_ she let them eat and get cleaned up before leading them to the animal tent. Alluka gasped in awe as monkeys flew from the rafters and a group of hogs followed each other in a tight circle. The twin tigers from her first showing were seen dancing together on their hind legs while a woman with salt and pepper locked hair looked on in amusement. There was someone instructing the more tame monkeys while Ahomana san directed the hogs with just a point of his finger. In just a moment, they followed his directions to then begin stacking on top of one another.

“This is amazing!” Alluka resounded as Ahomana playfully ruffled the ears of the smallest hog. “Please tell me we can play with them, Connie!”

Connie giggled at her friend’s enthusiasm. She missed Alluka greatly and even though traveling with the Hiro Troupe had always been a dream of hers, hanging out with her best friend was a lot better than being around adults all day. Or worse, her perfume-y older sister. “You can, but I doubt they’d want to leave their handlers; some of them have been together since they were babies,” she answered.

The animal cages were all empty and seemed to only be used for sleep and traveling as every animal roamed free. There seemed to be a bond of trust and friendship that kept every animal in reasonable distance from the large tent as pythons crawled along the ground and noisy birds flew above them. Tadaki shoved his hands in his pockets and kept a nonchalant air about him, even as a noisy toucan flew above them and settled on Connie's shoulder.

“This is Pepe!” She laughed. “The troupe saved him a few years ago while traveling through the North Aijen continent. He doesn’t really have a handler, so he flies around and mostly works as our mascot.”

At this introduction, Pepe turned to look at Tadaki and squawked loudly in his face. The young boy simply stuck his tongue out at the colorful bird in response and Connie and Alluka laughed heartily as Pepe took it a step further and perched on his head. Tadaki’s grimace only seemed to worsen as their laughter grew louder.

“I think he likes you, Tadaki kuuun!” Connie teased as Pepe began lightly tapping his beak against the boy's forehead. Tadaki sneered, but after seeing Alluka laugh so readily, he decided it wasn’t so bad.

Killua wandered the circus grounds before sitting down to eat with the remainder of the troupe for a late breakfast. It appeared they were having red lentil porridge that morning and he definitely did not act like a stranger as he found a spot to himself and guzzled the hot oats down with zero embarrassment. When Esmerelda found him, he was on his third bowl. She eyed him in disgust and dodged the food flying from his face as she approached him. He only made enough acknowledgment to pause for just a moment.

“What do you want.”

“I want to apologize.”

Killua nearly choked as he glanced from his bowl to ensure it really was the snake woman he was talking to. When he was sure it really was her and not some Nen attack, he couldn’t help but to still stare in confusion.

“Huh!?”

“It seems that Canary chan is very loyal to you… and in short, I feel very dumb. I’m sorry.”

Killua's tail practically swished back and forth as he eyed her in complete satisfaction. “Pervert woman.” He simply responded as he once again began shoveling his mouth.

Esmerelda grimaced once again at the carnage before continuing in her smooth as silk fashion. “It’s just that, Canary chan is a real gem, yeah? And I’ve realized I really don’t know much about her after upsetting her so badly… Teach me how to win her good graces, kouhai, and we'll call it even.” She calculated with a mysterious smile.

Killua finally finished his bowl and set it aside carefully. He looked Esmerelda carefully in the eye before smirking deviously.

“Stupid pervert, I know Canary very well and even I don’t know how to do that.”

Esmerelda felt the weight of a boulder hit her head. _Stupid pervert!? Besides that - you fool! That’s nothing to be proud of!_

Killua’s smile then quickly vanished as he stretched his fingers and sighed. “In all honesty, she rarely lets anyone in and she hates talking about herself, so good luck with that one.”

“Then you tell me!” Esmerelda pressured as she practically growled at him.

Killua eyed Esmerelda hesitantly before simultaneously checking to see if the other members of the troupe were out of earshot. When the distance seemed clear enough for him, he dropped his tone and spoke huskily as he began dropping information.

“It’s not my full story to tell. I will say as much that I’m an assassin, an ex assassin, and Canary is a butler in training for my family and has been for years. She was there when I didn’t have any friends when I was five, she was there when I ran away from home when I was twelve, and she was there when I rescued my baby sister from our family two years later. When I’m with her, I feel like I don’t have to hide the bad parts about myself and when she looks at me, I feel like she knows exactly what I’m thinking before even I do. She’s in my blood. It feels like she's a part of my soul. And the worst part is that my family may want her and Alluka dead. Is that enough for you?”

Killua caught Esmerelda’s eye and she flinched from the sheer intensity. She felt the atmosphere drastically change, but she wasn’t going to give up just yet.

“And why do they want them dead?” She muttered.

Killua glanced away from Esmerelda and began to answer swiftly. “Alluka has a powerful being dwelling inside her and that scares our family and now my Tadaki brat can share it with her somehow... Some dangerous people want her power and we're desperately trying to protect her. As for Canary… a butler in my family simply cannot have any romantic relationships. It’s apart of their stupid rules, but if any one of them touch her, I'll _kill_ them with no regrets.”

Esmerelda was silent for a moment. She clenched and unclenched her fists as she processed the heavy information she was just given. _A Romeo and Juliet love affair? Sweet Alluka is in trouble? This family is more fucked up than I realized… I guess I have no choice!_

“ _Fine_. I’ll protect your forbidden love with my life. It’s the least I can do,” she eased out as simple as rain. “Especially when we have something in common, kouhai…”

Killua raised his brows in peak interest before she answered. “I ran away from home when I was only fourteen too. We rebels have to stick together, yeah?”

Killua half smiled in relief and finally allowed the heavy atmosphere to release. “Yeah, I s'ppose so.”

Canary decided to skip breakfast as she emerged from the tub after Esmerelda decided to depart early. In all honesty, she was glad for her early departure. The sneaky girl left rather a bad taste in Canary's mouth and now she was regretting her attitude towards Killua even more. She reflected on her words towards Esmerelda earlier and realized the truth, that her and Killua's time together was numbered. Every day they spent together was precious, so why should she waste their time on petty irritations? She wanted _him_ mind, body, and soul, not the silly situations some outsiders put them through.

She paused dressing herself as she came to realize her confession and felt her entire body flush under her embarrassment. For someone who spent most of her life suppressing her emotions, this love stuff really had a way of unbinding her at the seams.

The troupe’s living quarters were fairly lively to walk through as she passed members loudly practicing their lines, jugglers, and even people walking and balancing on bare hands as she began strolling in the direction of Alluka's presence. The sun finally began to warm the area and she let the heat knead into her bare arms as she arrived at the animal tent. When she entered, she witnessed a scene she never imagined she’d walk into; Tadaki poised on one hand as a flock of birds fluttered around him, also counting the toucan sitting on his head as she grew closer.

She inched towards Alluka and Connie who were silently watching him in deep contemplation. “What’s going on?” She whispered, which seemed to be the only thing to disturb the two.

“It’s Tadaki…” Alluka began with a wary tone, “Pepe sat on his head, and whenever we tried to make him leave, more and more birds just flew towards him…”

“Now we’re trying the opposite approach.” Connie whispered back.

Canary was speechless as she studied the meditating boy just as the two younger girls did while barely noticing Killua joining the group as well.

“Oi…” he muttered as he watched his young student in the same mixed confusion that brought Canary closer to the scene. This finally caught Tadaki's attention as he peeked at his sensei only to be met with his index finger. “I’ll deal with you later.”

Tadaki huffed in response, which ruffled the gang of birds surrounding him before they all settled beneath him once more.

“Can we talk?” Killua asked Canary as the two younger girls stepped in further to inspect Tadaki.

Canary read his expression and found guilt etched into his usually bright eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but found she could only nod her head in response. It seemed that little by little, she was letting him into the parts of herself she thought she had kept shut, but without a doubt, her feelings for him were causing her to become as weak and vulnerable as a fresh wound. She was already someone who spoke very little, so for a mere glance to leave her breathless made her wonder just how much control he had over her.

He led her to one of the many storage tents on the outskirts of the circus' living quarters. Little to no people passed in this area, which was mostly filled with crates and extra performance props, so they would be guaranteed at least a bit of privacy. He might have gotten a tip from Esmerelda about the spot, amongst many other things he did not ask for, yet he secretly appreciated. Besides, he truly understood, it’s not like she could control being a total pervert.

Canary situated herself in the crated area while Killua seemingly prepared himself for the speech of the century. He adjusted his headband and breathed deeply as it seemed the words constantly floating around his head finally began to settle and make sense. When he looked at her focusing on him with innocent curiosity, his face reddened and he felt as if he wanted to turn and run instantly. He knew the only thing keeping him chained to this moment was the strong conviction that she needed to hear this from him. Just this once.

He was finally able to hold her gaze as he stepped in further to grasp her hands. This seemed to give him the confidence he needed as he anchored onto her and brought her deeper into the moment with him. She watched his jaw tighten and his eyes steel over with quiet determination and she began wondering what truly was on his mind. The grip on her hands were trembling slightly which forewarned her of the words to come, but she didn’t dare turn away from his challenge. She would take all of him if he needed her to. When he finally did speak, it was steady, careful, and strong. It was the voice of someone who knew what he wanted and she wouldn’t be lying if she said it didn’t cause her heart to jump.

“I trust you, Canary.” He began slowly. “I trust you with all of my secrets and my life, which is the only reason I reacted so strongly back then. I’ve made amends with Esmerelda san since, but I just couldn't stand to see someone try to make our relationship less than what it is, which, if I’m sensing this right, you feel the same way…”

Killua's eyes burned in the back of Canary's head as she lingered on his every word. He crept closer towards her sometime during his speech and now her breathing was so labored that she wondered if he could feel her jagged breaths mingling with his in the hot air of the tent. Her head felt foggy and airy just from the heat of his words alone. She felt grateful that he kept her feet anchored to the ground as she felt she could almost float away.

“You’re not someone who’s been carelessly placed in my life, Canary. I know you remember Nanika's words when she mentioned other souls destined to be with each other and that’s what you mean to me. I feel you as if you were me. I feel your touch when you're not around and I hear your voice when you’re not even there... There’s no ordinary title that would ever be able to fully describe what you mean to me. I love you.”

Canary’s breath stopped immediately in her throat as he spoke those three forbidden words, the same words she’s only uttered once in her life as she visited Gotoh’s grave, and the same words that she never heard anyone say to her before now. In Canary's world, she was never guaranteed love and she knew it quite clearly, so how was she supposed to process this in the first place? She never anticipated herself speaking those three words to anyone, especially not a live person, especially not to someone who would admit it first, especially not to Killua, so what was this feeling?

Was she free to speak those three words now? Could she tell him and have everything in her life suddenly change? She felt as if she wouldn't be able to pronounce the words clearly enough and her lips trembled trying to find them. She tried to remember if she was able to correctly pronounce a phrase that was so foreign to her at Gotoh's grave. Now that she remembers, she doesn’t think it sounded so intelligible after all. She tried to…

_Killua, I-I…_

He kissed her deep and shortly as her brain circuits began rewiring and whirring inside her head. He knocked her back awake with enough force of a Nen punch straight to the chest and she grasped for air as he released her.

“I don’t care if you can’t say it now.” He confessed profusely as he clung onto her neck. “I just need you to hear me say it because who knows what’s next for us, Canary. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

She found she still couldn’t find the words to say to him, but luckily, they weren’t needed as he was kissing her once more with all of the heat and emotion of his words. Her mind began to lull as the only thing she could focus on was Killua’s tongue in her mouth and a familiar surge of electricity trailing up her back. That familiar feeling was nearly towards her chest when they both overheard some voices nearing the tent. They froze in an instant, and just as quickly, Killua lifted the back of the tent where they made a clean getaway in a fit of laughter.

Alluka and Connie approached the boy and his flock of birds carefully as the troublesome toucan still remained on his head. They tried everything from Tadaki remaining in a headstand to running and flipping around the tent, to no avail. Alluka reached out to touch the bird during one of Tadaki's tired spurts, yet it only nipped at her with his beak and turned his face from side to side to get a better view of the now agitated girl. Alluka jumped back in an instant and frowned.

“Hey, that was almost my finger, Pepe! Play nice!” She yelled before jumping back into the bird's face. “And give me back my Tadaki!”

“Sqwaaaauk!”

Alluka furled her bottom lip at the bird and refused to break eye contact before noticing a pair of brown hands reaching out to grab him. Alluka was shocked as Connie grabbed Pepe and tried to rip him from Tadaki's head.

“Hey, you stupid bird! Getoff!” She yelled as she continously tugged while Pepe’s claws dug further into Tadaki’s scalp.

Tadaki yelled and griped around with Connie's pulling as Pepe refused to let go. All around them, the group of birds flew around, encircling them in their feathers and squeals while Alluka watched in half astonishment and terror.

“I swear, you dumb bird, if you don’t leave -!”

“Pepe! Come!”

Connie’s efforts were seemingly stalled as the bird finally let go of Tadaki's hair and in her surprise, she let go of the mischievous bird.

“Birds, flock!” The unknown voice commanded once more. Alluka searched all around her and as the bird’s flew towards the rafters once more, they revealed a tanned skinned woman with long, locked salt and pepper colored hair. She wore a smile on her face as Pepe sat perched on one of her arms while she fed him with her opposite hand.

“I’m sorry I took so long, I was making sure Raja and Anya had their performance ready for this weekend! I’m Momomi san, by the way, it’s nice to see our newcomers are so lively!”

Connie bowed immediately at the circus director's wife and also head co director. “Ah! Thank you, Momomi san! These are my friends Tadaki kun and Alluka that I was telling you about!”

“Ahh, it’s nice to finally meet you! It appears Pepe and the rest of the bird’s have taken quite a liking to you, Tadaki kun. He can be sort of a ring leader around here.” She explained as she winked playfully at him.

Tadaki flushed as he bowed slightly. “Yes. It’s nice to meet you, ma’am!”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Momomi san!” Alluka also greeted as she bowed as well.

“And these must be the other two?” Momomi san questioned as Killua and Canary entered the tent, with a slight different air about them from usual…

“Yes, I’m Killua, and this is Canary.” He greeted with a stiff bow as Canary followed suit with much more practiced ease.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The latter answered sweetly.

Momomi looked slightly impressed as her smile only grew larger. “I’m Momomi san, it’s nice to meet you! It looks like we’re going to have some great help this time around!” She cheered.

“Connie chan, make sure you find them a proper performance to put on, and get Esmerelda chan to help you too! They won’t be prepared for this weekend, but we’ll make true performers of them yet!”

Connie looked ecstatic as a large smile appeared on her face as well. “Really! Me? I’d be glad to!” She rejoiced, but her face then almost instantly turned into a scowl as she remembered who her accomplice would be. “But with Esmerelda? What a drag…”

Momomi tutted at Connie while waving her hand at her. “Well then, who else would you rather work with? Es chan has put on a successful act for three years now, would you rather my son inst-"

“No, no, no! Es is fine! I promise!” Connie interjected a bit too excitedly as Momomi plucked a knowing brow at her.

Ahomana was legendarily known to be quite agitated and very busy during premiere week. It didn’t seem to matter whether they’ve performed in that same town for a million times already or not, the first week had to be perfect, and that only went double for any new acts. His nerves wouldn’t dissipate until the weekend showing and anyone who knew anything about Ahomana knew not to mess with him until it was over and done with. He generally went back to his usual aloof nature once the second show was under way and any reviews were absolutely ignored until they entered a new town. It was just common sense within the troupe not to bother him until then. After all, he was the sole director in charge of maintaining the troupe’s reputation and he was not about to see it crumble for any reason.

Momomi chuckled assuredly as she then began walking out of the tent. “I thought so! Now keep up the good work, Connie chan!” She called playfully as the playful bird also left with her, squawking as they went. Tadaki couldn’t help but to grab his head possessively and stick his tongue out at the bird as he disappeared with Momomi.


	27. Circus Antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My husband and I have just reached the Chimera ant arc and I’m loving his reactions... muahaha!
> 
> Thank you so much for the kind reviews everyone!!!! Ahh you guys keep me going… I hope you like this new chapter (:

“You want my girlfriend to get in what!?” Killua interrogated as Esmerelda gestured to the large cannon. It was big enough to fit two people at _least_ and it definitely didn’t look stable.

“What’s the matter? I’ve barreled out of this cannon plenty of times when I first started. Plus, with Canary chan’s tight body I’m sure –“

“I’ll do it. I’m sure with enough Ken it won’t affect me.” Canary interrupted as she swept a warning glance towards Esmerelda.

The older girl smiled in return. “Thatta girl, but sadly, we won’t be working on that today. I’m just going to assign you some duties from now on and depending on your Hatsu, we’ll see if we can work you into a main showing or not.”

“I’m not performing.” Killua added bluntly. “We need an eye out at all times, so I can’t risk having my mind on other things.”

Esmerelda sighed and shifted her hips. “ _Fine,_ just don’t be too plain and stand around the whole time; find something to do that will interest the crowd without putting too much work in. As for you,” she interjected while pointing towards Tadaki, “what can you do?”

Tadaki then took Esmerelda’s hand easily and uttered one simple word, “Sand.”

This made the cloth clad girl shudder for some reason and she yanked her hand away. “You stay at the stalls, you nasty thing, you can work with Connie.” She mentioned brusquely as a frown plastered her face.

Tadaki smiled pleasantly while Esmerelda then turned to Alluka. “And as for you, Alluka chan,” she began sweetly, “would you mind staying at the stalls as well?”

Alluka flashed her a charming smile as usual and agreed easily, “Okay-!”

“UGH!”

Esmerelda instinctively rolled her eyes as she turned towards her irritated baby sister.

“Why do I have to stay at the stalls reading stupid palms, Esmerelda! I’ve been working really hard on my contortionist act and my Hatsu has only gotten stronger! This isn’t fair!”

“Then take it up with Momomi san! She’s in charge of who performs and who doesn’t!” Esmerelda quickly fired. “You probably need more performance training with Ahomana san while you’re at it! Your act is too stiff!”

“Oh yeah? Well I know _someone_ who doesn’t need more performance training with Ahomana san!”

“And what is _that_ supposed to mean, you little brat!?”

“It means -!”

Killua covered his baby sister’s ears as the two female siblings went at it. His only thought was how grateful he was that him and Alluka were able to get along so well as Esmerelda somehow got Connie on the ground and began to sit on her flailing sister’s back.

The two sibling’s argument ended with the younger of the pair storming out while Esmerelda quickly ended their debriefing.

“I guess that’s all for today. Alluka chan and Tadaki kun, you can report to Connie. Canary chan, we can work on your performance tomorrow if you’d like. Momomi san would like more flash during our opening performance and I think I have something in mind… As for you,” she directed as she pointed towards Killua, “just don’t be boring. I’ll be working on my own performance now. Bye-bye.” She ended as she flounced out of the main performance tent with little to no care in the world.

Alluka sensed Connie's ruffled feathers as she chased after her with a bent expression and a heartfelt, “Connie!”

Canary watched as the young girl fled after her friend and with a short sigh, she followed both of them out of the tent. That left only Tadaki and Killua in the otherwise empty performance area. The young Nen user shivered under his sensei's stare and found out for the first time in his life just how a smile could also be your worst nightmare.

When Alluka finally found Connie, she spotted her sitting upon a large wooden barrel situated behind a snow cone stand on the main strip. She kicked her legs woefully back and forth as she picked at a red snow cone in her hands that she most likely got for free to cheer up her frowning face. When Alluka approached her, she quickly glanced towards her before proceeding to stab her icy treat.

“I know what you’re going to say,” she mumbled. “That I’m lovely and talented and I more than deserve my own act. I know.”

Alluka smiled merrily at the girl. “Wow! You know me a lot better than I thought!” She answered. “But, uh… do you happen to know what else I was going to say?” She asked dumbfounded, which earned a hearty laugh from Connie.

“Okay, you win, you’ve made me laugh! Now what is it that you wanted to say?”

Alluka grinned. “Oh nothing, I was just going to say that with a little bit of my help, you could be on your way to having your own act in no time!”

Connie smiled appreciatively and warmed up to her favorite friend. “Really? You’d do that for me?”

“Of course, I would! You’re my best friend, Connie. Its what any other best friend would do!”

Canary watched from a safe distance as Connie's frown surely disappeared and the two girls began excitedly making plans.

Killua stood before a huffing Tadaki as his lightning Nen surged all around him. The young boy was made to dodge his sensei’s Hurricane Swift Thunder while he attempted to just as quickly apply his Ryu to block it. If everything was going according to plan, then the young Nen user would leave this training with little to no injuries and would surely be able to adjust his aura just as quickly in a real fight, or that’s what Killua was aiming for anyway. In the worst possible scenario, the young boy would end the training with a fried nervous system and nothing else to show for it.

The training was not easy, and as Killua watched his young student recover, he was suddenly reminded of his own Ryu training with Gon and Bisky four years ago, and in his remembrance, he felt his mind go down a deep and dark rabbit hole he did not want it to go down. Everything seemed much simpler then. He was just a kid helping his best friend collect cards and find his dad, but everything from then to now had become so confusing and – his mind took a turn for the worse, as a glimpse of Gon in his Nen limitation state took over. He watched again as his best friend become overtaken by such a dark and powerful Nen that nearly took his life and left him limp and nearly dead. Had it not been for Alluka…

He lost focus during the training and had to bite the inside of his cheek to stay focused, but even then, the questions he asked himself wouldn’t cease. So much could happen in just four years and he wondered just what would transpire for his young student. Would Tadaki be forced to face things that made it hard for him to sleep at night as well? Would Killua be the one to lead Tadaki into pro Hunter territory just as Kite did? Would Tadaki have to stare death in the face and choose to take revenge?

Killua remembered the feeling of dragging an unconscious Gon through the NGL continent and he remembered one of the first things Morel san said to him after leaving Kite behind, _‘If you’re here to play, you’ll get burned. Go back home.’_

Killua gritted his teeth as he remembered the arrogant smoke user who reminded him a little too much of the annoying old pipe lady on the Yoton Continent. He pledged to make his student a lot stronger than he was back then as he watched Tadaki crouch over his knees.

“Oi, if you can’t handle this, then you might as well give up instead. I’m not nearly being as tough on you as I could be.” He warned as he forced his mind to think of other things, like how different his life was now, how he had someone to love and share his burdens with, how even then, he was never alone.

Tadaki wiped his brow and shot daggers through his eyes at his sensei. “I’m not nearly done! Let’s go again!” He bit out.

Killua smirked as he crouched into an open palmed pose. The fire in his young pupil’s eyes was all he needed to see to confirm it. He knew better now, he knew that even for Tadaki, there was no going back. “Yeah, then show me what you’ve got!”

“Osu!”

Alluka grinned as she watched Tadaki's training from the edge of the tent. “Ahh,” she sighed. “I remember my first Ryu training with Canary sensei! Good times…” She agreed as her head bobbed up and down and she began to dig back into her snow cone.

Canary couldn’t help but to smile proudly, meanwhile Connie side eyed the cheery girl as if she had grown a second head. _You call that good times!?_

Killua definitely didn’t make things easy for Tadaki as he overwhelmed him with his Hurricane Swift Thunder. In some instances, Tadaki was just as quick as his sensei and was able to block his attack, but more often than not, he was met with a stinging sensation that traveled all the way up and down his spine. By the hundredth blow, Tadaki had grown tired of being shocked to death, as he reared his fist back and aimed for his sensei with a guttural growl.

“I've had enough of this!” He bellowed as he focused Nen around his fist and nearly connected with Killua's head. He dodged expertly, but the young sensei was impressed as it seemed his lightning kept traveling behind him and dispersed into the empty stands where Tadaki's fist was aiming towards.

“An Emitter technique?” Alluka asked as she perked up at the scene. Her lips were now coated in purple and red syrup as her snow cone was now nearly gone. “That’s unexpected, he didn’t even use his own Nen either.”

“He didn’t use his own Nen…” Connie speculated as she watched the scene unfold. “It could be a Manipulator type technique that allows other people’s auras to bounce off his own. Right, Canary sensei?”

Canary nodded in easy agreement. “Yes, though there is a very small detail that you’ve missed…”

Killua deactivated his Hatsu and smirked. “A Manipulator technique? You were able to manipulate my aura and not only deflect it, but you were able to _deplete_ some of my aura? I have to say, I’m impressed, Tadaki.”

Tadaki smiled excitedly in return as his frustration from earlier seemed to disappear. “Really!? It’s the first time I’ve tried it. I’ve been calling it Drain. I’m still working out the details, but it seems if I’m able to use Third Eye on someone, then I can drain some of their aura. It only takes away the equal amount of my present aura output potential though (POP – around 1,000 aura). [1]

Killua couldn’t help but to walk proudly towards his student and ruffle his hair. “You pass. For now.”

“Osu!”

Killua continued to ruffle Tadaki’s hair, but when he released his hand, his smile quickly disappeared as his usual smooth bowl cut now frizzed out in all directions in an electric static mess. Tadaki remained confused at the stares all around him as his hair sizzled with his sensei’s leftover Nen.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Killua quickly answered as he saved himself by thumping Tadaki against the head, effectively ending the small friendship. “And that’s for aiming for my head earlier! Just for that, we’re doing Ren training for the rest of the day!”

“Osu!!!”

As lunch time rolled around, Alluka and Connie could not stop peering at Tadaki's new hair as they pretended to eat. It seemed it was irreversible and even he remained clueless to his current predicament. He scarfed down his food with his usual enthusiasm as Alluka forbade herself from petting it. She surely didn’t want to be around when he noticed his new look, but she couldn’t help but to think he looked a bit…cuter. More of his face could be seen and his trademark mole on his chin added to his jawline which was a tad bit sharper now like his slanted eyes. She figured she must have a thing for messy haired boys as she felt her temperature only rising higher and higher the more she stared at him.

“Alluka.”

The kimono clad girl nearly jumped out of her seat as he addressed her and caught her eye. “Y-yes?”

“You gonna finish that?” He asked as he pointed towards her half-finished chili bowl.

Alluka was at a loss as she finally stared at her bowl and quickly offered it to him. “Ah! Yes, you can have it, I can always eat more when my training with Connie is over. I-I'm not quite hungry…”

“Kickass…” He muttered as he took the food and practically shoved it in his mouth. His body was practically drenched for trying to maintain his Nen for three hours and he needed all the food he could get.

Killua noticed this exchange and looked over at the two trainees while Connie giggled suspiciously. Food was flung from his mouth as chili stained his lips. “Oi, you had your own food and you can always get more. Don’t go taking food from my sister.”

“Osu…” He mumbled as his spoon continued to fly.

“And as for you, Canary – say ahh…” He continued as he turned to the cane user and held a piping hot spoon out for her.

Canary practically squirmed in her seat as she looked away embarrassedly before opening her mouth. “Ahhh…”

_I can’t believe this is happening! Canary chan is in rare form!_ Esmerelda squealed as she spied on the group from behind one of the many tents as Canary ate from Killua's spoon. _It looks like someone finally dropped the love bomb… and I suppose there’s nothing wrong with admiring from afar… Kouhai must’ve taken my advice too! Kehehehe…_

_‘Esmerelda remembered just earlier after she had apologized to her beloved kouhai that she gave him some very valuable advice…_

_“Now that that’s settled, my kouhai, I have some very special information to share with you…” She leaned in slightly closer to the curious boy as a scheming glint lit up her eye. “Have you ever witnessed someone’s lustful Nen?”_

_Killua's face immediately went beet red as a very familiar naked clown flashed into his brain and the all too knowing schwing filled his ears. “Maybe, what about it!?” He barked embarrassedly._

_“Well…” Esmerelda continued as she began playing with one of her dangling earrings. “I just know from my many years of experience that Canary chan may be a tough nut to crack and after overhearing your conversation in the cabin, I couldn’t help but to want to lend a helping hand… You see, Canary chan is totally the type to be shy around love, but once you figure her out, she’s overflowing with passion... Ahh I envy you, she is the best type of person to play with… Especially when all of that passion is only saved up just for you…”_

_Killua’s face remained red as he remembered him alluding to… Canary's pants. He began quickly losing his patience with the flirty woman. “Will you just get it over with already! And get my girlfriend’s type out of your filthy mind!”_

_“Oh, pardon me… I was just going to mention how you can use Nen to loosen her up a bit... A little bit of tongue wouldn’t hurt either, but don’t say you heard that from me… I also won’t mention that the cargo tents are especially empty nearly all the time…”_

_Killua shot up from his seat with a loud bang as he finally heard enough. “Oi, pervert woman… I’ve heard enough for one day, got it!? Keep the rest in your filthy mind!”_

_Esmerelda laughed teasingly as she prepared to leave. “You’re welcome, kouhai… just thank me later. I’ll be watching…” She ended as she walked away with a cackling laugh and left behind a heated Killua.’_

She continued to watch the five friends eat together as her imagination began to run rampant. _Ahh yes, the seed has been planted…_

 After a quick lunch, Tadaki and Killua continued their Ren session, while Canary overlooked Connie and Alluka's performance training. They practiced in an empty tent, most likely used for practicing performances just like this one.

“So, you want me to use Copy Cat while you throw your daggers at me for our act? I have to say, Alluka, this just might work…” Connie reflected as Alluka circled her daggers in mid air with just a twirl of her finger.

“It would be perfect, Connie! I’ll conjure my daggers and you'll use your contortions and Hatsu to dodge them! We can make a routine of course, so no accidents will happen.” She added humbly.

“Hmm… before I was just using my Hatsu to make clones of myself like my sister while doing contortionist acts, but this may just be the extra spark my performance needs…”

“Your Hatsu allows you to copy two Hatsu at a time, given you know all of their limitations and they know yours, so there’s no stopping you from also adding Flying Dagger to that list for your performance as well.” Canary piped in.

Connie tugged at her long braid. “Ugh… Right now, I only have my sister’s ‘Double Trouble’ Hatsu, maybe my act was too similar to my sister's and it kept me from performing on my own… man, this is such a pain…”

Alluka hummed nonchalantly as her daggers danced in the air as an ‘I told you so’ threatened to break from her lips.

“Alright, I’ll do it!” Connie finally decided with a spark in her eye. “With you two on my team, there’s no doubt I can pull this off!”

Canary couldn’t help but to smile at the usually sarcastic girl’s honest enthusiasm “You have us to help you, so don’t worry.” She consoled, which only added to the girl's eagerness.

“Yeah, we'll help you get your own act in no time!” Alluka chimed in with her usual cheerfulness.

Connie swore to herself that the tears from her eyes were only from allergies as she held in a sniffle and tried but failed to conceal her warbling voice. “Yeah… let’s do this!”

The five friends continued to work hard all throughout the day, and only found time to relax during dinner, during which Killua was instructing his student that the key to his Hatsu’s success was through multiplying his POP. Tadaki’s Drain Hatsu allowed him to manipulate and drain a person's aura, but only if he were able to use Third Eye on his opponent. Even then, the amount of aura he’d be able to drain would only be equal to his own POP. Considering that, no matter how many Drain Jabs he threw, the strongest opponent would still be standing. Right now, Tadaki was releasing 1,800 aura, which was just at the same range Gon was at his age. He didn’t have the heart to tell him that his own POP was triple that at the time, but he figured he could break his spirit in other ways some other day. Now, the main way to boost his Hatsu’s endurance was Ren, and lots of it. After hearing his instruction, Killua highly doubted Tadaki would be satisfied with just sleep that night.

The girls were having a lot more success as they huddled around each other and brainstormed stunts during their dinner. Canary was more than happy to give simple advice as the two youngsters practically tripped over their own words in their excitement. Tadaki seemed pretty hyped up too, as he slammed plate after plate of food. In all their commotion, Killua couldn't help but to notice Canary and catch her eye. He smiled at her with such love and attention that it caused her to shyly look away. He didn’t take it to heart, though; he admittedly found joy in teasing her.

After dinner, Killua guessed correctly and found an over eager Tadaki ready to continue Ren training. His clothes were already soaked to the bone and he was just managing to handle two hours without collapsing. Killua figured if they went at it again, he’d be finished and ready for tomorrow. He eyed his young student before noticing the girl’s ready to go to bed before reluctantly agreeing.

“Okay, you’d better make this worth my while.”

“Osu!!!” Tadaki shouted as he leapt into the air.

Canary watched the two in silent admiration before walking with Alluka towards their cabin.

The young butler in training and her student certainly didn’t go to sleep right away. Alluka was deadbeat tired, though certainly not as much as Tadaki, but she managed to stay away because she absolutely needed the dirt on why Canary was suddenly acting so shy around her brother. Canary had always been the type to hide her feelings, but to do so while dodging eye contact and squirming was certainly out of the question. She never knew her sensei had such a cutesy side to her and she absolutely had to know what triggered it.

“So, Canary sensei,” she began, even as her lowered eyelids threatened sleep for her as she cozied up in her top bunk. “I’ve noticed you and my big brother are _closer_ than usual…”  

Alluka honestly had no other way to express it. She’d never seen her sensei act so shy and it was confusing even to her. “Did anything new happen?”

At this, Alluka swore she heard Canary fumble for the right thing to say, but she played off hearing it. “N-nothing at all! I promise!”

Alluka had to forcefully cover her mouth before any sound came out. _She stuttered! How cuuuute!~_

“T-then what about you and Tadaki!? I noticed you staring at him today!” Canary backfired.

Alluka had no other response as even her face went deep scarlet. “N-nothing at all!” She squeaked. “I just noticed his hair was different, that’s all!”

“ _Fine_!”

“Fine!”

The two girls sat in equal embarrassment as their heads spun with the concept of _love_ and _ooey gooey_ romance. Neither had any experience with it, and as a matter of fact, Killua had been the first to love either of them, so they had that in common, though in very different ways…

Canary played with the edge of her tassled pillow, torn with the decision to reveal her secret or not, before letting her heart take over her mind for once. “Killua… he said he loved me…”

_WHAT!?_

Alluka shot up in her bed with such ferocity, that she nearly knocked herself out on the cabin’s ceiling. She practically jumped out of her bunk and collided with her sensei on the bottom with such force to make the older teen almost fly out the other side.

“I’m so happy, Canary sensei!~” She sang while clinging onto her. Canary had no other reaction other than to pet the affectionate girl holding onto her. “I’m sure we're going to be together forever…”

Canary froze at Alluka’s words, and sensing her reaction, she looked up at her lovestruck teacher. “But for now, I must sleep.” She confessed as drool threatened to drip outside of her mouth.

Canary was half relieved at her flippant reaction and sighed contentedly as the young girl slipped away and fell back onto her mattress. “Goodnight, Canary sensei…” She drooled as her breathing already began to shorten.

“Goodnight… Alluka.” Canary responded quietly before reaching for the cabin lamp and turning out the lights.

Canary laid in the dark with her own thoughts as she tossed the idea of _love_ and _forever_ around in her mind. _I was never promised either of those options during my lifetime… There has to be some kind of mistake I’m making… Am I possibly dreaming all of this?_ She thought rampantly as she listened to her student sleep above her. _This life is almost too good to be true…_

Just then, she noticed the doorway creak open and Killua step into the cabin carrying a limp Tadaki. “Little brat, he barely lasted an entire hour…” She overheard him grumble as he led him to his bunk and tucked him in.

Canary nearly snickered at Killua's fake irritation as she also spotted him smiling proudly at the young boy in the dark. He finally stretched and groaned before ducking his head to lay in his own bunk. He made little movement for awhile as he only stared at the mattress above him in silent contemplation with his ankles neatly crossed. He didn’t seem to be in any big hurry to sleep as his mind seemed to be playing out various scenarios and he didn’t seem at all like he was going to make the first move that night.

Canary eyed him closely with her peripheral vision before slowly climbing out of her own bed to burrow herself into his side. He only seemed shortly surprised as he easily made room for her and she clung herself to him. She laid her head on his chest and he couldn’t help but to smile slyly as he drew lazy circles into her bare shoulder. She closed her eyes and melted into the rhythm of his heartbeat and his soft touch while she thought carelessly about forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] In episode 90 of HXH 2011, Knuckle (bless his soft, sweet heart and his totally nerdy Hatsu and bless Yoshihiro Takahashi for trying to teach the children about taxes and interest LOL) explains to Gon how aura is measured (and bless that green child’s fried brain). MOP equals maximum aura output potential and POP equals present aura output potential. Gon’s POP during that time was around 1,800 while his MOP was 21,500 so I’m throwing Tadaki in that range as well. I’m guessing that Killua's was three times stronger than Gon’s at that time just for added info
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	28. And the Show Goes On!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! If you’re still reading that means you’ve survived my family moving to yet another state! Yay! I also had to distract myself from the story because it was losing some appeal for awhile and I had to leave in order to refresh myself (and play a lot of video games lol). I also began an original work of mine which hopefully you guys would want to read in the future! Did I mention that I appreciate and love all of my readers? Well, I do. Thank you for being here. Now back to these idiots! (Minus Canary and Alluka, but you guys already knew that)
> 
> I also realized I’ve been using the heck out of ellipsis and I plan to change that. 
> 
> *******This chapter is going to use a few gymnastics terms, so just follow the [ ] prompts for the names so you can see what they look like yourself in maybe another open tab or something (: 
> 
> [1] Backhand springs, Backflip  
> [2] Illusion turn  
> [3] aerial cartwheel, back handsprings, switch leaps, full layouts 
> 
> Also I want to thank Yoshihiro Togashi for making so many amazing characters that I may have taken a few too many liberties with lol l hope you like this chapter now here we go

The next morning began with a jarring yell emitting from the small cabin’s bathroom as Tadaki finally witnessed his fried hair in the small sink mirror. His expression deadpanned and his jaw slackened as he stared plainly at his reflection.

"Holy shit.”

“Keep it down, static haired brat, there are people still trying to sleep!” Killua hissed.

Tadaki kicked the door open and stomped over to his sensei who was just recently cuddled into Canary and pointed at his hair.

“You mean you did this? You mean I have to live like a static haired freak like you for the rest of my life now?” He gritted as he also tried to keep his voice as low as possible.

Killua easily shot up in bed as he prepared to argue chin to chin with his pupil with a similarly lowered tone. “Yeah, so what, I’d say it’s a much better upgrade compared to that mop you had before!”

"But it’s my hair!”

“I don’t give a rat's ass about your hair!”

Canary plugged her ears as she listened to her rampaging boyfriend as he began yelling back and forth with his student face to face.

“How long has it been like this?”

“It doesn’t matter how long it’s been that way, just deal with it!”

“I can’t go out looking like this!”

"Well that’s what you get for not applying your Ken properly during my Nen attacks!”

"Bullshit!”

“Good mooooorning!” Canary sung morbidly as they continued to go at it like rabid dogs. Her only response was Alluka’s weak groan from the opposite bunk as the seconds continued to drag on.

"Puberty. There’s just too much testosterone in the air. I’m glad we switched bodies when we did.” Alluka mumbled as she tossed around in her bed and went back to sleep.

Canary sweat dropped as she realized what soon may be coming for Alluka now that she made their situation perfectly clear.

The traveling companions made no hesitation to get ready and break off into their training groups. Killua and Tadaki were still going hot and heavy in the same tent as yesterday while Connie and Alluka were left to their own devices while Esmerelda had Canary all to herself.

“Well, well, well, alone at last...” Esmerelda teased as she circled Canary playfully. “I thought I would never see the day.”

“And it will soon be short lived if you don’t get to the point already.” Canary deadpanned.

“Fine. Now, I just had one question about your cane – I saw it once when we were outside of Odayakana and I was wondering, can you duplicate it?”

“Unfortunately, I can’t, though I also have no reason to trust you 100% with my Hatsu.”

Esmeralda puffed her cheeks in irritation. “Then are you at least able to juggle it? I suppose that question is safe enough even for you.”

Canary quickly conjured her cane before coolly tossing it into the air while easily grabbing a separate baton nearby and adding it to her toss. Esmerelda watched in amazement as she juggled easily before asking yet another question.

"Oh, I see, but .can you handle say, seven at once?” Esmerelda asked before twirling her finger, making seven extra batons appear above the juggler. Canary barely flinched as she simply took each one with ease.

Esmerelda couldn’t help but to laugh loudly. “Wow, you have talent after all! Now, do you happen to be able to balance while doing this?”

Esmerelda took Canary through various predicaments all while juggling. She even tested her skill while adding more and more batons to Canary's load while having her balance on a very unstable board and another time while blasting the batons out of the canon for some off reason. Canary had to admit after five hours of practice, she set a new personal record for juggling; 127 tosses.

“Well, that was impressive!” Esmerelda called out during the end of her torture. “Now that I see what you can do, I suppose I could introduce you to a very special friend tomorrow when we continue our practice.”

Canary smiled weakly at Esmerelda's bright smile, but she nodded anyway. “I look forward to it.”  
She was expecting more from the feisty clone master and was surprised when her expression suddenly turned soft.

"You know, I am very sorry for trying to get in between you and kou – I mean, Killua kun. I’m used to always getting my way, but after hearing more about your story, I figured some things are meant to be kept sacred. You two are made for each other. Please forgive me.” She apologized with the most vulnerable expression Canary suspected she only reserved for the truest of apologies. She couldn’t help but to smile sweetly in response.

“I forgive you, but only if you promise never to stroke my knee again.”

Esmerelda laughed as she bent down gently kiss Canary's hand. “A promise is a promise, my dear Canary chan.”

“Okay, this time, aim closer to my head and don’t hesitate like last time!”

"Alright then, then don’t add any extra moves that we haven’t agreed on! I don’t want to hit you!”

"Okay agreed, now one more time from the top!”

Alluka watched steadfastly as Connie perfected three backhand springs on her balance board before jumping off in a perfect double flip [1]. It was her moment then to throw three daggers after her jump which thumped in perfect secession on the target board behind Connie, missing her head, torso and legs as she flipped. The bendy girl easily dodged the daggers and landed perfectly on the mat with a huge smile on her face as she eyed the dart board and then back to her friend.

“We did it! We did it! We did it!” She cheered while her ponytail tossed around.

Alluka smiled dreamily as she called her daggers back towards her. “I knew we could.”

"Ahh, what an interesting rehearsal!” A newcomer to the tent called to them which instantly caught their attention. It seemed they were too transfixed in their show to notice anyone else watching, but they were glad to see it was just another circus troupe member.

“Would you possibly like some advice?”

“Put your back into it before I rethink ever training you, fried hair!” Killua yelled as Tadaki threw jab after jab towards his outstretched electric aura.

This insult surprisingly didn’t discourage his student as he seemed to gain more encouragement from before to drain his sensei’s aura with his new technique.

“RAAAAAAAAAH!”

Killua watched in disguised fascination as more and more of his aura seemed to vanish with each throw. He could even say he was proud in that moment as his young student continued to give it his all, yet now was not the time to tell him that.

“If ya ain’t puking, ya ain’t working hard enough!”

The next three days until the opening show were full of blood, sweat, and tears (mostly just from Tadaki) and when the day finally came, Ahomana was finally able to let himself go, just slightly. Connie watched him pass by with a lighter step than he’s had all week as she rested outside of her palm reading tent. The lighter festivities were just beginning around the camp ground as Esmerelda and Connie rehearsed with the main performers in the big top while Connie, Alluka, and Tadaki were left alone to palm read and Killua was who knows where.

“I bet now would be the best time of any to show him our performance, but geez, what a pain that would be.” Connie sulked as she felt her sweat drip down her back underneath the sweltering sun.

“I’m sure we’ll get a good chance to show him!” Alluka responded optimistically, while Tadaki simply sat stoned faced in his Ten state as throngs of people began to pass by.

Connie simply eyed the big top as she committed to memory the rehearsal schedule and surmised who should be practicing next. The main showing would be at the start of the evening and as the afternoon began rolling around, it seemed the time would never arrive.

“I sure hope so.”

Killua's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the tent as the main showing finally began. Once the audience were all seated, the lights immediately flashed off revealing small lights emitting from the stage like tiny fireflies. Just as he was told, he remained at a constant watch while also being entertaining for their guests, as even while the show was starting, he could spot some audience members whispering about him being “the guy who showed up everywhere.” But even he was not enough to keep everyone’s attention as a deep voice and the sound of rain began filling the tent.

“Just as the rain deep in the eastern jungles rarely sleep, the lives of our performers are forever changed by the sky's constant weeping. Here, you must adapt, or forever be left behind. Here, is Lluvia.” The voice echoed as the main stage finally lit up, revealing heavy rainfall surrounding a dark blue jungle set up.

Artificial thunder and lightning cracked above the set and in the midst of it all was a drenched dark skinned girl wearing a matching blue leotard whose legs and sleeves were long on one side and short on the other. Her long hair was loose and easily curled in the pouring rain. Killua snickered in his seat as he wondered just how much Esmerelda had to pay her to fit her in that get up as he immediately recognized Canary in the fancy leotard. He also finally pieced together why she had been coming to bed much wetter than usual the past few nights. But not that he had any complaints, he could barely stay seated in his chair now that her performance began.

Canary remained still and as the echoing voice died off, she then began effortlessly tossing the batons that were hidden behind her in silence. The audience watched easily and she seemed just as unbothered until another baton suddenly appeared. This caused many whisperings from the crowd as Canary's simple performance began to grow even more complicated as two, three, and even six batons appeared. Suddenly, there were thirteen batons in the air and the number only seemed to be rising, that was until a loud, blasting, trumpet sound startled the audience and an angry looking elephant came stamping out into the scene. The elephant seemed to even disturb Canary as she theatrically lost her balance and instead balanced the batons easily on top of one another in one hand as the elephant and the dark haired performer eyed each other.

The batons swayed in her palm as the elephant and the girl looked at each other from side to side before the elephant trumpeted once more. Canary took a shocked half step back before realizing what the elephant wanted and questioningly wagged a baton with her free hand in the elephant’s face. This caused the elephant to rise up on its hind legs in what seemed like excitement which also caused a loud cheer from the crowd. Canary smiled widely in return and wagged the baton even more in the elephants face which caused the behemoth to stomp around even more. Canary then began joyfully tossing her batons once more as the elephant seemed to dance and swing its head around, happily sloshing the young audience with rain water. When it seemed to enjoy Canary's performance even more, it lowered its trunk so the girl could stand on it. Canary easily obliged and before long the elephant was dancing along the perimeter of the large stage, kicked it’s back feet from side to side, while Canary juggled on its trunk and more and more batons seemed to appear.

The audience seemed to be loving the performance so much that the lively music which began at the trunk scene seemed to be drowned out by the audience’s loud cheers and whistles as Canary proudly juggled on the elephant and even made it to her back. When the elephant made it back to the center stage, Canary tossed all of the batons in the air, slid down the elephant's head and snout, and landed with grace. The majority of the batons then disappeared and she was left only with one baton that she caught in mid air and bowed deeply with. This caused the entire audience to explode with excitement, but just then, a spot in the jungle began to glow bright red and as Canary and her new elephant friend noticed it, they hurriedly exited the opposite side of the stage.

Canary was filled with excitement as she pulled off her first circus performance. Her hands were shaking as she grabbed a nearby towel and began drying herself off. The water was going to take some getting used to, but with only three days to prepare, Harumi and Canary seemed to pull off the perfect opening. It seemed Ahomana was so smitten with the idea, that he assigned it as the opening act as soon as Esmerelda showed it to him only on their second training day. Now Canary wiped her face as Harumi, the giant dancing elephant, also grabbed a towel and seemed to be helping Canary dry off too.

“I didn’t know you liked elephants.” A familiar voice spoke out as Canary's face was finally bone dry.

She removed the towel to see Killua watching her with a sly look on his face. “If I had known, I would’ve bought you an elephant a long time ago.”

“Harumi is special.” Canary simply answered as she pet the large mammal’s tusk. “For some reason, we just understand each other.”

Killua eyed Harumi as it seemed she was enjoying every moment of Canary's brush and his face scrunched. “Y'know, believe it or not, I may be jealous of an elephant for the first time in my life.”

Canary rolled her eyes playfully while Harumi wagged her trunk in Killua's face with, what he could have sworn, was a wink.

The next performance involved a scene of what would appear to be, poachers, hunting for Harumi's tusks. The performers were actually very skilled in aerial acrobatics, as they carried faux torches and mimicked searching the scene for Harumi and Canary. They danced in the rain as their tricks made the water once again rain down into the audience with gleeful applause. At one point, the stream of rain broke apart as the dancers twirled through them, leaving gaps of rainfall where they twirled while the rest of the stage remained pelted. They exited the stage empty handed, as one by one they glided into the exit on their silk scarves and vanished.

The third performance left three silk scarves hanging from the ceiling and the rain began to lighten up as the scenery also brightened. A lone girl ran onto the scene with a small monkey riding her shoulder which any fan of the Hiro Troupe could easily point out was Esmerelda and the singing monkey, Tommo. She dashed onto center stage before taking a few quick glances around before calling back over her shoulder. At that moment, a gang of monkeys began following her with some wearing chains around them. She spoke with them for a moment before catching a sound off stage and began ushering them up the curtains. She stayed behind, and much to the audience's excitement, she made a clone of herself. Just as she expected, a man brandishing a long machete confronted her with two large boars at his side which was obviously Ahomana.

He pointed the machete at her at which she only shrugged. The audience laughed at their bickering before Tommo appeared once more out of Esmerelda's hair and blew raspberries at the hunter. This caused the audience to roar with laughter, but the hunter was not pleased and came after Esmerelda and Tommo who began frantically creating clones while the latter climbed up the curtain to join the rest of his group. The scene gave the audience a lot of laughs and ultimately ended with Esmerelda exiting the other side of the stage while blowing raspberries at the confused Ahomana.

After a few more scenes, the first half of the show ended with a huge success. Canary wouldn’t be appearing any longer and neither would Harumi, as the second act was more focused on birds and flying. Esmerelda and Ahomana also seemed to be sitting out as well as instead they prepared everyone for the second act. The intermission was thirty minutes long which Tadaki found to be the perfect time to remove himself from his spot in the rafters to find where Alluka and Connie had gone to.

He eventually found them pleading to Ahomana as it seemed one of the trapeze artists had badly sprained their ankle in the previous showing.

“Please, Ahomama san, please! I know it’s only been a few days but we’ve been working so hard on our performance and we know it will be a huge success!” Connie pleaded which seemed totally out of character from Tadaki's perspective anyway.

Even Alluka had her palms pressed together as she muttered “please, please, please, please, please,” repeatedly underneath her breath.

Ahomana looked genuinely confused as he contemplated the young girls before then pointing at Tadaki who had just arrived on the scene.

"You, I’m going to take your word for it considering you get along so well with Pepe, do you think they have what it takes to fill in for the show?”

Tadaki was confused as his two friends' career now seemed to fall on the shoulders (or should he say wings) of one annoying bird. He looked briefly towards Alluka and Connie who seemed to be glaring at him with the power of a thousand suns. His throat began to feel tight and a phantom zapping sensation crawled up and down his back as he once again glanced back at Ahomana, prepared with what he deemed the smartest answer.

“Yes.”

Ahomana clapped loudly. “Then that does it then! I expect you two to be fully prepared and dressed before that spotlight comes back on!”

Tadaki barely had time to react as both Alluka and Connie attacked him.

"Tadaki, you’re the best!”

“Thanks, Tadaki! We owe you one!”

The young Nen user could only blink in confusion as it seemed a dumb bird helped them more than he ever could.

The next scene was misty, with an orange hue in the background as if the sun was just beginning to rise. Two young girls stood in the thickness of the mist as their chests rose and fell with the rhythm of a battle.

The girl with skin as deep as chestnut wore a turquoise kurta with matching pants and long ribbons tied along her wrists and ankles. She was poised to fight bare handed in a sideways crouching pose with her hands arched in front of her like a tiger ready to pounce. The other girl with skin as white as fresh fallen snow was dressed the exact same way, though in a pink pattern. She held a dagger before her with eyes that could bend steel. Large drums began to play in the background as the girl in turquoise flexed her pose which showed off the dazzling bindi on her forehead before looking down once more at the girl before her. There was a few moments of silence, before they were suddenly at each other in a flash.

The girl in turquoise was at a disadvantage without a weapon, but she seemed crafty enough as she used her long sleeves and ribbons to blind and dodge the dagger wielding fighter. The girl in pink darted her hand in and out of the ribbons to no avail, before splaying her fingers out as if she were stroking a piano, and producing six floating daggers out of midair. She didn’t hesitate as she sent them flying towards the bendy girl who easily dodged with a quick forward turn with one leg still planted on the ground while her other leg went flying above her [2]. She easily planted forward once more and leapt in the air while shuffle kicking both feet at her attacker while in midair who only sent more and more daggers after her.

The audience seemed more and more engrossed with the show as loud gasps and murmurs could be heard as soon as each dagger went flying. Alluka sent daggers through Connie's aerial cartwheels, back handsprings, switch legged leaps, and full layouts [3] only for each target to miss. After a few stunts, the two girls began getting standing ovations, which to their surprise, began to fill the entire stadium.

The young performers looked around them in a daze as they forgot their act completely and became star struck for just a moment before smiling giddily at each other. Then suddenly, at the other side of the stage, a loud roaring could be heard as dozens of colorful birds came flying after them and an irritable looking tiger came sauntering out. Alluka and Connie quickly exited the stage in a sea of giddy flowing ribbons as the cheering followed after them.

Tadaki stood from the rafters and continued to yell and cheer as he watched his two good friends chase each other off the stage with wide grins.

“YEAH THAT’S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT! THOSE ARE MY BEST FRIE- WHOA!”

Suddenly, Tadaki didn’t have a rafter to stand on any longer as his foot missed a plank and he came tumbling down over the side. His only response was to gather as much aura around him to cushion his fall, but yet as he closed his eyes and prepared for impact, he felt familiar claws digging into his skin instead.

He opened his eyes briskly and couldn’t believe it as the birds who were supposed to be performing at the moment, took the time to catch him in midair and he was now floating above Momomi san's performance with a chock full of birds and the twin tigers. The seasoned performer looked above her as the audience members pointed and oohed and ahhed at the floating confused boy. She couldn’t help but to laugh joyfully as she presented Tadaki as if he was apart of the act all along.

“And here we have our Birdboy, Tadaki who has decided to take flight with our friends! Aren’t they a wonder!”

Tadaki had other ideas in his head about his current predicament as he began to feel nervous under the tent's large show lights, but the audience seemed to love it as they whistled and cheered him on.

“Now, my feathered friends, if you would please send him to the aisle, we have a show to continue!”

Momomi announced as she used a small piccolo to direct the birds, as a group, around the large stage before gently dropping Tadaki in the, thankfully, uninhabited aisle. He took the first chance he could to dive out of the tent as Momomi’s laughter could be heard trailing behind him.

“I cant believe we just did that!”

“It’s a dream come true, Alluka! You better believe it!”

“I don’t know, I think I could hold off on that for awhile.” Tadaki moaned as he hid himself from embarrassment as it seemed every crew member was bent on calling him Birdboy from now on.

“Oh come on, it wasn’t too bad! I’ve seen worst debuts!” Connie cheered. “Or maybe I’m just too happy from our performance to think straight!”

“I think we have that kind man to thank! If he didn’t give us those pointers to use ribbons in our act, it would have lost a lot more appeal!”

“Yeah, too bad the director doesn’t give advice too often. He’s rarely around, so we truly are lucky.”

“Hey, you!” A gravelly voice called out, to which Tadaki shot up bone straight and even the girl's paid attention from their recent performance high.

He was almost too froze to answer as the circus director himself, Ahohaka san, approached him with a stern look on his face and a pointed finger. His thick grey locks tossed against his broad shoulders as he advanced upon them.

**“** That was amazing, Birdboy. I knew since Pepe chose you, you’d have it in you. Keep up the good work, and I expect to see you again in the next show. You two as well.” He added with an extra point of his finger.

Connie's blush was impossible to cover as Ahohaka smiled at her. “I’m proud of you, little Es. You really showed your stuff out there.”

Connie seemed she was about to burst into tears as her voice began to wobble. “Th-thank you, sir! It was all because of your help!!”

“We won’t let you down, sir! You can count on us!” Alluka cheered.

Ahohaka chuckled giddily before looking around the crowded backstage tent. “Now, where is that white haired guy? I have a letter for him that’s been trailing us for quite awhile now…” He muttered as no sign of him seemed to be found.

“Yo.” Killua simply answered as he appeared beside Ahohaka in a spurt of electric aura that crept up his spine. “You said you hav a letter for me?”

Ahohaka was thoroughly impressed as he thoughtfully stroked his chin. “Ahh, it seems the newcomers are chock full of talent as well! But yes. Please take it, it’s been with me for weeks now!” He ended as he simply walked away from the curious bunch with a limp wave of his hand.

Killua held the simple letter, which was dotted with postage stamps from all over the world, as it seemed it was tough to get ahold of the Nen circus at one time. It was flimsy and light with the addressee name covered in stamps, so as he opened it, he surely wasn’t expecting a letter from his older brother Illumi. It read:

_My dear brother, Kil_

_Please refrain from any deadly actions towards Hisoka, as it seems we are now married. He is apart of our family now, so please treat him as such considering he is now your older brother as well. Also, when you are finished gallivanting around with that thing, please come home and give us a proper congratulations. We will be expecting it._

_Ta ta, and also please tell that thing they had better watch themselves._

_Your loving brother, Illumi_

Killua's eye began to twitch uncontrollably as he finished the letter and he threatened to ball it up right then and there. The young teens watched Killua's mood turn sour in almost an instant, as Alluka innocently peeked above the paper.

"So, what’s it say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spoiler if you don't read the manga: Hahahaha one of my HXH ships are canon and it feels great. On the other hand, that family has just gotten a lot more f'd up. (Though I love Hisoka and Illumi with all my being… LOL) I love to think they have no idea how they got married, its just something that happened lol 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took a lot of energy whoo! Until next time (:

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave reviews! I love reading them and hearing your opinions! Thank you!


End file.
